Frostbite (POV Dimitri) (TRADUCCION)
by TeamSuiza96
Summary: Dos caminos se encuentran por delante. Uno parece ofrecer todo lo que Dimitri podría esperar. El otro promete dolor y lo único que realmente quiere: la única persona que nunca podrá tener. ¿Vale la pena sacrificar el amor por vivir una vida cómoda, o ese amor es tan fuerte que vale la pena sufrir por él? ¿Se tomará esa decisión antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de elegir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Su piel era increíblemente suave debajo de mis dedos. Se sentía mejor bajo mis labios. Besé su mejilla, su garganta, su clavícula. Me alentaba aún más cada pequeño suspiro que salía de sus labios. Su espalda se arqueó, presionándome más cerca de su pecho. Era un espejo físico a las pequeñas súplicas en su voz.

—Dimitri…

La forma en que dijo mi nombre me emocionó. Solo eso podía hacerme sentir como si estuviera volando.

Pero esto era más; esto era indescriptible. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío mientras me arrodillaba en la cama, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre las mías. Mis manos recorriendo sus muslos, sus caderas, su cintura. En última instancia, coloqué una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, permitiendo que mis dedos exploraran vacilantemente la piel debajo de la cintura de su ropa interior de encaje. La otra mano se enredó audazmente en su pelo largo y oscuro a la altura de sus omóplatos.

Ninguno de los dos ganó la lucha por el dominio. No hubo necesidad. Me sentí poderoso cuando mi toque hizo que su cuerpo se retorciera en respuesta. Pero sinceramente, estaba a su merced. Ella podría pedirme cualquier cosa y yo iría a los confines de la tierra para dárselo.

Tal era la pasión, la devoción, y el amor.

Bajé mi cabeza un poco más, listo para ceder a su deseo tácito. Cuando mi áspera mandíbula rozó la suavidad de su pecho, soltó un pequeño gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis por la anticipación. El movimiento repentino causó mi propio gemido complacido mientras sus caderas se presionaban contra las mías.

—Roza, —susurré—. Mi Roza.

El cruel impacto de la realidad me despertó de mi sueño. La pequeña alarma sonó acusatoriamente desde la mesita de noche, como si conociera las imágenes que habían inundado mi inconsciencia y estuviera decidida a regañarme por ellas.

Mi piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que se enfriaba rápidamente y mi respiración era pesada como si acabara de correr un maratón. Despertarme con estas dos incomodidades físicas se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Mi sueño a menudo estaba saturado de pesadillas donde veía morir a Rose. A veces era a manos de Victor, otras veces, a manos de un Strigoi. Pero su muerte siempre era mi culpa. Siempre llegaba justo a tiempo para ver cómo la mataban, pero siempre era demasiado tarde para salvarla.

El tercer signo físico de la imaginación hiperactiva de esta noche era un vergonzoso recordatorio del otro tipo de sueño que parecía atormentarme durante las noches. Desafortunadamente, había estado soñado con Rose por un tiempo. Esto había comenzado poco después de haberla conocido y después de haberme convertido en su mentor. Sin embargo, estos sueños habían tomado un nuevo y sorprendente giro después de haber sido víctimas de un encanto de lujuria aproximadamente hace un mes. Donde una vez había imaginado el toque de su cabello o el sabor de sus labios, ahora fantaseaba sobre la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Afortunadamente, había roto el hechizo antes de que hubiéramos ido demasiado lejos, pero el recuerdo de esa noche todavía me perseguía.

Era bastante vergonzoso que tuviera estos pensamientos, por espontáneos que fueran, cuando tenía una posición de autoridad sobre ella. También tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que nuestra diferencia de edad prácticamente me convertía en un pedófilo. No era mucho mayor que ella, solo siete años, pero era más que suficiente teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía diecisiete años y todavía era menor de edad.

Sin mencionar que la atracción que sentía por ella, que sentíamos el uno por el otro, estaba en conflicto directo con mi deber. El mismo deber para el que estaba entrenando a Rose. Algún día seríamos pareja. No en el sentido romántico, sino en el profesional. Los dos protegeríamos a la Princesa Vasilisa, la última Moroi restante de la línea Dragomir.

Ella siempre tendría que ser lo primero para los dos. Los dos lo sabíamos, y ambos lo aceptábamos. Sin embargo, saberlo y aceptarlo no era tan fácil como hacerlo. De hecho, era casi imposible.

Cada momento que pasaba con ella solo parecía acercarnos más. Ella me entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido, y yo la entendía también. Nuestra atracción y los sentimientos que se desarrollaron junto con ella eran fuertes, inflexibles y mutuos. El destino era cruel; forzándonos a unirnos con la promesa de que nunca podríamos estar realmente juntos.

Me levanté de la cama, esperando que el impacto de una ducha fría me librara de los efectos persistentes de mi cama caliente. Sin embargo, antes de ponerme a ello, abrí mi laptop para enviar un correo electrónico rápido. Rose se despertaría pronto para nuestro entrenamiento de la mañana, y necesitaba asegurarme de que supiera que nuestros planes iban a ser un poco diferentes hoy.

Había planeado contarle la noticia anoche, pero sabía que la pondría nerviosa y que necesitaba descansar bien por la noche. Finalmente había dispuesto que ella tomara su prueba de habilidades; una de las pruebas obligatorias para graduarse, y que se había perdido mientras ella y Lissa estaban huyendo el año pasado. Ella sabía que tenía que presentar la prueba pronto, pero el hecho de que fuera hoy sería una sorpresa. También sería una sorpresa saber que pasaríamos casi toda la tarde viajando para llegar al lugar del examen.

En el correo le decía que debería descansar un poco más hoy y que tanto el entrenamiento de la mañana como el de la tarde se habían cancelado para que pudiera hacerlo. También le pedía que se encontrara conmigo en el estacionamiento cerca de la puerta de entrada a las 6 de la mañana, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. Nos cambiaríamos al horario humano para el viaje.

Sabía que no podría volver a dormir después de mi último sueño, así que en lugar de eso me dirigí al gimnasio para un poco de entrenamiento personal. Se sentía solo, estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Rose como mi compañera durante los entrenamientos, que se sentía mal no tenerla a mi lado. Después tomé un desayuno simple en el salón de guardianes y no pude evitar tomar algunas golosinas para nuestro viaje más tarde. Bueno para ella, pero me hacía sentir un poco más cuerdo decirme a mí mismo que eran para los dos. Aunque no era cómo que yo fuera a comer las múltiples bolsas de papas de queso con sabor artificial o el refresco con azúcar. Prefería mi cafeína en forma de café negro.

Apenas llevaba esperando en el auto unos diez minutos más o menos cuando vi a Rose corriendo hacia mí. Afortunadamente, al menos estaba usando algo semi-profesional: jeans negros, blusa blanca y un cárdigan negro. Era una reminiscencia del uniforme de guardián tradicional sin parecer que estaba jugando a disfrazarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé, llegué tarde, lo siento.

Sonreí en respuesta. La había citado un poco antes de tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo nuestro destino porque "La hora estándar de Rose" siempre parecía estar unos quince minutos por detrás del resto del mundo. Pude ver que estaba un poco nerviosa por la próxima prueba y estaba agradecido de haber esperado hasta el último minuto para contarle así no se preocuparía más tiempo del necesario. Esta prueba no era una prueba típica, era más como una entrevista. Recuerdo que para mí fue mucho más angustiosa que la mayoría de los exámenes que había tomado en la escuela, simplemente porque era muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. En lugar de probar tus habilidades como guardian, estaba desarrollado para poner a prueba tu compromiso. Guardianes de alto rango venían a la academia y se encontraban uno a uno con los novicios, discutiendo su futuro mientras evaluaban su carácter y dedicación. Aunque era raro, las historias ocasionales de alguien que no aprobaba la prueba eran como una leyenda urbana que pasaba de clase en clase. Sabía que a Rose le iría bien, pero también sabía que mis garantías no podrían calmarla por completo hasta que supiera que había aprobado.

De repente, Rose pareció darse cuenta que solo estábamos ella y yo en el auto.

—¿Quién más va a ir?

Necesité casi toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír como un tonto. En cambio, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer completamente imparcial al hecho de que estaríamos solos durante casi todo el día humano.

—Solo tú y yo, —le respondí con calma con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros mientras me dirigía hacia ella para abrirle la puerta del lado del pasajero.

Mirando hacia atrás, vi una pequeña expresión de sorprendido reconocimiento en su rostro. No parecía molesta por la información.

—¿Que tan lejos está? —Podía escuchar su voz luchando por mantener un tono uniforme, y sabía que estaba tan feliz como yo por la posibilidad de pasar algún tiempo juntos, incluso si ninguno de nosotros lo admitiría ante el otro.

—Cinco horas.

—Oh… —Su voz se redujo ligeramente por la decepción mientras pasaba frente a mí y se deslizaba en el asiento del pasajero. Claro, no era un tiempo extremadamente largo, pero era mejor que nada. Honestamente, este sería el tiempo más largo que jamás hubiéramos pasado juntos y solos, especialmente sin la posible interrupción de otros estudiantes o personal de la academia. Aun así, pude entender su decepción. Mi mente volvió a mi sueño de anoche y todas las posibilidades que nos podían esperar con un viaje nocturno. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente de esa línea de pensamiento. Sin duda, esto era lo mejor para nosotros dos. Ni siquiera debería estar maquinando este tipo de pensamientos en mi imaginación privada, mucho menos deseando tener la oportunidad de ponerlos en acción.

Cerré su puerta, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba debido a mi frustración, y tomé mi propio asiento. Ella ya había encontrado un par de las donas que había tomado antes de que la llave incluso entrara en el interruptor. Me mostró una sonrisa en silencioso agradecimiento antes de tomar su primer mordisco y reprimí otra sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que incluso si no podía darle todo lo que quería y todo lo que sentía que se merecía, todavía podía hacerla feliz.

Los caminos estaban cubiertos con una fina capa de nieve fresca, y en la última luz restante del día, era un poco difícil de ver, pero no obstaculizaba demasiado nuestro progreso. Prácticamente podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba de Rose. Estaba constantemente inquieta, ya sea tocando su comida mientras miraba por la ventana o se retorcía las manos mientras trataba de respirar profundamente. Me rompí la cabeza buscando la manera apropiada para tranquilizarla y calmarla, pero lamentablemente no se me ocurrió nada.

—¿No son ellos los que usualmente vienen a la academia? —Rompió el silencio tan bruscamente que me tomó un minuto entender lo que en realidad estaba preguntando—. Quiero decir, estoy a favor del viaje, pero ¿por qué somos nosotros los que vamos a verlos?

—En realidad, solo vas a verlo a él, no a ellos. Dado que este es un caso especial, y él nos está haciendo un favor, nosotros somos los que hacemos el viaje.

—¿Quién es él?

Sonreí abiertamente, un poco orgulloso por haber conseguido a este guardián en particular para ser su evaluador—. Arthur Schoenberg.

—¿¡Qué!? —Su cabeza se volvió hacia mí y su voz chirrió ligeramente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Hice una mueca dándome cuenta de que en vez de tranquilizar sus nervios, probablemente los había incrementado diez veces. Era una reacción natural que esperaba de ella, pero había hablado estúpidamente sin pensar. Arthur era muy conocido y muy respetado entre los guardianes, incluso había ocupado el puesto de jefe en el Consejo de Guardianes durante un tiempo antes de retirarse para proteger a una de las familias reales Badica de más alto rango.

—¿No había… no había nadie más disponible? —Se escuchaba tan pequeña, prácticamente rogando por otra opción. Tenía fe en ella y sabía que lo haría bien, pero necesitaba que ella lo viera.

—Lo harás bien. Además, si Art te aprueba, será una gran recomendación en tu currículum.

Soltó un pequeño bufido y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. El silencio volvió a invadir el coche, pero con cada mirada que daba hacia ella, podía ver cómo se le iban acumulando los nervios. Llevábamos menos de media hora de camino y, a este ritmo, le daría un ataque al corazón antes de llegar a mitad del camino. Finalmente, la vi mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y jugando distraídamente con las puntas de su cabello; una señal de que estaba cerca de su punto de quiebre.

Podía entender su dubitación. Sus habilidades eran impecables, y había mejorado mucho durante nuestros entrenamientos. Sin embargo, ella tenía un historial por el cual debía rendir cuentas. Aunque finalmente se demostró que tenía razón en su instinto de sacar a la princesa Vasilisa de la escuela en un esfuerzo por protegerla de Victor Dashkov, que tenía la intención de utilizar a Lissa para sus propios motivos retorcidos, todavía cargaba con el hecho de que había sido responsable de mantener al último miembro de la línea real Dragomir inadecuadamente protegido. Eso, junto con las otras manchad menores en su historial, serían suficientes para poner nervioso a cualquier estudiante.

Lo que ella no sabía era que cuando me puse de acuerdo con Art para la prueba, ya le había enviado sus calificaciones y su historial académico. Él ya estaba consciente de su récord y reputación y aún así estaba dispuesto a verla. En realidad, esa era una de las razones por las que lo había buscado específicamente a él para aplicar el examen. El Guardián Schoenberg era alguien que pensaba y tomaba decisiones más allá de las duras reglas de la tradición. Entendía que la dedicación era más que ser perfecto, era tener la voluntad de salirse de las líneas de la perfección para encontrar el camino hacia el éxito. Aunque Rose era un comodín con una reputación de insubordinación, me había dado cuenta de que rara vez hacía algo precipitado sin tener una razón detrás. De vez en cuando esos motivos se regian bajo la torcida mentalidad de la lógica Rose, pero nunca se había puesto a sí misma ni a otros en peligro sin una buena razón. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para transmitirle esto también a Arthur, asegurándole que muchos de los problemas que plagaron su educación temprana eran cuestiones del pasado, y que su dedicación a su entrenamiento y su cargo eran mayor que la de la mayoría de los estudiantes que había visto. Una vez más, me encontré defendiéndola, su educación y su eventual carrera como lo había hecho la primera vez que nos conocimos. Antes de aceptar examinar a Rose, Art ya me había asegurado que estaba dispuesto a ignorar todo eso, simplemente por mi fe en ella.

Sin embargo, un poco de nervios tendían a enfocar a una persona y ayudar en situaciones como estas, así que mantuve esa pequeña información oculta por el momento. Aunque tampoco quería que estuviera tan nerviosa hasta el punto de enfermarse, así que le ofrecí algunas palabras de consuelo.

—Lo harás bien, —repetí por lo que debía ser la tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos—. Lo bueno en tu historial supera a lo malo.

Con una inusual timidez, me miró de reojo. Sentí que mi respiración se detenía un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sentí el impulso de sostenerla en mis brazos. Cada vez me era más difícil ignorar esta inclinación a hacerlo. Quería pasar mis dedos por su cabello, quería que sintiera cómo mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, quería sentir la sonrisa en sus labios al besarla. Demonios, a este punto me conformaría solo con sostener su mano en la mía. Pude verla apoyada en la consola central entre nosotros, sería demasiado fácil simplemente alcanzarla y tomarla. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se movió y miró hacia otro lado de nuevo.

—Gracias, entrenador. —Su voz adquirió un tono burlón mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento y se envolvía en la chaqueta con más fuerza. Sin embargo, su comentario fue un brutal recordatorio de lo que era para ella. Era su entrenador, mentor, profesor. Tal vez avanzaríamos para ser compañeros y amigos mientras trabajábamos codo a codo para proteger a Vasilisa después de su graduación, pero nunca seríamos nada más. Nunca podríamos ser más.

—Estoy aqui para ayudar. —Mantuve mi voz ligera y relajada, pero por dentro sentí otra puñalada en el pecho. Al menos hoy, podríamos disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin la presión adicional de la academia. No era exactamente lo que quería, pero era mejor que nada y estaba feliz de tomar lo que pudiera conseguir.

Al menos eso creía, hasta que ella volvió a hablar. El tono en su voz era de burla otra vez, pero tenía un borde peligrosamente atractivo que me aterrorizaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente ayudaría?

—¿Hmm? —Una parte de mí estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que diría, la otra parte de mí lo temía…

—Que cambies esta música aburrida y pongas algo que haya salido después de la caída del muro de Berlín. —Su risa era contagiosa y pronto me encontré riendo yo también.

—Tu peor clase es historia, pero de alguna manera sabes todo sobre Europa del Este.

—Oye, tengo que tener material para mis bromas, camarada. —Bufé ante el ridículo apodo, pero silenciosamente admití que lo disfrutaba. Ella solo lo usaba durante sus estados de ánimo alegres, y si esto es lo que necesitaba para aliviar algo de su estrés, entonces dos podrían jugar a ese juego.

Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, alcancé el dial de la radio, saltando algunos canales hasta que llegué a una de las tres estaciones en el país disponibles en esta área.

—¡Oye! —Me golpeó el brazo bromeando—, esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

Hice todo lo posible para contener mi risa ante su reacción, y apenas pude lograrlo—. Escoge, es una o la otra.

Por un momento, me miró sorprendida como si le hubiera pedido que eligiera cortarle la pierna izquierda o la derecha. Finalmente, con un suspiro dramático, hizo su elección.

—Vuelve a los años ochenta.

Volví a alcanzar el dial, saboreando mi pequeña victoria mientras hacía un puchero en su asiento. Sin embargo, menos de un minuto después, se encontraba tarareando al ritmo de "Video Killed the Radio Star".

* * *

 **¡Hola! Con este capítulo iniciamos formalmente Frostbite. Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Puedo prometerles que este fanfic los mantendrá al borde del asiento porque estará llenos de celos, rabia, pasión, dolor, preocupación, pero sobre todo mucho amor entre los personajes. Espero de todo corazón que sigan apoyando el proyecto como hasta ahora. Subiré un capítulo todos los lunes, sin embargo si éste primer capítulo tiene éxito y llega mínimo a los 50 reviews podría actualizar antes.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La familia Badica vivía a poca distancia de Billings, Montana. Poseían una gran área de terreno que le daba una sensación rústica a su enorme casa que también estaba tecnológicamente equipada. Solo había estado aquí una vez, pero recordaba los terrenos bastante bien.

En general, solo había unas pocas opciones cuando se trataba de vivir entre la población humana. La primera era vivir en ciudades densamente pobladas. Esto permitía a Moroi y Dhampirs mezclarse con la multitud y mantener un horario nocturno no era tan inusual. La segunda era vivir como lo hacía la familia Badica; en un área más rural donde había menos gente. Al ser propietarios de la mayor parte de los terrenos circundantes, podían mantener un horario nocturno sin que los demás vecinos se dieran cuenta. Las únicas otras opciones reales eran vivir en una comunidad completamente vampírica como la Academia, la Corte o algunos tipos de comunas, o asimilarse por completo con la población humana circundante y sus prácticas como mi familia lo había hecho en Baia.

Llegamos a la casa de los Badica alrededor del mediodía. La nieve había dejado de caer hacía unas horas, pero la casa todavía estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa blanca. Rose miró con asombro por un momento y pude ver que sus nervios regresaban. Pensé que sería mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos y rápidamente salí del coche y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada, dejando a Rose sin otra opción más que seguirme. Todavía conservaba algo de su actitud alegre mientras me llamaba para que la esperara, moviéndose rápidamente sobre el camino empedrado cubierto de nieve.

Desafortunadamente, se estaba moviendo un poco demasiado rápido y la vi resbalar en el hielo por el rabillo del ojo. Instintivamente extendí la mano y la agarré del brazo, mi mente recordó una situación similar la noche que nos encontramos en Portland.

Por un instante, nos miramos el uno al otro. Sabía que ella estaba recordando esa noche también. La coloqué en una posición estable antes de preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Sí. —Insistió, enderezando su chaqueta y sacudiendo un poco de la nieve que se aferraba a ella antes de mirar hacia el camino como si la hubiera ofendido personalmente—. ¿Estas personas nunca han oído hablar de la sal?

Estuve a punto de reírme, pero algo repentinamente hizo clic en mi mente y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse para la batalla. Rose, al ver mi reacción, tomó una posición defensiva a mi lado sin preguntar. Comencé a inspeccionar el área, dándome cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, pero no era capaz de descifrar el qué. Rose estaba en lo cierto, hubiera anticipado que el sendero de entrada y el camino que conduce a la casa estarían limpios y con sal para evitar el hielo. Nos esperaban hoy, y no podía pensar en una razón por la que no lo hubieran hecho. No pude ver ni oír ninguna señal de lucha, pero cuando escuché más atentamente, me di cuenta de que no había ningún sonido proveniente de la casa. La familia Badica tenía varios niños pequeños, y esperaba escuchar al menos a alguno de ellos, pero había un silencio absoluto.

Algo en la puerta me llamó la atención. Estaba ligeramente entreabierta, apenas perceptible. Cuando me acerqué pude ver que varias marcas llenaban el borde de la puerta, como si hubiera sido forzada a abrirse. Tentativamente toqué el mango. Roto.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza. Sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, no sería agradable. Era obvio que había ocurrido algún tipo de ataque y me sentía mal preparado para lo que vendría. Tenía muy poca información sobre lo que podría haber sucedido, excepto la entrada forzada.

Y las huellas, mi mente terminó automáticamente. Solo estaban nuestras huellas en la nieve que conducía a la casa. Eso dejaba dos opciones: o el ataque había sucedido horas atrás y el atacante se había ido a tiempo para que la nieve cubriera sus huellas, o el atacante todavía estaba allí. Cogí cuidadosamente mi estaca, aún segura en su funda. Mis dedos rozaron suavemente la pistola cargada que estaba asegurada al lado.

—Rose, —susurré—, ve y espérame en el auto.

—Pero…

—Ve. —Corté su protesta bruscamente y la orden, aunque silenciosa, fue suficiente para incitarla a obedecer.

Retrocedió varios metros antes de usar el césped para regresar al automóvil en lugar del camino. Pude verla tratando de juntar las piezas mientras maniobraba a través de la nieve, pero permaneció en silencio mientras volvía a subir al automóvil. Tan pronto como vi cerrarse la puerta del automóvil, respiré hondo y pasé por la puerta.

Adentro había una masacre. Varios cuerpos muertos eran visibles desde la entrada. No necesité verificar a la mayoría para darme cuenta de que estaban muertos. La sangre que los rodeaba estaba oscura y seca, probablemente había sido derramada horas antes, si no días. Continué caminando por la casa, contando cuerpos, de vez en cuando revisando uno para confirmar que estaba muerto, y vigilando en busca de cualquier peligro persistente.

Llegué al baño solo para encontrar otro cuerpo allí. Reprimí el impulso repentino de vomitar ante el olor a sangre y descomposición. El cuerpo había comenzado a descomponerse por la temperatura más cálida de la habitación interior, y aunque el olor aún no era tan malo, era notable.

Empecé a alejarme de la habitación cuando el espejo llamó mi atención. Había un mensaje escrito en él... en sangre.

 _ **Pobres, pobres Badicas. Quedan tan pocos. Una familia real casi exterminada. Siguen otros.**_

Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de considerar el significado detrás de las palabras cuando escuché un pequeño sonido procedente del área principal. Tan rápido y tan silenciosamente como pude, hice mi camino de regreso.

Vi a Rose de pie en la parte trasera de la sala de estar, cerca de la puerta corrediza de vidrio, inmóvil como una estatua. Su cara estaba pálida mientras sus ojos recorrían lentamente la escena frente a ella. Mi primera reacción fue correr hacia ella, la segunda fue gritarle. Resistí ambas, sabiendo que cualquiera de ellas probablemente la tomaría por sorpresa y no quería que hiciera ningún ruido hasta que hubiera despejado toda la casa.

En cambio, silenciosamente caminé detrás de ella. Seguía esperando que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero estaba completamente abrumada por la muerte que la rodeaba, que no me oyó. Cuando me acerqué, pude escuchar cómo su respiración se volvía frenética, como si estuviera a punto de gritar o hiperventilar.

Rápidamente envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella por detrás, cerrando mi mano sobre su boca para amortiguar el pequeño grito que dejó escapar. Luchó por un momento antes de que de alguna manera se diera cuenta de que era yo y se relajó en mis brazos.

—¿Por qué nunca escuchas? Ya estarías muerta si todavía estuvieran aquí. —Mi tono era mucho más severo de lo que pretendía, pero no era por enojo... Era por miedo. Miedo por ella. La mantuve presionada contra mí mientras escuchaba cualquier otro ruido y esperaba a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Luego la sostuve unos momentos más, feliz de saber que en medio de esta tragedia, estaba a salvo.

Cuando la solté, tardó un momento antes de girarse hacia mí. No me miró a los ojos y tuve que esforzarme para entenderla cuando susurró—: Es de día. Las cosas malas no suceden en el día.

Pude escuchar su desesperación, rogándome que le dijera que todo esto era solo un mal sueño y que de alguna manera podría alejarse y olvidar que alguna vez había visto esto. Deseé poder ofrecerle eso. Deseé poder decirle que los monstruos que temía no eran reales. Deseé poder asegurarle que nunca se encontraría con semejante destino. Pero no podía prometerle nada de eso porque no estaba en mis manos.

En cambio, le dije la verdad.

—Las cosas malas pueden suceder en cualquier momento, —le dije, extendiendo la mano para estabilizar la pequeña zozobra en su postura— y esto no sucedió durante el día. Probablemente ocurrió hace un par de noches.

La sentí estremecerse bajo mi mano mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, grabando la vista en su memoria una vez más antes de dejar que su mirada descansara en el Dhampir más viejo que estaba cerca de la entrada del pasillo.

—Arthur Schoenberg, —dije, sin saber qué más decir.

Ella solo siguió mirando—. Está muerto. —Su voz parecía transmitir la incredulidad que sentíamos los dos—. ¿Cómo puede estar muerto? ¿Cómo podría un Strigoi matar a Arthur Schoenberg?

Miré hacia abajo, a punto de decir algo cuando noté que algo brillaba en su mano. Estaba sosteniendo una estaca de plata. La toqué suavemente y ella se estremeció, como si hubiera olvidado que la sostenía.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —Le pregunté mientras me permitía quitarla de su agarre. Rose y yo no habíamos empezado a practicar con una estaca todavía, y ciertamente no le había dado una, lo que significaba que debía haberla encontrado de alguna manera.

—Afuera, —dijo vagamente—, en el suelo.

La estudié por un momento tratando de descubrir por qué estaría allí antes de que la verdad me golpeara de lleno. Pronuncié mis pensamientos en voz alta antes de poder evitarlo—: Rompieron las guardas.

Por primera vez desde que la encontré, Rose me miró. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión mientras trataba de dar sentido a lo que acababa de decir. Como la mayor parte del rompecabezas quedó claro, aún podía ver su lucha por la última pieza faltante.

—Los Strigoi no pueden tocar las estacas, y ningún Moroi o dhampir lo haría.

—Un humano podría. —Dije, sabiendo el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

—Los humanos no ayudan a los Strigoi... —pero esta vez, en lugar de decirlo como un hecho, sus palabras sonaron como una pregunta. Una que ella quería que confirmara.

La miré tristemente. Pude ver el miedo y la confusión en su rostro. Todo lo que le habían enseñado, todo lo que ella creía que era verdad, estaba siendo desafiado hoy. Era suficiente para sacudir a cualquiera, incluido yo mismo.

Vi la más mínima muestra de renuente aceptación en sus ojos cuando no confirmé lo que había dicho.

—Esto cambia todo, ¿no?

—Sí, —hablé con remordimiento, —así es.

Después de unos minutos más, saqué mi teléfono y llamé al alquimista local del área. Me aseguraron que tendrían un gran equipo de respaldo que llegaría en unas pocas horas.

En una media hora, estaba sentado a su lado. No me quedaba nada por hacer dentro. No había Strigoi al acecho, ni sobrevivientes del ataque. En total, había contado diez cuerpos.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio durante más de una hora mientras esperábamos a que llegara el equipo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la mirada distante de Rose y me pregunté si se había deslizado en la mente de Lissa simplemente como un escape de lo que había visto allí. Aunque era mediodía, y Lissa debería estar profundamente dormida. Por lo que sabía, Rose no podía entrar en los sueños de Lissa.

Rose tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a ella, sus manos agarraban sus brazos como si inconscientemente estuviera buscando consuelo. Una pequeña parte de mí quería tenderle la mano y brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba, pero me contuve. No solo sería malo vernos atrapados en una posición tan comprometedora, sino que no tenía ningún sentido abrazarla en primer lugar. Se suponía que debíamos establecer límites, y derribar esos muros en un momento de debilidad solo haría las cosas más difíciles más adelante.

Pasó otra hora de silencio antes de que llegara la primera camioneta de guardianes. Mi lengua se sentía espesa por el desuso mientras le decía que me siguiera adentro—. Deberías ver cómo se hace esto. —Al menos esto sería un ejercicio de entrenamiento beneficioso.

Parecía vacilante en volver a entrar, y yo no insistiría en el tema si protestaba. Dios sabía que ella había visto más de lo que debería haber hecho hoy. Al final, sin embargo, escuché sus suaves pasos detrás de mí y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada una vez más.

Saludé a la pareja de guardianes que reconocí, y me presenté a los pocos que no conocía. Varios guardianes se sorprendieron abiertamente ante la presencia inusual de una novicia en esta escena, pero nadie lo cuestionó, así que no dije nada.

Le mostré la escena al grupo, señalando varios puntos de entrada y señalando algunos de los detalles menores que ya había analizado. Incluso les mostré la estaca y cómo Rose la había encontrado afuera, cerca de la línea de las guardas.

Todos manejaron la situación con precisión y profesionalismo. La única pequeña interrupción en ese profesionalismo fue cuando Tamara, una guardiana que era un poco mayor que yo, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Arthur. Su máscara sin emociones de guardiana se quebró momentáneamente mientras lo estudiaba.

Finalmente, soltó un pequeño suspiro—. Oh Arthur. Nunca pensé que vería el día. —Su mirada pasó entre Rose y yo antes de volver a hablar—. Él fue mi mentor.

Escuché el pequeño jadeo de Rose detrás de mí, y sentí que me tensaba momentáneamente. Había una pequeña parte de mí que quería retar a Tamara por sus palabras porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Rose en este momento.

Sabía que había una parte de ella que me consideraba un ser invencible. Era algo esperado. Yo pensaba lo mismo de mi mentora personal, Galina. Rose me había visto pelear, me había visto asestar algunos golpes, pero nunca me había visto fracasar en la batalla. Eso no significaba que no pudiera fracasar o que nunca lo haría. Bien podría haber un día en el que Rose se arrodillara junto a mi cuerpo. Por mucho que odiara la idea, sabía que lo preferiría mil veces a ser yo quien se arrodillara junto al de ella.

Se esperaba una cierta cantidad de arrepentimiento en este tipo de escenarios. Recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando me dijeron que Galina se había ido. No lo vi en persona, pero solo el saber que mi mentor ya no era la columna de fuerza que una vez había sido me provocó un nudo en el estómago. Con los... sentimientos extra... entre Rose y yo, sería inimaginablemente doloroso si alguno de nosotros muriera. Sabía que Rose no manejaría mi muerte mejor de lo que yo manejaría la suya.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? —Escuché a Rose murmurar detrás de mí. Me volví para mirarla, curioso por lo que quería decir. Ella solo me miró, suplicante—. ¿Cómo pudieron matarlo a él?

La voz extrañamente compuesta de Tamara rompió el silencio—. De la misma manera que matan a todos los demás. Él era mortal, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Puede haber sido extraño, pero el temperamento equilibrado de Tamara no era del todo inesperado. Esta no era la primera vez que había perdido a alguien cercano a ella. Todos lo habíamos hecho. Perder a un amigo o compañero de trabajo en la batalla prácticamente se había convertido en una rutina para nosotros. Rose todavía era joven y aún no había perdido a alguien cercano a ella. Desearía poder decir que nunca le sucedería, pero era una simple realidad en nuestro ámbito de trabajo.

—Sí, pero él era… —su voz vaciló, insegura de sí misma—, ya sabes, Arthur Schoenberg. —Pude ver algo de la anterior desesperación regresar a ella como lo había visto cuando la encontré en la casa antes. Estaba llegando a su punto de ruptura nuevamente y sabía que necesitaba una distracción.

—Tú dinos, Rose. Has visto la casa. Cuéntanos cómo lo hicieron.

Ella me miró confundida por mi pregunta. La miré a los ojos, silenciosamente animándola a concentrarse en la evidencia que nos rodeaba. Después de un momento, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, parecía una persona nueva. Una guardiana.

—Hay cuatro puntos de entrada, —comenzó, ganando confianza mientras hablaba—, lo que significa que había al menos cuatro Strigoi. Había siete Moroi y tres guardianes. —Sus ojos miraron a los cuerpos en la habitación, incluidos los tres niños cercanos—. Demasiadas muertes. Cuatro Strigoi no hubieran podido reducir a tantos. Probablemente fueron seis si primero sorprendieron a los guardianes y los tomaron por sorpresa. La familia habría estado demasiado asustada para luchar.

Estaba en lo cierto. Seis Strigoi era el número mínimo probable, probablemente cerca de ocho, pero no estaba muy lejos. Ella podía hacer esto.

—¿Y cómo tomaron a los guardianes por sorpresa?

Se mordió el labio automáticamente mientras pensaba por un momento. Estuve tentado de darle una pista para la respuesta, pero sabía que ella tenía que ser capaz de resolver esto por sí misma. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en la estaca que estaba cerca de uno de los guardianes caídos.

—Porque las guardas estaban rotas. En una casa sin las guardas, probablemente habría un guardián caminando por el patio por la noche. Pero no habrían hecho eso aquí.

Le di un pequeño asentimiento. Tan orgulloso de ella como lo estaba, la sonrisa que tentaba con abandonar mis labios no era apropiada aquí. Mientras nos movíamos hacia el pasillo, Rose caminó unos pasos antes que yo. La vi apartar la vista del cuerpo cuando volvimos a entrar en el baño, mirando el mensaje escrito con sangre en el espejo. Varios de los otros guardianes hicieron pequeños ruidos de disgusto.

Mientras meditaba más sobre el mensaje, todo el peso cayó sobre mí.

 _ **Una familia real casi exterminada. Siguen otros.**_

Los Badica eran una familia real pequeña, pero no eran los más pequeños de ninguna manera. La princesa Vasilisa, como la última del linaje real Dragomir, seguramente sería un objetivo. Si bien estaba bastante segura en la academia entre las guardas y el importante resguardo de guardianes, ella sería un objetivo importante en el momento en que saliera de los límites de la escuela. Yo sería un objetivo y Rose lo sería también.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Rose, podía decir que también estaba pensando en Lissa. Así es como siempre parecía ser. Rose se preocupaba por Lissa, y yo me preocupaba por Rose. Es por eso que nunca podríamos tener una relación fuera de nuestras obligaciones profesionales. No porque Rose nunca me hubiera puesto primero a mí, sino porque yo siempre la pondría a ella primero. Ella tenía razón. Yo era su mentor, pero ella era quien conocía su deber.

Después de haber completado todos los trámites necesarios y de haber tomado mi declaración y la de Rose, estuvimos listos para regresar. Había hablado con varios de los guardianes presentes en la escena que estaban dispuestos a dar testimonio de la dedicación de Rose a su puesto como guardiana y completar su prueba. No tendría el peso único de la recomendación de Arthur, pero estaba bastante seguro de que la mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían diez recomendaciones respaldándolos. Tal vez estaba sobre-compensando la culpa de exponer a Rose a algo tan horrible como lo era esta escena antes de que fuera necesario. Había sido un día difícil para todos, pero ella parecía tomárselo particularmente mal, desde la conmoción y la negación anterior hasta la ira y la frustración que habían llegado a un punto crítico en el momento en que regresamos al automóvil.

Azotó la puerta, encerrándose un poco en sí misma mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, escuchando lo estúpidas que habían sonado las palabras en el momento en que salieron de mi boca.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?—Su voz se elevó ligeramente con cada oración—. Estabas allí, lo viste.

—Sí, pero no me estoy desquitando con el auto. —Mantuve mi voz tranquila, esperando que ella se calmara también. Solo funcionó por un momento.

Cuando habló de nuevo, no estaba gritando, pero su voz estaba llena de un veneno particular que nunca antes había escuchado en ella.

—¡Los odio, los odio a todos! Desearía haber estado allí. Les hubiera arrancado la garganta.

—¿Realmente piensas que eso es verdad? —No dudaba que en verdad lo deseaba, y no tenía duda alguna de que ella lo habría intentado. Pero también sabía sin lugar a dudas que solamente habría terminado como otro cuerpo más en el suelo. Demonios, probablemente yo también habría muerto. Es posible que ella no pudiera verlo ahora, pero tantos Strigoi contra tan pocos guardianes era una muerte segura. Sin embargo, era peligroso para ella o para cualquiera sobreestimar su fuerza y habilidad—. ¿Crees que podrías haberlo hecho mejor que Arthur Schoenberg después de ver lo que hicieron los Strigoi allí? ¿Después de ver lo que Natalie te hizo?

Hice una mueca ante mis propias palabras. Realmente no debería haber dicho esa última parte. Sustentó mi punto de vista, pero también fue una bofetada en la cara para ella. Rose reaccionó como si sintiera el dolor físico. Guardó silencio por un momento, y justo antes de que pudiera disculparme, me desarmó.

—Lo siento. —Su cuerpo pareció liberar toda su tensión e ira en esas dos palabras.

—Está bien. —Mi mano encontró la de ella antes de que mi mente registrara lo que había hecho. Aún así, lo dejé pasar por unos segundos, como un consuelo para los dos—. Ha sido un largo día para todos.

* * *

 **!Wow chicas! Son todas geniales, no puedo creer que el primer capítulo lograra llegar a los 50 reviews. Debo admitir que no creí que fuera posible, pero ya vi que ustedes hacen todo lo posible por tener más de Dimitr ;)**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo que les prometí, espero que les haya gustado tanto cómo a mí, y si llegamos a los 100 reviews igualmente habrá capítulo nuevo antes de lo prometido. Quiero agradecerles a todas las que lograron esto:**

 **Brenda-I, Bar HerreraSilva, Kathyo05, Javierapaz, Roxy, Ana, DaniBelikova16, Aura, Iran, lupithanava04, Iveth, Abril Elena, Duendha, Eliza, Mili98, Angie Belikov, Lidia, Hiara Vivar, Carme Luna, Sofia lunita21, herlinda934, aurahoran1d15, Trinitadeo, LILIANA, Jacqueline, Dianita56, JakeSandoval, Rosa, NATALIA y a todos los que comentaron cómo guest...**

 **Pude ver muchos nombres nuevos, no sé si sean lectores nuevos o solamente es la primera vez que dejan un review, pero cómo sea quiero darles la bienvenida, y espero que hayan llegado para quedarse.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el tercer capítulo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Llegamos a la academia mucho más tarde de lo que pretendía. Para ser honesto, probablemente deberíamos haber pasado la noche en un hotel para descansar antes de regresar a la escuela, pero aún no estaba completamente seguro de mi capacidad para mantener la distancia con Rose. Con lo cansados y emocionalmente comprometidos que estábamos después de un día tan estresante, simplemente no era una buena idea. Ya me había salido de lugar e iniciado contacto físico con ella varias veces, y aunque había sido inocente a los ojos de otros, significaba más para nosotros de lo que debería haber sido. Por lo tanto, seguimos viajando durante toda la noche.

Estaba dormida cuando llegamos. La alenté a regresar a su habitación y descansar todo lo que pudiera. No quería nada más que hacer lo mismo, pero tenía que reunirme con algunos de los otros guardianes en el campus para dar un informe. No solo querían información de primera mano de la escena del ataque, sino que el hecho de llevar a un novicio a algo como esto requería que se presentara un informe del incidente.

Cuando entré en la oficina de la Guardiana Alberta Petrov, ya estaban ahí varios otros guardianes principales. La Guardiana Petrov era la jefa de la guardia escolar, y era muy respetada en su posición. A pesar de que estaba próxima a los 50 años, aún era bastante letal. Sobre todo, su experiencia y sabiduría eran muy apreciados. Era raro que un guardián llegara vivo hasta su edad, por lo que cuando uno lo hacía, era notable. Ella tenía la capacidad de ser a la vez estratégica en la batalla y compasiva en la educación. Su posición en esta escuela era bien merecida.

También sentía un respeto adicional por ella porque era la única otra autoridad en este campus que veía el potencial completo de Rose. Si bien había sido yo quien había negociado los términos de inscripción de Rose, solo había sido posible por el apoyo de Alberta. Ella era lo más parecido a una figura materna que tenía Rose, lo que la volvía un poco más valiosa para mí.

—Guardián Belikov, no te esperaba hasta mañana, pero gracias por estar aquí.

—No hay problema. Con lo sucedido en la casa Badica, pensé que sería mejor discutir esto más temprano que tarde. —Les di un resumen breve de lo que había sucedido, pasando por alto todo lo que no era puramente factual. Escucharon sobre las víctimas, pero no tuvieron que ver sus caras cubiertas de sangre. Escucharon sobre el mensaje escrito en el espejo, pero no tuvieron que sentir el frío que inspiró. Se enteraron de la participación de Rose, pero no tuvieron que ver el conflicto en su mirada que luchaba entre el shock y la ira. Saqué todas las emociones de mis palabras y les transmití solo la información.

—Gracias, Guardián Belikov. —A pesar de su exterior profesional, pude ver un poco de simpatía en sus ojos. Lo único peor que tener que luchar es descubrir que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

—Ahora pasemos al siguiente asunto, —continuó—. Desde que este incidente se hizo público, nuestros teléfonos no han dejado de sonar con inquietudes de los padres sobre la seguridad de los estudiantes. Aunque las guardas obviamente no son infalibles, la mayoría aún dudan sobre abandonar la seguridad que éstas proporcionan. Muchos padres están dudando en sacar a los estudiantes de la escuela para las vacaciones, pero muchos de ellos están pidiendo la oportunidad de ver a sus hijos durante el receso de vacaciones. Simplemente no tenemos espacio para alojar a los padres que ya han llamado, mucho menos los que todavía están por hacerlo. Me gustaría escuchar algunas de sus ideas sobre cómo superar este problema.

Varios guardianes dieron ideas, algunas mejores que otras. Idealmente, sería más fácil mantener a todos los estudiantes en el campus por seguridad. Ya contábamos con varias medidas de seguridad para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero con solo un edificio para viviendas de invitados, no había forma de que pudiéramos ofrecer hospedaje a todos los que quisieran. Algunos sugirieron que diéramos prioridad y hospedáramos a aquellos que pertenecían a las familias reales de alto rango, pero esta idea fue rápidamente rechazada. Una lotería para decidir quién podría alojarse en el campus era una opción un poco más justa, pero aún así dejaba a muchas familias separadas. Así como lo era la idea de que simplemente denegásemos el acceso a los padres por completo y exigiésemos que las familias que desearan pasar las vacaciones con sus hijos proporcionaran un transporte seguro hacia y desde la Academia. Si bien muchas familias reales podían permitirse esta opción, la mayoría de los estudiantes y sus familias no. Rápidamente quedó claro que la academia simplemente no sería el lugar ideal para hacer que esto funcionara.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde más podríamos llevarlos? La Corte es lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a los estudiantes y sus familias, pero creo que hay una razón por la cual nuestro cuerpo gobernante está muy lejos de la mayor agrupación de adolescentes del país. —El hombre lo había dicho como una broma, pero no estaba del todo equivocado, especialmente en la siguiente parte—. Además, el costo de transportar a los estudiantes toda esa distancia sería astronómico.

—Así que necesitamos un lugar que sea grande, cercano y que tenga medidas de seguridad ya establecidas.

El guardián Stan Alto aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de la habitación—. Creo que podría conocer un lugar. No he estado allí desde que trabajé para la familia Conta, pero hay un complejo vacacional en Idaho, a menos de una hora o más de Lewiston. Varias familias reales lo usan para la temporada de vacaciones, pero bajo estas circunstancias, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo para que los estudiantes sean transferidos allí. Debería ser lo suficientemente grande para alojar a los estudiantes y a sus familias. Ya hay mucha seguridad en el lugar, y por lo que se refiere a los guardianes de la escuela podemos formar equipo con los guardianes de las familias, esto debería brindarnos el poder más que suficiente para mantener las cosas bajo control.

Honestamente, parecía el mejor plan hasta el momento. Luego de un momento más de discusión, Alberta aceptó el plan y estuvo lista para hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas. Despidió al grupo, pero me pidió que me quedara para completar el informe. Me acababa de sentar con el papeleo cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó, el típico tono duro en su voz se convirtió en preocupación.

—Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. —Ninguno de los dos tuvo que especificar a quién nos estábamos refiriendo.

—Encontrarse con algo así sería difícil para cualquiera, incluso para un profesional experimentado. Solo puedo imaginar lo duro que fue para los dos.

—Ella manejó la situación bastante bien. Fue capaz de identificar correctamente el lapso de tiempo que transcurrió, y terminó siendo una experiencia de entrenamiento decente para ella. Definitivamente no terminó siendo el día que había planeado, pero sacamos lo mejor de una situación horrible. Varios de los guardianes presentes pudieron dar testimonio de su profesionalismo y completar la evaluación de su prueba.

—¿Y emocionalmente?

—Está… batallando. Quién no. Hubo bastantes bajas, incluyendo tres niños. Parecía un poco sorprendida de que alguien como Arthur pudiera haber caído, creo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos eso. Es cierto que el ataque fue completamente inesperado, pero su reputación era casi legendaria. Sin embargo, para alguien tan joven y tan poco preparado para enfrentar situaciones como esta, ella lo manejo muy bien.

—Bueno, me alegra que estuvieras allí para ella.

No sabía qué decir a eso, así que solo hice un gesto de asentimiento. La sonrisa que había intentado esbozar para acompañarlo salió más como una mueca con mis labios apretados. Pude haberla ayudado a mantenerse enfocada durante todo el día, pero Rose tenía la fortaleza dentro de sí misma para manejar la situación. No podía decir que yo le había dado esa fuerza, así como tampoco podía decir que la había consolado como había deseado cuando su fuerza finalmente había llegado a su límite. Excepto por unos momentos de debilidad, había mantenido mi distancia. Me pregunté brevemente si había tomado la decisión correcta al negarle ese apoyo. Sabía que tenía que mantener esos límites, pero tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte imponer esa separación en un día en que ella me necesitaba. Un día en el que honestamente yo la necesitaba a ella también.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche casi sin dormir, me levanté temprano y traté con todas mis fuerzas de borrar los signos de mi noche sin descanso. Incluso con el tiempo extra, sentía que se me estaba haciendo tarde. Me dirigí al gimnasio para esperar a Rose para nuestra práctica matutina.

Solo llevaba allí unos minutos, armando algunos muñecos de práctica, antes de escucharla justo afuera de la puerta del gimnasio. Tenía su mano en el umbral de la puerta, manteniéndola ligeramente entreabierta, y otra voz entró. Era una voz enojada y amarga. No pude entender cada palabra, pero el tema general era bastante claro. Mason quería acción y venganza, al igual que Rose la noche anterior.

Me encogí, recordando la rabia inusual que había irradiado de ella. Sus ojos habían sido oscuros, casi negros, y parecía casi fuera de control. Aunque Mason obviamente estaba molesto, no era lo mismo. Rose no solo había estado enojada, ella había parecido casi loca en ese momento. Me había impresionado, pero había atribuido el extraño comportamiento al cansancio y los nervios, ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Cualquiera que hubiera sido el motivo de su reacción, me preparé para su reaparición con Mason alentando sus mismas ideas. En cambio, me quedé atónito cuando ella respondió con calma:

—No lo sé, Mase. Quiero decir, yo tampoco quiero ver a Strigoi por ahí atacando a la gente... pero, bueno, ni siquiera estamos cerca de estar listos. He visto lo que pueden hacer. Apresurarse no es la respuesta .

Aunque amaba a Rose por su fuego, estaba agradecido por su sorprendente templanza en este asunto. Casi sonaba como yo, por extraño que fuera ese pensamiento. Quizás solo era el resultado de mi influencia sobre ella.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Todavía estaban charlando, pero su conversación había cambiado al tema mucho más emocionante del inminente viaje de esquí. Rose finalmente me miró y Mason le hizo una juguetona reverencia antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

De inmediato dejó caer su bolsa cerca de la puerta y comenzó a realizar estiramientos. La miré por el rabillo del ojo durante unos minutos antes de decidir que necesitaba una distracción.

—Supongo que habrás oído sobre el viaje de esquí.

—Sí, fue una idea brillante, aunque parece un poco extraño ir a ese lugar y celebrar a pesar de la razón por la que vamos allí, pero tal vez Mason tiene razón: independientemente de todo lo que ha sucedido, estamos vivos. ¿Por qué no deberíamos disfrutarlo un poco? Es como un bono extra además del aumento de la seguridad.

—Sí, debería ser muy agradable, a pesar de las circunstancias. —Dije distraídamente, entendiendo lo incómoda que se sentía con respecto a la situación.

Un momento después, sin embargo, pude ver esa sonrisa burlona—. Además, será como ir a casa para ti, ¿verdad?

Solo arqueé mi ceja en respuesta, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía con esto.

—Sí, ya sabes. Nieve, naturaleza, esquiar como medio principal de transporte. Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de sopa de remolacha y será hogar dulce hogar para ti.

Pude contener el ataque de risa—. Rose, como siempre te he dicho, Siberia no se parece en nada a lo que estás imaginando. Aunque mi hogar puede estar un poco alejado de todo, no nieva las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, solo he esquiado una vez en mi vida. —En mi mente rápidamente destelló el viaje de esquí. Había acompañado a Iván en el invierno antes de que falleciera. El hecho de que pudiera recordarlo a él y su muerte sin un dolor y una culpa debilitadores no escapó a mi atención.

—¿Y el borscht? —sonrió esperando mi respuesta.

En lugar de responder, simplemente sacudí la cabeza y me reí mientras caminaba hacia mi bolsa. Abrí el cierre y tomé el artículo de plata que estaba encima, disfrutando del peso familiar en mi mano.

Había pensado mucho sobre esto anoche y decidí que estaba lista. Verla con la estaca en la mano ayer y saber que era más probable que se lastimara ella misma que a alguien más debido a su falta de entrenamiento fue el punto de inflexión. No podría dejarla así de vulnerable de nuevo, no cuando podía enseñarle.

—Dulce… —Escuché su susurro entrecortado cuando reconoció lo que estaba sosteniendo y lo que eso significaba. Sabía que ella había estado esperando este día durante mucho tiempo. Había tratado de persuadirme una vez para enseñarle cómo usar una estaca al principio de nuestro entrenamiento, pero no lo había vuelto a hacer desde entonces. Ella había puesto su confianza en mí para entrenarla, y hoy le estaba mostrando que esa confianza estaba bien ubicada.

Pasé mi mano por el cuerpo liso de la estaca. Si bien parecía casi idéntica a cualquier otra estaca de plata en existencia, esta tenía un significado particular para mí. Esta había sido mi primera estaca. Era con la que me habían entrenado, la que había empuñado y con la que había eliminado a mi primer Strigoi. Ahora raramente la usaba para la batalla, favoreciendo la que Iván me había dado, pero todavía recordaba la primera vez que la sostuve. Incluso había tallado mis iniciales en la base de la empuñadura. Mi pulgar recorrió las familiares marcas, desgastadas y desvanecidas por repetir este gesto a lo largo de los años. Mi mentor me había dado esta estaca y tenía toda la intención de dársela a Rose en su graduación.

Me apoyé casualmente contra la pared, complacido ante la idea de que una parte de mí siempre estaría allí para apoyarla en la batalla. Ella nunca estaría sola.

Arrojé la estaca al aire con un pequeño giro, haciéndola girar varias veces antes de atraparla por la empuñadura.

El pequeño jadeo que emitió cuando atrapé el arma me sacó de mis pensamientos silenciosos.

—Por favor, dime que hoy aprenderé cómo hacer eso.

Pude escuchar el entusiasmo en su voz y reprimí el impulso de volver a reír. Era muy fácil estar con ella, pero me dificultaba mantener mis paredes altas. Había entrenado años para permanecer impasible e indiferente ante todo lo que me rodeaba, solo aprovechando la oportunidad para relajarme con unos pocos elegidos. Rose, sin embargo, provocaba en mí todas esas reacciones, lo quisiera o no. Ella me entendía instintivamente, tal vez mejor de lo que realmente me entendía a mí mismo. Lo supiera o no, ella me leía como un libro abierto.

Lancé la estaca al aire una vez más—. Tendrás suerte si hoy te dejo sostenerla.

Pude ver las palabras en la punta de su lengua mientras veía girar la estaca. Las palabras de protesta para recordarme que ella ya había sostenido una estaca, pero me sentí muy agradecido cuando se las tragó sin decir nada.

En cambio, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos—. Quieres que te cuente cómo funcionan y por qué siempre debo tener cuidado con ellas.

La forma en que lo dijo, como un hecho más que una pregunta, me pilló tan desprevenido que casi dejé caer la estaca en lugar de atraparla de nuevo. Afortunadamente, los reflejos se hicieron cargo en el último segundo. La miré asombrado.

Ella solo se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, —continuó—. ¿No crees que ya sé cómo trabajas? Hemos estado haciendo esto por casi tres meses. Siempre me haces hablar de seguridad y responsabilidad antes de que pueda hacer algo divertido.

—Ya veo. —No podía creer que estuviéramos trabajando juntos desde hace tres meses. No podía decir si me sentía como si la conociera desde siempre o como si nos hubiéramos conocido ayer. Era demasiado para pensar en este momento, así que intenté enfocarme en la lección que tenía entre manos—. Bueno, supongo que lo tienes todo resuelto. Por supuesto, continúa con la lección. Esperaré hasta que me necesites de nuevo.

Cerré mi desafío envainando la estaca en su funda y me puse cómodo contra la pared. Rose me miró con incredulidad por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

—La plata siempre tiene un poderoso efecto sobre cualquier criatura mágica: puede ayudar o dañarlos si pones el suficiente poder en ella. —Comenzó a sonar como si estuviera leyendo su libro de texto, disolviéndose lentamente en su propio idioma. Asentí mientras ella continuaba—. Estas estacas son realmente poderosas porque se necesitan cuatro Moroi diferentes para hacerlas, y usan cada elemento para forjarlas. —Su rostro se arrugó ligeramente mientras consideraba algo—. Bueno, excepto el espíritu.

Barajé momentáneamente la idea. Rose tenía razón y me pregunté qué efecto tendría el Espíritu en la forja de las estacas. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en la idea antes de que ella comenzara de nuevo.

—Así que estas cosas están súper cargadas de poder y son casi la única arma que no es de decapitación que puede dañar a un Strigoi. Pero para matarlos, tiene que atravesar su corazón.

—¿Pueden lastimarte a ti? —Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió su cabeza—. No. Quiero decir, bueno, sí. Si atraviesas mi corazón con una por supuesto que me lastimaría, pero no como lo haría con un Moroi. Rasguña a uno de ellos con esto, y los afectará bastante, aunque no tanto como a un Strigoi.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento. Entendí el por qué cuando volvió a hablar—. Y tampoco dañan a los humanos.

Sabía que todavía estaba luchando con la idea de que los humanos y los Strigoi trabajasen juntos, cada uno usando al otro para compensar sus debilidades. No era completamente desconocido, pero era extremadamente raro. Al ver de primera mano y por primera vez la cantidad de daño que los dos podían hacer juntos, me había sacudido también. Estaba a punto de acercarme a ella cuando volvió su atención hacia mí.

Ella continuó, diciendo exactamente lo que yo le habría dicho. Solo necesitaba hacer una pregunta aclaratoria cada cierto tiempo. Rose me sorprendió una vez más. No solo se había involucrado mucho más en sus estudios, lo suficiente como para literalmente dar la lección, sino que también sabía exactamente lo que estaba esperando de ella. Finalmente, diez minutos antes del final de nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento y después de haber dicho todo lo que posiblemente yo podría haberle enseñado, la llevé a uno de los maniquíes.

Saqué la estaca de plata de su funda y le hice un gesto ligeramente mientras preguntaba—: ¿Dónde vas a poner esto?

—En el corazón. Ya te dije eso como cien veces. ¿Puedo sostenerla ahora? —rebotó sobre las puntas de sus pies, pidiendo el arma mortal como yo imaginaba que la mayoría de las chicas normales de su edad mendigarían algo trivial y moderno, como un nuevo bolso de mano.

Sonreí y continué con su tortura—. ¿Dónde está el corazón?

Me lanzó una mirada que parecía cuestionar mi cordura, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros y esperé su respuesta. Con un bufido, señaló hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho. Su mandíbula cayó cuando negué con la cabeza.

—Ahí no es donde está el corazón, —confirmé.

—Claro que sí. La gente se lleva la mano al corazón cuando dicen el Juramento a la Bandera o cantan el himno nacional.

La miré sin palabras, lo cual fue suficiente para cuestionar su resolución.

Rose consideró la situación por un momento o dos antes de llevar su mano más cerca del centro del pecho, directamente sobre donde estaría el corazón.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó.

—No sé, ¿está ahí? —Respondí con aire de suficiencia.

Por más entretenido que fuera molestarla, sabía que estaba empujando los límites de su paciencia cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

—¡Es lo que te estoy preguntando!

—No deberías tener la necesidad de preguntarme. —Aunque finalmente había adivinado correctamente, era esencial que ella lo supiera sin lugar a dudas. No podía cuestionarse a sí misma cuando contaban milisegundos—. ¿No tienen que tomar todos fisiología?

—Sí, el año pasado. Estaba de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza en comprensión. Como no era una clase específica de novicios relacionada con el combate, no había sido una prioridad cuando estaba planificando estas sesiones de entrenamiento extra. Sin embargo, parecía tener al menos una lección muy relevante.

Rose señaló la estaca en mi mano—. ¿Puedo tomarla ahora?

Estuve a punto de dársela, pero una rápida mirada al reloj me recordó que el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y sabía que si se la daba ahora, no la tendría de vuelta antes de que ella llegara tarde a clase. En cambio, la giré en el aire por última vez y la devolví a la funda para su consternación.

—Quiero que me digas dónde está el corazón la próxima vez que nos encontremos. El lugar exacto, y también quiero saber qué hay en el camino para llegar a él.

Me dirigió una mirada llena de furia. Ya había pasado más allá de la molestia y estaba mas cerca de parecer frustración. Quería embromarla y recordarle que me estaba pidiendo un arma, no un cachorro, pero lo pensé mejor. Parecía a punto de atacarme, y no de la manera que yo preferiría.

Tosí y la despedí rápidamente, sobresaltado por el rumbo al que mi propia mente se había dirigido tan repentinamente y sin mi consentimiento.

Rose aún seguía molesta durante la clase de combate del primer período. Después de verla sacar su frustración con unos cuantos compañeros de clase, comencé a preguntarme si realmente había elegido el menor de los dos males al no dejarla sostener la estaca. Era probable que Rose hubiera llegado tarde a clase, pero algunos de los otros estudiantes podrían haberse ido a casa con algunos moretones menos.

* * *

 **¡OMG! ¡Chicas no puedo creer cuan obsesionadas están con el dios Ruso, llegamos a los 100 reviews!**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente a todas las que comentan y fangirlean conmigo sobre nuestro novio.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Para mí es uno de los últimos en los que Rose tiene un poco de tranquilidad porque en el cuarto hace aparición cierta guardiana pelirroja y cierta moroi de cabello negro. ¿Ya saben de quién hablo?**

 **En cuánto a las actualizaciones, quería preguntarles qué dinámica les agrada más. ¿Publicar un día a la semana en específico o lo que hemos venido haciendo de los reviews? La dinámica de publicar a la semana sería publicar el siguiente capítulo una semana después de la última actualización, lo que significaría que habría capítulo nuevo hasta el siguiente jueves. Esto lo manejo así porque no quiero que me pase lo que me sucedió con el primer libro, que me quedé sin capítulos traducidos para actualizar. Pero si seguimos con la dinámica de los reviews, será cada 50 y si les pido más es porque me estoy quedando sin capítulos listos y necesitaré más tiempo para terminarlos. Por el momento habrá nuevo capítulo cuando lleguemos a los 150 reviews o hasta el próximo jueves. Ustedes díganme que prefieren. Esto lo hago precisamente para no volverles a quedar mal cómo la vez anterior.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo, y nos leemos en el capítulo 4 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Fue como ver un choque de trenes. Difícil de ignorar e imposible de detener.

Una notificación había sido enviada a todos los guardianes de la escuela esa mañana informándonos sobre algunos oradores invitados que estarían en la clase de Teoría de Alto durante la segunda hora. Cualquiera que no estuviera de servicio en ese momento era bienvenido y, dado que no tenía un horario programado, seguí mi camino sin siquiera verificar los nombres de los invitados que hablarían.

Reconocí a Janine Hathaway inmediatamente. Uno pensaría que sería fácil pasar por alto a la pequeña mujer de metro y medio, pero la forma en que se comportaba la hacía difícil de ignorar. Me sorprendió verla ahí, especialmente porque Rose no había mencionado que vendría. Ya que ella rara vez visitaba a Rose en el campus, supuse que habría sido algo que mencionaría en uno de nuestros entrenamientos. Me di cuenta por qué no lo había hecho un momento después.

Rose entró a la habitación con Mason, obviamente todavía un poco irritada por lo sucedido antes, pero al menos estaba riendo otra vez. Tan pronto como vio a su madre, la risa se desvaneció de sus labios. Aunque su rostro era frío e impasible, pude ver un puñado de emociones pasar por sus ojos. Sorpresa, confusión, dolor. Todo mientras Janine permanecía impasiblemente fría. No saludó a su hija, ni siquiera la miró.

El Guardián Alto explicó que estarían escuchando historias de primera mano de profesionales en el campo de batalla para darles una mejor idea de qué esperar. La clase parecía vibrar con anticipación. Una parte de mí quería mencionar que una gran parte de ser un guardián era simplemente esperar y observar, sin embargo entendí lo que estaban tratando de enseñarles a los jóvenes. Cuando llegara el momento de actuar, no debían dudar. Tenían que actuar por instinto y en base a su entrenamiento.

El más viejo del trío, el Guardián John Hensley, comenzó con una historia que era bastante útil porque era una situación en la que cualquiera se podría encontrar fácilmente allá afuera en el mundo real. Él y su compañero estaban protegiendo a la familia a su cargo la cual incluía un niño pequeño. El niño se había perdido en un área pública.

Me volví para ver cómo estaba Rose. La inseguridad anterior se había desvanecido y parecía estar completamente concentrada en la historia del Guardián Hensley. Casi podía verla ponderando las diversas opciones que hubieran estado disponibles para él. Sabía lo que yo habría hecho. Era lo mismo que Hensley y su compañero hicieron. Reunieron a la familia en un área segura para que la protegiera uno de ellos, y el otro había buscado al niño desaparecido. Una mirada de satisfacción brilló momentáneamente en los ojos de Rose, y supe que había llegado a una conclusión similar sobre cómo lo habría manejado ella.

El segundo guardián era mucho más joven, quizás solamente llevaba un año o dos fuera de la academia. Hablaba con cierta arrogancia la que también delataba su inexperiencia. Sin embargo, presentó un punto muy importante para los novicios. Hay una regla no escrita: siempre estamos de servicio. Si bien no me impresionó su fanfarroneo, saber que debemos proteger a los Moroi sin importar si están bajo nuestro cuidado directo o no, sin importar si estamos de guardia o fuera de servicio, es una lección que se aprende rápidamente después de la graduación.

Una vez más, miré hacia Rose para ver si estaba analizando su historia y su situación como lo había hecho con el primer guardián. No lo estaba. Sin embargo, no era porque hubiera perdido el interés o estado en desacuerdo. En su mente, era simplemente un hecho que ella protegería a cualquier Moroi que la necesitara, y que cualquier otra cosa era inimaginable. También sabía que este sentido del deber no se limitaba a quien estuviera a su cargo, ni siquiera a la población Moroi. Ella haría todo lo posible para defender a cualquiera de los que no podían defenderse por sí mismos, independientemente de su raza.

Finalmente, fue el turno de su madre. La Guardiana Janine Hathaway captó la atención de todos sin hacer ruido, y una vez que comenzó a hablar sobre su experiencia, todos se encontraron extasiados. Incluso yo estaba fascinado por lo que ella estaba diciendo. Historias como la de ella eran raras y presentaban un cierto drama que sería entretenido si no se tratara de las vidas de personas reales.

La Guardiana Hathaway habló acerca de una gran reunión organizada por el Moroi a su cargo. Durante la reunión habían sufrido un ataque de cuatro Strigoi. Su referencia casual a cómo eso ya no se consideraba un grupo excepcionalmente grande desde la masacre en la residencia de los Badica provocó que algunas personas se estremecieran, e incluso yo respiré profundamente por el recuerdo de aquello intentando borrar las imágenes de mi mente. Rose tenía los ojos apretados, probablemente tratando de desterrar los mismos recuerdos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, no mostraban alivio, sino molestia.

Pude ver que la molestia estaba comenzando a transformarse en algo más volátil cuando Janine continuó su historia y contó cómo su grupo había logrado rescatar a dos Moroi que habían sido capturados durante el ataque y a otros que encontraron cautivos. En lugar de impresionarse por la épica historia como el resto de nosotros, Rose se enfureció. Mientras más angustioso se volvía el relato, más enojada estaba Rose. Estaba prácticamente lívida cuando la Guardiana Hathaway habló francamente sobre exterminar a los últimos tres Stigoi por cada uno de los medios posibles: estacar, decapitar y quemar. La hazaña fue tan difícil de lograr, que incluso yo tuve que reconocer silenciosamente lo impresionante que era.

Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, pude ver que Rose levantaba la mano con los demás. Esperaba que ella mirara hacía dónde yo me encontraba para poder disuadirla de hablar. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar para que mi intuición fuera incorrecta y Rose manejara la situación con madurez. Me decepcionó en el momento en que abrió la boca.

No fue solamente Rose quien resultó decepcionante. Janine también dejó mucho que desear en la interacción. Me sorprendió ver la mirada de sorpresa de la Guardiana Hathaway cuando vio a su hija en la clase. No estaba siendo pasiva y profesional al no saludar a su hija, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el aula con ella. Era apenas mejor que ignorarla por completo.

Rose planteó una pregunta decente sobre asegurar el evento en cuestión antes del ataque. Al menos, habría sido decente si hubiera elegido sus palabras con más cuidado y hubiera mantenido el tono bajo control. Janine intentó responder profesionalmente, pero los signos de agravación estaban allí. Dudaba que todos pudieran captar las señales sutiles que mostraban la disminución en el autocontrol de la Guardiana Hathaway, pero eran ridículamente similares a las de Rose. Había aprendido a leerla hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Rose clavó el último clavo en el ataúd cuando hizo una acusación por la que yo mismo la habría echado de la clase si el Guardián Alto no lo hubiera hecho antes. Aún podía escuchar su voz en mi mente.

—Lo que sea con tal de obtener las marcas de molnija, ¿verdad?

Rebeldemente Rose tomó sus libros y se fue, sin mirar a los ojos a los guardianes que la miraban. Podría decir que había sido todo un espectáculo. Estaba avergonzada, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta en desafío. Cuando pasó a mi lado, pude ver que se detenía un poco. Su cabeza se volvió ligeramente hacia mí, como si quisiera buscar apoyo. Apoyo que no podía y no le ofrecería en este momento. Sin embargo, antes de que buscara mi mirada, cambió de opinión, quizás ya sabiendo que yo no aprobaba su comportamiento, y salió sin mirar atrás.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, la Guardiana Hathaway se escabulló del aula. Los gritos comenzaron casi de inmediato. No pude escuchar toda la conversación, aunque pude distinguir fragmentos. Lo más impresionante fue el hecho de que las dos mujeres eran más parecidas de lo que creo que cualquiera de ellas pensaba o le gustaría admitir.

El Guardián Alto intentó continuar la clase lo mejor que se podía esperar, pero era difícil para muchos de los estudiantes controlar su curiosidad. Incluso algunos guardianes no pudieron evitar escuchar a escondidas.

Después de uno momento de gritos entre madre e hija, miré hacia la Guardiana Petrov, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Ella parecía estar batallando con el mismo problema que yo. ¿Deberíamos intervenir? La miré en busca de orientación porque, aunque yo estaba bien equipado para manejar a Rose, tanto en habilidad como en autoridad, la Guardiana Hathaway era un asunto completamente diferente. Alberta simplemente negó con la cabeza. No podría decir si fue en respuesta a mi pregunta incierta, o simplemente su propia decepción sobre el comportamiento y la relación de las dos mujeres afuera. De cualquier manera, permanecí firmemente enraizado en mi posición.

Cuando sonó la campana y los estudiantes terminaron de salir del aula, no había ni rastro de ninguna de las Hathaway. Sabía que a Rose la vería más tarde, y estaba seguro de que Mason la encontraría antes que yo. No me demoré en comprobar que mi teoría era correcta. A lo lejos, pude verla caminando hacia su próxima clase, Mason obedientemente caminando a su lado y robando pequeños roces contra su brazo.

El muchacho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mucho más fuerte para estar cerca de ella y tenía que recordarme continuamente a mí mismo que era lo mejor. Rose se merecía una pequeña cantidad de normalidad y salir con Mason sería ideal para eso. Aún así, había una parte de mí que quería desalentar egoístamente la relación creciente entre ellos dos. Sabía que como su mentor, sería demasiado fácil decirle que se concentrara más en su entrenamiento y estudios, alentándola efectivamente a pasar más tiempo conmigo que con él. Esa tentación se hizo aún más fuerte cuando noté una nueva receptividad vacilante por parte de Rose a los avances de Mason. Verla mirar a otro hombre, incluso sin mucho entusiasmo, sacaba un lado de mi personalidad que preferiría dejar oculto.

Los vi desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina y continué mirándolos un momento más, como si aún pudiera verlos a través de la pared de piedra.

—¿Dimka? —Fue solo el sonido de una voz familiar pero inesperada lo que eventualmente captó mi atención. Muy pocas personas me llamaban por ese nombre. Me giré para ver a una mujer de pelo negro que no había visto en muchos años. Su cara era imposible de olvidar, incluso si no hubiera sido amiga mía en el pasado.

—¿Tasha? No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Sí, tenía planes de venir para las vacaciones de navidad. Llegué hace poco, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Christian todavía.

—Todavía faltan unas cuantas horas más para que termine el día escolar, pero si quieres, tengo algo de tiempo antes de mi siguiente turno. ¿Te gustaría comer algo? —Tenía curiosidad por ponerme al día y escuchar acerca de su vida. La mayor parte de mi motivación era un interés genuino, pero tenía que admitir que había una pequeña parte de mí que se sentía culpable por no haberme contactado con ella desde hacía bastante tiempo. No había hablado con ella desde mi llegada a la Academia, y aun así solamente había sido una llamada telefónica.

Tasha aceptó con una sonrisa y la llevé al salón de guardianes. En general, la comida era la misma que la de la cafetería de los estudiantes para el almuerzo, pero el ambiente era un poco más cómodo. Ella me contó sobre su vida en Minnesota, trabajaba en un pequeño estudio de artes marciales y realizaba algunos trabajos de escritura independientes en su tiempo libre. Recordaba que Tasha había tomado clases de periodismo y ciencias políticas en la Universidad cuando era más joven. Esa educación se vio truncada cuando se convirtió en la tutora de Christian, y aún no había podido terminarla. Si bien ella nunca se había quejado por el sacrificio, y yo sabía que volvería a hacerlo, era agradable saber que Tasha era capaz de poner un poco de ese aprendizaje en práctica.

Ella me preguntó sobre mi vida reciente, y traté de mantenerlo bastante general. La mayoría de la gente prefiere no escuchar historias sobre rondas interminables de vigilancia silenciosa o familias asesinadas. Con mi trabajo, a menudo es uno o el otro. Me sorprendió un poco cuando Tasha mencionó mi entrenamiento con Rose.

—Christian me lo comentó, —explicó—. Aparentemente la considera un poco loca, pero creo que tienen mucho más en común de lo que él se da cuenta.

Mi primera reacción fue burlarme de eso, ya que parecían ser completamente opuestos. Rose era sociable, mientras que Christian prefería la soledad. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a pensar en ello, realmente tenía sentido. Ambos eran sarcásticos, decididos y ferozmente leales a quienes eran importantes para ellos. Esto se vio mejor con Vasilisa, la mejor amiga de Rose y la novia de Christian. Uniendo esto junto con el hecho de que ambos tenían la costumbre de meterse en problemas, pude ver de dónde había salido la conclusión de Tasha. Le conté todo esto.

—Entonces creo que ya me agrada. Cuéntame más. Sé que ustedes dos pasan bastante tiempo entrenando, por cierto, algo por lo que Christian está agradecido. Disfruta tener a Vasilisa para él solo. —Tasha apoyó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, preparándose para lo que aparentemente esperaba que tomara un largo rato.

Me mantuve en lo básico. Cómo nos habíamos conocido Rose y yo cuando me enviaron a buscarla a ella y a la Princesa Vasilisa a Portland. Por qué las chicas se habían ido en primer lugar. Cómo nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento habían sido parte del acuerdo para su inscripción definitiva. Cómo había mejorado en los pocos meses que habíamos estado trabajando juntos, y cuánto seguía impresionándome. Incluso mencioné el vínculo entre Rose y Lissa.

Me sentí relajado mientras hablaba sobre Rose. Se sentía bien hablar de ella de una manera que no incluyera informes sobre su progreso. Aún así, sentía remordimiento por todo lo que no había mencionado. Todo lo que no podía mencionar. La forma en que me hacía sentir con solo una mirada. Mi lucha interna por tener que entrenarla para ser una guardiana sobresaliente, pero deseando que nunca tuviera que arriesgar su vida. El encanto de lujuria de Victor y cómo aún estaba obsesionado con lo que casi había sucedido, y que aún deseaba que pudiera suceder. Esas cosas tenían que permanecer encerradas dentro de la seguridad de mi propia mente.

Honestamente, tenía que caminar con pies de plomo cuando hablaba de Rose en general. Si bien Tasha tenía razón, ella era una gran parte de mi vida diaria y no debería sorprenderle a nadie que tuviera mucho que contar sobre mi alumna, lo que me preocupaba era que mis pensamientos internos pudieran traicionarme. Había una razón por la cual Tasha había decidido estudiar periodismo. Ella tenía bastante habilidad para apoderarse de una historia y hacerla salir a la luz pública.

Después de dos horas, nuestra conversación comenzó a decaer. Necesitaba prepararme para el próximo entrenamiento de Rose, y estaba seguro de que Tasha estaba ansiosa por reunirse con su sobrino. Cuando reunimos nuestros pocos artículos en la mesa, ella me invitó a reunirme con ella nuevamente.

—Me estoy quedando en la pequeña cabaña cerca del lago en el extremo este del campus. ¿La conoces?

Asentí con la cabeza, recordando uno de los varios puestos de guardia antiguos que rodeaban los terrenos de la escuela. Ya no se usaban para lo que solían servir, como pequeñas residencias para los guardianes de la escuela que vigilaban los límites del campus. Sin embargo, tenían los elementos básicos de una casa pequeña y era un lugar decente para que Tasha se quedara ahí durante su visita.

—Le dije a Christian que me encontrara allí más tarde. Encontré en la cabaña unos viejos patines de hielo y parece que el estanque se ha congelado. Si te encuentras con algo de tiempo extra, deberías pasar por allí. Quién sabe, tal vez podamos continuar esas lecciones de patinaje que abandonaste hace tantos años .

Me reí por el recuerdo de una de las pocas citas que habíamos tenido hace años. Ella había insistido en ir a patinar sobre hielo y mientras que Tasha podía deslizarse y girar sobre la extensión helada como si fuera una segunda naturaleza para ella, yo había concentrado todo mi balance simplemente tratando de llegar desde el punto A al punto B. Aún recordaba sus bromas sobre mi falta de gracia habitual. Se había ofrecido a ayudarme a mejorar, pero la relación rápidamente se había convertido en amistad antes de que hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de salir de nuevo.

Con un pequeño beso de despedida en la mejilla y la promesa de pasar más tarde por su cabaña si tenía tiempo, volví al gimnasio.

Apenas llevaba escasos tres minutos en el gimnasio antes de que Rose entrara por la puerta de los vestidores y golpeara el muñeco de práctica más cercano en el centro y un poco a la izquierda del pecho.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Rose con una sonrisa—. El corazón está allí, y el esternón y las costillas están en el camino. —Mi pensamiento de que se veía como una niña en una tienda de dulces solo se confirmó cuando se volvió hacia mí con ojos suplicantes y un toque de excitación en su voz—. ¿Puedo tomar la estaca ahora?

Asentí en silencio, aceptando su respuesta pero sin alentar su orgullo por descubrir algo que probablemente debería haber sabido antes de esta mañana. En cambio, contrarresté su respuesta con otra pregunta.

—¿Y cómo atraviesas el esternón y las costillas?

En lugar de darme una respuesta adecuada, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro exagerado. Puse los ojos en blanco por su dramatismo antes de pasar los siguientes veinte minutos enseñándole la respuesta. Practicó con las manos vacías, mirando e imitando mis movimientos mientras yo le ajustaba la muñeca y el ángulo de entrada. Aprendió rápido, pero no sería la primera estudiante en torcerse algo al usar la técnica incorrecta. Todavía estaba atrasada en comparación a sus compañeros de clase en algunos aspectos, especialmente en lo que se refería a la estaca, pero no tenía dudas de que ella dominaría esto tan rápido como había dominado todo lo demás hasta el momento.

Tan pronto como me sentí seguro de que Rose había dominado la técnica, agarre mi vieja estaca, la que pronto sería suya, de mi bolso. Con nada más que una sonrisa, se la ofrecí.

La expresión de confusión en su rostro me sorprendió. Rose dudó en aceptarla, aunque puedo decir que de verdad quería hacerlo.

—¿Me la estás dando? —preguntó incrédula.

—No puedo creer que te estés conteniendo. —Su repentina timidez me divirtió y no pude evitar molestarla por ello—. Pensé que me la arrebatarías inmediatamente de la mano y huirías con ella.

—¿No eres tú quien siempre me está enseñando a contenerme? —me respondió.

—No en todo.

—Pero sí en _algunas_ cosas.

El doble sentido en su tono me hizo retroceder un poco, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que parecía tan sorprendida cómo yo. Había sido involuntario, tal vez incluso inconscientemente. Aún así, nos tomó un momento a ambos para poder mirarnos el uno al otro de nuevo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho referencia a nuestros sentimientos mutuos. El tiempo suficiente para que me preguntara si seguían siendo mutuos. Rose parecía estar cada vez más cerca de Mason. Quizás sus sentimientos hacia mí habían cambiado. Tal vez yo no ejercía la misma atracción sobre ella, esa atracción que ella ejercía sobre mí. Era un pensamiento deprimente. Deprimente, pero inevitable.

 _Así es como tiene que ser, me recordé a mí mismo._

—Por supuesto, —luché por mantener la voz firme y sin emociones—. Es como todo lo demás. Equilibrio, saber con qué cosas seguir adelante… y saber con cuáles no. —Hice hincapié en la última parte, dejando en claro mi opinión sobre el tema no hablado, aunque no estuviera nada claro en mi mente.

Me miró a los ojos con una comprensión que rápidamente cambió a triste aceptación mientras respiraba profundamente.

Finalmente tomó la estaca de mi mano. Cuando la levantó de mi palma, sus dedos rozaron los míos y sentí la chispa familiar que a menudo acompañaba su toque. Si ella había notado algo, no lo reconoció, demasiado absorta en su examen cuidadoso del arma.

Sus dedos trazaron la fría plata casi reverentemente. A pesar de mis palabras hace unos momentos, me encontré deseando tener la oportunidad de estudiarla tan a fondo y con tanta devoción como ella lo hacía con la estaca. Imaginé mis manos corriendo a lo largo de cada curva y plano de su cuerpo, grabando cada centímetro de su piel en mi memoria. Fue su pregunta la que finalmente rompió mi fantasía.

—¿Qué debo hacer primero?

Repasamos los conceptos básicos una vez más, mientras yo ajustaba su muñeca una o dos veces para dar cuenta del peso de la estaca. En plena mentalidad docente, pude ignorar lo suave que era su piel. Pronto, estaba frente al muñeco de práctica lista para intentar su primer ataque. Rose subestimó el poder necesario para la tarea y solo perforó la carne falsa una pulgada más o menos. No lo suficiente como para que fuera un golpe mortal. Su segundo intento podría haber tenido suficiente fuerza, pero golpeó el plato del esternón dentro del maniquí. Cada vez, la ayudé a ajustar su posición y ángulo, y con cada golpe su precisión se volvía más segura y más mortal.

Tal vez no debería haberme sorprendido de lo rápido que aprendió a perforar el corazón. Rose ya tenía la costumbre de hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que no era el primero en sucumbir ante ella, y sabía que no sería el último.

Al final de la clase, estaba claro que ella era perfecta por naturaleza. Rose golpeó a su objetivo previsto la mayoría de las veces, y lo hizo con un cierto toque de gracia sobre ella. Su respiración cortándose con la brusca subida y caída de su pecho, su cabello deshaciéndose de su coleta. Sus ojos brillando con fuego mientras se enfocaba en su presa. Rose era hermosa. Me recordaba al ángel que una vez acechó mis sueños, capaz de vengar o conceder misericordia a su antojo. No pude evitar adorar a mi ángel ahora encarnado.

—Bien, muy bien.

Dio un paso atrás de su marca y me miró con un poco de sorpresa—. ¿De verdad?

—Lo haces como si lo hubieras estado haciendo durante años.

Me devolvió su estaca con una sonrisa encantada por mi alabanza, y comenzamos a reunir nuestras cosas. Me estaba poniendo mi abrigo cuando la escuché dar un pequeño bufido.

—¿Puedo estacar ese la próxima vez? —Señaló con la cabeza un maniquí de práctica con rizos rojizos. Entre eso y su ira repentina, supe que su mente había regresado a la anterior discusión con su madre.

—No creo que eso sea saludable.

—Es una mejor opción a que lo haga de verdad, —dijo con un tono casi sádico. Colgó su mochila sobre su hombro y rápidamente salió del gimnasio, dejándome atrás. No quería que ella insistiera en su enojo. Corrí para alcanzarla.

—La violencia no es la respuesta a tus problemas, —aconsejé, ajustando mi paso para mantener el ritmo con ella.

—Ella es la del problema. —De repente, su ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa ingeniosa—. Y yo pensaba que el objetivo de mi educación era enseñarme que la violencia es la respuesta.

—Solamente con aquellos que te atacan primero. Tu madre no te está atacando. —Hice una pausa, recordando brevemente todas las veces que mi padre había levantado su mano contra mí o contra mi madre y la violencia que usé una sola vez contra mi propio padre había sido la respuesta al final. Sacudiendo los recuerdos con un suspiro, continué—, ustedes dos son… demasiado parecidas, eso es todo.

—¡No me parezco en nada a ella! —Espetó, ofendida por la insinuación antes de poner los ojos en blanco y agregar—, quiero decir... tenemos los mismos ojos, pero soy mucho más alta y mi cabello es completamente diferente.

Resistí la tentación de tocar dicho pelo y en lugar de eso arqueé una ceja ante sus palabras que eran hasta cierto punto juguetonas—. No estoy hablando de su apariencia física, y lo sabes.

La fachada detrás de la cual estaba escondida se derribó lentamente mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había dicho.

—¿Crees que estoy celosa?

Celos no era lo que tenía en mente, pero con esa respuesta, tal vez ella se sentía así y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué—. ¿Lo estás? Y si es así, ¿de qué estás celosa exactamente?

—No sé. Quizás estoy celosa de su reputación. Quizás estoy celosa porque ha invertido más tiempo en su reputación que en mí. No lo sé.

Me quedé en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que Rose había dicho. No podía ser fácil tratar de estar a la altura de la reputación de su madre, especialmente cuando su madre solo parecía notarla cuando hacía algo mal. Sentí que Rose estaba en camino de crear su propia reputación fenomenal que igualaría, si no superaba, a la de su madre si tenía la oportunidad. Aún así, tenía que saber que su madre era una guardiana increíble y que se había ganado su notoriedad.

—¿No crees que lo que hizo fue genial?

—Sí. No. No sé. Es sólo que sonaba como... no sé… como si estuviera alardeando. Como si lo hubiera hecho por la gloria... por las marcas.

Mi respiración se detuvo y mi cuerpo se tensó con esas últimas tres palabras. Instintivamente, mi mano fue a la parte posterior de mi cuello donde mis propias siete marcas Molnija estaban tatuadas. Rose entendía mis sentimientos mejor que la mayoría sobre el mal necesario de matar Strigoi y la vida que se perdía innecesariamente. Ella sabía que yo no portaba mis marcas con orgullo, sino cómo una forma de culpa.

—¿Crees que enfrentar y matar Strigoi vale la pena solo por obtener unas pocas marcas? Pensé que habías aprendido algo de lo sucedido en la casa de los Badica.

Mi obvia desilusión no se le escapó y ya podía ver el arrepentimiento formándose en su rostro—. Eso no es lo que yo ...

—Ven conmigo. —La corté bruscamente, girando hacia el otro lado del campus.

—¿Qué? —Rose miró hacia mí y después hacia su dormitorio que se encontraba en la dirección en la que habíamos estado caminando hacía unos momentos.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Asintió y comenzó a seguirme—. ¿Qué es?

—Que no todas las marcas son insignias de honor.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Chicas lo prometido es deuda, y la mayoría prefiere que sigamos con la dinámica de los reviews, así que vamos por los 200. Además su obsesión por el Dios Ruso ha hecho esto posible ;)**

 **¡Por fin aparecieron Tasha y Janine! ¿Qué les pareció? Yo en éste libro, odio y Janine, y creo que ustedes odiarán aún más a Tasha.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar y darme su opinión, de verdad es muy importante para mí y me animan a seguir traduciendo.**

 **Ahora voy a responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho algunas personas que comentan como guest ya que a ellas no les puedo responder directamente como a las que tienen cuenta.**

 **Roxy me hizo la sugerencia de crear un grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook para que interactuen todas las chicas que siguen mis historias. Chicas ese grupo existe, es mi página de Facebook y el link directo está en mi perfil de Fanfiction, sólo den click en mi nombre al principio de la página y los llevará a mi perfil, el link de Facebook está ahí debajo del resumen de todas las historias.**

 **Tatianitlokit y DulceOcandy me dijeron que no debería basarme a los comentarios y que debería publicar más seguido, chicas de verdad, haciendo la dinámica de los reviews público más seguido ya que son ustedes prácticamente las que deciden cuándo se publicará el siguiente capítulo, de lo contrario solamente sería un capítulo por semana. Basado en la semana pasada, fue un promedio de 3 capítulos por semana, y creo que eso es bastante ya que traducir no es fácil y me toma bastante tiempo terminar un capítulo, revisarlo y editarlo para procurar que no tenga tantos errores. No quiero que lean algo que no entiendan o que parezca traducido con Google translator, es por eso que me toma más tiempo, espero que lo entiendan. Yo prefiero calidad que velocidad, ¿ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Sofi star29 me preguntó cada cuándo público, al final de cada capítulo les diré cuántos reviews deberá tener la historia para subir el próximo capítulo, ya que fue la opción más popular y la que la mayoría eligió.**

 **Por último Gaby benavides preguntó si éstas historias las escribe la autora, y deduzco que se refiere a Richelle Mead. En el disclaimer al principio de cada capítulo explica que los personajes son de Richelle Mead pero que los libros fueron escritos por Gigi256 y no por Richelle Mead.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, y espero haber respondido sus dudas, si tienen más preguntas yo trataré de responderlas todas.**

 **Ya saben, en cuanto lleguemos a los 200 reviews habrá capítulo nuevo. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Seguimos el camino a través del bosque que rodea el campus. Poco a poco, el ruido de los estudiantes se desvaneció y todo lo que nos quedaba eran los sonidos salvajes del invierno. La nieve crujía constantemente bajo nuestros pies y de vez en cuando los árboles sobre nosotros crujían por los pájaros que revoloteaban de rama en rama. Rose iba detrás de mí para usar mis propias huellas como un sendero para pisar más seguramente.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, nuestro destino apareció a la vista.

—¿Qué es eso?

La pequeña cabaña hecha de troncos de madera era rústica en el mejor de los casos y había visto días mejores. El techo se hundía un poco bajo el peso de la nieve, y la pintura de las puertas y los marcos de las ventanas estaba astillada hasta el punto de la inexistencia. Aun así, con una línea constante de humo que se elevaba desde la chimenea y rodeada por la quietud de los árboles de hoja perenne cargados de nieve, tenía una cierta cualidad encantadora.

—Un antiguo puesto de vigilancia, —respondí—. Los guardianes solían vivir al borde del campus y vigilaban que los Strigoi no se acercaran.

—¿Por qué ya no lo hacen?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Honestamente, con los eventos recientes, probablemente sería una buena idea tener guardianes asentados aquí, incluso me ofrecería como voluntario para el puesto ya que ofrecía un poco más de soledad que las habitaciones estrechas en el edificio de las viviendas de los guardianes. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

—No tenemos suficientes guardianes para asignar algunos a los puestos de vigilancia. Además, los Moroi han protegido el campus con suficiente magia protectora que la mayoría no cree que sea necesario tener personas reales en guardia. —Intenté mantener la amargura fuera de mi voz y probablemente había fracasado miserablemente.

Pronto, la quietud del bosque fue interrumpida por voces distintivamente humanas. Pude escuchar la risa de Vasilisa antes de que rodeáramos el borde de la cabaña. Ella y Christian luchaban por atravesar el estanque helado sin caerse y sin soltarse el uno del otro. Me tragué el pequeño nudo de envidia por su relación tan fácil.

De repente, a pesar de nuestros movimientos casi silenciosos, Lissa notó la presencia de Rose y la llamó. No pude evitar preguntarme si ella tenía un reconocimiento subconsciente de la proximidad de Rose, similar al que le permitía a Rose localizar a Lissa en cualquier momento. Ellas insistían en que el vínculo era unilateral, pero las dos tenían una habilidad antinatural para encontrarse.

—Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta, —respondió Rose con celos fingidos. Al menos, asumí que era en broma. Sabía que no era fácil para ella renunciar a tanto tiempo social para ponerse al día con su entrenamiento, especialmente cuando la princesa Vasilisa no estaba obligada por el mismo compromiso, a pesar de haber perdido casi dos años de educación. Rose se había perdido momentos como este con sus amigos. Si bien yo disfrutaba el tiempo extra con ella, había momentos en los que me preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo.

—Pensé que estabas ocupada. Y esto es un secreto de todos modos. Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí.

Christian me miró con recelo ante la confesión de Lissa. Tal vez pensaba que yo estaba aquí para delatarlos. Su preocupación se disipó tan pronto como Tasha patinó hacia nosotros.

—¿Tú trayendo colados a la fiesta Dimka? —Me reprendió Tasha alegremente.

Me reí abiertamente. Los tres estudiantes parecían sorprendidos por nuestra familiaridad, aunque podía entender su sorpresa. No era exactamente conocido por mi destreza social.

—Es imposible mantener a Rose lejos de los lugares en los que no debería estar. Siempre los encuentra eventualmente.

Finalmente, Tasha echó su pelo de ébano detrás de los hombros y escuché una fuerte inhalación de aire a mi lado. Miré a Rose, agradecido de que fuera capaz de mantener a raya cualquier reacción más dramática.

Sin embargo, no podía culparla por el pequeño desliz. La apariencia de Tasha tenía ese efecto en muchas personas. Ella siempre había sido muy bella, e incluso yo había caído presa de su encanto físico en mis años más jóvenes. Su pelo negro resaltaba el azul pálido de sus ojos, y sus delicadas facciones a menudo descansaban en una sonrisa agradable. Sin embargo, estas cosas ahora eran ignoradas por muchos debido a varias cicatrices moradas debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

La recuerdo intentando en vano cubrir la piel estropeada después de que los padres de Christian se convirtieran en Strigoi y la atacaran en un intento por llevarse a su hijo, su sobrino. Sin embargo, después de algunas semanas, Iván y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de visitarla y él la había convencido de que su lesión no era algo que debiera ocultar, sino que más bien debía mantener la cabeza en alto sin preocuparse por lo que pensaran los demás. Él había comparado sus cicatrices con las marcas en mi propio cuello, un signo de fortaleza y disposición para proteger a quienes necesitan protección. Incluso entonces, había sentido que mis tatuajes no se podían comparar. Yo luchaba con el entrenamiento y el deber que me respaldaban. Ella lo había hecho por instinto y amor.

Sin embargo, el estímulo pareció funcionar, y nunca vi que intentara ocultarlas de nuevo. En todo caso, las portaba con orgullo. Con el tiempo, las cicatrices se habían desvanecido un poco, pero nunca sanarían por completo.

Rose se recuperó rápidamente de su pequeña conmoción, tomando la mano de Tasha inmediatamente cuando ésta se la ofreció.

—Tasha Ozera, —saludó—. He oído mucho sobre ti, Rose.

Vi a Rose lanzar una mirada de sorpresa antes de mirar a Christian. Me dolió un poco que ni siquiera considerara que había sido yo quien había hablado de ella.

Tasha parecía estar pensando lo mismo, arqueando una ceja hacia mí antes de tranquilizar a Rose con una suave risa.

—No te preocupes, fueron puras cosas buenas.

Christian se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con aire de suficiencia—. No es cierto.

Lissa golpeó su brazo mientras Tasha negaba con la cabeza exasperada. Christian solo se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente, —se lamentó Tasha—, no sé de dónde sacó tan horribles modales. Ciertamente no los aprendió de mí.

Rose volvió a mirar alrededor antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

—Quería pasar algo de tiempo con estos dos, — hizo un gesto hacia la joven pareja, que parecía completamente perdida en su propio mundo en este momento—, pero realmente no me gusta pasear por la escuela en sí. No siempre son… hospitalarios.

—Por… ¿por lo que pasó…? —La forma en que Rose lo dijo era mitad pregunta y mitad afirmación, y en general teñida con un poco de decepción.

Entendía su desilusión. Tanto Tasha como Christian a menudo eran tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase debido a la elección que habían hecho los padres de Christian. No importaba que ellos no hubieran tenido ninguna influencia en la decisión que Lord y Lady Ozera habían tomado de convertirse en Strigoi voluntariamente, Christian siempre cargaría injustamente con el peso de los pecados de sus padres. Tal vez Tasha podría haberse salvado de ese mismo destino, pero al aceptar quedarse con Christian, también había sido pintada con ese estigma. Sin mencionar el constante recordatorio de su elección que había quedado marcado en su mejilla.

Aún así, ella lo ignoraba como si no fuera nada—. Así son las cosas. Pero no nos quedemos aquí afuera cuando podemos sentarnos dentro junto al fuego.

Solo le tomó un momento a Tasha sacar una bolsa de malvaviscos, y los muchachos comenzaron a tostarlos junto al fuego. Empezaron a hablar entre ellos, así que Tasha y yo nos sumergimos en nuestra propia conversación. Era bueno escuchar sobre su vida y cómo ella había estado entrenando en el Dojo. Incluso me preguntó si podía trabajar con ella una tarde para obtener nueva información para la clase de defensa personal que lideraría a principios del próximo año.

Nuestra conversación variaba entre inglés y ruso, favoreciendo a este último. Tasha todavía lo hablaba fluidamente por sus años cerca de San Basilio, aunque su acento era más pronunciado ahora y siempre hacía que las palabras sonaran un poco apagadas. Estaba seguro de que yo sonaba igual cuando hablaba inglés. Aún así, era agradable conversar en mi lengua materna por un tiempo. A pesar del patrimonio general de nuestra raza, no muchas personas hablaban ruso por aquí. El español y el francés seguían siendo las opciones de idioma más populares, al igual que en cualquier otra escuela en Estados Unidos.

Estaba tan inmerso en nuestra propia conversación que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que Rose nos miraba con una curiosa fascinación. Christian y Lissa estaban de vuelta en su propio mundo otra vez, dejando a Rose el papel de observador silencioso. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una forma de incluirla en la conversación, se dirigió a Tasha.

—¿Vas a venir al viaje de esquí?

Sabía que Tasha tendría que hacerlo si había planeado pasar las vacaciones con Christian. A pesar de que llevar a los estudiantes a la estación de esquí había sido un plan de último minuto, estaba seguro de que la escuela había trabajado con Tasha para llevarla también. Ella no parecía preocupada por eso, se estiró para estar más cómoda en la silla cerca de la chimenea y asintió perezosamente en respuesta.

—No he esquiado en años. No he tenido tiempo. He estado guardando todas mis vacaciones para este viaje.

—¿Vacaciones? —Rose sonaba un poco sorprendida—. ¿Trabajas?

Normalmente, la pregunta sería totalmente grosera. Sin embargo, Tasha ya parecía estar cómoda con la aparente franqueza de Rose. Además, en contraste con el comportamiento ocasional de Christian, esto no era nada. Nadie podría culparla por su curiosidad. No era común que un Moroi real trabajara, y a pesar del hecho de que no eran aceptados en la comunidad real, todavía pertenecían al linaje de los Ozera.

—Por desgracia, sí. —Tasha parecía algo menos triste ante la admisión. Incluso si no fuera necesario para ella trabajar, estoy seguro de que aún así lo haría. No podía soportar la ociosidad en sí misma o en los demás—. Imparto clases de artes marciales.

Si Rose no admiraba a Tasha antes, definitivamente lo hacía ahora y era evidente por la aprobación en su rostro. Si bien Rose y yo nunca habíamos hablado abiertamente al respecto, no me sorprendería que ella pensara lo mismo que yo respeto a que los Moroi aprendieran a pelear; todos deberían tener las herramientas para defenderse físicamente. Incluso le había enseñado a Iván algunas técnicas para protegerse si alguna vez lo necesitaba, con la esperanza de que nunca lo hiciera. Contra otro Moroi, estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho muy bien. Pelear contra un Strigoi era otro asunto completamente diferente. Nada que pudiera haberle enseñado lo habría preparado para eso.

—¿Qué piensas, Rose? ¿Crees que podrías derrotarla? —Incitó Christian.

—Es difícil saberlo. —Rose la miró juguetonamente, sabiendo la respuesta sin duda alguna. Tasha nunca tendría una oportunidad contra ella.

—Estás siendo modesta, —respondió Tasha—. He visto lo que ustedes pueden hacer. Esto es solo un hobby que aprendí.

—Ahora tú eres la que está siendo modesta. —Insistí—. Podrías enseñar la mitad de las clases aquí. —No era una mentira, puede que Tasha no tuviera la fuerza física para dominar a los estudiantes dhampir más antiguos, pero manejaba una muy buena comprensión de las técnicas y métodos de combate.

Tasha se burló de la idea—. Eso no es probable. Sería bastante embarazoso ser golpeada por un grupo de adolescentes.

La miré con una sonrisa maliciosa—. No creo que eso sucediera. Me parece recordar cómo lastimaste a Neil Szelsky.

Tasha se rió y puso los ojos en blanco, recordando el mismo incidente que yo. Fue justo después de mi propia graduación, el mismo año en que Iván y el primo más joven de Tasha, David, se graduaron también. Ella había asistido a la celebración de la graduación posterior, y Neil había sido demasiado agresivo en sus intentos de cortejar a Tasha esa noche. Las consecuencias fueron de lo único que la gente hablaba al final de la noche.

—Tirar mi bebida en su rostro no lo lastimó en realidad, —sonrió—. A menos que consideres el daño que le causó a su traje. Todos sabemos cómo es con su ropa.

La conversación se disolvió en una carcajada al referirse a lo obsesionado que había estado por haber arruinado su camisa de seda que había llevado puesta esa noche. Si no lo hubiera sabido, hubiera pensado que ella había matado a su perro a sangre fría. Honestamente, él podría haber preferido eso.

Finalmente, Rose retomó la conversación—. ¿Comenzaste a aprender antes o después de lo que le sucedió a tu rostro? —Sí... ahí estaba esa franqueza.

—¡Rose! —Lissa siseó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de amonestarla yo mismo.

Afortunadamente, Tasha no parecía ofendida por su pregunta contundente. En cambio, la miró pensativa, casi aprobando su sincera observación. Quizás no debería haberme sorprendido. Tasha no apreciaba a la gente que caminaba de puntillas ante lo obvio.

—Después, —admitió finalmente Tasha—. ¿Cuánto sabes?

—Lo básico. —Rose miró a Christian, que parecía más intrigado que molesto por la dirección en que se dirigía la conversación. Estaba seguro de que le había tomado bastante tiempo, pero Christian parecía haber aceptado lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo.

—Yo sabía… —Tasha asintió distraídamente, ya inmersa en sus recuerdos—, sabía en qué se habían convertido Lucas y Moria, pero ni siquiera eso me había preparado mental, física o emocionalmente. Creo que si tuviera que vivirlo de nuevo, aún no estaría lista.

Entendí exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Nadie, ni siquiera aquellos de nosotros que entrenábamos durante años para ese propósito, estábamos preparados para enfrentarnos por primera vez a un Strigoi. Demasiadas personas se paralizan y pagan caro por ello. Miré a Rose, preguntándome si estaba recordando su primer encuentro hace solo unas pocas semanas. Reflexivamente, me froté la parte posterior de mi cuello.

—Pero después de esa noche, —continuó Tasha—, me miré a mí misma, figuradamente, y me di cuenta de lo indefensa que estaba. Pasé toda mi vida esperando que los guardianes nos protegieran y cuidaran de mí. Y eso no quiere decir que los guardianes no sean capaces de hacerlo. Como dije, probablemente tú podrías derrotarme en una pelea. Pero ellos, Lucas y Moria, acabaron con nuestros dos guardianes antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Los detuve para que no se llevaran a Christian... pero a penas pude contenerlos. Si los otros no hubieran aparecido, yo estaría muerta, y él… —Guardó silencio, las palabras le fallaron por un momento.

Christian extendió la mano para tomar la de su tía, tal vez recordándole que todavía estaba allí. Eso pareció revivir su voz otra vez.

—Decidí que no quería morir de esa manera, no sin dar una verdadera pelea y hacer todo lo posible para protegerme a mí misma y a los que amo. Así que aprendí todo tipo de defensa personal. Y después de un tiempo, en verdad, no encajé muy bien con la alta sociedad. Así que me mudé a Minneapolis y me gané la vida enseñando a otros.

Ella estaba siendo muy amable con respecto a su situación. Prácticamente fue forzada a salir de la corte por aquellos que pensaban que sus ideas eran radicales. Es posible que no la hayan empujado físicamente a través de la puerta de entrada, pero la aislaron a ella y a Christian socialmente hasta que no pudieron quedarse más tiempo.

Pero sí le dio la oportunidad de sumergirse en su magia defensiva como si no hubiera podido ser de otra manera. Me había preocupado cuando ella me había dicho que estaba practicando magia defensiva. Era técnicamente ilegal en la actualidad, pero entendía su deseo de protegerse. Honestamente, deseaba que más Moroi pensaran de esta manera. Estaba más que dispuesto a luchar por ellos, pero era una tarea difícil que podría ser mucho más fácil peleando al lado de alguien. Los números de los guardianes habían estado disminuyendo desde que nuestras razas habían dejado de luchar juntas.

Afortunadamente, nuestra conversación se volvió mucho más ligera después de eso. Se sintió bien ponerse al día y escuchar lo que los viejos amigos estaban haciendo. A pesar de ser más activo en el mundo Moroi que Tasha, su naturaleza social la mantenía mucho más informada. Después de otra hora más o menos, pude ver que la luz del día empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte y supe que deberíamos irnos pronto.

Tasha debió haber notado el amanecer también. Miró su reloj antes de volverse hacia Rose y Lissa—, ¿Dónde está el mejor lugar al que una chica pueda ir de compras por aquí?

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada penetrante—. Missoula.

La noticia no pareció emocionarla—. Eso está a un par de horas de distancia, pero si me voy pronto, probablemente aún tenga algo de tiempo antes de que cierren las tiendas. Estoy irremediablemente atrasada en las compras navideñas.

Rose hizo un puchero dramáticamente—. Mataría por ir de compras.

—Yo también, —dijo Lissa, imitando la expresión de su amiga.

Rose volcó todo su encanto sobre mí, mirándome con ojos esperanzados—. ¿Tal vez podríamos escabullirnos…?

—No. —Si fuera tan fácil como simplemente meterlos en el auto, podría haber cedido, pero con la presencia de Lissa tendría que haber al menos otro guardián, tal vez dos, aparte de mí, yendo con ella. Sin mencionar el papeleo y el hecho de que tenían clases mañana.

—Tendré que tomar un café, para no dormirme en el camino mientras manejo, —declaró Tasha bostezando, mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña cocina y ponía una tetera.

—¿No puede manejar uno de tus guardianes?

Tasha me lanzó una sonrisa sardónica antes de contestarle a Rose—. No tengo ninguno.

—No tienes ninguno... ¿No tienes guardianes? —Su voz era incrédula, y miró a Christian en busca de confirmación.

—No.

—¡Pero eso no es posible! Eres de la realeza. Deberías tener al menos uno, dos, en realidad.

Rose estaba en lo cierto. Como alguien de linaje real, a Tasha normalmente se le hubiera asignado un par de guardianes sin dudarlo. Le habían asignado uno cuando era más joven. Desafortunadamente, uno había muerto cuando sucedió el ataque en el que recibió su cicatriz, y el otro había sido reasignado pocas semanas después sin explicación. Nunca le asignaron otro.

Christian se burló amargamente—. Los Ozera no somos exactamente los primeros en la fila cuando los guardianes son asignados. Desde que mis padres... murieron… ha habido una escasez.

La implicación fue clara. Todo el linaje Ozera sufrió las consecuencias cuando Lucas y Moria hicieron su elección, pero nadie había sufrido más que Tasha y Christian. Ellos habían sido excluidos de su familia y el resto de la sociedad Moroi desde entonces.

—Pero eso no es justo. No pueden castigarte por lo que hicieron tus padres. —Rose no era alguien que permitiera que los demás fueran excluidos, especialmente aquellos que le importaban. A pesar de lo que había dicho y de cómo había actuado, estaba claro que ella se preocupaba por Christian, aunque solo fuera porque hacía feliz a la princesa Vasilisa. Sin embargo, su instinto justiciero estaba empezando a molestarla por el asunto de los Ozera.

—No es un castigo, Rose, —insistió Tasha, tratando de disminuir la tensión que había comenzado a formarse en la habitación—. Es solo... una reorganización de prioridades.

— ¡Te están dejando indefensa! ¡No puedes salir por tu cuenta!

Si Rose era apasionada al momento de luchar por la justicia de los demás, Tasha era tan apasionada cómo ella al momento de luchar por su propia independencia—. No estoy indefensa, Rose. Te lo dije. Y si realmente quisiera un guardián, podría exigirlo, pero es una gran molestia. Estoy bien por ahora.

Pude ver que Rose no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, no porque sintiera que Tasha no podía cuidar de sí misma, sino porque no debería tener que hacerlo. Con la esperanza de calmar la tormenta que se estaba avecinando, hablé.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —ofrecí.

Tasha pareció sorprendida por mi oferta—. ¿Y mantenerte despierto toda la noche? No te haría eso, Dimka.

—A él no le importa, —interrumpió Rose antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Realmente no me importa. —Tuve que sonreír al ver que Rose hablaba por mí. Típicamente, hubiera sido una molestia que alguien lo hiciera, pero Rose lo había hecho con tanto entusiasmo y seguridad, que fue casi entrañable. Si alguien me conocía lo suficiente como para hablar por mí, ese alguien era Rose.

Tasha me miró vacilante, antes de sonreír—. Está bien. Pero probablemente deberíamos irnos pronto.

Los estudiantes reunieron sus cosas mientras yo hablaba con Tasha finalizando los planes para reunirnos en media hora cerca de las puertas. Para cuando terminamos, Christian, Lissa y Rose estaban afuera.

—Tengo un termo adicional. ¿Aún te gusta el café de la misma manera, cierto Dimka?

—¿Negro? Sí. Gracias. —Nos despedimos, intercambiando un beso en la mejilla—. Te veré pronto.

Alcancé a Rose rápidamente, ajustando mi paso una vez que estuve junto a ella. Caminaba lentamente, permitiendo que Christian y Lissa disfrutaran de su privacidad mientras caminaban unos metros más adelante.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella? —Por alguna razón, la aprobación de Rose hacia una de las pocas personas que realmente consideraba una amiga era importante. Su respuesta me hizo sentir más ansioso que sensato, considerando la situación.

—Me agrada, es genial.

Sentí que la tensión en mis hombros se disipaba con su aceptación.

Rose permaneció callada un momento más, pensando—. Y entiendo a lo que te referías sobre las marcas.

—¿Oh? —Prácticamente había olvidado nuestra razón original para venir aquí, pero me alegré de que ella no lo hiciera.

—Ella no hizo lo que hizo por la gloria. Lo hizo porque tenía que hacerlo. Al igual que… al igual que mi madre. —Podría decir que fue difícil para ella admitirlo, pero también pude ver un peso casi visible levantarse de sus hombros cuando lo hizo—. Las marcas no importan, molnija o cicatrices.

Sabía que había entendido la lección, y estaba orgulloso de ella—. Aprendes muy rápido.

Ella me sonrió, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Una vez más me invadió la sensación de querer tomarla entre mis brazos, pero miré hacia la pareja que teníamos delante y traté de contentarme en caminar junto a Rose. Tenía que contentarme con caminar junto a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rose dirigiera su atención a otra parte—. ¿Por qué te llama Dimka?

Me reí, divertido por su corto lapso de atención. Me había reído tan a menudo esta noche, bajando la guardia más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y comenzaba a sentirse natural—. Es un apodo para Dimitri, —le expliqué.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. No se parece en nada a Dimitri. Deberían llamarte no sé, Dimi o algo así.

—Así no es como funciona en ruso.

—El ruso es raro.

—También lo es el inglés, —insistí, cediendo al impulso de defender mi lengua materna. Solo en el idioma inglés se podía acortar el nombre Robert a Bob y el sobrenombre de Richard es Dick. Estaba a punto de decirle todo lo esto cuando ella se rozó contra mi brazo, dándome la mirada maliciosa que significaba que quería algo a lo que sabía que me opondría.

—Si me enseñas a jurar en ruso, podría tener una nueva apreciación por el idioma.

Una vez más, sentí culpa por qué ella hubiera descubierto mi vicio. No había hecho mucho para ocultarlo, escondiéndome detrás de la seguridad de otro idioma, pero a Rose no le llevó mucho tiempo empezar a entender mis ocasionales arrebatos durante los entrenamientos. Ella me había hablado francamente sobre eso hacía dos semanas y había estado tratando de hacer que le enseñara los significados de las malas palabras rusas desde entonces.

—Ya juras demasiado, —respondí, cayendo en el mismo razonamiento de siempre para esta conversación.

—Solo quiero expresarme, —habló con una dulzura demasiado falsa.

—Oh, Roza… —Suspiré, una vez más luchando contra las ansias que eran cada vez más fuertes con cada día que pasaba. Sabía que algo tendría que pasar pronto—. Te expresas más que nadie que conozca.

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio mientras caminábamos. Miré hacia ella, disfrutando de la oportunidad de estar a su lado sin otro propósito que simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de los demás. Pude ver que le estaba dando vueltas a algo en su mente y esperé pacientemente a que lo compartiera conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo gracioso sobre las cicatrices de Tasha, —comenzó.

—¿Qué es?

—Las cicatrices... arruinan su cara…

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, recordando los insultos abrasivos que habían sido dirigidos a Tasha por su apariencia. Aún así, podía decir que Rose estaba luchando por escoger sus palabras, así que le di el beneficio de la duda. No era propio de ella ridiculizar a alguien por algo superficial.

—…quiero decir, es obvio que ella solía ser muy bonita. Pero incluso con las cicatrices ahora... no sé. Es bonita de una manera diferente. Es como... como si fueran parte de ella. La complementan.

Estaba aturdido. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Rose era muy madura en muchos sentidos. Veía lo bueno en las personas cuando muchos otros no lo hacían. Veía la belleza donde otros veían cicatrices. La amaba por eso.

—Aprendes muy rápido, Roza. —No era lo que quería decir, pero nunca podría pronunciar lo que realmente quería decirle.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está por fin el nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció la interacción de Dimitri con Tasha y la confesión de que llegó a sentirse atraído por ella?**

 **Chicas me sorprende ver lo rápido que llegan a la meta de los 50 reviews, a este paso Frostbite terminará muy pronto ;)**

 **En este momento la historia tiene 208 reviews, y todo gracias a ustedes. El próximo lo publicaré cuando lleguemos a los 260, que serían 52 reviews más.**

 **Ya viene el día de acción de gracias, les mando todos mis saludos y felicitaciones a quienes lo celebren.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El viaje, a pesar de ser largo, fue agradable. Entre el café y la conversación, las horas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que deberían. Me sorprendió que Tasha y yo no nos quedáramos sin cosas de qué hablar. Casi parecía como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Iván falleciera. Me sentía bien al dejar caer los muros en los que había estado trabajando constantemente en estos últimos días.

—Así que un viaje de esquí. Eso suena divertido. ¿Estás emocionado por conquistar las pendientes otra vez? —bromeó.

—Todos sabemos cómo terminó la última vez. —Bromeé, sin disfrutar el recuerdo de lo adolorido que había estado al día siguiente–. Desafortunadamente, voy a trabajar turnos adicionales para el viaje. Dado que se trata de una nueva ubicación, todos estaremos de servicio un poco más de tiempo para asegurarnos de que la seguridad esté completamente cubierta. La naturaleza impredecible de los ataques recientes ha puesto a todos nerviosos y no correremos riesgos.

—Te tienen trabajando mucho aquí, ¿no? No recuerdo que Iván te haya mantenido tan ocupado...

—Estoy en una situación un tanto diferente a la de la mayoría de los guardianes de la escuela. El calendario de entrenamiento adicional de Rose toma la mayoría de mi tiempo extra. —No me quejaba de eso, al contrario, ansiaba esas sesiones, pero no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre entre mis turnos.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en volver a proteger a alguna familia?

—Protegeré a la princesa Vasilisa tan pronto como se gradúe.

—Sí, pero probablemente no sea una carga mucho más ligera. Lissa es la última de su linaje. Estará bajo una amenaza casi constante. Difícilmente podrás tomar un descanso o relajarte.

—Estoy seguro de que Rose y yo podremos manejarlo, —le aseguré.

—Sí, Rose parece casi tan dedicada como tú, —pude escuchar su clara aprobación hacia Roza, incluso a través de su juguetona burla sobre nosotros—. Semejante pequeña estudiante te encontraste allí. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos pueden manejar cualquier cosa, pero ¿deberían hacerlo? ¿No les gustaría tener algo más cercano a la normalidad?

Me reí suavemente, casi encantado por el hecho de que ella pensara que eso era posible para mí, para cualquier guardián, tener algo parecido a la normalidad—. Eso sería bueno Tasha, pero la normalidad en realidad no encaja con el estilo de vida de los guardianes.

—¿Pero y si pudiera?

Tasha sonaba tan esperanzada. Tanto que realmente me sentí un poco avergonzado por lo molesto que me había hecho sentir. Sin embargo, no le dije nada. Sabía que ella no tenía la intención de tocar una fibra sensible para mí. Ella no entendía que no importaba cuánto lo deseara, nunca tendría las oportunidades que ella tenía. En cambio, sonreí, aunque sin humor.

—Tasha, si puedes encontrar la manera de conseguirme el estilo de vida que incluye esposa, niños, una casa adorable y una vida tranquila, entonces soy todo oídos.

Nuestra conversación se estancó por un rato después de eso, ambos caímos en una silenciosa contemplación personal.

Tasha simplemente miraba por la ventana el paisaje gradualmente cambiante. De un momento a otro, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo una uña. Era un viejo hábito suyo que sabía que había estado intentando eliminar durante años, pero por un momento, fue agradable ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Decidí apartar la mirada en lugar de hablarle. Tenía mi propia mente con la que lidiar en este momento.

Muchos de mis propios pensamientos cayeron en el reino de la autocompasión. La mayoría de los días estaba contento con la vida que me había tocado. Sabía que estaba cumpliendo un papel necesario, era bueno en lo que hacía y estaba ayudando a otros. Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil simplemente estar satisfecho. Yo quería más, quería cosas que no podría tener. Podía sentir esa frustración que me devoraba.

Afortunadamente, no tuve demasiado tiempo para hundirme en mi desilusión. Después de un tiempo en sus propios pensamientos tranquilos, Tasha dirigió la conversación a temas más tranquilos.

Al igual que había hecho con Iván en este tipo de salidas, me quedé cerca de Tasha. Fue agradable no tener que esconderme en las sombras. Hablamos e incluso me pidió mi opinión sobre algunos de los regalos que estaba comprando.

Me sorprendió cuando dijo que quería comprar algo para Rose. Era un poco extraño que Tasha estuviera tan decidida a comprar algo para una chica que solo había conocido unas horas antes, pero no sería el impulso más extraño al que Tasha hubiera cedido. Tal vez de alguna manera las dos se habían llevado mejor de lo que había pensado.

—Estoy pensando en un vestido. La pobrecita pasa todo el día contigo y un montón de muchachos, sin hacer nada más que aprender a pelear y discutir sobre las estrategias de los guardianes. Probablemente no tiene suficientes oportunidades para presumir el hecho de que es una niña. Me pregunto si esos chicos siquiera se han dado cuenta de eso.

Estaba bastante seguro de que sabían perfectamente cuán femenina era Rose. Por experiencia personal, diría que era imposible no verlo. Había visto a suficientes de sus compañeros de clase mirándola para saber que yo no era el único que pensaba así.

—¿Qué tal éste? Se vería deslumbrante en él. —Señaló algo detrás de mí, y simplemente por su emoción, estaba aterrorizado de mirar.

Era de cuello alto con un estilo asiático, pero era fácil ver que la tela se adheriría a sus curvas peligrosamente. No pude pensar rápidamente en una forma de disuadir la elección de Tasha sin que ella hiciera preguntas.

—¿Qué opinas, Dimka? ¿Negro o Rojo? Tienen ambos en su talla.

—Rojo. —Dije demasiado rápido, antes de que ella hubiera terminado la última palabra. Lo último que necesitaba era a Rose con otro vestido negro.

Sin embargo, Tasha no pareció notar nada raro—. Tienes razón. Rose merece destacar, el rojo le quedará mejor.

Di un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras llevaba el vestido al mostrador.

Terminó rápidamente el resto de sus compras y se ofreció a ayudarme con cualquiera de las mías. Rechacé su ofrecimiento. Todo lo que planeaba enviar a mi familia había sido enviado hacía más de una semana. La única otra persona a la que podía imaginarme comprándole algo era Rose. Una parte de mí quería hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin sobrepasar nuestra tenue relación de mentor y estudiante.

Sin nada más que hacer, pedimos algo de comer en un lugar de hamburguesas cercano antes de regresar a la academia. Nos encontrábamos a la mitad de nuestro almuerzo antes de que nuestra conversación ligera tomara un giro pesado una vez más.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —Su pregunta estaba tan fuera de lugar que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Disculpa?

Tomó otra de mis papas fritas, y con una sonrisa, repitió su pregunta—. ¿Que si decías en serio lo que dijiste antes sobre escuchar cualquier idea que tuviera acerca de cómo darte esa vida normal con la familia y el hogar que querías?

Lo había dicho en tono sarcástico, pero por la expresión de Tasha, se lo había tomado en serio y realmente tenía algo en mente. Aunque dudaba que alguna vez funcionara, no podía decir que no estaba intrigado. Alcé mi ceja y esperé a que continuara.

—Sé mi guardián.

Casi me atraganté con mi sorbo de agua, apenas recuperándome antes de hacer el ridículo.

Ella continuó, apresurando sus palabras—. Sabes que protegerme sería diferente a proteger a casi cualquier otro Moroi. Sabes que yo puedo defenderme sola. Incluso hoy, has podido relajarte más de lo que estoy seguro de que alguna vez has podido mientras cuidas a alguien, admítelo.

No podía discutirle eso. Subconscientemente o no, sabía que Tasha no estaba indefensa. En todo caso, ella estaría allí luchando a mi lado, tanto si quería que lo hiciera como si no. Aunque eso no quería decir que bajara la guardia. Había estado observando el área y buscando amenazas, pero normalmente no solía conversar e interactuar de esta manera con aquellos que estaba protegiendo.

—Tienes razón, Tasha. He estado actuando de forma diferente contigo que con las otras personas a mi cuidado. Pero ¿por qué quieres un guardián? No has solicitado ninguno en años.

—Oh, no me importa tener un guardián que me proteja y lo sabes, —respondió mi pregunta con ligereza—. Estoy más preocupada por ti. Mereces algo mejor que lo que te ha deparado el destino, Dimitri. Todos los guardianes merecen algo mejor. Desafortunadamente, no puedo ayudar a cada uno de ellos personalmente. Sin embargo, puedo ofrecerte una salida a ti.

—¿Una salida? Me gusta lo que hago Tasha. Claro, mi carrera tiene algunas desventajas, pero no me puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa.

—Y lo seguirás haciendo, —insistió—. Seguirás siendo un guardián. Pero cuando se trata de proteger, ¿realmente importa quién está bajo tu cuidado? No soy la princesa Dragomir, lo sé, pero tal vez tengo un poco más que ofrecerte que ella.

Proteger a la última Dragomir era un gran honor. Me sorprendí cuando me habían asignado a ella. Sin embargo, con la situación única de Vasilisa, ella estaría constantemente bajo amenaza. Sería una posición casi tan activa como ser parte de la Guardia Real para proteger a la Reina misma—. ¿Y qué estás ofreciendo exactamente?

Ella apartó la mirada, vacilante y casi... ¿tímida? Tasha normalmente era bastante segura en todo lo que quería, usando esa seguridad para superar e ignorar los comentarios de la gente sobre ella en función de su apariencia física. Ver incluso un poco de inseguridad de ella me hizo preguntarme el por qué.

—Bueno... con el tiempo... tal vez... nuestra relación podría cambiar. Una vez intentamos ir por ese camino pero terminó, tal vez antes de tiempo.

Ella estaba hablando de nuestra breve relación hace años. Había sido antes de la muerte de Iván, más o menos un año después de mi graduación. Había durado un par de semanas antes de que mi trabajo como guardián de Iván y el viaje que éste implicaba hubieran puesto demasiada distancia entre nosotros y las cosas simplemente se desvanecieron. Fue amistoso y seguimos siendo amigos después de la separación, pero ahora era obvio que lo que teníamos en ese momento nunca habría significado nada, al menos para mí.

Me dejé caer contra el respaldo del asiento, respirando profundamente y tratando de superar la sorpresa que me había causado su oferta.

Tal vez mi silencio la puso nerviosa, porque silenciosamente añadió—, no tienes que decir nada ahora.

Aparté la vista sin decir una palabra, todavía un poco atónito ante la proposición sin poder absorberla por completo, y mucho menos hacer un comentario al respecto.

Cuando terminamos nuestra comida, ya era hora de regresar. Cargamos el automóvil con sus compras y nos abrimos camino a lo largo de la interestatal casi vacía. Esta vez, el viaje fue silencioso cuando Tasha se durmió aproximadamente media hora después de iniciar el viaje. Me sentí agradecido por el silencio.

Ayudé a llevar algunas de las bolsas de Tasha desde el auto a la cabaña, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte. Faltaban solo dos horas para comenzar mi sesión de entrenamiento matutino con Rose.

—Gracias, Dimka. Tu ayuda significó mucho, especialmente porque sé que te va a hacer perder todo el día. —Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa cuando llegamos a los escalones que conducían al porche de la cabaña—. ¿Podrás descansar un poco antes de tener que trabajar?

—Un poco, pero he lidiado con cosas peores. No te preocupes.

Mi intento de tranquilizarla solo la puso más triste—. Lo sé.

Metí las bolsas y las coloqué en el suelo junto a la puerta listo para marcharme y dormir un poco. Cuando me despedí, me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

Sin embargo, mis labios no se encontraron con su mejilla. En el último segundo, ella había girado su rostro ligeramente, estirándose para tomar mi barbilla y mantenerme quieto contra sus labios un momento más hasta que mi sorpresa me hizo alejarme. Estoy seguro de que debí parecer sorprendido, pero si lo hice, ella no pareció ofenderse por mi expresión.

—Lo que dije antes sobre mi oferta es en serio, Dimitri. No tienes que responder de inmediato, no me iré hasta después del viaje, pero prométeme que al menos lo pensarás. Te mereces todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer.

—Lo pensaré. —Las palabras salieron espontáneamente, casi automáticamente, pero mientras daba un largo paseo hasta mi apartamento me di cuenta... que en realidad, las había dicho en serio.

Lo que Tasha me ofrecía no tenía precedentes. Los hombres Dhampir rara vez teníamos la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida matrimonial o la paternidad, al menos no sin la desgracia de abandonar nuestro puesto de guardianes. Teníamos relaciones, pero normalmente era con otros dhampirs y nunca duraban mucho. Muchos Moroi sentían que los dhampirs estaban por debajo de ellos, y el estilo de vida de los guardianes no era exactamente propicio para una relación seria.

Las mujeres Dhampir no lo tenían mucho más fácil. Si bien a menudo se convertían en madres, por lo general era el producto de una relación a corto plazo, una relación casual o incluso una sola noche. Sus embarazos no nacían del amor y el respeto mutuo, sino de la necesidad de que nuestra raza sobreviviera. Dos dhampirs no podían reproducirse entre sí.

Por mucho que proclamara estar contento con mi estilo de vida de guardián, éste era solitario. Extrañaba los sonidos de mi familia viviendo a mi alrededor. Anhelaba a alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Cuidar a Iván había disminuido algo de mi soledad, pero siempre había sentido la extraña sensación de estar entrometiéndome en el hogar y la familia de otra persona. Estaba seguro de que la sensación seguiría siendo la misma con cualquier persona que estuviera a mi cargo, incluida Vasilisa. Siempre sería un extraño, donde sea que viviera.

Lo que Tasha me ofrecía era diferente. Sí, oficialmente, la estaría cuidando. Ella estaría a mi cuidado. Pero ella nunca podría ser una extraña, ella era una amiga, y podría ser algo más. Ella podría permitirme ser más. Pero, ¿podría realmente permitirme eso?

Estaba saliendo del espesor del bosque, dirigiéndome hacia los apartamentos de los guardianes cuando me encontré con Janine. Seguramente estaba de patrullaje. No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón para que ella estuviera afuera a esta hora. Asentí respetuosamente a modo de saludo.

—Guardián Belikov, ¿verdad? —Ella se detuvo a mi lado.

—Sí, señora.

—No hemos sido presentados formalmente. Soy la Guardiana Janine Hathaway. —En realidad ella no necesitaba una presentación, su reputación era bien conocida y bien merecida.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía con un apretón firme—. Encantado de conocerla.

—Escuché que gracias a usted mi hija pudo continuar estudiando aquí y que es el responsable del progreso que ha logrado en los últimos meses. Estoy agradecida de que haya invertido tanto en su educación. Solo puedo esperar que mi hija demuestre que es digna de su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Hice una mueca internamente, al escuchar la decepción casi tangible que ella sentía por Rose—. Rose es una gran estudiante. Ha tenido dificultades, pero realmente ha mejorado y sinceramente creo que tiene el potencial para ser una guardiana increíble. En verdad, es un placer trabajar con ella.

Lanzó un bufido—. Aprecio que lo diga, pero sé mejor que nadie que puede ser muy terca y un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no me importaría ver una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. La Guardiana Petrov me ha dado algunos informes de su progreso, pero me gustaría ver qué puede hacer con mis propios ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que eso podría arreglarse. Normalmente tenemos una sesión matutina a las seis, pero tal vez sea mejor que asista a nuestra sesión vespertina. Acabo de terminar una tarea que me tomó toda la noche y lo más probable es que la ponga a trabajar solamente en ejercicios de fuerza y cardiovasculares en lugar de trabajar en técnica y entrenamiento. —Quería mostrarle lo mejor de Rose, y si bien no tenía dudas de que iba a trabajar bien mientras su madre la miraba, sabía que lo haría aún mejor cuando ninguno de los dos estuviera cansado.

—Tengo una mejor idea, si usted lo permite. ¿Por qué no descansa usted y yo puedo trabajar con Rose esta mañana? —Técnicamente era una sugerencia, pero su tono dejaba en claro que no debería rechazarla. Había una severidad en su voz, pero también pude ver un pequeño indicio de súplica, como si quisiera tener un momento a solas con Rose, pero necesitaba una razón.

Aún estaba un poco indeciso. La relación de Rose con su madre era casi inexistente. Lo que estaba allí estaba teñido de amargura. Después de la escena en la clase de Alto, estaba seguro de que se necesitaría un mediador entre ellas. Sin embargo, tal vez sería mejor dejar que las dos sacaran su frustración y avanzaran desde allí.

Acepté y ella pareció inmediatamente aliviada. Ahora tenía dudas de que Rose estuviera contenta con mi decisión, pero esa era una pelea para otro día.

Una vez que llegué a mi apartamento, no podía esperar a que mi día terminara. Habían sucedido muchas cosas el día de hoy; demasiado para pensar. Sabía que debería dormir un poco. Las horas extras que había conseguido dejando la sesión de entrenamiento matutino de Rose a cargo de su madre solo me quitarían el cansancio.

Sin embargo, no pude hacer que mi mente se calmara. Por primera vez en meses, deseé que Iván estuviera aquí para hablar. No había sentido su ausencia tan fuertemente en mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente, la necesidad física de dormir ganó la batalla y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, yo se que en este momento están odiando a Tasha por haber osado besar a nuestro Dios Ruso, ya que solo se lo prestamos a Rose ;)**

 **Vamos desahóguense y díganme que les gustó y que odiaron del capítulo.**

 **El capítulo 7 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 310 reviews, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Me desperté bastante fresco, considerando la cantidad de sueño que había tenido, pero aún dudaba en pensar demasiado en todo lo que había sucedido anoche mientras estaba con Tasha. En cambio, comencé con la rutina de mi vida diaria. Mi primera parada fue en el salón de guardianes en el campus. Mi próximo turno en las aulas comenzaba pronto y quería comer algo antes de ir a trabajar.

Cuando entré en la sala, estaba claro que la atención de los demás estaba dirigida a una sola persona. Un lío de rizos rojos estaba sentado en la mesa más alejada, llenando algunos papeles. Con su reputación, no era una sorpresa que Janine intrigara a los otros guardianes. Ignoré sus silenciosos susurros, tomando una manzana y un poco de café antes de sentarme frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo había ido el entrenamiento de la mañana cuando noté el formulario en el que estaba trabajando. Era un informe de incidente. Acababa de llenar uno, hace menos de dos semanas. No era común necesitarlos, solo cuando un estudiante era gravemente herido o se encontraba en una situación peligrosa. Solo podía imaginar una razón por la que presentaría tal informe: algo había pasado entre ella y Rose.

—Guardiana Hathaway.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante mi voz, aparentemente estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo que ni siquiera había notado que me había sentado. En cualquier otra circunstancia, podría haberme sentido un poco orgulloso de poder sorprenderla, pero la expresión de su rostro me hizo pensar que casi cualquier persona podría haberla tomado por sorpresa en este momento. Parecía distraída, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, pude ver que una oleada de culpa la invadía.

Apartó la mirada antes de devolverme el saludo—. Buenos días, Guardián Belikov.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo estuvo la práctica de Rose hoy?

Otra oleada de culpa irradió de ella. Golpeó el bolígrafo contra la mesa unas cuantas veces y con un suspiro, empujó el papeleo hacia mí.

Solo tuve que leer las primeras líneas para obtener un resumen de lo sucedido:

 _Tipo de lesión (si la hay): trauma facial y conmoción cerebral resultando en pérdida de la conciencia._

 _Asistencia médica necesaria: sí_

 _Persona lastimada: Rosemarie Hathaway, estudiante._

 _Ubicación del incidente: Gimnasio, sala 2b._

Janine no había terminado de escribir la descripción del incidente, así que volví la mirada hacia ella en busca de una explicación.

—No sé exactamente cómo sucedió esto realmente. Nunca quise lastimarla. Nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente. Es solo que… de alguna manera perdí el control. —Ella miró hacia otro lado derrotada, sus labios formaron una línea dura mientras su mano tiraba suavemente de sus rizos rojos. Aún así, podía decir que su ira estaba dirigida hacia adentro, hacia ella misma—. Rose puede ser tan... frustrante. No sé cómo puede lidiar con ella.

Parecía ser que mi preocupación inicial acerca de dejar a las dos mujeres Hathaway a solas no había sido completamente infundada. De alguna manera, las cosas se habían intensificado y Janine había golpeado a Rose. Luché contra el impulso de regañarla por golpear a su hija, pero lo único que necesité fue mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a mí para ver que había sido involuntariamente. No solo eso, parecía horrorizada por el hecho de que había lastimado a Rose. Janine era una persona muy precisa, pero incluso los mejores guardianes tenían sus puntos débiles que podían hacerlos titubear. Parecía ser que Rose era el de ella.

Sabía que debería haber estado allí.

Era muy consciente de lo mucho que Rose podía poner a prueba la paciencia de una persona. Había sacado lo peor de unos cuantos maestros y guardianes, aunque su madre era la primera que había arremetido físicamente contra ella. Me di cuenta de que ahora estábamos solos en el salón y decidí continuar la conversación.

—No siempre es fácil, pero hemos aprendido a trabajar juntos. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Estábamos combatiendo. Solo quería saber dónde estaba en su entrenamiento, tal vez darle una perspectiva diferente de la que usted puede ofrecerle como instructor. Sé que nunca seré considerada como la madre del año, pero tengo algunas cosas que puedo enseñarle a mi hija.

La forma en que había dicho esto, tan defensivamente, me recordó a Rose; sus protestas generalmente indicaban sus inseguridades. Sabía que Rose se sentía más que un poco amargada por la falta de relación entre ellas, pero también sabía que era más probable que Rose se escondiera detrás del sarcasmo y las acusaciones a que diera un paso adelante en una oferta de paz. Aparentemente, Rose y su madre tenían más en común de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

—Sé que está resentida por el hecho de haber sido criada aquí en la academia y que yo nunca estuve cerca. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar mi carrera y unirme a una comuna? No podía hacer eso, y no iba a enviarla con mis primos para que la criaran en ese estilo de vida.

Aunque sabía que su intención no era insultar a nadie personalmente con sus palabras, me encontraba tenso. Ella no tenía por qué saber que yo había sido criado en el estilo de vida exacto que aparentemente despreciaba. Tantas personas despreciaban instintivamente la forma en que vivía mi familia, la forma en que me habían criado, solo en base a los rumores y las acciones de unos pocos. Si notó el cambio en mi postura, no lo demostró.

—¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? —repitió—. No tenía muchas opciones.

Sabía que no estaba realmente en condiciones de darle una respuesta adecuada. Y tampoco creía que ella realmente quisiera que le respondiera. Incluso si lo hacia, no sabría qué decir. En cambio, decidí centrarme en cómo se podría reparar el daño.

—Rose no ha tenido la vida más fácil. Al igual que usted, creo que está tratando de sacar lo mejor de lo que se le ha dado. No siempre tiene éxito, pero lo intenta. Aquí tiene muchas personas a las que puede recurrir, pero ninguna de ellas puede cumplir su papel como madre. Creo que eso es todo lo que ella quiere de usted.

Pareció considerar lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque por un momento pareció sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién la estaba aconsejando. Después de unos minutos y lo que parecía ser un debate interno entre la protesta y la aceptación, volvió a hablar. Su voz parecía tan insegura, dudaba que alguien hubiera adivinado que ella era la famosa guardiana Hathaway.

—¿Qué pasa si no sé cómo ser madre?

Aparté la vista, una vez más, sin saber cómo responder. Su vulnerabilidad en ese momento parecía despertar algo en mí. Al igual que Janine, no estaba seguro de cómo equilibrar mi relación con Rose y cómo eso iba en contra de mi deber. Todo había estado tan claro hasta que Rose había entrado en escena. Me pregunté brevemente si su madre había tenido pensamientos similares hace casi dieciocho años.

—¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de poner su carrera antes que todo lo demás? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca incluso antes de que tuviera tiempo de contemplar las cosas que pasaban por mi mente.

Janine pareció sorprendida por el cambio repentino en el tema, pero consideró la pregunta.

—Desearía que fuera una pregunta que pudiera responderse fácilmente con un sí o un no. Sé que lo que hacemos es necesario, importante, quizás incluso vital. Me alegro de haber podido cumplir bien mi deber… —su voz se apagó, como si de repente estuviera atrapada en otro mundo que había existido hace mucho tiempo—. De todos modos, de vez en cuando, veo todo lo que he tenido que sacrificar para hacerlo y me pregunto si valió la pena.

Asentí con la cabeza, escuchando sus palabras mientras me perdía en mi propia situación.

—Desafortunadamente, —continuó, volviendo a nuestra realidad con una sensación de renuencia—, no hay muchas maneras en que podamos tenerlo todo.

Sentí el impulso de confiarle la oferta de Tasha. Anoche se había hecho horriblemente aparente que no había mucha gente con la que me sintiera capaz de compartir mis cosas. Estaba mi propia madre y tal vez Alberta. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien confiarle a mi superior que no sabía si debía abandonar mi posición actual o no. Había pensado en discutir el tema con mi madre, pero sentía cierta culpabilidad por no llamarla durante bastante tiempo y luego llevar algo como esto a su proverbial puerta de entrada.

Honestamente, la persona con la que me hubiera sentido más cómodo hablando sobre esto era Rose. Ella de alguna manera me entendía mejor que casi nadie más. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría hablar con ella sobre esto? Especialmente cuando, si era completamente honesto conmigo mismo, ella era parte de la razón por la cual estaba considerando aceptar y rechazar la oferta.

Una vez más deseé que Iván estuviera aquí. Tenía la extraña habilidad de ser imparcial cuando se trataba de dar consejos. Eso era lo que necesitaba; alguien que fuera honesto e imparcial. Janine Hathaway parecía una buena opción como cualquier otra en este momento.

—Creo... —comencé, vacilante y aún inseguro—, Creo que yo podría tener una oferta que me permita tener más…

Mi vaguedad debía haber atraído la atención de la Guardiana Hathaway. Sus dos cejas se alzaron cuestionando mis palabras mientras esperaba a que explicara más.

—Natasha Ozera me ha pedido como su guardián.

Me miró por un momento, pero por suerte ella pareció entender la implicación de esto antes de sentir la necesidad de explicarle con más detalle.

—Wow… esa es una gran oportunidad para alguien tan joven como usted. —La vulnerabilidad que había visto antes desapareció de repente cuando una máscara sin emociones cubrió sus facciones.

De repente me sentí avergonzado, lamentando la decisión de consultarla. Peticiones como éstas eran raras, pero no eran del todo desconocidas. Para algunos afortunados, era una relación verdaderamente basada en el amor mutuo, y para otros era simplemente un acuerdo de conveniencia. Sabía que yo no encajaba en ninguno de esos casos, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de dónde me encontraba. Algunas personas envidiaban el emparejamiento, otras lo despreciaban. No podría decir cómo se sentía Janine sobre el asunto.

—Y una que sé que no volverá a suceder, —reconocí—. Sé que es un gran honor ser el encargado de la protección de la princesa Vasilisa, y también siento cierta responsabilidad hacia Rose. Para ayudarla a completar su entrenamiento, quiero decir. —No era la verdad completa, pero tampoco era una mentira.

—Proteger a la última Dragomir es una gran responsabilidad y honor, pero... —se interrumpió, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar—, pero si siente que puede encontrar algo de felicidad personal con Lady Ozera, entonces creo que debería considerarlo.

Estaba claro que ella me había dicho lo que realmente pensaba sobre el asunto cuando dio un solo asentimiento de finalidad, y cambié de tema rápidamente antes de que cualquier otra incomodidad se estableciera a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Ha visto a Rose desde esta mañana? —pregunté.

—No, —respondió bruscamente, en su modo profesional al completo mientras tomaba su pluma para continuar llenando los documentos necesarios—. Sin embargo, me llamaron de la clínica hace poco tiempo. Se despertó sin ningún daño aparente. La están enviando de regreso a clase, pero está excusada comprensiblemente de cualquier entrenamiento físico por el resto del día. Me disculpo por interferir con su horario de entrenamiento. —Aunque profesional, había un poco de preocupación en su tono, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento de Rose, sino con la propia Rose.

—Por favor, Guardiana Hathaway, esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento. Solamente quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Su máscara sin emociones vaciló por un momento, pero fue suficiente para ver un destello de ansiedad y arrepentimiento antes de que sus rasgos se endurecieran una vez más.

—Estoy segura de que estará bien, —comentó con frialdad.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene razón. Esta no es la primera vez que Rose ha terminado en la clínica y estoy seguro de que no será la última. Ella siempre se ha recuperado anteriormente, saliendo más fuerte que nunca. No hay razón para creer que no será lo mismo esta vez.

No fue hasta que escuché su poco entusiasta respuesta en acuerdo conmigo que me di cuenta de que Janine no solo se había preocupado por un posible daño físico, sino por el posible daño emocional y el abismo ya demasiado amplio de su relación. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía comentar sobre eso. La tensión en sus hombros y su mandíbula me advirtió que la intocable Guardiana Hathaway había regresado, escondiéndose detrás de su deber y reputación como lo había hecho tantas veces anteriormente.

No me prestó atención mientras me retiraba para mi siguiente turno.

Pasé el resto del día evitando con éxito tanto a Rose como a Tasha. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a ninguna de las dos, o lo que les diría cuando no pudiera evitarlas más.

Conociendo a Rose, sabía que estaría furiosa por el altercado con su madre. Una parte de mí quería buscarla para poder calmar la situación, pero la otra parte de mí sabía que lo que sucedió había sido parcialmente culpa mía porque no había estado allí para intervenir antes.

Le eché un vistazo mientras caminaba entre clases. Ella no pareció notarme mientras caminaba entre Eddie y Mason, los muchachos actuando como una barrera física de las miradas burlonas de algunos de los otros estudiantes. Parecía que la noticia de la situación se había hecho de conocimiento público. Rose no era nueva siendo la fuente de rumores, lamentablemente, pero al menos le había dado la capacidad para soportarlos. Apenas prestaba atención a aquellos que la despreciaban. Desde esta distancia, no podía ver ninguna marca física aparente de esta mañana, pero el hecho de que estuviera despierta durante todo el día de hoy fue suficiente para asegurarme que estaba bien.

Si Tasha estaba hoy en el campus, simplemente no la vi. Estaba agradecido de que ella me diera un poco de espacio para pensar las cosas. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Eventualmente, ella querría una respuesta de una forma u otra.

Afortunadamente, el trabajo me había brindando una excusa para estar distante y cerrado. Después de mis turnos oficiales, simplemente me retiré a mi habitación. Intenté leer una de mis novelas, pero después de leer la misma línea durante casi quince minutos, supe que estaba demasiado distraído para concentrarme en esa simple tarea. El silencio de mi apartamento no hizo nada para calmar mi mente, así que recurrí a la pequeña colección de DVD's al final de mi colección de libros. Tal vez de manera predecible, la mayoría eran películas del viejo oeste protagonizadas por John Wayne, pero había una al final que me llamó la atención.

Saqué la pequeña caja, la cara familiar del ya mencionado John Wayne y la protagonista Maureen O'Hara saludándome. Sin embargo, en lugar del paisaje abierto del viejo oeste, estaban respaldados por las onduladas colinas verdes de Irlanda.

Me reí, recordando que hace solo unas semanas le estaba contando a Rose sobre esta película.

Me había descubierto mientras leía otra página o dos de mi novela actual antes de nuestra práctica, y no había perdido el tiempo antes de comenzar a embromarme al respecto.

—Entre esas novelas y tus películas de John Wayne, es una sorpresa que no hayas aprendido inglés con acento sureño.

Sonreí por encima de la página—. ¿Quién dijo que no? Afortunadamente, lo dejé bastante temprano en la escuela.

—Hmm, un acento ruso mezclado con acento sureño... me pregunto cómo sonará eso. —Ella me dirigió una mirada esperanzada.

—Nunca lo sabrás. Sin embargo, para tu información, John Wayne hizo más que solo películas del viejo oeste.

—Sí, también tenía unas cuántas películas de guerra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, e incluso algunas comedias románticas. —Capté la incredulidad en su rostro, pero continué—. ¿Alguna vez has visto The Quiet Man? Es una de las favoritas de mi madre. Ella es una gran admiradora de Maureen O'Hara. Solíamos verla juntos todos los años en mi cumpleaños. —Por un momento, me encontraba de vuelta en ese pequeño sofá, sentado junto a mi madre con un tazón de palomitas de maíz entre nosotros.

—Eso suena agradable. —Parecía un poco perdida en la imagen misma.

—Lo era.

Solo en mi departamento, introduje el disco en el DVD escuchando el inicio del familiar soundtrack. Recordé rápidamente por qué no debía ser tan abierto y personal con Rose, porque por un momento, no estaba recordando el pasado, sino imaginando un futuro inalcanzable. Por un breve momento, pude imaginarme celebrando mi cumpleaños viendo esta misma película con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en mi regazo, pero en lugar de mi madre a mi lado, era Roza la que se encontraba debajo de mi brazo.

Sacudí la angustia de mi mente, eligiendo en cambio perderme en la historia, hablando junto con algunas de mis citas favoritas:

— _...algunas cosas que un hombre no supera tan fácilmente... como la vista de una muchacha cruzando el campo con el reflejo del sol en el pelo…_

Cuando la película finalmente llegó a su final feliz, metí el DVD en su estuche y dudé antes de volver a colocarlo en el estante.

Todavía estaba indeciso sobre si debería conseguir un regalo de navidad para Roza, y si decidía hacerlo, qué le daría. Era un acto de precario equilibrio. Nada en lo que pudiera pensar me parecía correcto. Si el artículo no era demasiado personal, sería prácticamente ofensivo en su imparcialidad. Tan pronto como la idea llegó, sin embargo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Darle este DVD sería como darle un pequeño trozo de mí mismo sin ser demasiado obvio para causar preguntas entre nosotros o cualquier otra persona para el caso.

Lo envolví en un pequeño trozo de papel marrón, haciendo un recordatorio mental para buscar algún tipo de cuerda o cinta para atarlo con un moño. En la esquina, escribí su nombre, titubeando por un momento después de la "o" mientras debatía si seguir o no con "z". Errando por el lado de la prudencia y la corrección, terminé con su nombre de pila y lo dejé a un lado.

Dudaba que sucediera alguna vez, pero esperaba que cuando la viera, si alguna vez la veía por supuesto, que me imaginara sentado a su lado, disfrutando de la película con ella. Quizás ella entendería el pequeño mensaje oculto detrás del regalo. Era agridulce pensarlo. Nuestros sueños diurnos nunca estarían a la altura de la realidad, pero esa realidad estaría siempre fuera de nuestro alcance.

* * *

 **Chicas me sorprendieron, llegaron a la meta en un día. De verdad que quieren más Dimitri ;)**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Tan lindo nuestro Dios Ruso pensando en un regalo pra Rose, aunque yo nunca pensé que le fuera a contar lo de Tasha a Janine.**

 **Chicas estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, vamos a ver si esta vez llegan a los 380 ;) En el próximo capítulo viene el beso en el gimnasio, y les aseguro que se van a quedar con ganas de más.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Me sorprendió ver a Mason saliendo del gimnasio cuando me dirigí hacia allá para preparar la práctica matutina del día siguiente.

—Guardián Belikov, —saludó mientras nos cruzábamos, me lanzó un saludo militar colocando su mano derecha sobre su ceja.

—Ashford.

No era típico que un estudiante se levantara tan temprano, y no solamente estaba despierto, sino que se veía emocionado. La sonrisa en su rostro me hizo preguntarme qué podría haberlo puesto de tan buen humor. Quizás era solo una persona madrugadora. Solo porque Rose no soportara levantarse temprano...

… _Rose…_

La comprensión me golpeó con fuerza, sacando el aire de mi pecho como si me hubieran dado un golpe físico.

Atravesé la puerta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cerrarse después de la salida de Mason. Rose pareció casi aturdida por un momento, viéndolo irse, pero su comportamiento cambió instantáneamente y rápidamente apartó la mirada en cuanto aparecí. Rose evitó deliberadamente el contacto visual conmigo, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba escondiendo. Parecía casi... culpable. ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la presencia de Mason aquí antes?

Cuanto más me evadía, más agraviado me sentía. Le indiqué que comenzara a trabajar con los maniquíes usando los movimientos que habíamos practicado unos días antes, corrigiendo ocasionalmente su posición a distancia. Pude escuchar que todo lo que le decía era innecesariamente cortante y abrupto, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba cansado de que ella me ignorara. Finalmente, llegué a mi punto de ruptura.

—¡Tu cabello te estorba! —grité. —No solo está bloqueando tu visión periférica, corres el riesgo de dejar que tu enemigo se agarre de él.

—Si realmente estoy en una pelea, lo voy a recoger en una coleta. —Ella retrocedió entre golpes contundentes al maniquí—. Solo hoy lo traigo suelto, eso es todo.

—Rose, —imploré, suplicándole que me reconociera, que me mirara, que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí y que dejara de ignorarme.

Ella continuó su ataque como si yo no estuviera allí.

—¡Rose, détente!

Finalmente dudó, su respiración era rápida y pesada, como si tratara de recuperarse. Mi comando debió haber ganado sobre su desafío. Lentamente se alejó del maniquí y se apoyó contra la pared. Incluso entonces, se negó a mirarme a los ojos, mirando obstinadamente hacia el suelo.

—Mírame, —ordené. Raramente era tan contundente con ella, pero ella rara vez era tan obstinada conmigo.

—Dimitri…

— _Mírame._

Se detuvo, y aunque no respondió de inmediato, sabía que lo haría. A pesar de todo lo demás entre nosotros, yo seguía siendo su instructor y ella no desobedecería una orden directa de mi parte.

Después de un momento, lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Sin embargo, su cabello aún oscurecía la mayor parte de su rostro. Instintivamente, extendí la mano para apartarlo de sus ojos y ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

Tan pronto como levanté la mano, la vi ponerse rígida y contener el aliento. Fue suficiente para hacerme titubear. ¿No quería que la tocara? Rose nunca se había apartado de mí antes. Eso me dolió más que cualquier otra cosa; más que verla con Mason, más que verla evitándome toda la mañana, incluso más que el que se negara a mirarme a los ojos ahora. Me alejé, no queriendo hacerla sentir más incómoda.

Se relajó un momento antes de voltear su cabello hacia atrás y revelar un moretón creciente debajo de su ojo que parecía extenderse sobre el hueso de su mejilla e incluso en el puente de su nariz. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

Apreté mi mano en un puño a mi lado para evitar tomar su mejilla en mi palma. Ella no te quiere... no te necesita para consolarla, me recordé a mí mismo.

—¿Te duele? —Pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz uniforme.

—No. —Sus ojos destellaron hacia la izquierda, una clara señal de que me estaba mintiendo.

—No se ve tan mal, sanará. —Podía escuchar la dura amargura en mi voz mientras me alejaba de ella. Ni siquiera intenté ocultarlo. Odiaba que Roza me estuviera excluyendo. Sé que las cosas no eran ideales entre nosotros, pero siempre habíamos tratado de sacar lo mejor de ellas. ¿Ahora no podía molestarse en decirme la verdad?

—La odio, —siseó, con más veneno que una serpiente venenosa. Sentí un extraño escalofrío ante sus palabras y su tono, era el mismo que había usado en la casa de los Badica.

—No, no es así. —No estaba seguro de si estaba tratando de convencerla a ella, o a mí mismo.

—Sí, la odio.

—No tienes tiempo para odiar a nadie. No en nuestra profesión. — Si Rose realmente podía odiar a su propia madre, entonces podría odiar a cualquiera, incluyéndome a mí. No podía soportar la idea de que ella me odiara, y me mataba el saber que ella tenía la razón perfecta para hacerlo—. Deberías hacer las paces con ella.

—¿Hacer las paces con ella? —repitió con una risa, más amarga que dulce—. ¿Después de que me dejó con un ojo morado a propósito? ¿Por qué soy la única que ve lo loco que es eso?

—No lo hizo a propósito. —Había visto muchas veces cómo se ve un padre cuando golpea a sus hijos a propósito. Aún recordaba la forma en que mi padre me había mirado. No importaba cuán enojada estuviera Janine, no importaba cuánto la hubiera hecho enojar Rose, sabía de todo corazón que lo que había sucedido había sido un error. El solo mirar a Janine después de lo sucedido había sido suficiente para confirmarlo.

—No importa lo resentida que estés con ella, tienes que creerlo, —insistí—. Ella no haría eso. La vi más tarde ese día y estaba preocupada por ti.

Puso los ojos en blanco, claramente sin creerme—. Probablemente esté más preocupada de que alguien la exponga a cargos por abuso de menores.

Sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con ella cuando actuaba así. Solté un pesado suspiro, cansado de discutir—. ¿No crees que esta es la época del año para el perdón?

—¡Esto no es un especial de Navidad! —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y mordió su labio antes de volverse hacia mí—. Esta es mi vida. En el mundo real, los milagros y la bondad simplemente no existen.

El hecho de que Rose, aún tan joven, estuviera tan cansada y desilusionada del mundo era desgarrador. Una parte de mí la entendía, había pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero la idea de que ya había dejado de creer en los milagros y la bondad en el mundo me destrozaba.

—En el mundo real, puedes hacer tus propios milagros, —insté, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo, mis palabras fueron contraproducentes. En lugar de calmarla, vi un destello de fuego en sus ojos. Fue solo una chispa, pero eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para comenzar un infierno.

—¡Ya basta!, ¡¿puedes parar con esto de una vez por todas?!

—¿Parar qué?

—¡Toda la mierda profunda Zen! —Su voz se elevó constantemente hasta que prácticamente estaba gritándome. Sus manos alternaron entre jalarse del pelo con frustración y gesticular violentamente—. No me hablas como a una persona real. Todo lo que dices son solo tonterías sobre sabiduría y lecciones de vida. Realmente suenas como un especial de Navidad. Lo juro, ¡a veces es como si quisieras escucharte a ti mismo!, y sé que no siempre eres así…

Y entonces lo vi. Por primera vez esta mañana, me miró a los ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue dolor. Rose estaba enojada conmigo, molesta conmigo, pero también estaba herida por mi culpa...

—…te comportaste perfectamente normal cuando hablabas con Tasha. —Su voz era más suave ahora, traicionando su vulnerabilidad, incluso a través de su furia—. ¿Pero conmigo? Actúas por inercia. No te importo... —dijo algo más después de eso, pero no lo escuché.

—¿Qué no me importas? —Pregunté, sin creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Realmente creía que no me preocupaba por ella? Después de todo... ¿pensaba que no me importaba?

—No, —confirmó resentida. Sentí que mi propio temperamento se empezaba a salir de mi control mientras me alejaba de ella—. Soy otra estudiante más para ti. Solo sigues y sigues con tus estúpidas lecciones de vida para que…

No pude soportarlo más. Tomé bruscamente su mano que estaba apuntando a mi pecho y la sujeté contra la pared detrás de ella. Ya estaba cansado de su ira y acusaciones infundadas. No cuando pasaba todas las mañanas, todas las noches, todos los malditos días pensando en ella.

—No me digas qué es lo que siento. —Prácticamente le estaba gruñendo.

Rose pareció nerviosa por un momento, quizás sacudida por mi tono o por el hecho de que la había prácticamente atacado físicamente. En realidad nunca la lastimaría, pero nunca había sido tan rudo con ella fuera de las prácticas de combate.

Me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y tan tensa como yo. Pero luego hizo algo que no esperaba: sonrió. Ella sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma, como si acabara de descubrir uno de los grandes misterios del mundo.

—Es eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, preocupado por lo que podría hacerla parecer tan complacida consigo misma en este momento.

—Siempre estás luchando por mantener el control. Eres igual que yo. —Parecía casi divertida con la idea.

Sin embargo yo no lo estaba. Rose había dado casi en el blanco. Claro, podía mantener mi control cuando se trataba de muchas cosas, pero ella... ella traspasaba mi habilidad practicada y sin ninguna resistencia. Rose podía hacerme querer gritar y maldecir en un momento, y llevarla a la cama al siguiente. Ella ponía a prueba mis límites todos los días, y la idea de que una persona pudiera afectarme tanto me aterrorizaba.

—No, —insistí, tratando de mentirle por nuestro bien—, aprendí a controlarme hace mucho tiempo.

Ella vio justo a través de mí—. No. No lo has hecho. Pones buena cara, y la mayoría de las veces, mantienes el control. Pero a veces no puedes. Y a veces... —se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando la voz de una manera que hizo que mi corazón latiera descontroladamente—, a veces no quieres.

—Rose… —No podía decir si estaba suplicándole o advirtiéndole. Sabía lo que quería hacer, lo que quería que hiciera... sí, le estaba suplicando. Estaba rogándole que se detuviera. Le suplicaba que hiciera lo que yo no podía.

Sus ojos volaron hacia mi boca solo un momento antes de sentir sus labios estrellarse contra los míos. Estaba mal, muy mal, pero no quería hacer lo correcto en este momento. Todo lo que quería era esto. Todo lo que quería era ella. Semanas de recuerdos y sueños no eran nada comparados con lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento. Era volátil, desesperado, pero éramos nosotros.

Este era el primer beso que compartíamos desde el encanto. Este era el primer beso en el que realmente éramos solo ella y yo. Incluso sin la compulsión de la magia de la tierra, era igual de poderoso y abrazador. Tal vez aún más con el conocimiento de que ella había sido la que me había besado. La duda sobre mí mismo que había sentido momentos atrás fue olvidada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cerré la última distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, presionándola contra la pared y atrapándola contra mí. Podía sentir sus dedos de su mano libre agarrar mi camisa, sosteniéndome cerca de ella. Sus labios se separaron fácilmente ante mi empuje. El beso era una liberación urgente y catártica de la pasión y la ira que se habían acumulado entre nosotros. Era tan emocional como físico, y las cosas definitivamente se habían vuelto físicas. La escuché gemir mientras mecía sus caderas contra las mías, rompiendo mi trance como un balde de agua helada.

De repente, pude ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros. Peor aún, pude imaginar cómo se verían las cosas para cualquier otra persona que nos hubiera encontrado en esta posición.

Utilicé la pared para alejarme de repente, antes de que mi mente tuviera la oportunidad de convencerme de hacer lo contrario. Me alejé unos pasos más para estar seguro. Sentía la garganta cerrada y parecía que no podía recuperar el aliento. Mierda, ¿qué acabo de hacer...

Rose pareció sorprendida por mi brusquedad.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez, —la regañé, de alguna manera aún más frustrado de lo que había estado antes.

—No me devuelvas el beso entonces, —respondió desafiante.

Ella tenía razón. Por mucho que quisiera negar mi responsabilidad, tenía la misma culpa que ella. Yo había querido besarla. Demonios, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, aún quería besarla. Sin embargo no podía admitirlo, tenía que continuar este acto estúpido que me estaba devorando por dentro. Lentamente conté hasta diez, asegurándome de estar compuesto antes de volver a hablar.

—No doy "lecciones Zen" para escucharme hablar, —insistí—. Y no te las doy porque seas otra estudiante más. Hago esto para enseñarte autocontrol. —Mi argumento sonaba débil, incluso para mí.

Aparentemente, tampoco la había engañado a ella. Pude ver su decepción hacia mí mientras rodaba esos bonitos ojos marrones.

—Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Tomé una respiración profunda, presionando el puente de mi nariz e intentando contar hasta diez otra vez. Llegué a tres antes de decidir que no valía la pena.

 _Ya no puedo seguir más con esto,_ murmuré para mis adentros, optando por mi lengua materna. Luego salí por la puerta, yéndome sin molestarme en despedirla.

La había defraudado. Siempre la defraudaría.

* * *

 **Chicas por fin aquí está el capítulo del beso, sé que es un capítulo corto pero muy fuerte, emotivo y profundo.**

 **Ya sabíamos que Rose estaba luchando con la vergüenza por el golpe de su madre y los celos hacia Tasha, y ahora podemos ver cómo Dimitri lucha con sus propios celos e inseguridades.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya casi nos vamos al complejo de esquí, muchas cosas sucederán ahí, y una de las más importantes es Adrián Ivashkov...**

 **El capítulo 9 lo publicaré cuando lleguemos a los 440 reviews ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Aún no me acostumbraba a despertar solo la mañana de navidad. Por supuesto, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a celebrarla el 25 de diciembre en lugar del 7 de enero como lo hacíamos en Rusia, pero eso era un problema menor comparado con la abrumadora sensación de soledad que rodeaba la celebración de las vacaciones. Siempre había pasado las vacaciones de navidad con mi familia mientras estaba en la escuela, y luego con Iván antes de que falleciera. Había pensado que una parte del dolor se desvanecería con el tiempo, pero aún así me despertaba cada año extrañando las tradiciones y celebraciones de mi hogar.

Mi mamá solía hacer una tradicional papilla de arroz para el desayuno cubierta con miel, semillas de amapola, bayas y nueces tostadas. Babushka nos pasaba los obsequios uno por uno mientras estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea. Todos íbamos a la iglesia ese día, y si cerraba los ojos, aún podía oler el distintivo aroma terroso del incienso y la mirra que se impregnaba a través de la pequeña capilla en mi ciudad natal.

Afortunadamente, aunque estaba solo esta mañana, no estaría solo todo el día. Tasha había organizando un pequeño almuerzo en el salón del edificio de viviendas para huéspedes después del servicio religioso de la mañana. Prometía ser una reunión bastante pequeña ya que Tasha tendía a evitar reuniones más grandes, y honestamente creo que batallaría para llenar una lista de invitados si quisiera organizar un gran banquete. Creo que solo incluía a Tasha, a Christian, a Lissa, a Rose, y a mí.

No estaba completamente seguro de estar listo para ver a Rose otra vez. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía calmar mis nervios. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Había cancelado el resto de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento previas al viaje de esquí con una excusa patética sobre la finalización de los planes de seguridad, pero era solo una tapadera para ganar más tiempo mientras trataba de descubrir qué iba a hacer con todo este lío.

La cosa era que realmente no estaba seguro de poder mantener esta farsa por más tiempo. El pretender que nada sucedía entre los dos y nuestra relación inexistente me estaba volviendo loco. Estábamos destinados a quebrarnos en algún momento. Debería haberlo visto venir, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando desesperadamente de mantener mi cabeza en línea recta a su alrededor.

Tal vez si esta atracción entre nosotros fuera puramente física, podríamos quitarla del camino después de que ella se graduara y ambos podríamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Pero no era así. Yo no era de ese tipo, y a pesar de todos los rumores desagradables, ella no era ese tipo de chica. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nunca había sido así entre nosotros. No me atraía su cuerpo y cómo se veía. Bueno, no me atraían solo esas cosas. Me había enamorado de ella. Cada parte de ella por dentro y por fuera. Cada cicatriz y cada defecto la hacían la persona que era, así como sus talentos. Me encantaba su fuerza, su malhumor, la forma en que sonreía y la forma en que podía hacerme sonreír. Me encantaba todo sobre ella y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, de mostrarle cuánto la amaba, no podría "sacarla de mi sistema," sino que me convertiría en un adicto. Tendría que volver por más o me enloquecería deseando poder hacerlo.

Aunque tenía una salida. Pensaba en la oferta de Tasha casi tanto como pensaba en el beso de Rose. El problema era que si iba a compartir mi vida con alguien y formar una familia, la única persona con quien quería hacerlo era con Rose.

Tasha era una buena persona. Ella había criado bien a Christian y había demostrado ser una buena madre, incluso si aún no tenía sus propios hijos. También había sido una maravillosa compañera mientras salíamos, incluso si nuestra relación no había durado tanto y tampoco había sido tan profunda. Ella y yo nos llevábamos bien y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Nunca había creído en la idea de las almas gemelas. Estaba seguro de que dos personas podrían vivir juntas y encontrar algún tipo de felicidad, siempre y cuando ambas partes estuvieran dispuestas a trabajar en ello y hacer sacrificios el uno por el otro. Hasta ese punto, sabía que Tasha y yo podríamos tener una buena vida si aceptaba. Haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, y sabía que ella haría lo mismo por mí. Pero sabía que nunca se compararía con lo que Rose y yo podríamos haber tenido, si el destino hubiera sido amable con nosotros.

La mayor diferencia entre Rose y Tasha era una simple cuestión de intensidad. Rose podía hacerme sentir emociones como nunca antes. Nada entre nosotros era poco entusiasta. Cuando Rose me sacaba de quicio, podía ponerme furioso. Sin embargo, cuando, sin saberlo, me recordaba lo afortunado que era de tenerla en mi vida ahora, no quería hacer nada más que comprometerme con ella con la promesa de ir a los confines de la tierra para hacerla tan feliz como ella me hacía feliz a mí. La magnitud de lo que sentía por ella hacía las cosas difíciles. Ella siempre me estaba volviendo loco de una manera u otra. Era casi tan doloroso estar con ella como sin ella.

Por otro lado, estar con Tasha era cómodo. Ella era confiable y estable. Me sentía en control de mí mismo y capaz de ver las cosas de manera razonable. Aunque tal vez no era tan emocionante como una relación con Rose, mi experiencia me había enseñado que la emoción no era tan productiva como la fiabilidad. Tasha era la elección lógica. Tasha era lo que debería querer. Pero Tasha simplemente no se podía comparar con Rose.

Lamentablemente, no había comparación en absoluto. Realmente no. Seguía tratando de examinar una relación potencial contra otra, cuando a fin de cuentas una de esas relaciones simplemente no podría existir. Nunca podría estar verdaderamente con Rose. Una vida amorosa con ella era una imposibilidad. Esto debería haber hecho mi elección fácil ... pero no era así.

Después de tomarme todo el tiempo posible para prepararme de manera que mi mente no vagara demasiado por sí misma, finalmente había llegado el momento de partir para el almuerzo de navidad. Miré fijamente el paquete que todavía estaba en mi mesita de noche. Nunca encontré esa cinta. El regalo de Rose se deslizó rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi gabardina y me abrí paso entre la ligera nevada.

No esperaba que fuera fácil ver a Rose hoy, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan difícil.

Estaba preparado para que me recordara lo asombrosa que era. Por supuesto, ese hecho no era algo que olvidara fácilmente, pero verla cambiar sus típicos pantalones y camisetas con los que entrenaba por algo un poco más refinado siempre llamaba mi atención. Hoy no era diferente.

Estaba preparado para que ella me evitara, para que me ignorara incluso. Sabía que estaba molesta conmigo, y por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Probablemente pensaba que yo también estaba enojado con ella. Tal vez podría haberla llevado a un lado para reparar parte del daño entre nosotros, si ella no hubiera hecho algo para lo que no estaba preparado...

No estaba preparado para que ella llegara con Mason.

Él nunca estaba a más de dos pies de ella. Cada vez que la hacía sonreír, cada vez que la hacía reír, un destello de envidia surgía dentro de mí. No hubiera sido tan efectivo si hubiera pensado que Rose estaba tratando de ponerme celoso, pero era obvio que no era así. Había visto a mis hermanas jugar ese juego vicioso cuando era más joven. Ella me miraba de vez en cuando, pero no era de forma calculadora como para medir mi reacción ante su cita. En cambio, casi tenía una sensación de anhelo, como si simplemente quisiera verme. Entendía el sentimiento. Parecía que yo era una distracción para ella, tanto como ella lo era para mí. Mientras Mason estaba completamente cautivado por su presencia, Rose parecía completamente inconsciente de cómo él la adoraba. Ella no despreciaba sus avances, pero tampoco los alentaba ni los amplificaba. Oh, pero ese chico era persistente.

Cuando recibió un pequeño collar como regalo, él se ofreció a ayudarla a ponérselo. Lo vi rozarle el cuello con las yemas de los dedos mientras lo abrochaba, y tal vez otros encontraron el toque inocente o accidental, pero la sonrisa y el sonrojo que acompañaron el gesto no me pasaron desaparecidos. Tampoco me pasó desapercibido cuánto tiempo sostuvo la mano de Rose mientras admiraba el regalo que Lissa le había dado.

Por mucho que me doliera ver a Mason coquetear con mi Roza, no era nada en comparación con el dolor de ver a Rose corresponder a algunas de sus acciones. Había visto a Rose coqueteando mucho más audazmente, incluso con el propio Mason, pero siempre habían sido gestos vacíos. Al verla hablar mientras la fiesta se movía a su alrededor, pude ver los signos de un posible romance en ciernes.

Entonces, ella miró hacia mí, y me di cuenta exactamente de quién estaba en su camino.

Volví a mi conversación con Tasha, tratando de que mi mente no vagara mientras discutíamos dónde habían terminado los viejos amigos y cómo todas nuestras vidas habían cambiado a lo largo de los años. Me reía en el momento apropiado, agregando un comentario aceptable aquí o allá. Mi corazón no estaba ahí sin embargo. Seguía pensando en Rose y en lo mucho que se merecía ser feliz.

Tal vez ella podría ser feliz con Mason.

Tal vez yo podría ser feliz con Tasha.

El nuevo brazalete de cuentas que colgaba de la muñeca de Rose me llamaba la atención cada pocos minutos. Su pequeño chotki era una reliquia familiar en la línea Dragomir, destinado a un guardián amado de la familia. Ver a Lissa ofrecérselo a Rose antes me hizo sentir más confiado en lo que estaba entrenando a Rose para que eventualmente hiciera. Ella debía ser la guardiana de Lissa. Ella debía usar ese brazalete. Si bien técnicamente yo era el único guardián de los Dragomir en este momento, Rose llevaba ese título en el alma, no en su currículum. No era una cuestión de prestigio para ella, sino un llamado de honor y responsabilidad. Podría preocuparme por la princesa Vasilisa y tenía toda la intención de protegerla, pero Rose la amaba más de lo que se amaba ella misma. Moriría protegiéndola por amor, no por deber.

Era lo mismo que yo sentía por Roza. Añadiendo otra razón en una larga lista de razones por las que necesitaba salir de su vida, y alejarme de ella.

Me alegré de ver que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía entre nosotros, Rose parecía estar pasando un buen rato. O al menos así había sido, hasta que su madre apareció una hora más tarde. El cambio en el comportamiento de Rose fue inconfundible, pero aparentemente yo había sido el único que había notado lo incómoda y agitada que Rose se había puesto en el momento en que Janine había cruzado la puerta.

En su defensa, la Guardiana Hathaway parecía tan incómoda cómo Rose. A su llegada, vi que su mirada se dirigía hacia el moretón profundo en el rostro de Rose y una pequeña mirada de pesar inundó sus ojos. Después de eso, simplemente evitó hablar o mirar a su hija, no por malicia sino por aparente inquietud. Estaba seguro de que el temperamento cada vez más precario de Rose no había facilitado el asunto.

Ambos nos volvimos distantes cuando surgió el tema del ataque Badica, pero el estado de ánimo de Rose se agrió aún más cuando la Guardiana Hathaway comenzó a discutir otras situaciones similares en las que había estado. Mientras Mason escuchaba con asombro las historias, me encogí ante la furiosa mirada que Rose disparaba en su dirección. Casi sentía pena por el chico que era tan ajeno a lo molesta que estaba.

Afortunadamente, la fiesta se dispersó antes de que Rose se enojara demasiado. Christian y Lissa, quienes en general se habían enfocado más el uno en el otro que en cualquier otra cosa en la habitación, se fueron de la mano. Rose se fue poco después, con Mason quién se había ofrecido a escoltarla de vuelta a su habitación. Tuve la pequeña tentación de asegurarme de que Mason se fuera después de dejarla, pero sabía que Rose no permitiría que sucediera nada físico. Al menos no en este momento. Janine, que no había notado la ausencia de Rose hasta cinco minutos después de haber salido por la puerta, hizo una excusa rápida antes de partir.

Finalmente, solo estábamos Tasha y yo.

La ayudé a limpiar el papel de regalo que estaba alrededor de la sala de estar. Solo nos tomó unos minutos dejar el área presentable y agradecía que éste fuera otro beneficio de una reunión más pequeña. Nuestro grupo de hoy había dejado aún menos rastros de las festividades de vacaciones de lo que mi propia familia haría en casa. Aún así, estaba algo arrepentido de que la fiesta terminara y que pronto tendría que regresar a mi apartamento vacío sin nadie más para distraer mi mente, excepto los personajes de mis libros.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café antes de irte? —Preguntó Tasha, como si entendiera mi silenciosa reticencia a estar solo.

Cuando acepté, inmediatamente pude ver las preguntas formándose en su mente. Jugueteó con la cafetera durante unos segundos antes de que sonara el silbido de la máquina. Tal vez pensaba que una pequeña charla aliviaría mi estado de ánimo. Era una idea lo suficientemente inocente. Desafortunadamente, su tema de elección no hizo nada para hacerme sentir mejor.

—No sabía que Rose estaba saliendo con ese chico Mason.

—Sí, yo tampoco... —Pude sentir mis dientes rechinando.

—Parece muy enamorado de ella, —parecía encaprichada ante la posibilidad de una especie de romance en ciernes entre ellos—. Se ven muy lindos juntos.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada, todo lo que podía hacer era asentir. A pesar de saber que Mason era un tipo genuinamente bueno, no podía obligarme a estar feliz con esta situación.

Me moví nerviosamente con la taza de café entre mis manos mientras nos sentábamos cerca de la ventana. El silencio nos envolvió mientras ambos contemplábamos la nieve caer afuera.

Aparentemente, la tranquilidad se había vuelto demasiado abrumadora y su voz rompió el silencio una vez más—. Entonces, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de pensar un poco las cosas?

Nunca pensé que éste cambio en particular en nuestro tema de conversación realmente me relajaría. No lo hizo demasiado, pero una ansiedad incómoda era mejor que una rabia alimentada por los celos apenas oculta.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, tirando del cordón que aún sostenía flojamente mi pelo hacia atrás, mientras trataba de discernir qué decirle. Podía ver el atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero no estaba listo para darle una respuesta.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que estaba preguntando, ¿verdad? Todo lo que estaba preguntando era si lo había pensado. Parecía que no había hecho nada más que pensar en su oferta.

A estas alturas había estado en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que su esperanza anterior comenzara a desvanecerse y convertirse en una ansiedad visible. Puse mi mano encima de la suya en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

—Sí, —dije simplemente, sin ofrecer ninguna otra explicación por el momento.

Aunque no pareció importarle. Sus ojos bajaron hacia donde nuestras manos descansaban y pude ver que en sus labios aparecía en una pequeña sonrisa. Sus manos se sentían frías bajo mis dedos y las devolví a mi taza de café en un esfuerzo por calentarlas de nuevo.

No seguimos hablando sobre ese tema, para mi alivio. En cambio, nos mantuvimos en temas mucho más seguros, principalmente hablamos sobre viejos amigos, buenos recuerdos y el joven romance entre Christian y Vasilisa. Podía sentir la base familiar y cómoda de nuestra amistad cambiar, teñida por su oferta. Si aceptaba o no, sabía que cualquier futuro que tuviéramos entre nosotros siempre se vería afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Por ahora, estábamos viviendo en una especie de limbo y traté de saborear los últimos días de nuestra antigua amistad.

Sin embargo, finalmente terminó. Después de varias horas me despedí, con la vaga sensación de que algo entre nosotros nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

No fue hasta que regresé a mi departamento que me di cuenta de que el regalo de Rose todavía estaba en el bolsillo de mi gabardina. Mi reacción inmediata fue volver a salir y dejarlo junto a su dormitorio, pero lo dudé. Necesitaba dejarla ir. Necesitábamos dejarnos ir.

En cambio, desenvolví el pequeño paquete. Volví a colocar el DVD en su lugar original en la estantería, antes de terminar de empacar mi bolso para nuestra partida del día de mañana. Cuando terminé de colocar los últimos artículos en la maleta, no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo frío que me sentía.

* * *

 **Wow chicas y chicos lo lograron de nuevo y en un día. Una cosa que me emociona mucho es que últimamente varios chicos han dejado sus reviews, no sabía que también teníamos lectores masculinos pero eso me da mucho gusto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mi me parte el corazón ver cómo sufre el ruso pero también me da coraje por lo cabezota que es, la verdad siempre pensé que sufría porque quería.**

 **¿Cuál fue la parte que más les gustó? La mía es cuando describe todas las razones por las que ama a Rose, se me hizo tan lindo y romántico.**

 **¿Qué opinan de los avances en Facebook? ¿Quieren que les siga poniendo avances de los próximos capítulos? Obviamente uno a la vez, si sí quieren les dejaré otro avance del capítulo 10.**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado el capítulo y el 10 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 510 reviews, yo sé que sí pueden ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Salimos hacia el complejo a última hora de la tarde. La escuela tenía un solo avión privado para emergencias, y pudimos tomar prestados algunos otros de la corte y un par de familias reales más prominentes que también utilizarían el resort durante las vacaciones habían prestado los suyos. Yo tenía programado irme con el último grupo, y Tasha se había esperado para viajar conmigo, Christian y Lissa. Nos estábamos acomodando en el avión cuando los últimos estudiantes abordaron el avión.

No debería haberme sorprendido que Rose fuera una de las pocas personas en abordar al último. Probablemente debería haberme sorprendido de que alguien no hubiera tenido que sacarla de su dormitorio solo para que el vuelo pudiera salir a tiempo. Traté de llamar su atención para saludarla, pero ella no me miró. De hecho, parecía que no me miraba a propósito. Eso fue suficiente para ponerme de mal humor.

No podía entender el cambio tan repentino. Ayer estaba distante, pero no estaba precisamente ignorándome. Nos habíamos evitado el uno al otro, tal vez por confusión y torpeza más que cualquier otra cosa. No había sabido qué decirle y probablemente ella no había sabido qué decirme. Ahora, sin embargo, me ignoraba abiertamente.

Pasó junto a la fila en la que Tasha y yo estábamos sentados sin dirigirnos ni siquiera una mirada casual. La observé pasar junto a Christian y a Lissa, que estaban demasiado preocupadas como para darse cuenta, y finalmente encontrar su asiento otra fila o más atrás, con nadie más que con Mason.

Traté de ignorarlos, realmente lo hice, pero mis ojos no dejaban de mirarla mientras hablaba con Tasha a mi lado. No podía escuchar lo que decían por la charla de los otros estudiantes, pero en un momento la vi estremecerse ligeramente y mirar hacia abajo. La mirada desconcertada en su rostro encendió mi instinto para saltar y defenderla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento hacia ellos, vi a Roza sonreír suavemente.

Un estudiante se movió lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver claramente lo que había causado el cambio abrupto en su comportamiento. La mano de Mason estaba sobre la de ella, luciendo completamente natural. Los celos que esperaba nunca llegaron, porque antes de que pudieran asomar su fea cabeza, vi a Rose enredar sus dedos en los suyos.

Mi corazón se salió de mi pecho.

 _Es hora de seguir adelante_ , pensé. _Rose obviamente lo ha hecho. Deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo._

Deslicé mi mano en la que Tasha tenía apoyada en el separador entre nosotros, acomodándome más profundamente en el asiento y apretando mi chaqueta a mi alrededor.

Había visto fotos, planos, incluso imágenes aéreas y satelitales del complejo, pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba asombrado por lo impresionante que era en persona. Nunca fui fan de las vacaciones en climas tropicales, tal vez una bendición teniendo en cuenta mi área de trabajo, y la naturaleza y el aislamiento que ofrecía una cabaña rodeada de bosques era simplemente perfecta para mí. Por supuesto, no había duda de que esta cabaña era tan avanzada tecnológicamente como un hotel metropolitano de 5 estrellas. Incluso las diversas pasarelas alrededor del complejo se habían calentado para nuestra conveniencia.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de Tasha para mirar a Rose. Parecía tan enamorada del alojamiento como yo. Parecía que todos lo estaban, para ser honesto.

—Dimka... esto es... ¡impresionante!

Volví a dirigir mi atención a la mujer que estaba a mi lado otra vez—. Lo elegimos por los elementos de seguridad, pero sí, es bastante bonito. Es un beneficio. Aparentemente hay un spa completo y varias otras opciones de recreación más allá de las pistas de esquí también.

Su cara se iluminó en el momento en que mencioné el spa, justo como sabía que lo haría. Miré su sonrisa, feliz de que Tasha pudiera obtener algunos de los mimos que se merecía. Sabía que ella había tenido acceso a este tipo de lujos a menudo cuando era más joven, pero probablemente había pasado un tiempo desde que se había permitido complacerse así.

—No he disfrutado de un masaje en años, —dijo soñadoramente, confirmando mi pensamiento tácito—, pero creo que me tomaré un día o dos para esquiar en la montaña primero. No tiene sentido relajar mis músculos solo para matar mi cuerpo al día siguiente. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás planeando disfrutar de algo especial mientras estamos aquí?

Elegí no responder, sabiendo que sería suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Tasha.

—Me gustaría que te tomaras un tiempo para ti, Dimitri. Te lo mereces. —Su mano rozó la mía, tal vez accidentalmente—. Te mereces muchas cosas.

La vi caminar hacia la recepción para la asignación de su habitación, pero me distraje rápidamente por el alegre grito de Lissa. Debía haberse dado cuenta de que ella y Rose estaban compartiendo habitación juntas. También me había asegurado de que las pusieran en una de las habitaciones más agradables disponibles. Tuve que cobrar uno o dos favores que había hecho en el pasado para asegurarme de eso, pero valió la pena. Puede que no haya sido demasiado elaborado, pero sabía que haría que este viaje fuera un poco más feliz para ambas. Después de las últimas semanas, sabía que Rose necesitaba algo de felicidad en este momento.

A Rose no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar esa bien merecida felicidad y relajación como yo había esperado. Ocasionalmente podía verla a ella, a Mason, Christian y Lissa mientras subían y bajaban la pista de esquí una y otra vez el primer día. Fue agradable verla actuar como una adolescente normal. No era algo que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacer muy a menudo. A veces era difícil recordar que todavía era una niña de muchas maneras, incluso si era más madura de lo que debería ser alguien de su edad.

El sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte cuando pude ver al grupo cerca de la colina con obstáculos. Mason y Rose se deslizaban a velocidades que eran peligrosas. Incluso pude ver a Mason tropezar una o dos veces en su descenso, aunque se recuperó antes de que se pudiera hacer daño. Una parte de mí quería llamarles la atención por su comportamiento imprudente, pero me resistí porque sabía que el deseo estaba, al menos parcialmente, motivado por la idea de dividir a la pareja de novicios, al menos por un momento. En cambio, me contenté con distraerme con el trabajo que tenía enfrente. No había mucho que hacer en un simple patrullaje de mi área designada, pero debido a que había bastantes personas alrededor, era suficiente para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Eso cambió rápidamente cuando vi que Christian y Lissa pasaban junto a mí de camino a la cabaña. Si esos dos estaban aquí, significaba que Rose y Mason estaban ahora solos. Mantuve mi ansiedad bajo control con el recordatorio mental de que Mason realmente se preocupaba por Rose y nunca la lastimaría, por no mencionar que Rose no dudaría en defenderse si lo creyera conveniente. La había visto derrotar a Mason en sus clases de combate casi todas las veces que los dos luchaban juntos. Aún así, no me emocionaba la idea de que pasaran tiempo juntos sin supervisión. Por más que intentaba concentrarme en lo que me rodeaba, no dejaba de mirar hacia la colina y las diversas pistas de esquí que descendían.

Finalmente los vi una hora más tarde, una vez más cerca de la colina con obstáculos. Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando la vi dar un salto desde una corta cresta, finalmente sentí otro latido tartamudeante mientras golpeaba con gracia la nieve del otro lado. No podía hacer mucho más que mirar y rezar mientras ella realizaba una curva tras otra, esquivando los árboles en el camino antes de detenerse con una ráfaga de nieve. Todo el tiempo, Mason la animó desde la cima. Si no hubiera sido tan increíblemente peligroso, me hubiera impresionado.

 _Bueno_ , pensé, _ahí va la idea de que Mason nunca la pondría en peligro._ Aunque no podía culpar a Mason por completo. Si bien Rose era completamente capaz de ponerse en situaciones peligrosas por sí misma, al menos ayudaría si Mason no fomentara sus travesuras. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un pequeño error y ella podría haber salido gravemente herida.

Aparentemente él no aprendió de Rose y su experiencia cercana a la muerte, porque antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Mason se fue a intentar la misma carrera de obstáculos. Solo llegó a la mitad de lo que Rose había recorrido antes de que aterrizara mal y cayera fuerte.

Saqué mi radio para llamar al médico antes de que terminara de deslizarse hasta detenerse. Celeste, quien parecía ser el guardián más cercano en esa área, se apresuró a la escena. Rose pateó sus esquís e hizo lo mismo. Aunque no se levantó, pude ver a Mason moviéndose lentamente en el suelo, y sentí el alivio aligerar el peso en mis hombros. Si Mason hubiera resultado herido, sabía que Rose se lo habría tomado personalmente y se habría culpado a sí misma.

Después de un momento o dos, pude ver que el equipo médico ayudaba a Mason a descender por el resto de la colina, mientras Rose llevaba sus equipos de regreso al área de alquiler cerca de la otra entrada del complejo. También vi al guardián que me relevaría para el turno nocturno caminando hacia mí. Una vez que completamos una breve sesión informativa, dejé al nuevo guardián para que se hiciera cargo del área y comencé a caminar hacia el ala médica para conversar con Mason.

Entré en la habitación estéril para ver a la enfermera terminar de envolver el tobillo de Mason en una venda, entregándole una bolsa de hielo antes de irse y dirigirle un asentimiento de cabeza. Mason le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida. Parecía que solo tenía un tobillo torcido y me pregunté si entendía lo afortunado que había sido. Con lo que había intentado, fácilmente podría haberse roto el cuello.

—Te agradecería si no intentaras matar a mi alumna.

Mason, que no estaba al tanto de mi presencia cerca de la puerta, saltó al oír mi voz. No negaré la leve satisfacción que me causó verlo tan intimidado por mí.

—Lo siento, Guardián Belikov, —tartamudeó—. Somos tan competitivos… fue estúpido. No pensé que ella realmente aceptara mi desafío y una vez que hizo el recorrido tan impecablemente... bueno, no podía dejar que me ganara. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que no podría competir con ella. —La vergüenza de Mason rápidamente se transformó en una distante mirada de asombro—. Rose es increíble, siempre lo ha sido.

Estaba de acuerdo con él. Rose me había sorprendido más a menudo de lo que podía contar y no podía decir que no me había impresionado en alguna ocasión.

—Aún así, lamento que nos hayamos dejado llevar. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo juntos recientemente. No es que me importen sus sesiones de entrenamiento extra... —rápidamente se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba su queja—. En todo caso, estoy un poco celoso de su oportunidad de trabajar personalmente con usted. Me alegro de que la esté ayudando. Simplemente no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para pasar el rato con ella como solíamos hacerlo. Supongo que simplemente aproveché la oportunidad y no estaba pensando racionalmente. —Estaba divagando un poco a este punto, pero le di un tiempo para componer sus pensamientos—. Me alegro de que haya sido yo el que sufrió la caída, no ella. Nunca querría ser la razón por la que saliera herida.

Su sinceridad era tan evidente como sus pecas y su pelo rojo. Era casi dolorosamente fácil ver cuánto se preocupaba Mason por Rose y me sentía un poco culpable por mis celos hacia él. No había hecho nada excepto caer presa de la misma chica salvaje y hermosa de la que me enamoré.

—Lo sé, —reconocí—. Ella se preocupa por ti también. Estoy agradecido contigo porque has estado a su lado en todo momento y sé que tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo.

—Amigo, —bufó, refunfuñando ante la palabra como si fuera un insulto ofensivo—. Cierto.

Arrugué la comisura de mi boca mientras consideraba mi próximo movimiento. Había venido a regañar a Mason por poner en peligro a Rose, pero ahora que estaba aquí, tenía la tentación de hacer algo más con esta oportunidad. Por mucho que odiara la idea de que alguien más estuviera con Rose, Mason realmente era un buen chico y preferiría que estuvieran juntos, incluso por un corto tiempo, a que ella estuviera completamente sola. O, lo que era peor, que se aprovechara de ella un autodidacta Moroi Real que sintiera que le estaba haciendo un favor a nuestra raza simplemente con mirarla.

—¿Has invitado a Rose a salir?

Los ojos de Mason se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos, obviamente tomado por sorpresa por el hecho de que yo le estuviera hablando de algo como esto. No era exactamente un tema que me hiciera sentir cómodo, y podría decir que era un poco incómodo para él también, pero no retrocedí y finalmente me respondió.

—No, realmente no ha habido una gran oportunidad. Quería invitarla al baile del mes pasado, pero ciertas cosas se atravesaron en el camino, ¿sabe?

Asentí, entendiendo algo de su duda. Un misterioso rastro de animales muertos y un secuestro repentino definitivamente pueden distraer a una persona.

—Bueno, perdóname por mi franqueza y por favor comprende que normalmente no siento la necesidad de inmiscuirme en la vida amorosa de los novicios, pero… —Respiré un poco, preparándome para lo que iba a decir. No podía creer que realmente estuviera haciendo esto—. …tal vez deberías llevarla a una cita o dos durante el receso de vacaciones. Estoy ocupado con los turnos de vigilancia y no mantendremos nuestro horario normal de entrenamiento, por lo que debería tener algo de tiempo extra en sus manos.

Mason me miró con incredulidad, claramente sin esperar que sugiriera nada sobre sus hábitos de citas. Su silencio mejoró mis nervios y continué.

—Es obvio que te gusta. Para ser perfectamente franco, creo que también alberga sentimientos más que amistosos por ti.

La sonrisa de Mason se ensanchó considerablemente ante mi confesión.

—Ambos tienen unos meses más antes de la graduación. Merecen la oportunidad de ser adolescentes y pasar un buen rato antes de recibir sus marcas de la promesa. Aprovecha la oportunidad e invita a Rose a salir. Si algo sale de eso… prometo asegurarme de que ella tenga ocasionalmente la noche de los viernes libre del entrenamiento. ¿Trato?

—¡Trato! —Mason ansiosamente aceptó el apretón de manos que le ofrecí—. Gracias, Guardián Belikov.

—Por favor, llámame Dimitri. —Si iba a jugar al casamentero del chico que perseguía a la chica que amo, no había ninguna razón para ser formal al respecto—. Descansa ese tobillo y me encantaría ayudarte a trabajar en algunas técnicas de equilibrio cuando volvamos a la academia.

De alguna manera, parecía aún más emocionado por esta proposición, ofreciéndome nada más que un entusiasta asentimiento de cabeza silencioso.

Con eso, me despedí. Era hora de charlar con Rose sobre su propio comportamiento imprudente.

Me tomó un tiempo encontrar a Rose. Sabía dónde la había visto por última vez, caminando hacia el alquiler de equipos para entregar sus esquís y los de Mason, pero eso había sido hace casi veinte minutos. Probablemente ya se habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Una parte de mí echaba de menos la familiaridad de la Academia donde conocía sus escondites y podía encontrarla casi tan fácilmente como ella podía encontrar a Lissa en cualquier momento.

Fue una sorpresa para mí entonces, cuando finalmente la encontré diez minutos más tarde cerca de la misma entrada donde debía de haber regresado para devolver el equipo. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Escuché su voz mezclándose con la de un hombre, y cuando finalmente la vi, estaba hablando nada más ni nada menos que con Adrian Ivashkov.

Era solo unos pocos años más joven que yo, pero su reputación de fiestero y playboy lo había hecho famoso. Cuando le advertí a Roza sobre los hombres Moroi que la usarían para nada más que su placer momentáneo, Adrián era el tipo de persona que estaba describiendo, incluso más que Jesse con quien la había atrapado a principios de este año.

Debido a su edad y estatus real, Iván y Adrián se habían movido en círculos sociales similares, pero Iván lo evitaba con la mayor frecuencia posible y yo seguía su ejemplo. Aún no había tenido una conversación adecuada con Adrian, y él parecía contentarse con ignorarme por completo, de la misma manera en que la mayoría de los Moroi de la realeza miraban a los guardianes y otros dhampirs.

Desafortunadamente para todos, él había tomado nota de Rose. Basado en su lenguaje corporal, pude ver que estaba interesado en ella. Mantenía una distancia respetable por el momento, pero hizo que su intención quedara clara por la forma en que se inclinaba hacia ella y de vez en cuando pasaba los ojos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La forma en que la miraba tenía una vaga posesividad que venía de generaciones obteniendo todo lo que quisieran. Con un apellido como el suyo, no me cabía duda de que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

Sin embargo, Roza no parecía dispuesta ni encantada. Al menos no al principio. Cuanto más hablaban, más veía el disgusto inicial en su rostro desvanecerse en algo que se parecía más a la intriga que al interés. Me acerqué un poco más para escuchar su conversación mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, tal vez presentándose adecuadamente.

Ella retiró su mano de la suya mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No sabes nada de mí. Y yo solo sé de tu familia, no te conozco.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Su voz era burlona, pero no tanto como para disimular la oferta real en su pregunta. Sentí que mi temperamento se encendía al escucharlo proponiéndole semejante cosa.

Rose no pareció impresionada—. Lo siento, no me gustan los tipos mayores.

Los ojos de Adrian se dirigieron hacia mí por un breve momento, de alguna manera ignorando el aviso de Rose mientras se daba cuenta de mi presencia por primera vez… aunque sentía que había sabido de mi presencia por más tiempo. Estaba agradecido de que mi cara no delatara la diversión que sentía ante la falsa afirmación de Rose ya que yo no iba a revelar ese secreto.

—Tengo veintiuno. No soy tan mayor, —presionó.

—Tengo novio.

En el fondo de mi mente, sabía que ella simplemente estaba buscando una excusa diferente y una forma de salir de esa conversación, pero no pude evitar la forma en que me hizo sentir el hecho de que podría referirse a mí con ese título. Fue solo un momento después cuando me di cuenta de que podría estar refiriéndose a Mason tan fácilmente como a mí, y tal vez incluso más, teniendo en cuenta su primera declaración.

Cuando la atención de Rose se desplazó a otra parte de la montaña nevada, vi que Adrian volvía a mirarme. Era curioso y totalmente inquietante por la forma en que parecía entender lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. Parecía casi... ¿divertido?

Mientras Rose miraba lo que había llamado su atención entre los muchos esquiadores, Adrian se enfocó completamente en mí y respondió—. Es curioso que no hayas mencionado eso antes.

La forma en que dijo eso me dejó helado. No había manera de que él supiera la verdad sobre la situación entre Rose y yo, pero la forma en que me había observado mientras hablaba insinuaba el imposible conocimiento de algo más.

Al ver que Rose se estaba defendiendo de su abrasivo carisma, me deslicé detrás de la pared y fuera de su vista. Aún podía escuchar los sonidos de la conversación, y aunque no podía escuchar las palabras exactas, su tono me advertiría si algo se salía de control. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para terminar con su encuentro si ella lo necesitaba, pero no quería sentirme expuesto bajo la mirada de Adrian un momento más de lo que debía. Había sido bastante desconcertante.

Pronto, una segunda voz femenina se unió al dúo, y el grupo se separó solo unos momentos más tarde. La niña Rinaldi, Mia, pasó junto a mí por el pasillo, casi sin verme a través de su propia agitación. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que viera a Rose caminar por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta a donde me había escondido. Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando escuché los pasos más pesados de un hombre que se acercaba a mí, y no necesité una presentación para identificar la voz que me hablaba desde la vuelta de la esquina.

—Entonces... ¿a ella no le gustan los tipos mayores?

Me quedé en silencio, esperando que él simplemente estuviera hablando consigo mismo en voz alta. Mi esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Y déjame adivinar, ¿a ti no te gustan las chicas más jóvenes?

Doblé la esquina para verlo apoyado casualmente contra la pared, esperando a que yo emergiera. No dignifiqué su pregunta con una respuesta, pero aparentemente no tenía que hacerlo para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Supongo que no eres el novio antes mencionado... —sus ojos pasaron de mi cara al espacio alrededor de mi cabeza—, …pero ah, quieres serlo ¿no?

Tensé mi mandíbula, luchando contra el impulso de agarrarlo por el cuello y arrojarlo desde el balcón más cercano. Traté de permanecer lo más imparcial posible, pero pude sentir que la tensión aumentaba y mis dientes empezaron a contraerse.

—El acto de guardián apático no te funcionará conmigo Asalta Cunas, puedo leerte como un libro. Créeme, no te culpo un poquito. Rose es bastante tentadora. —Miró en la dirección en que ella se había ido antes de agregar—, no me importaría tenerla desnuda y sola en mi habitación.

Sabía que el comentario había sido para molestarme más que cualquier otra cosa, pero mi reacción fue instintiva. Dos emociones surgieron a la vez. La primera fue la furia implacable de que este mujeriego arrogante y egocéntrico se atreviera a sugerir tal cosa, y ésta fue seguida rápidamente por la abrumadora culpa cuando mi mente recordó el momento en que yo había hecho exactamente eso. Hubiera esperado que él anticipara y quizás reaccionara a lo primero. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron, no por miedo sino por sorpresa, transformándose fácilmente en la sonrisa encantada de alguien que ahora tenía las cartas en su poder.

—No… —Siseó, asombrado.

Mantuve mi rostro neutral, pero no le importó.

—Ah, esto es demasiado glorioso. El buen guardián no es tan honorable como parece. Afortunadamente, yo no tengo ningún pretendido honor que deba mantener. Estoy seguro de que tendré mi oportunidad lo suficientemente pronto.

La creciente tensión reventó rápidamente en una explosión de energía. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, lo tenía inmovilizado contra la pared, mi antebrazo apretado contra su pecho y mi cara lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el rastro de alcohol en su aliento.

—Mantente alejado de ella. —Cada palabra en mi demanda fue enunciada cuidadosamente para asegurar que no hubiera absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de algún malentendido entre nosotros. Al igual que Jesse hace mucho tiempo, no tenía poder para cumplir realmente cualquiera de mis amenazas. La única diferencia era que esta vez mi víctima lo sabía. Adrian sabía que no podía lastimarlo y, lo que era peor, sabía que él tenía poder sobre mí. Su shock momentáneo por mi ataque se desvaneció y se convirtió en algo más cercano a la piedad hasta que no pude soportar mirarlo por más tiempo.

Lo solté, sintiéndome más pequeño y más impotente de lo que me había sentido en años.

El bastardo se rió mientras me alejaba.

* * *

 **¡Chicos de nuevo lo lograron! Cada vez me sorprenden más, 70 reviews en un día.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de ese encuentro entre Adrián y Dimitri? Yo jamás lo había imaginado así. ¿Cuál fue la parte que más les gustó? A mi definitivamente fue esa plática entre Adrián y Dimitri, parece ser que Adrián sospecha que ahí hay algo.**

 **Dimka me preguntó que si también estaba Bloodlines en POV Adrián. Hasta el momento la autora Gigi256 no ha dicho nada al respecto de escribir Bloodlines y de hecho apenas está publicando Spirit Bound POV Dimitri.**

 **Pasando a otra cosa, éstos días que quedan de la semana estaré un poco ocupada con la escuela, así que el capítulo 11 lo subiré a los 600 reviews. Sí, sé que 90 son muchos, pero si lograron 70 en un día, espero que al menos me den 2 días para publicar el 12 ;)**

 **Varias personas se han dado cuenta del problema con los reviews, al parecer Fanfiction está teniendo problemas y aunque contabiliza los reviews, éstos no aparecen en la página. Espero que esto se solucione en unos días, pero no se preocupen que yo puedo leer sus reviews directamente en mi correo electrónico, es solo que no podré responderlos directamente.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el capítulo 12, recuerden darle like a mi página de Facebook TeamSuiza96, el link está en el pérfil debajo de los summaries de las otras historias, ya que ahí estaré publicando avances de los siguientes capítulos ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Esa noche, todos mis sueños se centraron en la idea de perder a Rose. La perdía a manos de la fuerza mortal de los Strigoi. La perdía en las garras de los Psi-Hounds de Victor. La perdía con Mason. La perdía con Adrián. La perdía debido a mi propio egoísmo y estupidez. Una y otra vez, hasta que no me atreví a cerrar los ojos. En cambio, me quedé despierto, mirando al techo y tratando de descubrir exactamente cómo iba a reconstruir mi vida.

El sol finalmente comenzó a ponerse, marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Acogí con satisfacción la distracción que el trabajo me proporcionaría por un corto tiempo. Tenía un turno temprano en la mañana y me alegré por ello. Natasha me había invitado a una sesión de entrenamiento con Christian, y aunque estaba demasiado intrigado por ver su magia ofensiva en acción, también sabía que la negación plausible era una preocupación válida. Yo ya estaba jugando con fuego en lo referente a mi inexistente relación con Roza, y en general era una buena idea contemplar el solo infringir una ley a la vez. Planeaban terminar para la hora del almuerzo y yo había prometido reunirme con Tasha en el café cerca del vestíbulo.

Christian, Lissa y Rose salieron juntos del pasillo, sin Tasha a la vista. Lissa parecía estar regañando a Rose por algo, me di cuenta de esto por la forma en que Rose sostenía sus manos en sus caderas defensivamente. Había visto esa postura más de una vez durante nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento y generalmente significaba que Rose estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Me pregunté brevemente si debería intervenir y tratar de difundir la inminente bomba de tiempo, pero alguien más se me adelantó.

—¡Hola! —La sonrisa de Rose regresó al instante cuando se dirigió a Mason, tomando su mano mientras se acercaba a ella.

Al ver cuán fácilmente su mano se deslizaba en la de él me dolió, me recordé mi decisión de alentar su relación. Si la elección era entre él y Adrian, elegiría a Mason todo el tiempo. Solo esperaba que el chico siguiera mi consejo y la invitara a salir pronto, antes de que alguien más tratara de arrebatársela de las manos.

Vi la expresión de enojo, exacerbada por su propia inseguridad, solo un momento antes de que hablara—. ¿Es verdad que anoche estuviste con Adrián Ivashkov?

La mano de Rose se zafó de su agarre de inmediato, luciendo tan confundida como Christian y Lissa a su lado—. Yo… ¿qué?

Mason siguió adelante y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo estaba arruinando su oportunidad en este momento—. Escuché que se emborracharon anoche.

—¿En serio? —Vasilisa parecía asombrada, pero no necesariamente sorprendida, como si fuera algo que Rose haría totalmente.

Sabía que ella había madurado bastante en los últimos meses, y quería creer que estaba por encima de algo tan imprudente, pero en ese momento estaba increíblemente interesado en escuchar su respuesta.

—¡No, por supuesto que no, apenas y lo conozco!

—Pero sí lo conoces, —presionó Mason.

—Apenas.

—Él tiene una mala reputación, —advirtió Lissa.

—Sí, —agregó Christian, que parecía inusualmente preocupado—, siempre anda con muchas chicas.

—¿Chicos podrían dejarlo ya? —Rose parecía exasperada, casi lista para gritar—. ¡Solo he hablado con él durante, qué, cinco minutos! Y eso es solo porque él estaba bloqueando mi camino. ¿De dónde sacas todo esto? —Dirigió la pregunta a Mason, y éste bajó la mirada inmediatamente, aparentemente dándole la respuesta—. Mia, —escupió Rose con increíble desdén.

Mason no respondió, pero asintió levemente y evitó mirar a Rose. Su vergüenza era evidente, e incluso sentí una decepción personal hacia él por dudar de ella incluso por un momento.

De repente, fue Rose quien comenzó a hacer las preguntas acusatorias—. ¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?

—Me acabo de encontrar con ella, eso es todo.

—¿Y le creíste? Sabes que miente la mitad del tiempo.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de que él confiara en esa fuente de información cuando había sido él precisamente quien, según los informes, había desvelado sus mentiras un mes atrás cuando Mia molestaba tanto a Rose como a Lissa.

—Sí, pero por lo general hay algo de verdad en las mentiras. Y sí hablaste con él.

—Sí, hablé. Eso es todo. —Había un tono de finalidad en el modo en que lo dijo, pero ninguno de los novicios desafió al otro. De hecho, parecía que ni siquiera podían mirarse el uno al otro; Rose debido a su molestia y Mason debido a su vergüenza. Incluso desde varios metros de distancia, podía sentir el aire incómodo entre ellos.

Fue Christian quien finalmente rompió la creciente tensión—. Supongo que no esquiarás hoy, ¿eh? —Hizo un gesto hacia el tobillo que todavía causaba una leve cojera en el paso de Mason.

Mason dejó escapar un sonido de indignación, hinchando su pecho y montando un espectáculo mientras respondía con ligereza—: ¿Qué, crees que esto me va a detener?

Con un comentario, la molestia de Rose hacia su amigo pelirrojo desapareció y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de complicidad. Aparentemente simpatizaba con su necesidad de probarse a sí mismo, a pesar de una lesión que debería hacerlo pensar dos veces antes de realizar cualquier tensión física innecesaria.

Christian y Vasilisa los miraron abiertamente como si estuvieran un poco locos cómo para regresar a las pistas después de los acontecimientos de ayer. Tal vez lo estaban, pero eso difícilmente los detendría.

—¿Quieren venir con nosotros? —Era una pregunta innecesaria, ya que sabía que ella podía ver su respuesta anticipada tan fácilmente como yo.

—No podemos, —respondió Lissa, sacudiendo suavemente su cabello rubio de un lado a otro—. Tenemos que ir al almuerzo organizado por los Conta.

—Aquí estás.

Mi atención fue repentinamente atraída lejos de los estudiantes a través de la habitación hacia la voz femenina mucho más cercana que estaba tomando su asiento frente a mí.

—Lo siento, llegué tarde. Tenía alguna evidencia de la que tenía que deshacerme, —susurró Natasha en broma, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no era una mentira. Ya que su elemento era el fuego, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo se quemara.

—No hay problema. No llevo aquí mucho tiempo y los muchachos fueron más que suficiente distracción. —Asentí en su dirección mientras los dos pares se dividían para sus respectivas actividades—. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes otro lugar dónde debas estar?

—¿El almuerzo de los Conta? Difícilmente, Liliana no sería sorprendida invitando a alguien de mi estatus a tal evento. —Su auto-desprecio sarcástico insinuaba el desagrado real que debía haber sentido, y soltó un suspiro melancólico ante la figura de su sobrino marchándose—. Nunca me imaginé que lo arrastrarían a ese mundo. No sé si estoy preocupada u orgullosa de que esté siendo aceptado en la sociedad.

—Supongo que era inevitable desde que comenzó a salir con Vasilisa. Ella difícilmente tiene una opción sobre el asunto, pero creo que él la mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra con estas cosas.

Su distraído gesto de asentimiento me hizo preguntarme si siquiera había escuchado mi respuesta. Extendí la mano y golpeé su mano, alejando su atención del pasillo ahora vacío.

—Has hecho un magnífico trabajo con él, Tash. Él puede manejarlo solo. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, ¡ahora solo estás pidiéndome lo imposible!

Me reí con ella, feliz de ver a la chica despreocupada que conocía tan bien de regreso.

—¿A qué hora comienza tu turno?

—Hoy tengo turno dividido. Acabo de terminar la primera mitad hace menos de media hora y voy a comenzar otro turno de cuatro horas alrededor de las dos.

—Sabes, tienes que dormir alguna vez. —Había una extraña cualidad en su sonrisa que me hizo preguntarme si ella estaba bromeando conmigo o provocándome. Decidí ignorar el posible coqueteo por el momento.

—Créeme, esto no es tan malo. Al menos mis descansos implican una compañía decente.

—¿Tienes un día libre durante este viaje?

—Conseguí el domingo, —dije refiriéndome al estilo de lotería con el que los guardianes escogíamos nuestras vacaciones durante el descanso—: El día después de la cena de los Voda. Voy a estar trabajando en el evento, pero tendré el día siguiente para mí. Estoy pensando en citar a Rose para un entrenamiento, ya que no quiero que empiece a perder…

—Tonterías, esa chica trabaja tan duro como tú y merece un buen descanso también. Deja a la pobre en paz. En cambio, quiero consentirte y hacer que te diviertas, ¿qué dices?

Podía ver que realmente esperaba que dijera que sí. No estaba seguro de lo que ella tenía en mente, pero podía ver que al decir que sí, la haría más feliz de lo que fuera que había planeado para relajarme y consentirme. No podría negarle eso. Pero incluso mi ligera vacilación no pasó desapercibida para ella, y vi su expresión caer un poco antes de aceptar.

—Eso suena maravilloso. Gracias.

Nuestros sándwiches llegaron a la mesa, y comimos en silencio por un tiempo. Normalmente, no me importaba el silencio. Aunque a menudo bromeaba con Rose sobre su charla sin sentido durante las prácticas, la verdad era que gran parte de nuestro tiempo juntos transcurría en paz y tranquilidad. Ese era un silencio cómodo, a diferencia del que me rodeaba ahora. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo para llenarlo, y cada momento de silencio que pasaba parecía ponerme un poco más ansioso.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Perdón? —A pesar de que prácticamente estaba suplicando que uno de nosotros dijera algo, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Alguna pregunta? Sobre mi oferta quiero decir. —Parecía tan incómoda como yo, lo que decía algo. Se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja por tercera vez en el último minuto, y comencé a reconocerlo como un tic nervioso en ella—. Es solo que... aún no me has dado una respuesta... y solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas toda la información que necesitas. No estoy tratando de presionarte, sé que es una gran decisión, pero no puedo actuar como si esto no estuviera colgando sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Tienes razón, está colgando sobre nuestras cabezas pero... —Suspiré, tratando de encontrar algo que decir sin dar una respuesta de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué es lo que te está deteniendo? Te gusta pensar las cosas, lo sé, pero esto parece diferente. Parece que estás... vacilando por alguna razón.

No sabía qué decirle. Había pasado cada momento de mi tiempo libre pensando en esto. Había un millón y medio de razones para irme, pero ninguna de ellas parecía compararse con la única razón por la que quería quedarme.

—Tal vez estoy un poco vacilante, —admití.

Parecía compasiva en lugar de molesta, esperando pacientemente a que elaborara más mi respuesta.

Inhalé profundamente, usando cualquier momento libre que pudiera para ordenar mis pensamientos. No quería hacerle daño, pero sentía la necesidad de expresar mis inquietudes, aunque de una manera bastante general—. Simplemente no quiero presionarnos. Este arreglo... no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer esto solo para mi beneficio. Eso es mucho pedir para cualquiera, especialmente para un amigo. —Era mucho lo que me pedía.

—Dimitri, no te habría ofrecido esto si no estuviera al menos un poco interesada en ti. No me estoy sacrificando. —Parecía casi divertida por mis preocupaciones, lo que me puso un poco nervioso. Hice lo que pude para calmarme—. Si te hace sentir mejor, podríamos tomar las cosas con calma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El viaje terminaba en poco más de una semana, incluso si nos tomáramos todo el tiempo para "tomar las cosas con calma," como ella había sugerido, aún así sería demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

—Nadie dijo que teníamos que irnos inmediatamente después de que todos regresen a la academia. Podríamos esperar hasta que termine el año escolar. De esa manera tienes la oportunidad de terminar de entrenar a Rose y no estarías dejando a Vasilisa sin guardián. Mientras tanto, podríamos tener unas cuantas citas y conocernos nuevamente. Ni siquiera necesitamos poner el papeleo en marcha hasta que veamos si esto es algo que vale la pena perseguir. No hay presión, es solo una oportunidad. Tendría que regresar a casa por un tiempo, pero creo que podría hacer algunos arreglos para quedarme en el campus de vez en cuando. ¿Eso ayudaría a resolver tus preocupaciones?

De un solo golpe, había borrado todas las razones lógicas para rechazarla. El único problema era que mi mayor duda no tenía nada que ver con la lógica. También era una cosa que sabía que no podía discutir con ella. Aún así, era increíblemente considerado de su parte y sabía que al menos debería intentarlo.

—Honestamente, eso ayudaría bastante. Aún así me gustaría pensar las cosas un poco más, pero sería difícil dejar pasar tal oferta. —El entusiasmo que forcé en mi voz parecía débil en el mejor de los casos, pero pareció satisfacerla—. Debo ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de mi próximo turno, pero gracias por invitarme a almorzar. Fue realmente agradable hablar contigo.

Me puse de pie, arrojando suficiente dinero en efectivo sobre la mesa para pagar nuestras comidas. Aprecié el que Tasha no hubiera protestado por mis formas anticuadas y me hubiera permitido consentirla. Sabía que ella era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Lo había hecho una y otra vez, y posiblemente estaba en una mejor posición financiera que yo. Aún así, algo tan pequeño como esto me hacía sentir que había algo parecido a la normalidad en nuestra relación. Esto es lo que la mayoría de los hombres harían por la mujer con la que estaban saliendo, o con la que estaban considerando salir, y a pesar de todo lo demás que conllevaba nuestro posible acuerdo, al menos podría hacer esto por ella.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, Dimitri. Nos vemos pronto.

Me incliné, vacilando antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Antes, nunca había pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo. Era común en Rusia besar a un buen amigo en forma de despedida. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que lo había intentado desde el día del viaje de compras, cuando me había sorprendió recibiendo mi gesto amistoso con los labios y una sugerencia de algo mucho más complicado. Hoy, no hubo tal sorpresa y volví para terminar algunos trámites antes de comenzar mi próximo turno.

Comencé en la misma posición que había tomado ayer: monitoreando el espacio de recreo entre el albergue y la base de la montaña. Había varias áreas para sentarse incluyendo algunas pequeñas mesas. La telesilla principal que recorría tres cuartos de la montaña, accediendo a la mayoría de las pistas, estaba a la extrema izquierda. Sabía que había otra telesilla que recorría la longitud restante, pero solo daba acceso a las pistas más difíciles y no se utilizaba tanto como la primera.

Tenía una vista bastante decente de la gran extensión donde todas las pistas se unían en la parte inferior, y ver a los estudiantes y otros invitados ir y venir fue suficiente para mantener mi mente bastante ocupada. Hacia el final de mi turno, finalmente volví a ver a Rose y a Mason. Había evidencia de un día completo de esquí en ellos, y la cojera de Mason se había profundizado significativamente debido a eso. Se dirigieron hacia la choza de alquiler con los esquís sobre los hombros, aparentemente listos para terminar con el día. Traté de ignorar la punzada de celos mientras su mano rozaba la de ella mientras caminaban, ambos riendo libremente. Comprendí por qué Rose se había sentido mal al verme interactuar con Tasha antes. Verla interactuar sin restricciones, de una manera que simplemente nosotros dos no podíamos, era una píldora difícil de tragar.

De repente, un destello de algo blanco cruzó mi visión, golpeando al chico en la cabeza. Seguí la trayectoria de la bola de nieve que venía de un pequeño grupo de pinos cerca de un cobertizo de almacenamiento. Una cabellera rubia color arena asomaba desde su escondite.

—¡Demasiado lento Ashford! No vale la pena estar enamorado, —gritó Eddie Castile, y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo con su afirmación—. Sin embargo, aún te aceptaremos si quieres formar parte de nuestro equipo. Incluso si esquivas como una niña.

Su último comentario obviamente estaba dirigido tanto a Rose como a Mason, y ella le devolvió el golpe sacando la lengua antes de que ella y Mason se unieran y regresaran el ataque, aparentemente uniéndose a la refriega.

Vi a uno de los Guardianes más jóvenes venir detrás de mí—. ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? Es en contra de las reglas de la academia.

—No estamos en la academia, y dudo que algunas bolas de nieve hagan daño. —Nunca había estado de acuerdo con esa regla de todos modos. Siempre y cuando no atacáramos a los estudiantes Moroi, los nocivos en San Basilio eran libres de probar su puntería en las peleas ocasionales con bolas de nieve—. Yo me haré cargo de que las cosas no se salgan demasiado de control.

El pequeño grupo de novicios creció para incluir algunos más a medida que avanzaba la pelea. Todos los estudiantes lanzaban tantos insultos burlones como proyectiles congelados. La puntería de Rose parecía sobresalir entre todos los demás y me llené un poco de orgullo personal por su precisión.

Después de un golpe particularmente bueno dirigido hacia el novicio Castile, Rose aumentó su humillación dando un baile de victoria. Miré con una mirada de soslayo, tratando de no ser obvio. Me divertía y encantaba la forma en que se movía juguetonamente alrededor de él. Tenía que darle cierto crédito a Eddie: si hubiese estado moviendo las caderas frente a mí de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo con él, me habría sentido tentado a tocar. Por cierto, Eddie ladeó una ceja en dirección a Mason, y me arriesgué a suponer que el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambos chicos. A diferencia de mí, Mason no se contuvo por el decoro y realmente asumió el desafío. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, la levantó, la arrojó sobre su hombro y la arrojó a una colina cercana de nieve polvorienta. Incluso me reí cuando terminó su asalto metiendo un puñado de nieve en la parte posterior de su abrigo, ganando un grito agudo de su víctima.

Mi risa terminó rápidamente cuando de repente Rose se volvió contra él, lo tiró al suelo y lo inmovilizó de la misma manera en que yo la había inmovilizado una vez en una práctica. En un instante, mi mente regresó a la primera vez que casi había cedido a mis sentimientos por Rose. Podía ver la misma escena frente a mí ahora. Ambos estudiantes parecían atrapados en el momento antes de ser interrumpidos por los gritos de otro guardián que debía haber visto la pelea de bolas de nieve. Rose se levantó lentamente, tirando de él detrás de ella, y los dos se marcharon antes de que Stan pudiera repartir los castigos.

Sin escaparse por completo de su vista, Stan vio a la pareja que entraba apresuradamente en la cabaña y comenzó a perseguirlos. Entré y le aseguré que me encargaría del asunto. No necesitaba saber que mi castigo no consistiría en algo más que la instrucción de no volver a participar en otra guerra de nieve.

Me deslicé por la vuelta de la esquina, justo a tiempo para presenciar algo que nunca había esperado ver con mis propios ojos.

Roza, mi Roza, se acercó al muchacho y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso bastante inocente, uno que podría esperarse de dos jóvenes adolescentes, pero que abría la puerta a algo más. Peor aún, fue el reconocimiento de que ella había sido la que había instigado el beso, sellando mi destino en mi mente. Cuando ella dio un paso atrás, aún dentro de los límites de su abrazo, habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo oyera.

—¿Ves? No tienes que preocuparte de nadie. Ni de Adrián o alguien más.

 _Ni de mí._

Mason no dudó en atraerla de nuevo, intercambiando la sonrisa en sus labios por otro beso. Me fui sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de mi presencia, demasiado atrapados el uno por el otro para darse cuenta de que habían tenido una audiencia involuntaria.

Cambié mi posición anterior por una ruta de patrullaje hasta el final de mi turno. Necesitaba seguir moviéndome, porque si me detenía incluso por un momento, no sabía qué haría. Había un conflicto de emociones tan intenso en mi interior y no podía analizarlas lo suficiente como para considerar lo que significaba. Había una parte de mí que estaba comprensiblemente malhumorada, viendo a Roza alejarse de mí. Otra parte de mí, una que yo deseaba que no existiera, se enfureció porque ella parecía pasar al siguiente pretendiente tan fácilmente. Parte de esa ira se volvió hacia mí mismo porque la había perdido; había estado demasiado atrapado en hacer lo que era correcto, lo que se sentía bien. Finalmente, la última emoción que se dibujó en mi mente fue la de una satisfacción agridulce. Rose parecía más feliz en ese momento de lo que lo había sido en semanas mientras lidiaba con mis afectos belicosos. Estaba feliz de que Mason finalmente pudiera dar un paso al frente y darle la relación abierta y sin complicaciones que se merecía.

Seguí caminando hasta que mi turno terminó, y no me detuve hasta estar frente a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. No recuerdo haber tomado la decisión de venir aquí, pero una vez que llamé a la puerta, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Mi mano se levantó por voluntad propia y dio tres golpes agudos.

En 30 segundos, la puerta se abrió con un crujido, revelando una oscura melena de cabello atrapada en un nudo desordenado y a la mujer a la que pertenecía.

—¿Dimka? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Se hizo a un lado, dejando que sus acciones hablaran por ella. Tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia mí con una leve mirada de sorpresa ante mi repentina llegada, ahuequé su mejilla, rozando con mi pulgar la piel levantada de su cicatriz. Mi corazón no corría al mismo ritmo frenético que cuando había estado tan cerca de Rose, pero no podía negar que estaba latiendo fuerte en mis oídos. Era difícil distinguir si era una reacción a mi anticipación o simplemente nervios provocados por lo desconocido. En este momento, decidí que no importaba.

No fui el único que respondió a la situación. Tasha parecía un poco sin aliento. Ella esperó a que yo hiciera el primer movimiento, tal vez todavía no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. Para ser sincero, no estaba completamente seguro de mí mismo, pero sentía la necesidad de distraerme y seguir adelante con ella parecía tan razonable como cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

Me incliné, probando la sensación de sus labios contra los míos casi de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace años cuando habíamos salido brevemente. Incluso con nuestra historia, todo se sentía nuevo otra vez. Cuando habíamos salido antes, había sido algo muy sencillo y sin exigencias. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba mucho más que la compañía del otro. Las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. Ahora, existía la promesa del compromiso y una familia. Todavía no sentía que estuviera en condiciones de prometerle esas cosas, pero sentía que con el tiempo... tal vez podría.

Deslicé mi mano libre desde en medio de sus omóplatos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, tirando de ella más cerca de mí cuando abrí mi boca contra la de ella. Pude sentir que finalmente se relajaba en mi abrazo, y poco después ambos nos perdimos en la situación.

Tenía que admitir que había algo agradable al no sentirme culpable por mis acciones, o al menos no tan culpable. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, estaba la idea de Roza y de cómo estaba engañándonos a los tres forzando las cosas con Tasha cuando aún sentía algo por ella. Pero ella estaba avanzando en su vida amorosa, y yo también necesitaba hacerlo. Tasha estaba dispuesta, y era justo la distracción que necesitaba para evitar sentirme solo y con el corazón roto por lo que había presenciado antes.

Estaba tan perdido en la sensación física, que no me di cuenta que la había dirigido hacia la cama. O tal vez ella me había movido a mí. De cualquier manera, no estuve en desacuerdo con el cambio repentino y me senté en el borde antes de levantarla para montarla en mi regazo, sosteniendo sus caderas para mantenerla segura contra mí. Había soñado con Rose en esta posición más de una vez, y la sensación era mejor de lo que mi mente había conjurado.

Me deshice de todas las preocupaciones sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto y simplemente me permití sentir a Tasha mientras se movía contra mí. Mis labios se alejaron de su boca, vagando por su mejilla, su mandíbula y su garganta. Me sentí tan bien al sentir esta libertad, que no noté un cambio distinto.

—Dimka… tu teléfono…

La voz de Tasha, ligeramente sin aliento, me sacó de mi abyecta ilusión. Me alejé, mirándola a los ojos azules como el hielo, en lugar de los cálidos ojos marrones que había estado tan seguro de que me estaban esperando hace un momento. Afortunadamente pude mantener la impresión y el arrepentimiento fuera de mi cara mientras ella repetía de nuevo.

—Tu teléfono está sonando… creo que alguien te está llamando. —Se movió ligeramente sobre mi regazo, tal vez incómoda con la proximidad del teléfono vibrante en mi bolsillo. Estaba tan incómodo cómo ella, notando exactamente lo atrapado que había estado en nuestro encuentro, incluso si no hubiera sido completamente consciente de con quién estaba.

Deslicé mi mano en mi bolsillo, rozando accidentalmente la rígida mezclilla que cubría su muslo cuando ella se movió para sentarse a mi lado. Me aclaré la garganta, esperando sonar menos nervioso cuando contesté la llamada sin verificar el identificador para ver quién era la persona que llamaba.

—Belikov. —Mi tono aún era brusco, pero esperaba que quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea asumiera que la aspereza en mi voz se debía al sueño en vez de a otras actividades en el dormitorio.

—Guardián Belikov, habla Alberta. Estamos convocando una reunión de emergencia con algunos de los líderes de la guardia escolar en veinte minutos. Ha habido un ataque afuera de Chico, California. Parece que podría haber sido por el mismo grupo que atacó la casa de los Badica, o al menos el procedimiento fue el mismo. Nos gustaría comparar algunas notas de la escena con lo que presenciaste en la casa Badica y discutir un plan de acción. Nos reuniremos en la habitación de la Guardiana Hathaway.

—Voy para allá de inmediato. —Eché un vistazo a Tasha, sabiendo que ella podía escuchar toda la conversación telefónica con su oído superior Moroi. Ella asintió, no dándome permiso, sino en acuerdo conmigo. Necesitaba ir ahora mismo.

Me levanté y la dejé sin fanfarrias. En retrospectiva, al menos podría haber ofrecido un adiós y tal vez una promesa de continuar donde lo habíamos dejado. Sin embargo, no tenía cabeza para hacer eso tampoco. Mi intento de enfocarme en el trabajo que se avecinaba fue interrumpido por el arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Chicos por favor no me maten, recuerden que yo no decido lo que pasa en ésta historia, que yo solo la traduzco. Yo sé que en éste momento quieren matar a Dimitri, yo también me sentí así la primera vez que lo leí.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tienen sentimientos encontrados? Porque yo tengo muchos, aún no supero esa escena entre Dimitri y Tasha. Aunque creo que solo por eso puedo perdonarle a Rose la suya con Adrián. Vamos desahóguense y díganme todo lo que piensan.**

 **Me sorprende mucho que hayan llegado a los 600 reviews en practicamente dos días, sé que 90 fueron muchos, pero necesitaba tiempo para terminar mis proyectos escolares. Pero bueno, para el capítulo 12 solo tienen que llegar a los 670.**

 **Me preguntaron que si publicaría durante las vacaciones de navidad, y si, si lo haré. Mientras ustedes completen los reviews yo seguiré publicando, aunque talvez solo me tome el fin de semana de navidad y año nuevo.**

 **Bueno, espero que no hayan odiado mucho éste capítulo, cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

La reunión comenzó con solo unos pocos guardianes selectos. La Guardiana Petrov, como capitán de la guardia de la escuela estaba presente, así como varios de los otros líderes. Si bien no tenía una posición de liderazgo en la guardia de la escuela, mi presencia parecía no ser cuestionada por los demás. Era obvio por qué estaba aquí. También había algunos guardianes privados presentes. Saludé a la Guardiana Hathaway, quién estaba suministrando el improvisado centro de comando, y le hice un silencioso saludo con la cabeza a los demás que estaban llegando. Si bien conocía a muchos de ellos, no podía decir que los conocía personalmente y ahora no era el momento para conversar.

El ataque ocurrió en un pequeño pueblo llamado Paradise, a unas diez millas de Chico, California. Al parecer, tres de las familias de la línea real Drozdov estaban pasando sus vacaciones juntas en una pequeña casa vacacional cuando los atacaron.

Una vez más, era una propiedad protegida por guardas. Uno de los guardianes privados que trabajaba para otro miembro de la familia Drozdov que estaba familiarizado con la casa vacacional pudo brindarnos información más detallada y un esquema básico de los planos hasta que recibimos los planos oficiales.

La casa principal era grande, con varias suites diferentes para albergar diferentes ramas de la familia. También había algunas casas de huéspedes más pequeñas, parcialmente unidas a la casa principal, que a menudo se usaban para el personal, incluidos algunos de los guardianes acompañantes. Dado que la casa vacacional se había adaptado para que los Moroi la habitaran, incluía muchas características de seguridad diseñadas para proteger a los que se encontraban en las salas circundantes. Todo terminó siendo en vano.

En total, había 13 muertes confirmadas con otras tres personas desaparecidas y dadas por muertas. Cinco eran guardianes, otros tres eran miembros del personal. Ninguno de los miembros de la casa logró salir con vida. Nos enteramos del ataque cuando uno de los familiares de los miembros que no estaba de vacaciones allí había llamado varias veces sin obtener respuesta y finalmente había enviado a alguien a echar un vistazo.

Tal vez lo más preocupante, como nos había dicho el Guardian Bosch, quien trabajaba para los Drozdov, que había enviado el grupo de búsqueda y ahora nos proporcionaba la mayoría de la información, era que el viaje familiar a la casa vacacional había sido un plan de último minuto. El Guardian Bosch y su compañero también habían sido invitados, pero habían declinado la oferta porque ya habían planeado acompañar a la escuela al complejo vacacional. Eso significaba que cualquier grupo que estuviera planificando estos ataques lo hacía de manera rápida y eficiente, tal vez usando información interna.

Una vez que el reporte oficial fue enviado por fax, muchos otros miembros de la Guardia Escolar comenzaron a llegar, así como otros guardianes privados que querían saber más y ofrecer sus servicios como voluntarios. Había bastante movimiento en la pequeña habitación del hotel, muchas discusiones, pero nada sustancial o concreto.

Janine llamaba al grupo al orden cuando noté que alguien se colaba por la puerta. Al principio, me pregunté si la habían citado aquí por la misma razón que a mí, pero la forma en que me evitó y la mirada inquisitiva de Alberta confirmó que no la habían invitado oficialmente. Sin embargo, no hice ningún movimiento para sacarla. No me sentía cómodo hablando con ella después de los acontecimientos de la noche y estaba más que feliz de dejar la tarea a la Guardiana Petrov o la madre de Rose si sentían que Rose no debería estar presente.

—Tienen que ser más que la última vez. —La Guardian Hathaway había susurrado en voz baja, más para ella que para cualquier otra persona, pero los que la rodeaban lo habían entendido.

—¿Más? —Un guardián desconocido con un ligero acento miró fijamente entre ella y el papeleo sobre la mesa—. Nunca se había escuchado de un grupo tan grande. Aún no puedo creer que siete Strigoi hayan logrado trabajar juntos. ¿Esperas que crea que lograron organizarse?

—Sí. —La respuesta de Janine fue breve, cortante y definitiva.

—¿Alguna evidencia de humanos? —La guardiana a mi izquierda preguntó. Creo que su nombre era Gabrielle. Muchos de los otros guardianes en la sala se estremecieron ante la idea. No era extraño que algunos humanos trabajaran con Strigoi, había sucedido en el pasado, pero aún era lo suficientemente raro como para añadir un elemento difícil y desconocido al caso.

—Sí, más guardas rotas. Y la forma en que todo se llevó a cabo, —Janine miró hacia mí y asentí con la cabeza—, es idéntico al ataque de los Badica. —El cansancio en su voz estaba acompañado por la misma sensación de aprensión nerviosa dentro de mí. Antes de este ataque, podía esperar que la masacre de los Badica hubiera sido una situación aislada. Había sido horrible, pero había sido un evento único. Con este nuevo ataque, no podía ignorar la sensación de que este era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Peor aún, era algo para lo que no estábamos preparados. Por el aspecto de las cosas, muchos de los otros guardianes presentían lo mismo.

La Guardiana Hathaway continuó la reunión, revisando algunos de los documentos—. Todavía no tienen detalles forenses completos, pero la misma cantidad de Strigoi no pudo haber hecho esto. Ninguno de los Drozdov o su equipo escapó. Con cinco guardianes, siete Strigoi habrían estado preocupados, al menos temporalmente, y algunos hubieran escapado. Estamos contemplando la posibilidad de que hayan sido nueve o diez, tal vez.

 _Esa es una cifra esperanzadora,_ agregué silenciosamente, activando una proyección de los planos para que el resto pudiera ver la otra evidencia de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión—. Janine tiene razón. Si miran el lugar... es demasiado grande. Siete Strigoi no podrían haberlo cubierto todo. —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que diez hubieran cubierto el área. Personalmente me preguntaba si el número era más cercano a trece.

Podía ver a Rose tratando de descifrar el ataque en su mente. Supuse que tal vez ella estaba llegando a una conclusión similar acerca de la posible cantidad de Strigoi, pero no podía estar seguro. Se sentó en silencio durante la reunión, asimilando todo pero sin agregar nada. Estaba agradecido de que ella actuara profesionalmente, y para ser sincero, no esperaba nada menos de ella. Rose podría tener una reputación de ser insubordinada, pero la verdad es que cuando llegaba el momento decisivo, actuaba adecuadamente y hacía lo que necesitaba hacer cuando necesitaba hacerlo. No muchas personas habían visto ese lado de ella todavía, pero esperaba el día en que los sorprendiera a todos.

La reunión continuó, en su mayoría contestando preguntas y asegurando a otros que si bien aún no había un plan concreto sobre cómo reaccionar a este ataque y prepararse para evitar más, el Consejo Guardián estaba trabajando en cómo manejaríamos la situación. Hubo incluso una reunión aquí entre algunos de los líderes Moroi para discutir el evento y sus repercusiones. La comunicación continuaría siendo retransmitida al complejo y los guardianes eran bienvenidos para recibir actualizaciones cuando lo deseasen. Cualquier actualización importante se les enviaría automáticamente.

—Primero los Badica, ahora los Drozdov... van tras la realeza. —Era el mismo guardián irritante de antes, y su comentario me agravió. Una declaración como esa no haría más que alentar la histeria. Lo último que necesitábamos en este momento era que el gobierno retirara a todos los guardianes y los redistribuyese solo entre las clases más altas, dejando a la gran mayoría de los Moroi sin siquiera una mínima protección.

—Van tras los Moroi, —corregí—, de la realeza o no, no importa.

Mi comentario debió haber provocado algo en Roza porque tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, ella se enderezó. Pude ver su nerviosismo mientras esperaba a que terminara la reunión, pero permaneció en silencio. Tan pronto como su madre despidió al grupo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—¡Rose! —Janine miró a su hija, aparentemente notando su presencia por primera vez—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rose mostró una gran cantidad de control al no rodar sus ojos, pero su rostro aún mostraba su incredulidad por el despiste de su madre. Por una vez, estaba bastante seguro de que mi cara reflejaba lo mismo que la de Rose en ese aspecto. La guardiana Janine Hathaway era conocida por ser una de las mejores guardianas de nuestra época, y la capacidad de prestar atención a su entorno era una habilidad básica, por lo que era difícil creer que Janine pareciera prácticamente incapaz de ver a su hija entre la multitud. Me preguntaba si años de ignorarla simplemente habían convertido la práctica en hábito.

Rose ignoró el desaire y presionó por información, señalando el portapapeles que cargaba su madre—. ¿Quién más fue asesinado?

—Los Drozdov.

—¿Pero quién más?

Estaba claro que lo sucedido durante el día ya estaba pasando la factura a la Guardiana Hathaway, y el interrogatorio de Rose no parecía ayudar en absoluto—. Rose, no tenemos el tiempo…

—Tenían personal, ¿verdad? —Rose interrumpió, cortando a su madre y gesticulando vagamente en mi dirección sin mirarme—. Dimitri dijo que no pertenecían a la realeza. ¿Quiénes eran?

No entendía a dónde quería llegar, pero pude ver que estaba desquiciada por obtener la información que estaba pidiendo y no detendría su interrogatorio hasta que lo hiciera. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando Janine exhaló un exhausto suspiro y comenzó a hojear su papeleo—. No sé todos los nombres, —se detuvo en una página y se volvió para mostrársela a Rose—. Aquí está la lista.

La yema del dedo de Rose corrió a lo largo de la página suavemente, sus ojos siguieron su camino, hasta que de repente se detuvo. Pude verla susurrar algo en voz baja, pero no lo entendí. Rose miró a su madre—. Bien, gracias. —Asintió una vez hacia mí, aún sin mirarme, y se giró para agarrar la mano de Lissa antes de salir por la puerta.

Era obvio que lo que había visto en esa lista la había molestado, y no quería nada más que seguirla y tratar de corregirlo de alguna manera. Hojeé mi propio papeleo hasta que encontré los nombres que ella había pedido.

David Christopher Smith

Odette Rinaldi

James Hugo

Ninguno de los nombres me sonaba familiar, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Rose, ella había reconocido uno. Tendría que preguntarle sobre eso más tarde.

—¡Dimitri! Necesitamos que eches un vistazo a esto…

Por ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Vi a Rose una o dos veces alrededor del complejo ese día mientras nosotros y los otros guardianes en el personal agregábamos protección adicional y tranquilizábamos a estudiantes y a Moroi por igual asegurándoles que estábamos haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que estuviéramos a salvo y seguros. Al parecer, Rose había cambiado la compañía de Mason por la de Lissa, ya que nunca se encontraba a más de unos pocos pies de distancia de la princesa. También podía ver que la chica despreocupada que había aparecido en los últimos días había desaparecido dando paso a la guardiana que estaba destinada a ser.

Eventualmente, todo el resort pareció calmarse cuando la gente entró en la gran sala de banquetes. Parecía que todos los asientos del edificio se habían reunido para contener a la multitud, muchos de los cuales ya habían llegado.

Sin que fuera necesario decirlo, la población se había dividido. Los miembros del Consejo Oficial que habían asistido, cuatro en total, estaban en el podio frente a la audiencia. Otros miembros de las familias reales se dividieron en la primera media docena de filas de asientos, y cada familia se juntó entre sí. Algunos eran grupos grandes, como el clan Zecklos, pero otros eran mucho más pequeños. Tasha y Christian se sentaron solos en representación de los Ozera. Tal vez Vasilisa había sido una mejor influencia para el chico de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Vasilisa también se sentó cerca del frente, sola, pero con la cabeza bien alta. Sentí una pequeña oleada de orgullo por la joven que estaba bajo mi cargo. Ella tenía más que suficientes problemas, pero en su mayor parte, los manejaba con gracia. Sería fascinante ver de lo que es capaz a medida que vaya creciendo.

Detrás de las familias reales se sentaban los Moroi que no eran de la realeza. Incluso si algunos tenían sangre real, nada de eso importaba a menos que tuvieran un apellido importante. Honestamente, sin embargo, había una mayor posibilidad de que los dhampirs tuvieran linaje real que los Moroi que no pertenecían a la realeza. Los Moroi plebeyos podían ser tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase, pero al menos todavía se les considera personas más a menudo que no.

Los novicios, guardianes y otros dhampirs se sentaban en la parte posterior de la sala o, en el caso de muchos de los Guardianes, estaban parados como estatuas en el borde de la habitación. Finalmente encontré a Rose, lejos de Lissa por primera vez en todo el día, y no me sorprendió ver a Mason de vuelta a su lado. Mientras que Rose parecía enfocarse únicamente en mantener sus ojos en Lissa, Mason seguía mirando entre Rose y la actividad a su alrededor. Podría decir que estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de consolarla o tal vez apoyarla, pero su lenguaje corporal era tan rígido, estaba claro que no estaría receptiva a nada en este momento.

Sin embargo, podía entender su deseo. Sintiendo mi propia necesidad de ofrecerle algo de alivio, me senté al lado de ella. Rose se sobresaltó, mirando hacia mí sin apartar la cabeza del frente. Su postura se relajó inmediatamente después y Mason aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su mano.

Las voces comenzaron a aumentar tan pronto como la reunión no oficial comenzó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la reunión se convirtiera en una lucha a gritos entre las diferentes familias reales. Moroi no reales y dhampirs estaban simplemente allí para presenciar lo que sucedía. Parecía haber dos soluciones predominantes y ninguna era ideal.

—La respuesta está a nuestro alrededor, aquí. En lugares como este complejo. —El miembro de la realeza de la familia Tarus hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación—. Y en lugares como San Vladimir: enviamos a nuestros hijos a lugares seguros, lugares donde tienen seguridad en número y se pueden proteger fácilmente. Y miren cuántos de nosotros lo hicimos aquí, niños y adultos por igual. ¿Por qué no vivir de esta manera todo el tiempo?

—¡Muchos de nosotros ya lo hacemos! —El grito vino de la familia Lazar, pero no vi al individuo.

Tarus rechazó la protesta—. Un par de familias aquí y allá. O una ciudad con una gran población Moroi. Pero esos Moroi siguen estando descentralizados. La mayoría no juntan sus recursos... sus guardianes, su magia...

Por supuesto, los guardianes seríamos considerados un recurso. Ni siquiera personal, solo éramos una mercancía. Podía ver a Tasha mirándome con una mirada de disgusto. Al menos había una persona allí que entendía cuán equivocada había sido su declaración.

—…si pudiéramos emular este modelo, nunca más tendríamos que preocuparnos por los Strigoi.

—Y los Moroi nunca volverían a interactuar con el resto del mundo, —murmuró Rose a mi lado antes de dar un pequeño bufido—. Bueno, hasta que los humanos descubran ciudades secretas de vampiros fundadas en zonas desiertas. Entonces tendríamos un montón de interacciones.

 _Apuesto a que a los Alquimistas les encantaría eso,_ pensé cínicamente. Dudaba que aquellos que apoyaban esta solución supieran siquiera de la existencia de ésta sociedad de humanos que era tan vital para mantener a nuestra sociedad tan oculta como hasta ahora. Por lo que yo sabía, su existencia era conocimiento bastante limitado. Ni siquiera informábamos a los novicios de su existencia hasta que se graduaban y recibían sus marcas de la promesa. La mayoría de los Moroi nunca llegaban a saber de ella.

Los argumentos a favor y en contra del plan continuaron entre las familias hasta que Mónica Szelsky se levantó. Fui a la escuela con algunos de sus primos, por lo que tal vez su punto de vista no debería haberme sorprendido, pero era difícil no sorprenderse por lo que ella estaba sugiriendo.

—El problema es simplemente que no tenemos suficientes guardianes, y la respuesta es simple: debemos conseguir más. Los Drozdov tenían cinco guardianes, y eso no fue suficiente. ¡Solo seis para proteger a más de una docena de Moroi! Eso es inaceptable. No es de extrañar que este tipo de cosas sigan sucediendo.

—¿De dónde propones sacar a estos guardianes? Son un recurso un tanto limitado. —Este hombre realmente necesitaba dejar de llamar a toda una raza de personas un "recurso."

Mónica señaló hacia el fondo de la habitación, casi directamente hacia mi Rose a mi lado—. Ya tenemos suficientes. Los he visto entrenar. Son mortales. ¿Por qué estamos esperando hasta que cumplan dieciocho años? Si aceleramos el programa de entrenamiento y nos enfocamos más en el entrenamiento de combate que en el de los libros, podríamos formar nuevos guardianes cuando cumplan dieciséis años.

El gruñido bajo escapó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerme. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que vi que Rose me miraba preocupada. Ignoré su mirada inquisitiva, inclinándome para apoyar mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, mi barbilla en mis manos.

Actualmente los estudiantes Dhampir recibían la mitad de la instrucción académica de sus contrapartes Moroi. No se les ofrecía un programa extracurricular, como un programa de lengua extranjera o de artes, hasta su último año, asumiendo que no necesitaran clases de combate adicionales. Solo tenían las materias básicas de ciencias, matemáticas y lectura tal como estaban. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto les permitían profundizar en las humanidades. Podía ver como se formaba una pendiente resbaladiza, una donde los dhampirs no eran más que una colección de guardaespaldas: máquinas de combate sin mucho más que habilidades literalmente básicas. Había visto por las luchas de mis hermanas al unirse a la fuerza laboral que muchos estudiantes dhampir dejaban la escuela sin preparación para el mundo real, esto haría prácticamente imposible que estos niños hicieran otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo de un guardián.

Y eso es lo que eran… niños. Incluso a los dieciocho años, a menudo eran demasiado jóvenes para arriesgar sus vidas en el servicio. Cualquiera más joven era… impensable, inaceptable. Sin embargo, Mónica Szelsky aún no había terminado.

—No solo eso, tenemos muchos guardianes potenciales desperdiciándose. ¿Dónde están todas las mujeres dhampir? Nuestras razas están entrelazadas. Los Moroi están haciendo su parte para ayudar a los dhampirs a sobrevivir. ¿Por qué estas mujeres no están haciendo la suya? ¿Por qué no están aquí?

Me sentí listo para perder el control con la sugerencia de que las mujeres dhampir, mujeres como mi propia madre y hermanas, fueran forzadas a servir en contra de su voluntad. Si eran forzadas a entrar en servicio, ¿también se les forzaría a tener bebés? Mi corazón casi se detuvo ante la idea de que una de mis hermanas se viera obligada a cargar con un hijo que nunca había intentado tener, o de obligar a Roza a un embarazo que no deseaba.

Antes de que mi mente pudiera rodear por completo el horrendo pensamiento y la reacción, escuché una risa baja desde el frente. Era casi bochornosa, pero podía escuchar el borde burlón en ella, y era demasiado familiar. Tasha se puso de pie y caminó hacia el podio como si de repente estuviera dirigiendo la reunión.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó, permitiendo que el moderador anterior se hiciera a un lado. Tasha, al igual que Rose, tenía una vena impulsiva, pero a diferencia de Rose, por lo general, estaba bien calculada en lugar de adaptarse rápidamente a lo que le venía por el camino. Sabía que tenía un plan y simplemente había estado esperando el momento adecuado para ejecutarlo. Me incliné hacia atrás en mi silla, listo para ver qué tenía debajo de la manga.

—Esas mujeres no están aquí, Mónica, porque están demasiado ocupadas criando a sus hijos, ya sabes, los niños que quieres comenzar a enviar a la línea de combate tan pronto como puedan caminar. Y por favor no nos insultes a todos actuando como si los Moroi les hiciésemos un gran favor a los dhampirs ayudándoles a reproducirse. Tal vez sea diferente en tu familia, pero para el resto de nosotros, el sexo es divertido. Los Moroi que lo hacen con dhampirs no están realmente haciendo una gran sacrificio.

No se me escapó la forma en que me miró directamente durante su última frase. No había sido demasiado obvio, pero había sido suficiente para hacerme sentir un poco incómodo. Yo no era el único que había reaccionado sin rodeos a lo que acababa de decir. Muchos se rieron torpemente, algunos Moroi parecían indignados, el pobre Christian había agachado la cabeza como si quisiera haber estado en otro lado en ese momento. Lo peor fue Rose, porque no sólo se había dado cuenta de lo que Tasha había dicho, sino también de hacía dónde había estado mirando cuando lo dijo.

Pude ver que su postura se ponía rígida e hizo todo lo posible para no mirarme. Pude verla mordiéndose el labio por el rabillo del ojo, no de la manera en que lo hacía cuando se concentraba en un problema, o cuando sabía que quería besarme, sino en la forma en que la había visto hacerlo cuando estaba tratando de no dejar que su enojo sacara lo peor en ella. Esa ira estaba dirigida a mí y me puso aún más nervioso. Finalmente, pude ver que su cabeza comenzaba a girar, pero antes de que pudiera mirarme con expresión acusadora, su enfoque se dirigió más allá de mí.

Toda su ira se disipó al instante, intercambiada rápidamente por un suspiro preocupado. La curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de mí y eché un vistazo a lo que estaba mirando Rose. Era la misma chica de hace unos días, Mia. Considerando la cantidad de dolores de cabeza que la niña le había proporcionado a Rose y a Lissa en los meses en que las había conocido, la compasión era lo último que pensaba que Rose le ofrecería, pero la niña parecía completamente rota. Estaba sentada con los hombros encorvados, sin reaccionar ante la conversación actual, y sus ojos estaban teñidos de rosa como si hubiera estado llorando recientemente. Me preguntaba qué podría hacer que la niña Rinaldi, tan segura de sí misma, estuviera tan vulnerable.

Su nombre despertó un repentino reconocimiento en mí. Rinaldi. Odette Rinaldi. Recordé la insistencia de Rose de ver la lista de los nombres de los que habían muerto en el ataque y su reacción posterior. Odette debía haber tenido una relación cercana con Mia, y a pesar de los meses de animosidad entre ella y Rose, Rose sentía compasión por la niña. Esa era solo otra razón por la cual Rose era tan increíble para mí.

—Y la otra razón por la que estamos esperando que estos guardianes cumplan dieciocho años, —la voz de Tasha se abrió paso entre mis pensamientos—, es para que podamos permitirles disfrutar de una pretensión de vida antes de obligarlos a pasar el resto de sus días en peligro constante. Necesitan esos años extra para desarrollarse tanto mental como físicamente. Mándalos al campo de batalla antes de que estén listos, trátalos como si fueran parte de una cadena de montaje, y solo estarás creando forraje para los Strigoi.

Varias personas se quedaron boquiabiertas, como si no hubieran estado hablando de obligar a mujeres y niños a entrar en servicio hace unos momentos. Tasha elevó su voz más fuerte, hablando por encima de la multitud.

—Crearan más forraje aún si intentan hacer que las otras mujeres dhampir se conviertan en guardianes. No pueden obligarlas a entrar en esa vida si no lo quieren. Todo este plan suyo depende de arrojar a los niños y a aquellas que no quieren a enfrentar el peligro, solo para poder, apenas, estar un paso adelante del enemigo. Hubiera dicho que es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado, si no hubiera tenido que escuchar el suyo.

Señaló al hombre que seguía abogando por los bastiones Moroi, y éste se irritó ante su burla—. Ilumínanos entonces, Natasha. Dinos qué crees que debemos hacer, ya que has tenido bastante experiencia con los Strigoi.

El insulto ni siquiera estaba ligeramente oculto, pero eso no la detuvo como él lo había esperado. Pude ver que esta era la apertura que Tasha había estado esperando. Su sonrisa ligeramente siniestra, quizás confabuladora.

—¿Qué pienso? Creo que deberíamos dejar de pensar en planes que nos obliguen a confiar en alguien o algo para protegernos. ¿Crees que hay muy pocos guardianes? Ese no es el problema. El problema es que hay demasiados Strigoi. Y les permitimos que se multipliquen y se vuelvan más poderosos porque no hacemos nada al respecto excepto tener argumentos estúpidos como éste. Corremos y nos escondemos detrás de los dhampirs y dejamos que los Strigoi pasen desapercibidos. Es culpa nuestra. Somos la razón por la que murieron los Drozdov. ¿Quieres un ejército? Bueno, aquí estamos. Los Dhampirs no son los únicos que pueden aprender a pelear. La pregunta, Mónica, no es dónde están las mujeres dhampir en la lucha. La pregunta es: ¿dónde estamos nosotros los Moroi?

No podía fingir que no estaba impresionado con el discurso apasionado de Tasha. Ella nunca había escondido sus opiniones sobre Moroi peleando junto a nosotros los guardianes, pero podía ver que estaba ganando algunos seguidores aquí. Rose parecía tan inspirada como yo. Muchos de los otros novicios y guardianes en la sala parecían asombrados ante la idea. Christian se veía orgulloso y decidido. Algunos Moroi parecían curiosos acerca de sus pensamientos, mientras que otros parecían prácticamente ofendidos por ellos.

Una voz femenina habló de nuevo entre la multitud—. De verdad, ¿no estás sugiriendo que los Moroi peleen junto a los guardianes cuando vengan los Strigoi?

—No, estoy sugiriendo que los Moroi y los guardianes vayan a luchar contra los Strigoi antes de que ellos vengan.

Y con eso perdió a la mitad de sus posibles seguidores. Ya había discutido esto con Tasha: tenía que avanzar un paso a la vez. En este punto, los guardianes no realizaban incursiones. No lo habíamos hecho en varias generaciones. Había sido incluso mucho más tiempo atrás desde que los Moroi y dhampirs habían luchado juntos. Pero Tasha era el tipo de persona que quería todo o nada. No se conformaría hasta que sintiera que todo lo que podía hacerse estaba hecho.

Los murmullos de la multitud comenzaron a aumentar de volumen hasta que un joven real de mi edad habló—. Entonces, ¿vas a darnos palos y estacas y enviarnos a la batalla?

Tasha se encogió de hombros, obviamente no tenía la intención de hacerlo en lo más mínimo—. Si eso es lo que se necesita, entonces claro, pero también hay otras armas que podemos aprender a utilizar. Las armas que los guardianes no tienen.

 _No lo hagas, Tasha. Sabes en cuántos problemas puedes meterte. No lo hagas._

El muchacho la incitó aún más—. ¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles?

 _No. Tasha, piensa. No hagas esto ahora. Procede a través de los canales adecuados como hemos hablado. No hagas un espectáculo para demostrar tu punto._

No importaba. Podía ver que había estado esperando este momento, tal vez durante años, y que no iba a dejar que pasara por alto. Ella sonrió.

—Como ésta… —con un gesto de su mano, el suéter que el hombre había estado usando momentos antes se prendió en llamas. Lo arrojó al suelo y varios a su alrededor lucharon para apagar el fuego.

El silencio pareció resonar en la habitación. Los guardianes a lo largo de las paredes se tensaron, sabiendo que era una desobediencia obvia a la ley, pero no estaban seguros de si debían actuar. Los Moroi miraban fijamente a Tasha y su obra que aún humeaba en el suelo. Podía escuchar un alfiler caer.

Y entonces el caos se desató.

* * *

 **Chicos ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Un poco de "tranquilidad" después del capítulo pasado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por sus reviews, y por cómo han apoyado la historia, también ayudaría muchísimo si la agregaran a sus alertas y a sus favoritos.**

 **Una persona me preguntó que si llama a Tasha, Natasha, por otro fanfic, y la verdad es que no, creo que la mayoría sabe que su verdadero nombre en Natasha, y Tasha es su diminutivo ;)**

 **Chicos, para su consuelo, en el capítulo 13 hay una gran escena Romitri, y ese lo publicaré cuando lleguemos a los 740 reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Se escuchaban gritos desde cada parte de la habitación. Me levanté, agradecido de que mi altura extra me permitiera vigilar a Tasha mientras se defendía de las acusaciones. La mayoría gritaba que estaba equivocada, que estaba loca. Algunos habían llegado tan lejos como para sugerir que ella había estado conspirando con los Strigoi para terminar con nuestras dos razas. Ninguna de las cosas de las que la acusaban eran diferente de lo que ya le habían dicho antes. Una vez que quedó claro que los guardianes no iban a detenerla ni arrestarla, estuve listo para irme. Sabía que el Moroi que estaba atacándola verbalmente no iniciaría un altercado físico. La no violencia entre Moroi estaba tan arraigada, que era muy raro ver que alguna vez se dieran un puñetazo. Se consideraba salvaje, algo por debajo de ellos, reservado para los incivilizados, para los dhampirs, su preciado recurso.

Toda la reunión me disgustaba.

—Será mejor que se vayan. Nada útil va a suceder ahora. —El comentario fue dirigido tanto a Rose como a Mason, pero era para mí también. Empecé a caminar, necesitaba alejarme de esta locura antes de que sacara lo peor de mí. Pude escuchar al par ponerse de pie.

—Adelántate, quiero verificar algo, —le dijo Mason.

—Buena suerte, —le deseó Rose ya que se quedaría en el caos.

Atravesé la puerta, salí al pasillo y me apoyé contra la pared para controlar mi mente. Ya era bastante malo que la gente estuviera muriendo y que no tuviéramos forma de anticipar o detener los ataques, pero el consejo de gobierno de los Moroi, las únicas personas que tenían el poder de decidir cómo se manejaban nuestras vidas, estaban luchando entre ellos. ¿Esta era la tribuna desde la que Tasha había decidido hablar?

Respiré profundamente, recordándome a mí mismo que al menos debería estar agradecido de que su arrebato hubiera distraído efectivamente a todos de la atroz idea de obligar a las dhampirs de las comunas a prestar servicio junto con los muchachos que no tenían la suficiente preparación.

Podía oír suaves pasos, solo audibles porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos, viniendo detrás de mí en la sala vacía. Habían pasado días desde que le había dirigido más de dos palabras, pero parecían años. Sentí que anhelaba su conversación, no solo como una distracción de todo lo demás, sino por la frescura mental y emocional que parecía proporcionarme. También sentí un ligero anhelo de algo más con ella, algo un poco más físico, pero saqué esa idea de mi mente.

—¿No deberías estar ahí dentro protegiendo a Tasha? Antes de que la multitud le haga algo, tendrá muchos problemas por usar la magia de esa manera.

Me volví hacia el sonido áspero de su voz. Aparentemente todavía no estábamos en los mejores términos—. Ella puede cuidarse sola.

—Sí, sí, porque ella es una gran luchadora fanática de la magia ofensiva y del karate, entiendo todo eso. —Rodó sus ojos antes de cruzar sus brazos en una pose defensiva—. Es sólo que pensaba que como vas a ser su guardián y todo...

—¿Dónde has oído eso? —La interrumpí bruscamente, alarmado por lo que acababa de decir. Si iba a aceptar la oferta de Tasha, quería ser yo quien se lo dijera a Rose. Quería ser yo quién le explicara por qué me iba. Quería asegurarme de que se hicieran los arreglos necesarios tanto para su educación como para la protección de Lissa antes de irme. Yo había querido arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, de alguna manera. Todo eso se había basado en la idea de sí me iba a ir, algo de lo que aún no estaba seguro.

Una mirada a Rose me indicó que había dicho algo equivocado. Ella había estado esperando que le dijera que estaba equivocada. Sin embargo no podía hacer eso. Una cosa era ocultarle información, y otra muy diferente era mentirle abiertamente.

—Tengo mis fuentes, —murmuró antes de reemplazar su inseguridad con una mirada de acero que me hizo prepararme—. Has decidido aceptar, ¿no?, quiero decir, parece un buen negocio, viendo todos los beneficios complementarios que ella te va a dar...

Quería decirle que no. Quería decirle que no iba a aceptar la oferta de Tasha; cualquiera de sus ofertas. Pero ¿cómo podría decirle eso cuando anoche había estado en la habitación de Tasha, en su cama? Si esa llamada no hubiera llegado... no quería pensar en eso.

—Lo que pase entre ella y yo no es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que serán felices juntos. Ella también es de tu tipo, sé lo mucho que te gustan las mujeres que no son de tu edad. Quiero decir, ¿ella es qué, seis años mayor que tú? ¿Siete? Y yo soy siete años más joven que tú.

Su voz estaba subiendo de tono, llena de amargura y dolor, y sabía que la conversación debía terminar lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien más nos escuchara.

—Sí, lo eres. —Respondí—, y con cada segundo que pasa de ésta conversación, solo demuestras lo joven que realmente eres.

Su expresión de dolor, combinada con el ojo negro que su madre le había dejado, me recordó una escena que me resultaba demasiado familiar. Bien podría haberla abofeteado como mi padre le había hecho a mi madre. Creo que le habría dolido menos.

Inmediatamente lamenté mis palabras. Lamenté toda la conversión. Necesitaba disculparme por todo, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos.

—Pequeña dhampir. —Adrián la llamó desde su posición en el pasillo. Obviamente había escuchado al menos parte de la conversación, pero yo había estado tan concentrado en ella que no podía estar seguro de cuánto había escuchado. Me dio un breve asentimiento, como confirmando mis pensamientos de que había escuchado más que suficiente.

Rose se volvió para mirar al hombre que aparentemente se había dirigido a ella con un nombre que parecía de mascota. Adrián sonrió y levantó las manos en un gesto casualmente defensivo—. No quería interrumpir ni nada. Solo me gustaría hablar contigo cuando tengas tiempo.

Rose miró por encima de su hombro hacia mí, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Estaba seguro de que había sido instintivo después de meses de entrenamiento conmigo, pero en el momento en que incluso pensé en animarla a no ir con él, ella lo supo. Y en el momento en que se dió cuenta que yo no lo aprobaba, fue el instante en que supe que se iría con él. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla.

Ella se acercó a él, dándole una sonrisa coqueta cuya intención era molestarme, y deslizó su mano en su brazo—. Tengo tiempo ahora.

Mientras él la alejaba de mí, Rose miró por encima de su hombro—. Hasta luego, Guardián Belikov.

Rose casi nunca me llamaba por mi título oficial. El hecho de que lo hubiera hecho justo ahora me dolió. Sabía que estaba tratando de lastimarme como yo la había lastimado a ella. Sin embargo, saberlo no hizo que me doliera menos.

Mi turno pasó en un borrón. Todavía podía sentir la tensión en mis músculos, los tendones tan apretados que el menor movimiento podría hacer que se quebraran. Fui al gimnasio para guardianes del complejo, feliz de ver que no estaba demasiado lleno. Supuse que la mayoría de los otros guardianes estaban en turno o tratando de obtener un muy necesario descanso. No podría descansar ahora, incluso si quisiera.

Traté de comenzar con algo más relajante. Correr en la pista interior, siguiendo con la naturaleza repetitiva del entrenamiento con pesas, incluso el Tai Chi. Al final, solo quería golpear algo.

El pesado saco de boxeo se estremecía golpe tras golpe. Sabía que tendría que reemplazar mis vendajes pronto, especialmente después de la paliza que les estaba dando hoy. Seguí entrenando hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. Combinación tras combinación. Sabía que estaba poniendo más poder en los golpes de lo que debería pero una parte de mí se estaba alimentando del dolor que finalmente se desvaneció en entumecimiento. Hubiera reprendido a Rose si ella hubiera mostrado la misma técnica, o la falta de ella, que ahora mostraba yo, pero se sentía bien tener el control del dolor.

¿Cuándo comencé a perder el control? Pasé años aprendiendo a equilibrar mis emociones, controlarlas y reprimir las que me debilitaban. Supongo que saber cuándo había sucedido, realmente no importaba a la larga. Lo que realmente importaba era quien me hacía perderlo, eso era lo que hacía la diferencia. Rose de alguna manera había atravesado mis muros, tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta. Ninguno de nosotros había pedido esto y sabía que me había equivocado al sacar mi frustración con ella antes. Todavía le debía una disculpa.

Finalmente, mis fuerzas comenzaron a fallar. Me tomé unos minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de vaciar gradualmente la mitad de mi botella de agua. Habían pasado horas sin que me diera cuenta. Era hora de irme. Necesitaba encontrar a Rose.

Ya era tarde y el primer lugar en donde la busqué fue su habitación. Tuve una ligera sensación de deja vu de la noche anterior cuando llamé a su puerta. Esperé a escuchar algún tipo de ruido. Dudaba que Rose o Lissa estuvieran durmiendo, pero todo estaba en silencio dentro de su habitación. Después de golpear una vez más y esperar otros cinco minutos, salí a buscar por el resto de la cabaña.

Se hizo evidente bastante rápido que no iba a encontrarla en la cabaña esa noche. Sintiendo una extraña combinación de remordimiento y alivio por no tener que enfrentarla esa noche, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación con la intención de dejar que el cansancio me dominara por la noche.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en mi piso, la idea me golpeó espontáneamente. Era uno de esos pensamientos que surgían de la nada, pero que se abrían paso en mi mente tan profundamente que no tenía más remedio que actuar en consecuencia. Sabía que tratar de ignorarlo sería completamente inútil.

Volví a entrar en el ascensor, bajé unos cuantos pisos y me dirigí a otra habitación. El archivo en mi teléfono me aseguró que tenía el número de habitación correcto, y esta vez, cuando llamé, pude escuchar movimientos y pasos del otro lado. Un adolescente desconocido abrió la puerta.

—¿Está aquí el novicio Ashford?

El chico de cabello oscuro se enderezó un poco—. No, señor. Creo que Mason está con Rose Hathaway y sus amigos. Mencionó algo sobre una fiesta a la que iban a ir. ¿Quiere que le dé un mensaje?

—No, prefiero verlo lo antes posible, —o más bien, me gustaría ver a Rose lo antes posible—. ¿Sabes dónde es esa fiesta?

—Lo siento, señor, no lo sé. Todo lo que puedo decirle es que debe de ser en una de las piscinas porque se llevó un traje de baño.

Sabía que estaba tratando de ser lo más útil posible, pero desafortunadamente, esa información no era de mucha ayuda. Había cuatro piscinas en el lugar, tres que podrían alquilarse para eventos. Eso sin tener en cuenta los jacuzzis que se encontraban en las suites de lujo. Incluso Rose y Lissa tenían uno en su habitación, aunque era bastante pequeño. Algunos de los jacuzzis de las suites más grandes tenían suficiente espacio para albergar a 10 personas o más.

—Novicio... —me detuve, preguntando su nombre.

—Reyes, Shane Reyes.

—Novicio Reyes, ¿sabes quién es el anfitrión del evento?

—No tengo ni idea, pero sé que Adrián Ivashkov es quien los invitó. Mason estaba algo molesto por eso. Creo que le preocupa que Ivashkov quiera algo con Rose o algo por el estilo.

 _Él no es el único,_ pensé venenosamente—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Shane tomó eso como la señal para irse y cerró suavemente la puerta cuando comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Dondequiera que Rose y sus amigos estuvieran, solo podía esperar que fuera un lugar más público que la suite privada de Adrian. Incluso si estuvieran allí, no tenía idea de dónde podría estar. El único lugar donde podría esperar obtener una respuesta era la recepción.

—Hola, estoy buscando el número de habitación de Adrian Ivashkov.

—¿Viene usted con la escuela?

—Sí, señora. Estoy buscando a un grupo de estudiantes. Él podría conocer su ubicación.

—Lo siento, Guardián. No puedo darle el número de su habitación porque no está asociado con la lista de la Academia, pero puedo llamar a su suite si quiere.

Contemplé la idea. Entendí la preocupación por la seguridad de no dar los números de las habitaciones a cualquiera que preguntara, pero dudaba que Adrián pudiera ofrecer la información libremente si llamaba. Podía mentir fácilmente sobre el número de su habitación y si había visto o no a Rose. Eso no me ayudaría.

—No, así está bien. ¿Puede decirme si alguna de las piscinas se han alquilado esta noche?

—Eso sí puedo decírselo. —La recepcionista tecleó en su computadora por unos momentos antes de responderme—. Parece que la única piscina alquilada para un evento esta noche es la piscina del sótano y el spa.

—Gracias. —Ya me encontraba caminando hacia los ascensores antes de que ella terminara su adiós cortésmente ensayado. Sabía exactamente a dónde ir a partir de aquí, había memorizado el diseño de las áreas principales para el viaje. La piscina estaba en el piso inferior del complejo, tallada en piedra natural. Incluso sus aguas eran termales. Toda la zona daba la sensación de haber tropezado con una gruta secreta.

Llegué a la entrada solo para verla flanqueada por un guardián a cada lado. No los reconocí, por lo que fue fácil deducir que eran guardianes privados, tal vez contratados para este evento en específico.

—Buenas noches, —les ofrecí mi mano a modo de saludo—. Soy el Guardián Belikov. Estoy aquí con la Academia San Valdimir.

—Guardián Logan. —Respondió el primero.

—Hatcher, —dijo el segundo.

—Estoy buscando un grupo de estudiantes y me dijeron que lo más probable era que estuvieran en este evento. ¿Les importa si echo un vistazo?

Los dos guardianes intercambiaron miradas, obviamente inquietos por mi simple petición.

—Lo sentimos, Guardián Belikov. Nos han dado instrucciones específicas de no dejar entrar a nadie a menos que esté en la lista de invitados. Guardianes incluidos. —El Guardián Hatcher, que parecía ser el más joven de los dos hombres, parecía casi tan afligido diciéndome esto como yo mientras lo escuchaba.

—Tiene que estar bromeando. Esos son estudiantes de la Academia y son mi responsabilidad.

—Lo entiendo, —respondió Logan—. Si le ayuda en algo, tengo la lista de invitados aquí. Puedo ver si están en ella y si se registraron.

—Está bien. —Era mejor que nada. Al menos sabría dónde estaba Rose, incluso si no fuera capaz de llegar a ella—. Estoy buscando a Rosemarie Hathaway, Mason Ashford, Vasilisa Dragomir y Christian Ozera.

El Guardián Logan escaneó la lista de asistentes que parecía tener varias páginas—. Tengo a los últimos tres y a una Rose Hathaway...

—Es ella.

—Parece que los cuatro, más una niña llamada Mia Rinaldi y un novicio Eddie Castile, son los invitados de Lord Adrián Ivashkov. Todos están registrados. Podría enviar a Hatcher a buscar a uno de ellos si es una emergencia.

Estuve tentado de hacerlo, tan tentado. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando detrás de esas puertas cerradas, pero mi imaginación estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evocar algunas ideas. Aún así, realmente no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena para sacarla de una fiesta en la que estaba rodeada de amigos, incluso si Adrián estaba entre ellos.

—No. Siempre y cuando pueda asegurarme de que están allí y que hay seguridad adecuada para la Princesa Dragomir y los otros estudiantes, entonces lo dejaré pasar.

Tres horas después, aún estaba caminando cerca de su habitación. Ya pasaba bastante de la hora que se consideraría el toque de queda para los estudiantes de la Academia, pero esas reglas no se estaban aplicando estrictamente en este momento. Simplemente no eran una prioridad ahora. Sin embargo, estaban aumentando rápidamente en mi lista personal de importancia. Cuando la idea errante de que Rose simplemente no volvería a su habitación por la noche cruzó mi mente, comencé otra patrulla por los pasillos donde estaban alojados los estudiantes para calmar mis nervios.

No importaba, aún no había ni rastro de ella ni de ninguno de los otros con los que aparentemente había estado toda la noche. Pasé por su habitación una última vez, por si acaso, antes de regresar a mi habitación.

Estaba siendo ridículo. Si no podía dejarla en paz y que se divirtiera por una noche sin volverme loco, ¿cómo iba a soportar la situación cuando se graduara? No solo estaba siendo protector, estaba siendo demasiado sobre-protector.

Doblé la esquina para ver una pequeña forma acurrucada en el suelo con lo que parecía ser una manta envuelta alrededor. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos y me di cuenta de que no era una manta, era una toalla. Un lío de cabello ligeramente húmedo y enmarañado sobresalía de la parte superior.

—¿Rose?

Alzó la cabeza en respuesta, revelando su rostro—. ¡Dimitri!

Supe inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, su voz era demasiado fuerte y demasiado entusiasta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí afuera? ¿Dónde está Lissa?

—Lissa está con Christian, pero… —se llevó el dedo a los labios—, shhhhh. Se supone que no debo contarle a nadie. Es un secreto. —Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero resbaló, alcanzó a amortiguar el golpe y soltó una risita.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Estás borracha?

—Un poco tal vez.

Más que un poco por lo que podía ver. Estaba tan fuera de sí que dudaba que recordara nada la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera valía la pena sermonearla en este momento—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama. Vamos, levántate.

Agarré su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y me quedó muy claro que necesitaría más apoyo para mantenerse en pie. Mi otra mano fue a su cintura cuando cayó en mis brazos y mi oferta de asistencia se convirtió en un abrazo involuntario.

Se sentía como estar en casa, cálida y reconfortante. Podía sentir la misma sensación de hormigueo que era tan familiar cada vez que nos tocábamos. Por la expresión de su rostro, no era el único que lo sentía. Rose me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y fue solo la leve vidriosidad en ellos lo que me impidió besarla en ese momento. Cerré los ojos para romper el contacto visual—. ¿Dónde está tu llave?

—No puedo encontrarla en ninguna parte de mi llavero.

—Es una tarjeta, Roza.

—Oh. —Se paró más derecha, pero apoyó más de su peso en mi brazo cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una delgada billetera. Revisó un par de tarjetas de plástico, en su mayoría tarjetas de regalo, hasta que vi la tarjeta azul oscuro con el logo dorado del resort. Se la pasó entre los dedos, obviamente sin reconocerla como la llave de su habitación. La saqué de su agarre y la deslice por el lector de tarjetas. La pequeña luz verde se encendió y luego el clic de la cerradura se abrió.

—Vamos, ¿puedes caminar?

Rose dio un precario paso o dos, quedándose cerca de mí antes de asentir con la cabeza suavemente. Incluso ese simple movimiento hizo que se agarrara de la puerta para no caer nuevamente. A este paso nunca llegaría a la cama sin lastimarse.

Eché vistazo por el pasillo vacío, sabiendo que pasar por el umbral de su puerta causaría algo más que cejas enarcadas si alguien me veía. Aún así, Rose necesitaba ayuda, y no podía dejarla a su suerte en esta condición.

Podía verla tambaleándose sobre sus pies y cerré la distancia entre nosotros en tres zancadas, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de nosotros.

—Rose, ¿en qué estabas pensando? No puedes ni caminar.

—Estaba pensando… —fue como si de repente se diera cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Giró tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se cayera. El fuego se encendió en sus ojos—. Estaba pensando que estaba cansada de trabajar tan duro para hacerte sentir orgulloso de mí solo para que termines tratándome cómo a una niña.

 _¿Hacerme sentir orgulloso?_

—Estaba pensando que si todos me van a tratar como a una perdedora, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Por qué seguir intentándolo? La academia quiere echarme, a mi mamá no le importo, y ahora tú... —se sentó pesadamente en la cama, escondiendo su cara entre sus palmas.

 _Yo estaba abandonándola…_

—Rose…

—No, no digas nada. No quiero tu compasión. Solo quería olvidarme de todo por unos momentos. Prometo que volveré a entrenar mañana, lo prometo. Puede ser que tú ya hayas renunciado a mí, pero yo no lo he hecho.

A pesar de que me estaba hablando, creo que podría haber olvidado que yo aún estaba en la habitación cuando comenzó a tirar de la parte inferior de su camisa. Vi una gran camisa que colgaba de una silla y se la arrojé antes de alejarme para darle un poco de privacidad.

Podía escuchar su ropa crujiendo en el silencio de la habitación. El sonido de la tela golpeando el piso. La cama crujiendo debajo de ella mientras se movía. Intenté enfocar mi atención en algo hasta que me dijera que me podía dar la vuelta, pero el objeto que finalmente captó mi atención fue un espejo, o más bien, el reflejo de Roza en el espejo.

Ya se había quitado la camisa que llevaba puesta, probablemente estaba tirada en el suelo junto a ella, y pude ver que llevaba sus manos hacia atrás para deshacer el nudo del traje de baño. Sabía que debía mirar hacia otro lado, pero estaba completamente hechizado por la chica que atormentaba mis sueños. Ella tenía un control sobre mí que incluso yo no podía comenzar a entender.

Mi aliento se detuvo cuando la parte superior del bikini cayó, revelando el perfil perfecto de su figura y todas las suaves curvas femeninas que tenía para ofrecer. Incluso en la tenue iluminación, pude distinguir las puntas oscuras de sus pechos cuando extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza, relajando sus músculos después de un largo día. El guardián racional y controlado en mí me rogaba que apartara los ojos y dejara de mirar, pero la bestia primitiva no quería hacer nada más que darse la vuelta y mostrarle mi aprecio por su belleza.

Mi voyeurismo involuntario llegó a su fin cuando deslizó la gran camiseta sobre su cabeza, ajustándola para que la cubriera por completo. Miré hacia adelante, como si de alguna manera me excusara de haberla mirado momentos antes.

—Ya estoy vestida, —susurró unos momentos después.

En lugar de volverme inmediatamente, entré al baño y llené de agua el vaso junto al lavabo. Una canasta de frutas se encontraba en la mesa lateral justo afuera del baño y tomé un paquete de galletas que estaba ahí.

—Bebe esto, todo, —le dije, pateando su traje de baño olvidado y la ropa que estaba a sus pies—. También deberías tratar de comer algunas galletas para llevar algo a tu estómago. ¿Comiste algo esta noche?

Retiró el vaso casi vacío de sus labios antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Probablemente tengas resaca mañana. Beber con el estómago vacío no es la idea más sabia.

—No era sabiduría lo que quería esta noche. Me sentía más en plan rebelde.

Me cambió el vaso vacío por el paquete de galletas y fui a rellenar su bebida. Rose estaba terminando la última galleta cuando regresé.

—Si puedes, trata de beber un poco más. Puede que no sea agradable ahora, pero te hará sentir mejor por la mañana.

Rose tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de poner el vaso en la mesita de noche, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de volver a mirarme. Una vez más, pude ver sus ojos ardiendo en llamas, pero esta vez era un nuevo tipo de incendio. Uno que me aterrorizaba más que su furia anterior.

—¿Sabes? —canturreó—, sé de algo más que me hará sentir mejor. Nos hará sentir mejor a los dos. Y estoy bastante segura de que también será agradable. —Su mano bajó por mi pecho, creando una ráfaga de chispas a su paso.

Mi mano fue automáticamente a su cintura, pero dudé sin saber si quería acercarla o empujarla. La deseaba tanto y, maldita sea, lo sabía. Pero no la quería así. Estaba borracha, molesta y vulnerable. No iba a aprovecharme de ella.

—Rose, has estado bebiendo, —le recordé mientras la apartaba suavemente de mí y la devolvía a la cama—, no estás pensando con claridad.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos esta noche? —Su voz se cortó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Mi rechazo obviamente la había lastimado. En su repentino cambio de humor, me tomó un segundo extra procesar exactamente lo que había dicho.

—¿Dos?

—Sí, —respondió con tanta naturalidad como si estuviéramos hablando del clima—, Mason me rechazó también. Dijo que hablaríamos mañana cuando estuviera sobria. —Rose se frotó los ojos. Al parecer, el sueño y el cansancio la estaban superando.

—Mason es un buen tipo. No deberías estar con nadie en tu estado actual. —Sentí como si un cuchillo se retorciera en mi estómago al escuchar que Rose le había ofrecido esa parte de sí misma a Mason, pero estaba agradecido de que fuera lo suficientemente honorable como para decir que no... al menos por ahora. A juzgar por mi propia experiencia actual, no era tan fácil como uno pensaría—. Vamos a cobijarte.

Ayudé a apoyarla mientras tiraba de las sábanas, dándole un ligero impulso a su brazo para ayudarla a subir al colchón. Parecía tan inocente como una niña mientras ponía la cabeza en la almohada y se cubría con las sábanas. Aparté el pelo suelto de sus ojos y le di un suave beso en la sien, obteniendo un suave murmullo de aprobación.

Cuando comencé a apartarme, su mano salió disparada para agarrar la mía, demostrándome que sus reflejos no estaban tan deteriorados como podría haber pensado al principio.

—No te vayas…

—Rose, sabes que no me puedo quedar aquí.

—No, lo sé. Quiero decir, no te vayas. —Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía que no podía mirarme directamente—. Dimitri, por favor no me dejes.

—Oh, mi Roza, —me senté en el borde de su cama, dándome cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo en realidad. No sabía qué decirle más de lo que sabía qué decirle a Tasha. De lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que mi indecisión estaba lastimando a estas dos mujeres fuertes y hermosas. Ellas no se merecían esto. No podía garantizarle un para siempre a Roza, pero podía darle esta noche, aunque lo más probable era que no lo recordaría en la mañana—. ¿Qué tal esto?, me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Rose finalmente se encontró con mi mirada, como si estuviera comprobando sí había entendido lo que me había pedido. Casi pude ver y sentir su corazón romperse cuando se dio cuenta de que era así, pero estaba eligiendo ignorarlo. Su angustia se reflejó por el endurecimiento en mi propio pecho.

Rose asintió.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, disfrutando del hecho de que teníamos unos momentos a solas. No había nada sexual en nuestras posiciones; Rose estaba tendida bajo las sábanas y yo sentado a su lado mientras mi pulgar pasaba sobre nuestras manos juntas. Aún así, sentí que el amor por ella se amplificaba por el momento.

Diez minutos después, pude escuchar la respiración constante y el suave ronquido que me decían que su agotamiento la había vencido.

Mis propios pensamientos comenzaron a acelerarse, preguntándome cómo podría abandonar a esta chica que había llegado a significar tanto para mí en tan poco tiempo. Repetí nuestras conversaciones durante el día, desde nuestra discusión después de la reunión hasta las palabras desinhibidas que me había dicho esta noche.

" _Cada segundo que pasa de ésta conversación, solo demuestras lo joven que realmente eres."_

Nunca debería haber dicho eso…

" _Estaba pensando que estaba cansada de trabajar duro para hacerte sentir orgulloso de mí solo para que termines tratándome cómo a una niña."_

La había presionado demasiado en los entrenamientos, y ella siempre cumplía o excedía cada una de mis expectativas, sin embargo, casi nunca se lo decía…

 _"Lo que pase entre ella y yo no es asunto tuyo."_

No había nada entre Tasha y yo, al menos nada comparado con lo que ella y yo compartíamos...

" _Puede ser que tú ya hayas renunciado a mí, pero yo no lo he hecho."_

—Roza, —le susurré, sabiendo que estaba profundamente dormida y que no se despertaría en un bueno tiempo—. No se trata de renunciar a ti, sino de rendirme ante ti. Ojalá... desearía poder hacerte entender que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti, para los dos, incluso si me mata y te lastima en el proceso. Un día verás eso y tal vez me perdones. Nunca me perdonaré por causarte dolor, pero quizás tú puedas perdonarme algún día.

Con eso, me incliné para presionar un beso en su mejilla antes de cambiar de opinión y presionarlo contra sus labios. Probablemente nunca tendría otra oportunidad de besarla, y no podía dejar pasar esta.

Recogí su ropa del suelo y la doblé antes de colocarla al pie de su cama. Rose no había terminado su segundo vaso de agua, pero había bebido un poco, así que lo volví a llenar antes de ponerlo a su lado en la mesa. Sabía que ella lo necesitaría por la mañana. Finalmente, coloqué las tabletas de aspirina del pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre cargaba en mi bolsillo al lado de su vaso. Dudé en dejarle una nota, pero decidí no hacerlo, pensando que no debería dejar ningún rastro de mi presencia aquí esta noche.

Mientras salía por la puerta, la miré por última vez.

—Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

* * *

 **Chicos, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a los 740 reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo y obsesión por el Dios Ruso.**

 **Yo considero éste capítulo un poco agridulce por los sucesos en él, pero es uno de mis favoritos ya que vemos ésta escena Romitri que no viene en el original, sin embargo creo que Gigi256 hizo un excelente trabajo incluyéndola en el momento de la laguna mental de Rose por el alcohol. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo, el 14 lo subiré a los 810 reviews ;)**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Mi sueño parecía diferente. Más como un recuerdo o una pesadilla de la que parecía que no podía despertar. Era más vívida y clara. Supuse que era porque acababa de ver a Rose hacia unas horas, pero incluso esa excusa no parecía tener sentido. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en un día normal, pero eso nunca había afectado mis sueños, o lo había hecho, pero no de ésta manera.

Era un sueño familiar, uno que parecía tener casi semanalmente, si no es que más frecuentemente. Me sentí realizando las mismas actividades de esa noche: pasear, tratar de leer y relajarme, tomar una ducha. Había una sensación de anticipación, como si estuviera esperando algo, y luego llegó.

Tres golpes agudos, luego su voz.

—¡Dimitri, abre!

El resto del sueño se desarrolló como siempre. Me resistía al principio, hasta que su toque derrumbaba mis muros y cedía. Podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, las puntas de mis dedos trazando las líneas suaves de su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel bajo mi palma.

La principal diferencia entre esa noche y mi sueño era que estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y no hacía nada para detenerme. En todo caso, me deleitaba en la libertad de estar con Rose cuando era solo una fantasía. Una vez había razonado sobre eso mientras pensaba: _¿a quién podría lastimar?_ Pero la verdad era que estos sueños me estaban volviendo loco lentamente. Sin embargo, era una locura agridulce, y una a la que seguía cediendo aunque me dijera que no.

Recién la había puesto debajo de mí en la cama, listo para reclamarla como mía de la manera en que una parte de mí todavía deseaba haber hecho esa noche, cuando de repente ya no estaba y me encontré solo. Me senté, confundido, buscando a Rose a pesar de que no había ni rastro de que ella hubiera estado allí alguna vez.

—Se ha ido.

Yo conocía esa voz. ¿Cómo es que conocía esa voz? Miré alrededor de mi habitación tan familiar, preguntándome de dónde podría haber salido, cuando lo vi apoyado casualmente contra la puerta entre la sala principal y el baño. Me sorprendió verlo, pero no reaccioné de inmediato a su presencia más allá de un poco de tensión. Cosas más extrañas me habían sucedido en sueños.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

—Justo lo que dije, se ha ido, me la llevé. —Parecía completamente impertérrito por toda la situación.

—¿Te la llevaste?

—¿Crees que está más allá de mí poder alejar a Rosemarie de ti? —Se apartó de la puerta y me miró como si yo no fuera más que una plaga que cruzaba en su camino—. No me subestimaría a mí ni a mi influencia, Belikov. Puede que no me guste ensuciarme las manos, pero no tengo reparos en jugar sucio.

—Si te la llevaste, ¿dónde está? —Incluso en esta realidad imaginaria, de repente tuve miedo de lo que pudiera haber hecho con mi Roza.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Solo ten la seguridad de que está en buenas manos. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

—No dejaré que pongas un solo dedo sobre ella, —podía escuchar en mi voz que mi autocontrol estaba fallando mientras trataba de mantener mi tono estable.

—¿Tienes el descaro de amenazarme después de ese pequeño espectáculo? —Hizo un gesto hacia mí y hacia el revoltijo de sábanas enredadas en la cama, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara—. No es que me importara el desempeño de nuestra bella dama. Rose es bastante candente, ¿no?

—Détente, —no podía soportar la idea de que él hubiera visto ese momento entre Rose y yo. El hecho de que hubiera visto a Rose tan vulnerable me ponía enfermo—. Deja a Rose fuera de esto. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿De ti? Nada. Solo quería mostrarte que tengo el poder para arrebatártela. Recuerda eso Belikov, tengo el poder aquí. ¿Quién eres tú comparado conmigo? Puedo ofrecerle todo a Rose, y justo eso planeo hacer.

Estaba burlándose de mí, y lo peor era que estaba completamente en lo correcto en su presunción. Él tenía el poder. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle a él solo me haría daño a la larga. Yo no era nada comparado con él en el gran esquema de las cosas. Él podía ofrecerle a Roza todo lo que quisiera, desde una carrera notable hasta una familia propia. Incluso podría liberarla de la vida de guardián si eso era lo que ella quería.

Me lancé hacia él, tropezando cuando las sábanas se enredaron alrededor de mis piernas.

—Dulces sueños. —Sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se desvanecía lentamente de la habitación. Cuando llegué a donde él había estado parado, ya se había ido.

Estaba solo de nuevo, sin siquiera la presencia del recuerdo de Rose para consolarme.

A la mañana siguiente, mi turno incluía otra reunión para discutir las actualizaciones sobre el caso Drozdov, ésta sería en la habitación convertida en oficina de la Guardiana Hathaway. Estaba empezando a ver por qué Rose decía que su madre era más máquina que humana. Honestamente comenzaba a preocuparme de que la mujer no durmiera. Ella había insistido firmemente en tomar partido en reunir, analizar y comunicar información sobre el ataque a los guardianes presentes en el complejo. Janine estaba haciendo esto, además de trabajar en sus turnos ocasionales y satisfacer las necesidades del Moroi a su cargo. Yo era conocido por mi fuerte ética de trabajo, pero ella me estaba dejando en ridículo.

Lo más exasperante de estas reuniones era que todo lo que discutíamos no valía mucho hasta que fuera aprobado por el Consejo de Guardianes y el gobierno Moroi. Afortunadamente, el respeto que Janine Hathaway inspiraba nos ofrecía un poco más de esperanza de que tomaríamos alguna acción tarde que temprano, pero aún así podrían pasar semanas antes de que pudiéramos realizar una redada.

 _Sí es que incluso permitían una redada,_ pensé con dureza. _No se había organizado una redada oficialmente desde hace casi cincuenta años. Misiones de rescate, seguro, pero nunca una acción preventiva, defensiva solamente. No teníamos suficientes guardianes de sobra para tácticas ofensivas._

Aún así, la reciente noticia de un nuevo avistamiento y posible escondite de un gran grupo de Strigoi era prometedora. Era suficiente para convencer a los Moroi de que valía la pena investigarlo. No podíamos permitir que mucha más gente sufriera ataques como los de las últimas semanas.

Estaba yendo hacia la reunión cuando escuché su voz familiar. Al principio, pensé que se dirigía a mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mi cabeza giró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz por el pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? — respondió una segunda voz femenina más suave.

—Señoritas, señoritas, —la tercera voz, masculina y fácilmente identificable como una de las últimas personas a las que me gustaría escuchar en este momento, habló juguetonamente—. No hay necesidad de que se peleen por mí.

—No estamos peleando, —espetó Rose. Ahora podía verla parada frente a una puerta abierta con un paquete a sus pies. Adrian estaba de pie justo dentro de la habitación, y aunque podía escucharla, no veía a Lissa—. Solo quiero saber qué está pasando aquí.

—Yo también.

Rose saltó al sonido de mi voz y se giró, claramente sin esperarme. Me alegré de ver que también había asustado un poco a Adrian. Éste retrocedió en la habitación un poco más, pero no lo suficiente para estar completamente fuera de mi vista. Sin embargo, su movimiento reveló a Lissa, que estaba de pie dentro de la habitación con una botella de agua en la mano. Estaba claro que llevaba ahí un tiempo.

Pasé al lado de Rose y entré en la que suponía que era la suite de Ivashkov, obligándola a retroceder un poco en el pasillo creando más distancia entre ella y Adrian. Miré a Lissa, y ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sabiendo que había sido atrapada rompiendo las reglas.

—Los estudiantes femeninos no deben estar en las habitaciones de los estudiantes masculinos. —Mantuve mi voz nivelada y dominante. No quería llegar a ninguna conclusión todavía.

Las mejillas de Lissa se tiñeron de rosa, y me pregunté si estaba sonrojada porque había estado con Christian anoche. O, al menos suponía que había estado con Christian. Eso es lo que Rose me había dicho anoche. Al menos sabía que Rose había regresado a su habitación.

Rose se mordió el labio con frustración, mirando a Adrian—. ¿Cómo es que sigues haciendo esto?

—¿Haciendo qué? —Respondió él, riéndose un poco de su enojo, lo que probablemente no era la idea más sabia de su parte.

—¡Hacer que parezca que estamos haciendo algo malo!

Esta vez no controló su risa en absoluto—. Ustedes son las que vinieron aquí.

—No deberías haberlas dejado entrar, —respondí—. Estoy seguro de que conoces las reglas de San Vladimir.

Adrian se encogió de hombros—. Sí, pero no tengo que seguir las estúpidas reglas de ninguna escuela.

—Quizás no, —le dije, tratando de controlar mi creciente temperamento—, pero hubiera pensado que aún así respetarías esas reglas.

Adrian rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta abierta—. Estoy sorprendido de que justamente tú me estés sermoneando sobre chicas menores de edad.

Mi mandíbula se tensó al instante y necesité cada onza de mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar lanzarlo contra la pared de nuevo. Aún así, mi reacción fue suficiente para inspirar una sonrisa burlona en él. Traté de mantener la calma, apretando y abriendo mi puño mientras contaba hasta diez. Aunque mi mirada estaba fija en Adrián, pude ver que Rose desvió la mirada por el comentario. Afortunadamente, Lissa no pareció entender la implicación.

—Además, —Adrián finalmente continuó, saboreando mi reacción—, nada sórdido estaba sucediendo. Simplemente estábamos pasando el rato.

—Si quieres "pasar el rato" con chicas más jóvenes, hazlo en una de las áreas públicas.

Escuché a Rose burlarse a mi lado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Adrian dejó escapar una risa que sonaba casi... demente.

—¿Chicas más jóvenes? _¿Chicas más jóvenes?_ Claro, jóvenes y adultas al mismo tiempo. Apenas han visto algo de la vida, sin embargo, ya han visto demasiado. Una está marcada con la vida, y la otra está marcada con la muerte. —Hizo un gesto hacia Lissa y luego a Rose, antes de caminar directamente hacia mí y detenerse a solo unos centímetros de mi cara—. ¿Pero son ellas por quienes te preocupas? Preocúpate por ti mismo, dhampir. Preocúpate por ti, preocúpate por mí. Nosotros somos los jóvenes.

Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, pero ciertamente no era suficiente para causar un arrebato tan extraño y repentino. Me pregunté si había ingerido algo más fuerte, como un narcótico. Con unos pocos parpadeos, sus ojos dilatados volvieron a la normalidad y dio un paso atrás, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia atrás como si no hubiéramos sido testigos de algún tipo de colapso mental, y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y le dió una larga fumada antes de volver a hablar.

—Ustedes señoritas deberían irse. Él tiene razón. Soy una mala influencia.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas antes de apresurarse a salir de la habitación. Salí detrás de ellas, cerrando la puerta con una última mirada hacia Adrián que todavía tenía la mirada puesta en nosotros. Por mucho que lo despreciara por cómo estaba persiguiendo a Rose, me pregunté brevemente si debería llamar a alguien para avisar sobre su condición y sobre lo que acababa de presenciar.

Estábamos justo afuera del lobby principal cuando Rose señaló lo obvio—. Eso fue... extraño.

—Mucho, —confirmé—. Rose, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Lissa miró a su amiga, sonriendo y ofreciendo una rápida despedida antes de partir en dirección a su habitación. La llevé a un lado, fuera del pasillo dentro de una pequeña habitación.

—Él es Adrián Ivashkov.

—Sí, lo sé. —Rose cambió su peso a la cadera y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba preparándose para otra pelea conmigo. maldije silenciosamente su terquedad mientras presionaba más.

—Esta es la segunda vez que te veo con él. —En realidad era la tercera, pero hasta donde yo sabía, ella no era consciente de que la había atrapado con él la primera vez y no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en este momento. Tampoco quería mencionar el hecho de que sabía que ella había pasado tiempo con él en la fiesta de anoche. No me habría sorprendido si él hubiera sido quien le había dado alcohol.

—Sí, —se encogió de hombros, como si toda esta situación no fuera motivo de preocupación—. Pasamos el rato a veces.

Hice un gesto hacia el pasillo del que veníamos—. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en su habitación?

Por un segundo, Rose me miró con incredulidad, obviamente molesta por mi interrogatorio. Una pequeña pero amarga sonrisa cruzó sus labios—. Lo que pase entre él y yo no es asunto tuyo.

Se estaba burlando de mí, usando las mismas palabras que le había arrojado a la cara el día anterior. Aunque yo no las iba a aceptar. Saqué mi carta de triunfo. Era una acción baja, pero sabía que eso la obligaría a cumplir.

—En realidad, mientras estés en la Academia, lo que hagas es asunto mío.

—Mi vida personal no, —respondió obstinadamente—. No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre ella.

—Todavía no eres una persona adulta. —A pesar de que la brecha de edad entre ellos dos no era tan amplia como la que había entre ella y yo, seguía siendo menor de edad por los siguientes tres meses.

—No falta mucho tiempo. Además no es como si me fuese a convertir en una persona adulta por arte de magia cuando cumpla los dieciocho años.

—Claramente.

Una vez más, había usado su edad contra ella y de inmediato me arrepentí. Rose tenía sus momentos de arrebatos pero estaba lejos de actuar infantilmente, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. La expresión en su rostro dejó en claro que no había esperado que yo la insultara abiertamente, incluso después de haberlo hecho el día anterior. Mi control sobre mis impulsos se estaba volviendo tan malo como el de ella.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. A lo que me refería…

—Sé lo que querías decir. Y los detalles técnicos no importan ahora. Eres una estudiante de la academia y yo soy tu instructor. Mi trabajo es ayudarte y mantenerte a salvo. Estar en la habitación de alguien como él, bueno, eso no es seguro. —Aunque no era exactamente una disculpa por mis palabras, ella tenía que ver que solo estaba interviniendo porque me preocupaba por ella. Ella tenía que entender que solo tenía su bienestar en mente.

—Puedo manejar a Adrián Ivashkov. Es raro, realmente extraño, aparentemente, pero es inofensivo.

¿Por qué no podía ver que solo estaba preocupado por ella? Todo lo que quería hacer era asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien. Dios, era tan frustrante hablar con ella cuando se ponía tan terca como ahora.

—Hablando de vidas personales... supongo que estabas visitando a Tasha, ¿eh?

 _¿De verdad?—._ En realidad, estaba visitando a tu madre.

—¿Te vas a meter con ella también?

Tenía que estar bromeando. Sabía que Rose estaba actuando así de difícil a propósito y no iba a ponerme a ese nivel.

—No, estábamos revisando algunos datos nuevos sobre los Strigoi en el ataque de los Drozdov.

Y con esa frase, Rose se cuadró como si acabara de entrar en servicio.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Hemos logrado rastrear a los Strigoi, o al menos a algunos de los humanos que trabajan con ellos. Hay testigos que viven cerca y que vieron algunos de los autos que usó el grupo. Las placas eran de diferentes estados, parece ser que el grupo está dividido, probablemente para obstaculizarnos y evitar que los rastreemos, pero uno de los testigos tomó un número de placa. Está registrada en una dirección en Spokane.

—¿Spokane? ¿Spokane, Washington? ¿Quién se esconde en Spokane?

—Los Strigoi, al parecer. —Rose reaccionó como si Spokane estuviera en el medio de la nada en lugar de ser una de las áreas metropolitanas más grandes en el noroeste. Teniendo en cuenta que vivíamos en una academia en el medio de la nada en Montana, no estaba seguro de qué se quejaba—. La dirección era falsa, pero otra evidencia muestra que realmente están allí. Hay una especie de plaza comercial que tiene algunos túneles subterráneos. Ha habido avistamientos en esa zona.

—Entonces…

Sabía que Rose estaba esperando un plan de acción, pero no había ninguno. Me quedé en silencio ya que no había nada que decir.

—¿Van a ir tras ellos? ¿Alguien va a hacerlo? Quiero decir, esto es lo que Tasha ha estado diciendo todo el tiempo... si sabemos dónde están…

Negué con la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Los guardianes no podemos hacer nada sin permiso de los superiores. Y eso no va a suceder pronto. —Traté de sacar la amargura de mi voz, pero creo que no pude hacerlo totalmente.

Rose dejó escapar un suspiro—. Porque los Moroi hablan mucho.

—Están siendo precavidos, —defendí, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella hasta cierto punto.

—Vamos, —presionó—. Ni siquiera tú puedes querer ser precavido con esto. En realidad sabes dónde se esconden los Strigoi. Strigoi que masacraron a niños. ¿No quieres ir tras ellos cuando menos se lo esperan?

—No es así de fácil. —Por muy tentador que fuera, no era la realidad. Si hacíamos eso teníamos más posibilidades de terminar muertos que otra cosa—. Respondemos ante el Consejo de Guardianes y el gobierno Moroi. No podemos huir y actuar por impulso. Y de todos modos, aún no sabemos todo. Nunca debes entrar en una situación sin conocer todos los detalles.

—Las lecciones de vida Zen otra vez, —murmuró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo con exasperación. No sabría decir si era por mí o por la situación—. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, de todos modos? Es cosa de guardianes. No es el tipo de información que notifican a los novicios.

Ella tenía razón, este no era el tipo de cosas que le diríamos a un novicio, pero tampoco pensaba en ella como una novicia. En muchos aspectos, ya la consideraba mi compañera. No podía decírselo, sobre todo porque todavía quedaba la pregunta pendiente de si alguna vez trabajaríamos juntos después de la graduación o si solicitaría una transferencia, pero quería mostrarle que la respetaba en ese sentido.

—He dicho algunas cosas… el otro día y hoy... que no debería haber dicho. Cosas que insultaron tu edad. Tienes diecisiete años... pero eres capaz de manejar y procesar situaciones que gente mucho mayor que tú no puede.

Rose tenía esa mirada que era familiar cada vez que la elogiaba—. ¿De verdad?

Recordé sus palabras de la noche anterior, sobre lo duro que ella trabaja solo para hacerme sentir orgulloso. Sonreí—. Aún eres muy joven en muchos sentidos, y actúas como alguien de tu edad, — _como deberías hacerlo en ocasiones,_ añadí en silencio—, pero la única manera de cambiar eso realmente es tratándote como una adulta. Tengo que hacerlo. Sé que entenderás lo importante que es ésta información y que no se lo contarás a nadie.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, escuché que alguien me llamaba por detrás.

—¡Dimka! —Tasha se acercó, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Rose cuando se acercaba—. Hola, Rose.

—Hey. —La sonrisa que estaba allí hace solo unos momentos había desaparecido y su tono parecía apagado.

Sentí que Tasha tiraba suavemente de la manga de mi abrigo—. Tienes esa mirada. —Su voz era ligera y juguetona.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Esa que dice que vas a estar de servicio todo el día.

—¿En serio? ¿Tengo esa mirada? —Podía escuchar su tono juguetón y respondí con amabilidad.

Ella asintió—. ¿Cuándo termina tu turno técnicamente?

Me mordí la lengua y aparté la mirada, sabiendo que me había atrapado—. Hace una hora.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Necesitas un descanso.

—Bueno... si consideras que soy el guardián de Lissa... —Sabía que mi argumento tendría tanto mérito para ella como lo había tenido para Iván en numerosas ocasiones.

—Por ahora, —dijo tímidamente antes de cambiar rápidamente de tema—. Hay un gran torneo de billar en el piso superior.

—No puedo. Además hace mucho tiempo que no juego. —Era tentador. Iván y yo solíamos jugar cada fin de semana en la escuela. Estaba bastante seguro de que podríamos haber financiado nuestro primer año después de la graduación con nuestras ganancias.

—¡Vamos, solo una ronda! Podemos ganarles a todos.

—De verdad no puedo, —le dije con remordimiento—. No con todo lo que está sucediendo. —Entre las nuevas actualizaciones sobre el ataque de los Drozdov y la preparación de la seguridad para el banquete de esta noche, no se sentía bien relajarme jugando al billar.

—No, supongo que no. —Tasha pareció entender, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo. Miró a Rose que estaba apoyada contra la pared con nada más que una mueca de frustración hacia cualquiera de nosotros—. Espero que sepas que buen modelo de comportamiento tienes aquí. Nunca deja el deber.

—Bueno, —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa falsa que parecía más una mueca—, _por ahora,_ al menos.

Le disparé a Rose una mirada de desaprobación. No quería exactamente que ella presenciara el coqueteo de Tasha, no era tan cruel, pero tampoco tenía que actuar así por eso.

—Hemos terminado aquí, Rose. —La despedí más ásperamente de lo necesario—. Recuerda lo que te dije.

—Sí, definitivamente. —Se apartó de la pared y se alejó, dando solo unos pasos más antes de ser detenida de nuevo.

—¿Rose está bien? —Podía escuchar a Tasha, pero mi atención estaba centrada en Rose y Mason a solo unas yardas de distancia. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero la mirada que ella le dio dejó mi imaginación volando.

—¿Dimitri?

—Disculpa... ¿qué dijiste?

—Rose, ¿está bien? Parecía molesta.

Observé mientras Rose guiaba a Mason de la mano por el pasillo, uno que yo sabía que no tenía nada más que habitaciones de invitados. Sabía que iban a continuar donde se habían quedado la noche anterior. Estaba totalmente dentro de mi autoridad detenerlos ya que no estaba permitido que él estuviera en su habitación... pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Ella estaba sufriendo y en gran parte era por mi culpa. ¿Quién era yo para decidir cómo debía ella lidiar con eso?

—Ella va a estar bien, —respondí finalmente, mi voz hueca mientras la pareja desaparecía de mi campo de visión—. Acaba de tener un momento difícil recientemente.

Sabía que Tasha supondría que tenía algo que ver con el ataque de los Badica con el que nos habíamos topado, y estaba seguro de que eso no facilitaba la situación para nada, pero la verdadera razón eran los problemas entre nosotros. Desde ese beso en el gimnasio, las cosas habían sido difíciles. No la culpaba por tratar de encontrar consuelo con alguien que realmente podría ofrecérselo.

—Bueno, lo que sea que esté sucediendo con ella, espero que lo supere pronto. Las cosas tienen el hábito de resolverse solas si lo permites. Ella es dura, como tú. Estoy segura de que estará bien.

—Quizás tengas razón, —estuve de acuerdo.

—Entonces, —se animó nuevamente—, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes tomarte el tiempo para un solo juego de billar?

Necesitaba algo para distraerme, algo para evitar que golpeara su puerta, y la oferta de Tasha sonaba más atractiva ahora que nunca—. Claro, un juego.

Un juego terminó convirtiéndose en cinco en total. Tres fueron solo entre ella y yo, y jugamos en equipos para los otros dos, ganando en ambas ocasiones. Lamenté no haber apostado en los juegos, especialmente porque nos habíamos enfrentado a algunos jóvenes de la realeza que tenían egos más grandes de lo que podían manejar.

Cuando finalmente me di cuenta del tiempo, supe que necesitábamos irnos.

—El banquete de los Voda comenzará dentro de poco. Necesito ir a vestirme y estoy seguro de que también tienes que arreglarte.

Tasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo soy hermosa. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tash, pero no estoy seguro de que te dejen entrar con pantalones vaqueros. Ya sabes cómo son los de la realeza. Son todos iguales.

Me sacó la lengua por mi broma, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que probablemente deberíamos irnos—. Te veré esta noche Dimka. Guarda un baile para mí si tienes un descanso.

—Ya veremos. —Empecé a recoger los tacos y meter las bolas de nuevo, sin darme cuenta de que ella había venido justo a mi lado. Antes de darme cuenta, sentí sus labios presionarse contra la esquina de mi boca.

—Gracias. Pasé un buen rato.

Fue solo cuando ella se alejaba que me di cuenta de que Tasha probablemente había tomado esto como una cita. Aunque no era una mala suposición, todavía sentía que la había engañado de alguna manera ya que yo no había tenido la misma intención.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, así que simplemente fui a mi habitación para vestir mi atuendo formal y comenzar a trabajar en mi próximo turno.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal les pareció éste capítulo? Yo nunca me habría imaginado que Adrián se metería en los sueños de Dimitri, y más aún que lo encontrara soñando con Rose. Creo que fue un poco perturbador. Al menos para mí.**

 **¿Qué parte les gustó más? A mí me gustó mucho la parte del delirio de Adrián, no sé, lo sentí poético en cierta forma.**

 **Ya viene el banquete de los Voda, y después Spokane. ¿Están listos para sufrir? Porque ya estamos entrando en la recta final.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, y el capítulo 15 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 870 reviews. Cuídense muchos, y nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Si había alguna duda sobre quién era el anfitrión del evento esta noche, sería aclarada en el instante en que la gente entrara por la puerta. El profundo azul zafiro y plateado que parecía cubrir cada pared y mesa representaba directamente el escudo de la familia Voda. La insignia familiar colgaba sobre una chimenea, las llamas crepitantes agregaban un cálido resplandor a la sala. Los ventanales que normalmente daban hacia las pistas de esquí estaban cubiertos con gruesas y pesadas cortinas para bloquear el sol naciente del nuevo día humano.

Todavía era un poco temprano y los invitados aún no habían comenzado a llegar, pero los guardianes que estaríamos trabajando esta noche tuvimos una reunión final para verificar la seguridad. Honestamente, no era muy diferente de la mayoría de los grandes banquetes en los que había trabajado anteriormente. Los Guardianes eran colocados cada tres metros más o menos alrededor de las paredes, de pie estoicamente y en silencio toda la noche. Un par de guardianes privados seguían a la realeza de alto rango. La mayor diferencia era que había el doble de guardianes cerca de las guardas afuera, ya que esa sería la primera señal de cualquier ataque premeditado. De acuerdo, si hubiera suficientes Strigoi organizados para atacar este resort y acabar con los guardianes en su interior, entonces tendríamos problemas mucho más grandes.

Para cuando terminó nuestra sesión informativa, la violonchelista había colocado su instrumento en la esquina y estaba empezando a tocar mientras los camareros encendían las últimas velas y daban algunos toques finales a las mesas. Faltaban unos minutos para que tuviéramos que asumir nuestras posiciones, así que aproveché la oportunidad para tomar un vaso de agua y un pequeño bocado del carro en la cocina que el personal había reservado para nosotros. Este banquete duraría unas cuantas horas, y serían más fáciles de manejar sin el estómago vacío.

Me coloqué en mi lugar justo cuando los primeros invitados empezaban a entrar por el pasillo en parejas. La habitación se llenó bastante rápido, y el sitio zumbaba con el sonido de las conversaciones. En un momento el sonido de sus chismes tomó un giro repentino. La charla indistinguible dio paso a algunos pequeños jadeos y susurros silenciosos. Normalmente, podía desconectar las conversaciones a mi alrededor, pero un cambio tan drástico y abrupto por lo general merecía atención. Seguí la dirección que señalaba un invitado, sorprendido de ver a la princesa Vasilisa.

Lucía tan noble como su título implicaba. Parecía ser un ejemplo perfecto de aplomo y una vez más tuve que reconocer que sentía orgullo y gratitud por que hubiera superado las luchas significativas en su vida y que se representara a sí misma y a su familia de una manera tan sofisticada.

Sin embargo, era la persona que acompañaba a Lissa la que realmente me llamó la atención. En lugar de Christian, a quien hubiera esperado, Roza entró detrás de ella. Si la princesa era regia, Rose era simplemente majestuosa. Llevaba el vestido que Tasha le había regalado en Navidad, el que sin querer yo había ayudado a elegir, y el rojo parecía complementarla tanto como el vestido negro de hacía meses. Aunque parecía mucho más modesto con un escote alto y una falda larga, resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Mi respiración se detuvo en mi pecho cuando pude verla. Ella era deslumbrante, y fue un claro recordatorio de que se merecía mucho más que simplemente pararse en las orillas y esconderse en las sombras.

Sin embargo, Rose destacaba en más de un sentido. Era bastante obvio que era la única dhampir que estaba asistiendo al banquete, al menos la única que disfrutaba de la velada como invitada y no como empleada. Esto pareció molestar a más de unas cuántas personas. Rose estaba alterando el estatus actual, y aunque nadie la regañó abiertamente, varios se apartaban de ella cuando pasaba, como si su mera presencia fuera ofensiva para ellos. Rose los ignoró deliberadamente cuando anunciaron la cena, tomando su lugar al lado de la princesa como si ella misma fuera de la realeza.

Hice todo lo posible por mantenerme imparcial mientras escaneaba a la multitud. Podría pensar que ya tendría suficiente práctica. Había vigilado muchas clases a las que Rose había asistido. Incluso había observado algunas cenas y eventos más formales sin distraerme con su presencia. A pesar de todo eso, seguí mirando en su dirección toda la noche. Si ella sintió mi mirada, no lo demostró, y yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Quería que se concentrara en divertirse. Sabía que las oportunidades de Roza para asistir a algo tan prestigioso como este evento, al menos como invitada, eran muy limitadas. Quería que lo disfrutara mientras pudiera.

Había suprimido una pequeña sonrisa cuando vi su reacción al tamaño de las porciones en cada platillo. Parecía que le gustaba lo que se estaba sirviendo, pero también noté que limpiaba su plato más rápido que cualquier otra persona y tendía a parecer un poco decepcionada después del último bocado.

Eventualmente, se retiró el último plato y estaba casi seguro de que Rose sería la primera persona en salir. A pesar de su naturaleza típicamente social, era fácil ver que no estaba cómoda en éste entorno y no la culpé ni un poco. Los que estaban sentados a su alrededor eran menos que acogedores.

Vasilisa, por otro lado, parecía perfectamente a gusto. Para alguien tan joven, parecía remarcar su apellido y reputación notablemente. Interactuaba con los otros miembros de la realeza sin perder el ritmo y parecía completamente segura de sí misma.

Rose permanecía a su lado, actuando casi como una sombra, aunque definitivamente llamaba la atención de varias personas. Desafortunadamente, la mayor parte de ellas eran hombres. Muchos, incluso aquellos con parejas en sus brazos, miraban en su dirección, y cada vez que captaba una de sus miradas descaradas, sentía que mis propios celos se encendían un poco más.

Una parte de mí sentía que mis celos eran justificados. No tenían derecho a tratarla como si no fuera más que un objeto bonito. Ella era mucho más de lo que podían ver con una simple mirada. Era fuerte, dedicada, obstinada, amable y compasiva. Sí, era increíblemente bella, pero ese era solo un aspecto de quién era ella. Incluso si no fuera todo eso, aún era menor de edad y no deberían pensar en la forma en que estaba seguro de que muchos de estos hombres adultos la estaban imaginando. Pero... ¿era yo mejor que ellos?

A decir verdad, no. Tal vez era peor porque conocía a Rose y no podía evitar que mi mente divagara. Muchos de los hombres aquí podrían pensar fácilmente que ya era mayor de edad, sin duda se veía como tal, pero yo sabía la verdad y aun así seguía mirándola más de lo que debería. La parte principal de mí quería proclamar que nuestros sentimientos mutuos, por inapropiados que fueran, me daban algún tipo de derecho. Después de todo, no solo esperaba la oportunidad de desvestirla esa noche, quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida si ella lo permitía. Tal vez ella lo hubiera permitido, pero no éramos las únicas partes involucradas en esa elección y la decisión se había tomado por nosotros.

Había un par de ojos en particular mirando a Rose que me hacía sentir más incómodo que todos los demás juntos. Adrián la había mirado abiertamente durante la cena, e incluso me había provocado una o dos veces con una sonrisa de complicidad. Afortunadamente, Roza parecía completamente ajena a sus acciones esta noche, centrándose en Lissa más que en nadie. Aunque no creía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de mí presencia, también podría estar simplemente ignorándome otra vez después de lo que había sucedido esta tarde. Parecía que cada conversación que habíamos tenido recientemente había terminado en una discusión desastrosa. Era tanto mi culpa como de ella. Los dos teníamos mal genio, y ella lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí.

Perdido en mi propia cabeza y en mis acciones recientes, no noté que Adrian se acercaba hasta que estuvo prácticamente a mi lado. Su aparición repentina, que me recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, me puso nervioso al instante. Traté de enfocar mi atención hacia adelante y esperar que él simplemente caminara a mi lado, pero sabía que era un deseo infructuoso.

—Belikov.

—Señor Ivashkov. —Nuestros saludos fueron educados por protocolo, pero no tenían una pizca de amabilidad en ellos.

—Rose se ve particularmente hermosa esta noche, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Me mordí la lengua, sin mirar a nada en particular con la esperanza de que mi silencio lo aburriera más rápido.

—Sin embargo, —continuó—, aunque se ve hermosa vestida de rojo, me pregunto si el negro le quedaría mejor ¿Qué piensas?

Pude sentir el pelo en la parte posterior de mi cuello erizarse. Me recordé, como lo había hecho al menos una docena de veces hoy, que todo había sido solo un sueño. Solo había sido mi subconsciente jugando con mis inseguridades y miedos. De alguna manera, logré mantener mi fachada impasible.

—Te he visto mirándola esta noche, Belikov. Honestamente, mírala todo lo que desees, porque eso es todo lo que siempre vas a tener de aquí en adelante. Simplemente te mantendrás al margen y mirarás como Rose obtiene todo lo que merece en esta vida, por cortesía mía. Estoy pensando que ya es hora de tener mi propio guardián, ¿no? Oí que Rose es una de las mejores, aunque creo que tengo que agradecerte por eso.

—Ella ya está comprometida.

—Con Vasilisa... ¿o contigo? —Provocó, haciendo una pausa como si yo fuera a responderle antes de continuar—. Vasilisa te tendrá a ti cómo su guardián, a menos que aún estés considerando la reasignación con Lady Ozera.

Maldije el hecho de que hubiera escuchado la discusión entre Roza y yo, dándole aún más munición para atacarme. El silencio seguía siendo mi mejor defensa.

—No me malinterpretes, su propuesta es... digamos... inspiradora. Puedo ver el atractivo en ella. Sin embargo, creo que ambos sabemos que Natasha no sería nada más que un premio de consolación.

Sentí el impulso de defender mi relación con Tasha, pero lo reprimí sabiendo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

—Solo habrá un vencedor en esta batalla, Belikov, y el vencedor se llevará la corona, la gloria y la chica. Ah, y no olvidemos esas preciosas riquezas...

Finalmente se alejó, y pude sentir que me relajaba con cada paso que daba. No esperaba que él me desconcertara tanto cómo lo había hecho, pero el sueño de anoche se había sentido demasiado real como para simplemente olvidarlo. Me repetí una vez más de que todo era solo producto de mi imaginación y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Incluso si quisiera que Rose fuera su guardiana, incluso si él lo solicitaba, Rose y Vasilisa nunca dejarían que las separaran. Yo las ayudaría y pelearía en su nombre también. No se necesitaría nada más que el mandato de la Reina para separarlas. Y con sus conexiones, tal vez eso hubiera sucedido, pero dudaba que incluso la reina Tatiana separara al par unidas por su vínculo.

Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por ocupar mi mente y evitar ver a Rose demasiado abiertamente mientras se movía por la habitación al lado de Lissa. Escuchaba conversaciones sobre los ataques de los Badica y Drozdov. Estaba escuchando una discusión particularmente exasperante sobre graduar a los novicios antes de tiempo. Ninguna de las partes se había opuesto a la idea. No, discutían sobre la edad en que pensaban que los estudiantes estarían listos. Podía ver al guardián a mi izquierda, a unos tres metros de distancia, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras luchaba por reprimir sus opiniones sobre el asunto. Otros invitados a la cena conversaban sobre un tema más ligero que no parecía importar más que el clima actual afuera.

Natasha se encontraba a unos 100 pies de distancia, entreteniendo a un grupo de miembros de la realeza, en su mayoría jóvenes, que parecían interrogarla, sin duda sobre sus opiniones acerca de los Moroi usando magia defensivamente e incluso ofensivamente. Varios miembros de la realeza más antiguos los observaban con recelo mientras discutían, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Llamó mi atención en un momento, ofreciéndome una sonrisa y le di una a cambio. Por mucho que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus métodos, me alegraba de que hiciera algún progreso en su objetivo de legalizar el uso de la magia.

Mis ojos recorrieron la multitud otra vez, encontrando a Lissa en medio de un grupo creciente de invitados. Parecían estar divididos a la mitad y podía adivinar cuál era el tema que estaban debatiendo. Lissa, sin embargo, estaba justo en el medio y parecía estar negociando entre los dos. Una parte de mí se tensó en caso de que alguien tuviera que intervenir, pero pude ver que Rose estaba a su lado cuidándola. Después de unos minutos, una mirada de orgullo se apoderó de Rose y lentamente se alejó del grupo para darle a Lissa más espacio para trabajar a la multitud.

Tan pronto como se hizo a un lado, alguien más se acercó a ella, y olvidé mis preocupaciones sobre Lissa en un instante. Rose se dirigía hacia una bandeja de entremeses cuando Adrián se acercó por detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar mientras le susurraba al oído. Su reacción pareció complacerlo.

En lugar de poner distancia entre ellos como esperaba, continuaron hablando, mirándose de arriba a abajo. Adrián era engreído y coqueto, Rose parecía cautelosa. Ella lo mantenía a raya, pero él no era nada si no persistente. Eventualmente, sin embargo, parecieron llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, ambos enfocándose en Lissa y su negociación con el grupo de Moroi.

Desafortunadamente no fui el único en darse cuenta de su pequeño encuentro. Por lo general, hubiera agradecido que alguien interrumpiera cualquier momento entre Adrian y Rose, pero haría una excepción aquí.

—¡Rose! —La Guardiana Hathaway se dirigió hacia su hija llena de furia. Incluso desde media habitación de distancia, podía oírla claramente, y por las reacciones de varios invitados a su alrededor, ellos también podían—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Adrián sabiamente dio un paso atrás. Él podría tener poder sobre cualquier guardián, pero incluso yo me apartaría del camino cuando la Guardiana Hathaway tenía esa mirada de determinación. Rose y su madre se dijeron algo antes de que Janine la tomara del brazo y arrastrara a su hija casi adulta fuera del banquete como si no fuera más que una niña que se portaba mal. Pasaron justo a mi lado e hice algo que nunca había hecho antes...

Abandoné mi puesto.

Las seguí hasta el pasillo, con la intención de mediar en cualquier discusión que estuviera a punto de suceder, con la esperanza de que ninguna de las dos terminara con un ojo morado esta vez.

—…tal vez te impida vestirte como una puta barata.

Me detuve en seco antes de doblar la esquina y salir a la vista. Me horrorizaba el hecho de que cualquier madre insinuara algo tan feo de su propia hija. Mi madre había detenido a mis hermanas mayores varias veces y las había hecho cambiar antes de salir de la casa, pero nunca se había rebajado al nivel de llamarlas de esa manera. Siempre las había corregido con amabilidad, amor y respeto. Cuanto más veía interactuar a Rose y a su madre, más me daba cuenta de por qué su relación era tan tensa.

Pude escuchar a la Guardiana Hathaway continuar con sus acusaciones—. Coquetear con los Moroi realmente no ayuda.

—No estaba coqueteando con él, —insistió Rose.

Recordando lo que había presenciado entre Adrián y Rose, ella tenía razón. La había visto coquetear, sutil y abiertamente, y ésta vez no había hecho ninguna de las dos. En todo caso, Rose había sido cortés pero distante con Adrián. Sentí una pequeña punzada de remordimiento por haber estado tan preocupado por ella antes, especialmente ahora que examinaba sus acciones con un punto de vista más racional. Rose había sido respetuosa, pero no sumisa. Debería haber sabido que ella no se dejaría influir por algo tan superficial como cumplidos y obsequios casuales.

—Además, ¿no es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer? —Pude escuchar su tono cambiar de defensivo a reproche—. ¿Acostarme con un Moroi y avanzar en mi carrera? Es lo que hiciste.

—No a tu edad.

Si bien lo que había dicho Rose era lo suficientemente horrendo, era más perturbador que la Guardiana Hathaway no hiciera nada para refutarlo, solo afirmando que Rose no tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Aunque afirmó que su madre no había sido mucho mayor que ella. Sabía que Rose no sabía quién era su padre, pero ahora empezaba a preguntarme si le habían enseñado que tener uno o dos niños dhampir era parte de su supuesto servicio a los Moroi. Sabía que era algo que temía con los intentos del gobierno Moroi por aumentar los números de los guardianes, pero ¿ya habían mujeres guardianas que sentían la necesidad de algo así sin otro motivo que el sentido del deber? La idea me enfermaba.

—No hagas algo estúpido Rose. —Por primera vez la voz de Janine sonaba casi... maternal—. Eres demasiado joven para tener un bebé. No tienes la experiencia de vida para ello. Ni siquiera has vivido tu propia vida todavía. No podrás hacer el tipo de trabajo que deseas. —Me di cuenta de que había algo más bajo su tono maternal, algo que sonaba como arrepentimiento.

Sin embargo, Rose no lo escuchó. La escuché gemir de frustración antes de responder—, ¿Realmente estamos discutiendo sobre esto? ¿Cómo nos pasamos de mi supuesto coqueteo a tener un bebé? No estoy teniendo sexo con él ni con nadie más...

Su admisión destacó, especialmente desde que la había visto hace solo unas horas con Mason y había estado seguro de que se habían ido para disfrutar del momento a solas.

—…e incluso si fuera así, sé sobre control natal. ¿Por qué me estás hablando como si fuera una niña?

—Porque actúas como una.

—Entonces, ¿ahora vas a enviarme a mi habitación?

—No, Rose. —La Guardiana Hathaway sonaba cansada, y yo la compadecía, sabiendo lo extenuante que podía ser una discusión con Rose—. No tienes que ir a tu habitación, pero tampoco vuelvas allí adentro. Por suerte no llamaste demasiado la atención.

Levanté una ceja, a pesar de saber que ninguna de las dos podía verme. Si alguien había hecho una escena, había sido la Guardiana Hathaway. Dudaba que muchos invitados, si es que había alguno, hubieran estado prestando atención a Rose y Adrián conversando en voz baja. Al menos no hasta que Janine había intervenido.

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiera estado haciendo un striptease, solamente estaba cenando con Lissa.

—Te sorprendería qué cosas pueden provocar rumores, especialmente con Adrián Ivashkov. —Su tono era definitivo, cómo si hubiera terminado la discusión, y solo para confirmar la idea, vi a la Guardiana Hathaway doblar la esquina un momento después. Me saludó con la cabeza al pasar junto a mí y debatí si debería decirle algo o buscar a Rose. Se había alejado unos pasos antes de que la llamara.

—Guardiana Hathaway.

Se giró para mirarme, y su rostro no era tan impasible como estaba acostumbrado a verla. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido—. Guardián Belikov. Mis disculpas si tuvo que presenciar algo de esto. Rose siempre ha sido una niña de carácter fuerte, pero su impulsividad tiende a hacer más daño que bien.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que ella tiene la tendencia de actuar sin pensar, creo que tal vez fue demasiado dura con ella…

—¿Disculpe? —Por primera vez era yo quien estaba en el extremo receptor de la ira de la Guardiana Hathaway, y tuve que darle crédito a Rose por ser tan altiva cuando se enfrentaba a ella. Sin embargo, de repente, también me di cuenta de dónde había sacado Rose su mal genio.

—Por favor, con todo el respeto que usted me merece, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con Rose y he tenido que corregir su comportamiento en numerosas ocasiones. He estado vigilándola toda la noche y sí, aunque sé que su vestido era más provocativo que lo que normalmente usa, no era nada inapropiado, ni era el más ostentoso de la habitación esta noche. Su interacción con Lord Ivashkov fue similarmente apropiada. Él ha estado persiguiéndola implacablemente durante este viaje, pero ella lo ha mantenido a raya mientras le muestra el debido respeto que se merece por ser un Moroi de la realeza.

—Aprecio su preocupación, Guardián Belikov, pero Rosemarie es mi hija…

—Y mi estudiante y eventual compañera de guardia. ¿No cree que me preocuparía tanto por su bienestar y reputación como cualquier otra persona? —Me preocupaba por Rose más de lo que me preocupaba por mí mismo. No podía decirle exactamente esto a la Guardiana Hathaway, pero tenía que entender que yo nunca permitiría que la pusieran en peligro.

—Entonces debería de estar tan preocupado como yo por los rumores expandiéndose, —respondió ella.

—Lo estoy, pero Rose ha estado lidiando con rumores falsos circulando sobre ella todo el tiempo desde que la conozco, y desde antes de eso. He llegado a aprender que casi todos son drásticamente exagerados en el mejor de los casos y completamente mentiras en el peor. De cualquier manera, Rose ha aprendido a manejarse frente a tales acusaciones falsas y dudo que los rumores sobre ella la detengan nunca. Como usted, su dedicación e integridad brillan por encima de todo.

—Puede ser, pero aún así quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que no cometa los mismos errores que cometí en mi juventud. Puede que no haya sido la madre que ella necesitaba de niña, pero ahora estoy aquí.

—Perdóneme por el atrevimiento pero ¿puedo sugerirle que simplemente esté ahí para apoyarla? —A decir verdad, Janine y Rose ya estaban más allá de la relación madre-hija—. Creo que eso es lo que necesita de su madre ahora. Una vez me preguntó cómo podría ser una madre para Rose. Aún no puedo responderle eso, pero puedo decirle que si continúa por este camino con ella, solo va a alejarla más. Rose tiene muchos maestros para instruirla y disciplinarla. Necesita a alguien que esté de su lado, con ella, y que la ayude a convertirse en la guardiana en la que es capaz de convertirse, alguien que, con el tiempo, incluso podría competir con el éxito y reputación que usted tiene.

Durante un largo momento, simplemente nos miramos en silencio. Ambos usábamos nuestras máscaras profesionales, y su expresión facial era casi imposible de leer, así que tuve que contentarme con esperar y ver cómo había tomado mis palabras. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Consideraré lo que ha dicho. Lo más probable es que usted conozca a mi hija mejor que nadie. Sería una tontería no confiar en su juicio sobre el asunto. —Sin ninguna otra señal, se giró y se fue, volviendo al banquete.

Por un momento, consideré unirme a ella, pero sabía que había más que suficientes guardianes para manejar las necesidades de los Moroi en esa habitación. En este momento, había una persona que me necesitaba más que nadie, y tenía la intención de encontrarla.

* * *

 **Chicos, ya solamente nos quedan 7 capítulos para terminar ésta historia. ¿Qué les pareció éste? A mí me gustó mucho la conversación de Adrián con Dimitri, a pesar de que amo al Ruso, creo que necesita entender que realmente le pueden quitar a Rose, pero ni así entiende el cabezota.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, el próximo capítulo es el que muchos han estado esperando, esa conversación entre Rose y Dimitri, dónde ella le demuestra lo madura que en realidad es, es uno de mis favoritos. Ese capítulo lo voy a subir cuando lleguemos a los 930 reviews.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

No estaba seguro de a dónde había ido Rose, pero estaba seguro de que, donde sea que estuviese, estaría buscando paz y tranquilidad. Comencé a caminar hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes al otro lado del resort, pensando que era un buen lugar para empezar, cuando oí un gran estruendo metálico. Una ráfaga fría siguió poco después y miré hacia el corto pasillo de donde venía. Estaba vacío a excepción de la puerta de salida en el extremo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, pude ver un conjunto de escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea y supe que la había encontrado. Rose echaba de menos el sol, me lo había dicho una vez, y era lógico que buscara su calidez en este momento.

Abrí la puerta que conducía a la azotea lentamente, sintiendo la frialdad del viento y parpadeando por el brillo repentino. El sol había salido hace unas horas, pero aún estaba bajo en el horizonte y el aire aún contenía el frío cortante de la noche. Mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente, y vi a Roza sentada sola en una caja de los conductos de ventilación.

Rose estaba mirándome, y era la imagen de la perfección. El sol le daba un cálido brillo a pesar de la nieve que la rodeaba. Por supuesto, no traía abrigo, y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella para controlar sus temblores.

Sostuvo mi mirada solo por un momento antes de darse la vuelta. No parecía especialmente feliz de verme, pero tampoco parecía sorprendida. En todo caso, parecía agradecida. Traté de no pensar demasiado sobre eso.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, notando que el silencio era prácticamente abrumador con la nieve crujiendo debajo de mis zapatos. Pude ver sus pies asomando por debajo del vestido de seda, probablemente arruinado ahora entre la bebida derramada y la nieve que se derretía lentamente debajo de ella. Llevaba tacones de tiras que dejaban sus pies expuestos a los elementos. Inconscientemente metió los dedos de sus pies debajo del borde de su falda mientras se frotaba los brazos y supe que el frío la estaba afectando. Me quité la chaqueta y la envolví alrededor de sus hombros antes de sentarme a su lado.

—Te debes estar congelando.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se deleitó con la calidez que ofrecía el amanecer. Una vez más, me sorprendió lo hermosa que era. Su sonrisa era débil, pero me ofrecía más calidez que el sol. Tenía el pelo suelto sin ningún adorno, pero parecía llevar los rayos del sol como una corona. Era un ángel con un halo.

—Hay sol.

Terca hasta morir, mi Roza. La imité, disfrutando del sol por un momento antes de contestar—. Es cierto. Pero aún así estamos en una montaña en pleno invierno.

No me respondió, y nos quedamos en silencio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había sentido tan cómodo a su alrededor, y no podía precisar exactamente por qué. Tal vez era porque estaba dejando de lado mis propios problemas por una vez, simplemente estaba allí para ella, cuando me necesitaba. Toda la montaña parecía inmóvil, y si me permitía hacerlo, podría olvidar que había alguien más en el mundo más allá de mí y la mujer a mi lado.

Después de unos minutos, ella se movió, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Mi vida es un desastre, —proclamó.

Sin perder un segundo, respondí—, No es un desastre. —Aunque sentía que mi propia vida se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, sabía que podría ser mucho peor.

—¿Me seguiste desde la fiesta? —Su tono decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Si.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas allí. —Pude ver que me miraba de arriba a abajo, notando el uniforme que dejaba muy claro que habíamos estado en esa fiesta bajo diferentes circunstancias—. Así que viste a la ilustre Janine causar una conmoción arrastrándome fuera del banquete.

—No fue una conmoción. Casi nadie lo notó. —Ni siquiera estaba cerca de la verdad y sabía que ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que en este momento, Rose necesitaba una mentira piadosa en lugar de una dura verdad—. Solo me di cuenta porque te estaba mirando.

Inmediatamente miró hacia mí, sus cejas se elevaron levemente, pero ignoré su reacción ante mi paso en falso.

—Eso no fue lo que ella dijo, —insistió—, bien podría haber estado trabajando en una esquina por lo que a ella respecta. —Dijo Rose informándome sobre la conversación que ya había escuchado y noté que ella había cambiado las palabras más duras de su madre. Incluso si su madre no le agradaba especialmente, podía ver que no quería que pensara menos de la guardiana que tantos admiraban.

—Solo está preocupada por ti, —le dije. Janine no tenía idea de cómo mostrarlo, pero realmente quería lo mejor para su hija.

—Exageró todo.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella—. A veces las madres son sobreprotectoras.

Rose soltó una carcajada que salió como un bufido forzado—. Sí, pero ésta es mi madre. Y no parecía tan protectora, de verdad. Creo que estaba más preocupada de que la avergonzara o algo así. Y todo eso de convertirme en madre demasiado joven fue estúpido. No haría algo así.

No podía decir que no me sentí aliviado de escucharlo, pero sabía que Janine había externado una preocupación más profunda—. Tal vez no estaba hablando de ti.

Rose frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en mis palabras, buscando el significado que había insinuado. Cuando finalmente lo entendió, sus ojos se agrandaron y se enderezó. Su boca se abrió solo por un momento antes de que se mordiera el labio rápidamente y analizara todo en silencio.

Me senté junto a ella, dándole tiempo para pensar. No podía imaginarme por lo que la Guardiana Hathaway tuvo que pasar, eligiendo su carrera sobre su hija. Una vez más me pregunté si Rose había sido el producto de una relación real o simplemente era una elección hecha por un falso sentido del deber. Lo último parecía cada vez menos probable a medida que pensaba en lo angustiada que había sentido a Janine en sus momentos más privados. Parecía que Rose no había sido planeada, aunque tampoco creía que hubiera sido un error exactamente, pero tal vez era un duro recordatorio de algo que no tenía la intención de pasar y que no sabía cómo manejar.

Incluso podía entender su decisión de dejar a Rose en la Academia. El Moroi a cargo de la Guardiana Hathaway no vivía en la relativa seguridad de un lugar como la Corte o una academia. Ella protegía a un señor Szelsky de alto rango, y aunque no enfrentaba la amenaza constante que alguien como Vasilisa enfrentaría, protegerlo representaba el suficiente peligro como para no querer tener un niño presente. Sabía que si alguna vez tenía que elegir entre mi hijo y el Moroi a mi cargo, no vacilaría ni un segundo. Incluso si el gobierno Moroi no estuviera de acuerdo con mi decisión, pelearía y defendería a mi hijo hasta que muriera. Sentía lo mismo por Roza, y esa era precisamente la razón por la que estábamos en esta difícil situación ahora.

De repente, estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de dejar a Rose en la academia y aislarse de su vida. Janine lo había hecho para beneficio de Rose, justo cómo yo debería hacerlo. Simplemente no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

—No estamos peleando en este momento. —La voz de Rose cortó el silencio y dejé escapar un suspiro que no me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. El aire se helaba a mi alrededor, ondeando como el humo.

—¿Quieres pelear? —Traté de agregar una chispa juguetona a mis palabras, pero no funcionó.

—No, odio pelear contigo. Verbalmente, quiero decir. No me importa hacerlo en el gimnasio.

Reprimí el impulso de sonreír. Podía pensar en muchas otras cosas que preferiría hacer con Rose antes que pelear, tanto dentro como fuera del gimnasio—. A mí tampoco me gusta pelear contigo.

Otro corto silencio siguió. Podía ver su mente trabajando, y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué estaba pensando tan intensamente. Cuando finalmente habló, no me gustó la respuesta.

—Deberías aceptar.

Sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero una parte de mí rezaba porque estaba equivocado—. ¿Qué?

—La oferta de Tasha, —confirmó, mirando al frente y negándose a mirarme—. Deberías aceptarla. Es una gran oportunidad.

Su mirada era dura y determinada, pero pude ver la emoción subyacente en sus ojos. Le dolió decirlo tanto como me dolió oírlo. Esperaba que luchara por mí…

—Nunca esperé escucharte decir algo así... especialmente después de…

—¿Lo perra qué he sido? Sí. —Ajustó aún más el abrigo a su alrededor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello por un momento. Pude verla cerrar sus ojos suavemente mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, dejándola salir de nuevo con un suspiro—. Bueno. Como dije, no quiero seguir peleando. No quiero que nos odiemos. Y... bueno… —Pude ver que se preparaba para sus próximas palabras y me preparé para escucharlas—. No importa como me sienta sobre nosotros... quiero que seas feliz.

El aire frío absorbió el aliento de mi pecho. Rose estaba luchando por mí... estaba dejando de lado sus propios deseos y dejándome ir. Estaba anteponiendo mis deseos y necesidades a las suyas. Estaba haciendo algo que yo había sido demasiado egoísta y cobarde para hacer. Todos los días, mi Roza continuaba sorprendiéndome con su fuerza y amor.

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella, tirando de ella hacia mí y descansando su cabeza contra mi corazón. Susurré su nombre en su pelo, plantando un beso entre sus mechones mientras grababa su aroma en mi memoria.

Había pasado tanto tiempo alejándola, emocional y físicamente, y lo único que necesitaba era permitirme este momento simplemente abrazándola. Sentí su mano agarrando el material de mi camisa en su puño, como si fuera a desaparecer en un momento si no me agarraba. Yo no estaba demostrando exactamente que sus temores fueran infundados...

Nunca había querido dejarla ir. Sabía en mi alma que nunca sentiría esto por nadie más. No estaba seguro si alguna vez podría. Pero quedarme aquí no haría más que lastimarla, lastimarnos a los dos. Por mucho que la amara, necesitaba dejarla ir. Tal vez encontraría a otra persona; por mucho que eso me doliera, sabía que ella se merecía toda la felicidad, incluso si yo no era quien se la brindara.

Eventualmente, se apartó y la dejé hacerlo a regañadientes. Estaba cansado de ser egoísta y de aferrarme a algo que no debía ser mío.

Sin embargo, cuando se puso de pie, quitándose la chaqueta y devolviéndomela, sentí una sensación de desesperación apoderándose de mí.

—¿A dónde vas?

Rose me miró como si me estuviera estudiando por última vez. Pude verla trazando cada centímetro de mi rostro antes de que esbozara una sonrisa triste escondida detrás de una cara valiente.

—A romperle el corazón a alguien.

Y entonces se fue... y sentí que algo profundo en mi pecho se partía en dos.

Me quedé allí sentado durante más tiempo de lo que creí posible a la fría luz de la mañana. Ni siquiera me puse mi abrigo. Simplemente lo apreté contra mi pecho. Si me concentraba, podría detectar su leve aroma mezclándose con el mío. Pero incluso eso fue fugaz. Después de una hora más o menos, era como si nunca hubiera estado allí. No había más evidencia física, solo el dolor oculto de nuestra conversación que todavía daba vueltas en mi mente.

Se repetía una y otra vez, interrumpida por cada momento que había compartido con ella. Cada beso, cada discusión, cada carrera y cada sonrisa. Estaban todos allí. Sabía que iba a atesorar cada uno durante todos los días y años por venir, pero por el momento, necesitaba vaciar mi mente antes de que perdiera la cordura por completo.

Me dirigí hacia dentro, yendo directamente al gimnasio y evitando todo lo que me frenara. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente y solo conocía una manera para hacerlo en este momento. Fue solo cuando estaba afuera de las puertas del gimnasio que me di cuenta que una carrera apropiada sería casi imposible con mis zapatos de vestir. No importaba, aún estaba el saco de boxeo.

Tasha estaba en el gimnasio cuando llegué, probablemente esperándome.

—Oye, te estaba buscando. Yo…

Sin pensarlo, corté lo que iba a decir con un beso, presionándola contra la pared más cercana. Me forcé contra su cuerpo, tomándola por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Pronto estaba devolviéndome el beso con una pasión y entusiasmo que intenté imitar. Pero fallé, sin importar cuánto lo había intentado.

Me aparté tan repentinamente como me había abalanzado sobre ella, golpeando la pared junto a su cabeza con una maldición frustrada.

—¡No puedo hacer esto, Tasha!

No importaba cuan desesperadamente deseara sentir algo por Tasha, no había ni siquiera un indicio de que pudiera llegar a sentir algo más por ella con el tiempo, todo lo que podía pensar al besarla era que había besado a Rose de manera muy similar unos días antes.

Me apoyé contra la pared a su lado, así que ambos estábamos frente al gimnasio vacío, vergonzosamente incapaz de mirarla o ver cómo me estaba mirando. Me sentía totalmente derrotado.

—Es Rose, ¿verdad? —El tono de Tasha era suave, inquisitivo en lugar de acusador.

No podía negarlo, pero tampoco estaba listo para admitirle la verdad abiertamente.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—No fue tan difícil, Dimitri. Te conozco desde hace años, mucho antes de que empezaras a esconderte detrás de esa máscara perfecta tuya. Todavía puedo leer las señas detrás de tu cara de poker. He tenido mis sospechas desde el pequeño almuerzo aquella primera tarde. Puede que no muestres tus sentimientos por ella abiertamente, pero es difícil apartarlos de tus ojos cada vez que dices su nombre. Sin mencionar que fue casi más condenatorio ver cuánto intentabas no decir demasiado sobre ella.

Suspiré profundamente, sabiendo que ella tenía razón—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? No es como si hubiera planeado esto Tasha.

—¡Bueno, ciertamente espero que no! —Ahora caminaba de un lado a otro frente a mí y su voz subía constantemente, por frustración, enojo o desilusión, no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta, no estaba feliz de felicitarme por mi patética vida amorosa—. Mira, soy la última en juzgar una brecha de edad, y siete años realmente no es tan malo, —hizo un gesto entre nosotros para enfatizar su punto—, pero ella tiene diecisiete años, Dimitri, ¡diecisiete! ¿Cómo demonios te metiste en éste lío?

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra y dejé que mi cara cayera en mis manos, permitiendo que todo el peso de la situación me superara—. Honestamente, no lo sé. Simplemente se coló dentro de mí. Nunca lo vi venir.

—¿Ella qué siente...? Olvídalo, esto en realidad explica algunas cosas. —Hizo una pausa, mirando vacilantemente hacia mí mientras la siguiente pregunta se formaba lentamente en sus labios—. ¿Ustedes dos han…?

—No. —La interrumpí bruscamente, desesperado por cortar su pregunta antes de que la pronunciara en voz alta.

—¿Qué tan lejos han llegado entonces?

Permanecí en silencio, esperando que de alguna manera olvidara toda esta conversación. Ella no me lo permitió.

—¡¿Qué tan lejos, Dimitri?! ¡Estoy tratando de averiguar si debo reportarte o no!

Los músculos en mi espalda se tensaron solo por el pensamiento. Probablemente ella debería reportarme. Me costaría mi carrera, posiblemente mi libertad, definitivamente mi reputación, pero probablemente era lo correcto.

—Nos hemos... besado. —Ni siquiera podía mirarla.

—¿Quién lo inició? ¿Ella?

Solo asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. No mencioné el hecho de que mientras ella había iniciado esos besos robados, yo había estado más que dispuesto a respondérselos... al menos por un minuto o dos. Tasha se sentó a mi lado, ninguno de nosotros miraba al otro.

—¿Algo más?

Dudé, preguntándome si debería mencionar el encanto. Técnicamente, no habíamos estado en nuestros cinco sentidos, pero seguían siendo nuestras acciones. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de reflexionar antes de que ella me lo sacara silenciosamente.

—La noche en que Victor robó a Lissa, colocó un encanto de lujuria en Rose y en mí. Cuando vino a buscarme y me contó lo que estaba sucediendo... se activó. —Pude ver a Tasha negando con la cabeza en silencio mientras hablaba. La desaprobación de mi amiga me hizo sentir aún peor—. Cuando comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba bastante desnuda. Le puse fin, los dos lo hicimos, pero… —Ni siquiera pude terminar. La culpabilidad era tan intensa que me dificultaba la respiración.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Tasha se levantara y caminara hacia la salida. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió hacia mí.

—Creo que deberías aceptar mi oferta.

* * *

 **Chicos alcanzaron la meta el mismo día, cada día me sorprenden más.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Yo odié totalmente a Tasha, y ese último comentario lo sentí cómo una amenaza más que una sugerencia.**

 **Ya viene Spokane, y la tragedia que todos sabemos, ya veremos cómo reacciona el Ruso ante eso y a ver si por fin deja de ser tan cabeza dura y acepta de una vez que no puede luchar contra lo que siente por Rose.**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 1000 reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Sentía que había un acuerdo tácito entre Tasha y yo de que lo que sea que ella había planeado para mañana, mi día libre, ya no estaba en la agenda. Sabía que mi confesión la había enfurecido y, al igual que Rose, tenía un temperamento feroz. La gran diferencia era que el temperamento de Rose tendía a brillar con una gran explosión y se disipaba rápidamente, casi como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Si bien era bueno para controlarlo ahora, mi propio temperamento era muy parecido al de ella. Un flash enérgico y luego desaparecía. Tasha era todo lo contrario. Su temperamento ardía y tardaba un poco en desvanecerse, más como una hoguera y las brasas que quedaban después de que el fuego se extinguiera. Cada una tenía sus propios problemas. Los arrebatos de Rose tendían a llamar la atención y meterla en problemas, a pesar de que rara vez tenían un impacto duradero. Tasha, si su ira pasaba desapercibida y sin control, podría convertirse en un infierno que destruyera todo a su paso. Sin embargo, una vez apagadas las llamas iniciales, por lo general era mejor dejarla calmarse por sí misma.

Estuve dando vueltas durante horas, sintiéndome completamente solo sabiendo que mis relaciones con Roza y Tasha estaban colgando de un hilo. Sabía que las cosas podrían ser peores. Rose y yo habíamos tenido una conversación civilizada, la primera en días, y eso fue un éxito incluso si no había terminado en las mejores condiciones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que hubiera considerado las mejores condiciones. Por lo que sabía, tal vez nuestra conversación había terminado de esa manera. Y Tasha… ella tenía todo el derecho de avergonzarse de mí. Dios sabe que estoy avergonzado de mis acciones. No quiero decir que estaba avergonzado de haberme enamorado de Roza, porque no podía entender cómo alguien podría llegar a conocerla y no enamorarse de ella, pero estaba avergonzado de haber permitido que nuestra relación se saliera de control y se volviera el desastre que era ahora. A pesar de todo, Tasha estaba a mi lado y me ofrecía una salida de este lío.

Era más de lo que merecía.

A las 4 de la tarde, mucho después de que todos estuvieran dormidos, estaba acostado en mi cama exhausto e inquieto. Sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero era una bola de energía nerviosa que no parecía disiparse. Parecía que el esfuerzo físico sería mi único consuelo esta noche. Admitiendo la derrota, me puse la ropa de gimnasia y agarré mi bolso para dirigirme hacia el gimnasio de los guardianes que estaba abierto las 24 horas. La pista debería estar vacía, y di gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones. Al menos no tendría testigos de mi crisis.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi mano. Lo respondí automáticamente.

—Belikov.

—Necesito que te reportes a la habitación de la Guardiana Hathaway de inmediato. —Era Alberta, pero no me saludó y terminó la llamada telefónica sin ningún tipo de despedida.

No me molesté en cambiarme, sabiendo que la urgencia en la voz de la Guardiana Petrov dejaba en claro que, independientemente de lo que sucediera, teníamos que ahorrar tiempo y que incluso las formalidades estaban siendo dejadas de lado. Inmediatamente pensé que había habido otro ataque. Esperaba desesperadamente que no fuera el caso, que tal vez solo tuviéramos más información sobre el ataque de los Drozdov o los Badica, pero sabía que era algo más acuciante.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la habitación de la Guardiana Hathaway, pude ver gente reuniéndose, pasando información de un lado a otro. Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando Alberta se volvió hacia mí.

—Dimitri, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está Rose? Por favor, dime que se ha contactado contigo.

—¿Rose? —El tema de Rose estaba en la parte superior de la lista de cosas por las que no esperaba que preguntara—. No he tenido noticias suyas desde anoche en el banquete de los Voda. ¿Por qué?

Tanto Alberta como Janine detrás de ella, se desanimaron.

—Un guardián fue atacado temprano en la puerta norte.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante las palabras de Janine, inseguro de lo que vendría después, pero sabiendo que no sería bueno.

—Por su testimonio, fue Rose. No hemos podido localizarla. —Fue Alberta quien terminó, pero demostraba mucho más preocupación que la actitud fría y profesional de Janine.

—¿Está desaparecida? —Apenas pude sacar el estrés de mi voz.

Todo lo que Janine ofreció en respuesta fue un breve asentimiento. Uno pensaría que ella mostraría cierta preocupación por su hija ausente, pero el único indicio de emoción que podía percibir detrás de su máscara impasible era casi como si estuviera... ofendida. Como si Rose la hubiera ofendido personalmente atacando imprudentemente a un Guardián. No es que no me preocupara el hecho de que hubiera agredido físicamente al guardia en la puerta. Me estaba costando imaginar por qué sentiría la necesidad de hacer algo así. Ella debía haber estado desesperada por irse. Pero si era tan importante, ¿por qué no había recurrido a mí primero?

—Por lo que podemos deducir, el último en verla fue el Guardián Peterson. Aparentemente, ella y Christian se acercaron a él alrededor de las 2 am. Christian le pidió que los dejara ir, pero cuando el Guardián Peterson se negó, Rose lo golpeó en la cabeza con una linterna y lo dejó inconsciente. Ya se habían ido para cuando Peterson recobró el conocimiento.

—¿A dónde habrá ido? —¿Y por qué se habrá ido con Christian? Tenían un entendimiento mutuo, pero en realidad nunca se habían buscado por compañía. Hubiera sido mucho más probable que ella se hubiera ido con Lissa o con Mason.

—No tenemos idea de hacia dónde se dirigían. Hay una pequeña ciudad a una hora de aquí que tiene una estación de autobuses. Podrían haber ido a casi cualquier lugar desde allí. Esperábamos que pudieras tener más información.

—Yo... no sé. —Si me hubieran preguntado la semana pasada, probablemente podría haber predicho todos los movimientos de Rose, pero había habido tanta distancia entre nosotros recientemente... ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que estaba planeando—. ¿Ya han hablado con Vasilisa? ¿Mason Ashford, quizás?

—Todavía no hemos hablado con la Princesa sobre su desaparición, solo lo suficiente para asegurarnos de que ella no estaba en su habitación, pero ¿deberíamos preguntarle primero al novicio Ashford?

—Sí. Cuando la vi por última vez, estoy seguro de que iba a hablar con él. Él podría saber por qué se fue y adónde iba.

Alberta se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, luchando contra el estrés y la tensión. Sabía que consideraba que Rose era como una hija para ella, y el hecho de que estuviera desaparecida era tan preocupante para ella como para nosotros, para Janine y para mí. O, como debería haber sido para Janine. Finalmente, ella habló de nuevo.

—Bien. Dimitri, me gustaría que localices al señor Ashford y veas si él sabe algo. Enviaré un par de guardianes para verificar con la estación de autobuses para ver si han visto a Rose o a Christian.

El nombre de Christian me recordó que Rose no era la única desaparecida, y lo más importante, había alguien a quien le preocuparía que estuviera desaparecido.

—¿Alguien ha notificado a Lady Natasha Ozera?—Miré entre la Guardiana Petrov y los otros guardianes que la rodeaban.

—Todavía no, —admitió—, esperábamos que pudieras tener alguna información para nosotros antes de que lo hiciéramos. Hablaré personalmente con ella en este momento. —Y con eso, nos dispersamos.

Una parte de mí quería insistir en hablar con Tasha yo mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo habían quedado las cosas entre nosotros anoche, no sabía si sería bien recibido. Si todavía estaba furiosa por nuestra conversación, entonces era probable que comenzara una discusión antes de que pudiera contarle acerca de la repentina desaparición de Christian. Sería mejor que Alberta hablara con ella ahora, y me gustaría consultarlo con ella tan pronto como pudiera.

No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la habitación de Mason, especialmente desde que había estado aquí unas noches atrás. Tuve una sensación de deja vu al volver a llamar a la puerta. Mi primer golpe fue ignorado, lo que no era demasiado sorprendente considerando que los estudiantes deberían estar bien entrados en su ciclo de sueño en este momento, pero en mi tercera ronda de golpes, la puerta se abrió de repente.

—¡Qué! Oh… —El novicio Shane Reyes abrió la puerta, obviamente lo había despertado y no estaba nada contento con el asunto. Cuando me vio, su mirada de enojo cambió a una de preocupación.

Corté cualquier forma de disculpa que estuviera a punto de pronunciar. No podía culparlo por estar molesto por haberlo sacado de la cama en de medio de la noche—. Lamento despertarte. Necesito hablar con el novicio Ashford de inmediato. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar por la puerta—. Claro, pero Mason no está aquí. Él no regresó anoche.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no regresó anoche? ¿No crees que tendrías que haberlo notificado a un oficial escolar? —Mi tono fue un poco más severo de lo que había querido, y pude ver que Shane se estremecía en respuesta.

—¿Tal vez? Quiero decir sí, en circunstancias normales, lo haría. Es sólo que asumí…

—¿Asumiste qué? —Mi temperamento estaba saliendo a relucir con cada momento que Shane pensaba en su respuesta. Sabía que mi frustración no ayudaba en el asunto, pero mi preocupación por Rose estaba sacando lo peor de mí.

—Usted no es el único que ha estado tratando de encontrarlo. Rose llegó varias horas después de que él se fuera la noche anterior y ella también lo estaba buscando. Supuse que cuando él no regresó anoche, ellos se habían... umm... encontrado el uno al otro. —Parecía un poco vacilante con lo que estaba sugiriendo, sabiendo que podría meterlos en problemas a ambos.

Ignoré la conclusión obvia a la que él había llegado y seguí adelante con mi interrogatorio—. ¿Y no has visto a ninguno de ellos desde entonces?

—No. Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Rose. Mason estaba haciendo una maleta antes de irse. Pensé que iba a hacer algo romántico, algo así como, no sé, tal vez un picnic o qué sé yo. Honestamente, ahora que lo pienso, eso no tiene sentido. Sí, tomó unos bocadillos, pero también tomó algo de ropa y otras cosas. Si no lo supiera mejor, era como si hubiera planeado abandonar el complejo.

La teoría de Shane me detuvo en seco. Parecía que tal vez Christian y Rose no eran los únicos desaparecidos. Quizás Mason también se había ido. Pero él no había sido visto con Rose cuando agredió al guardia, así que ¿se habían ido juntos? Tal vez fue tras ella... no... eso no podría ser correcto. Parecía que se estaba preparando para irse antes de que Rose hablara con Shane. Entonces, ¿tal vez fue al revés? Quizás Rose fue tras Mason. ¿Pero por qué Mason se iría solo?

—Gracias novicio Reyes. Puedes volver a la cama, pero debo advertirte que tal vez otros guardianes vengan en algún momento para pedirte más información.

Los ojos de Reyes se abrieron de par en par, quizás asustado acerca de los problemas en los que podría estar personalmente como para justificar más interrogatorios más adelante, pero no tenía tiempo de resolver sus temores. Me volví y saqué el teléfono, oí que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba detrás de mí.

Tan pronto como contestó el teléfono, comencé a hablar—. Alberta, tenemos otro estudiante desaparecido. Parece que Mason Asford no ha sido visto desde anoche.

—Por favor dime que estás bromeando…

—Me temo que no. —Yo no era de las personas que bromearían en la mayoría de las situaciones, y era menos probable que lo hiciera en este momento. Alberta sabía esto, pero creo que estaba aferrándose a cualquier esperanza en este momento.

—¿Entonces se fue con Rose y Christian también?

—No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero lo dudo. No lo vieron con ellos en la puerta. Creo que Mason se fue primero, y Rose lo siguió. Ella lo estaba buscando anoche y el compañero de cuarto de Mason la vio unas horas después de que él se fuera con una bolsa hecha.

—Genial… tres estudiantes desaparecidos.

—Yo tampoco asumiría eso. Probablemente deberíamos asegurarnos de que no haya otros estudiantes desaparecidos antes de investigar más. Quizás eso nos lleve a obtener más información.

La línea estaba en silencio, pero prácticamente podía escuchar el zumbido de los nervios de la Guardiana Petrov tensándose. Con una respiración profunda, suspiró—. Reuniré a los guardianes de la escuela. Quiero la ayuda de todos hasta que se resuelva este asunto. —Dijo y colgó.

Le tomó quince minutos reunir a cada guardián de la escuela que no estaba trabajando activamente en un puesto de vigilancia en ese momento. Los guardianes no eran nada si no eficientes. Después de un rápido análisis de la situación aparente, Alberta preguntó si alguien había visto a Rose, Christian o Mason. Una pareja admitió haber visto a Rose entre la 1 y la 1:30, pero había preguntado por Mason. Christian no había estado con ella en ese momento. El tercer guardián que habló fue Alan Kendall.

—Vi a Rose y Mason. Rose vino a preguntarme por Ashford más o menos a la misma hora que los otros dijeron. Le dije que los había dejado salir a él, a Edison Castile y a Mia Rinaldi por la puerta norte alrededor de las 11.

Todos miraron al guardián al escuchar su confesión, pero fue Alberta quien rompió el silencio con toda la furia de una madre oso protegiendo a sus crías.

—¡¿Tú qué?! ¡¿Quieres decirme que simplemente dejaste que tres estudiantes salieran del complejo sin preguntar?! ¡¿Por qué harías algo así?!

—Ellos me lo pidieron… —Alan parecía confundido, como si su respuesta fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Podía sentir mi ira crecer por su incompetencia y sabía, por la expresión de los demás, que no era el único. Una persona, alguien quien hubiera esperado que estuviera mucho más furiosa, parecía antinaturalmente tranquila.

—Alberta, mira sus ojos. —La extraña solicitud de Janine también me hizo centrarme en los ojos de Alan. Nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario hasta que Janine volvió a hablar—. Guardián Kendall, quien específicamente le pidió que les permitiera salir de la Puerta del Norte.

Inmediatamente, pude ver crecer las pupilas de Alan y sus ojos se nublaron—. La señorita Rinaldi, —respondió.

—Creo que el Guardián Kendall ha sido objeto de cierta compulsión, Guardiana Petrov.

—Creo que tienes razón, Janine. —Alberta se frotó los ojos por un momento antes de dirigirse al resto de nosotros—. ¿Alguien más permitió que más estudiantes salieran de los límites del establecimiento, voluntariamente o no?

La habitación se quedó en silencio en respuesta.

—Bien. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos quiénes faltan. Guardián Kendall, me gustaría hablar con usted y con su compañero que estaba trabajando con usted en la puerta. Celeste, ¿llamarías a Yuri a la estación de autobuses para hacerle saber que también estamos buscando a Mason, Eddie y Mia? Espero que hayan visto a alguno de nuestros estudiantes. Belikov, creo que tú y la Guardiana Hathaway deberían conversar con Vasilisa y ver si de todos modos tiene contacto con Rose o los demás. El resto de ustedes, manténgase informados. Los actualizaremos y asignaremos el trabajo a medida que ingrese más información. Pueden marcharse.

El grupo se dispersó rápidamente. Mi mente todavía estaba corriendo con una pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se irían Mason, Eddie y Mia? ¿Por qué Rose los seguiría? ¿Por qué llevaría a Christian con ella? ¿Por qué no recurriría a mí primero? Esa última pregunta me consumía más que nada, porque era la única en la que estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta: Rose había perdido la fe en mí.

Sabía que todavía confiaba en mi entrenamiento. Aún me se refería a mí como su mentor. Sin embargo, no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para pedir mi ayuda con sus problemas como lo había hecho antes. Podría haberla sacado por la puerta sin la necesidad de atacar a un guardián; algo que iría a su registro sin importar qué excusa medio decente pueda tener. Probablemente podría haberle obtenido el permiso para marcharse. Podría haber servido de refuerzo para ella por lo que sea que hubiera necesitado. Pero no, ella había sentido la necesidad de tratar de hacer esto por sí misma porque ya no sentía que yo estaba allí para ella.

 _¿Estás ahí para ella?_ Quería decir que sí, que siempre estaría allí para ella cuando me necesitara, pero ¿cómo podría prometer eso cuando estaba planeando dejarla a su suerte? Y no al final del año escolar, sino tan pronto como regresáramos a la academia.

No, no tenía ninguna razón para preguntar por qué Rose no había recurrido a mí, porque ya sabía la respuesta: la estaba abandonando.

Debajo de mi interrogatorio había algo que no quería admitir. Había miedo y mucho. Si reconociera ese miedo temía rendirme ante el completamente y ser completamente inútil. Todos los demás podrían pensar que la naturaleza imprudente de Rose simplemente la había conducido a un viaje por carretera no programado para ella y sus amigos, y si solo mirara los hechos superficiales, ¿quién podría culparlos? Rose se había escapado antes. Se había llevado a la princesa consigo la última vez. Dos compañeros novicios, un Moroi sin nombre importante y un miembro de la realeza que había sido casi exiliado por su familia no eran nada comparado con la última Dragomir sobreviviente.

Pero yo la conocía mejor. Rose no hacía nada sin una buena razón. Mientras más imprudente fuera el comportamiento, más importante era la razón detrás de él. Esto... era más que imprudente, incluso para sus estándares. Algo como esto bien podría significar que la vida de alguien estaba en riesgo, y estaba completamente en las sombras sobre a dónde ir desde aquí.

Debería haber dejado a un lado mis propios problemas y haber estado allí para ella. Si no como amigo, o cualquier otra cosa, al menos como su mentor. Quizás si hubiera podido mirar más allá de mi propia estupidez, podría haber visto lo que sea que la haya llevado a esto. Sería mucho más fácil creer que nuestra charla de anoche, o tal vez una conversación difícil con Mason, la habían empujado a querer algo de libertad y tiempo para sí misma, pero ni siquiera podía fingir que ese era el caso. Donde quiera que Rose estuviera, ella se dirigía hacia el peligro, si es que no estaba ya en peligro.

Mi última esperanza era que, dondequiera que estuviera, le hubiera confiado a Lissa su ubicación.

El camino hacia la puerta de la Princesa fue más corto de lo que creí que debería haber sido. Janine llamó a su puerta y una niña de ojos soñolientos respondió con un pijama de franela y una túnica rosa. Se puso más alerta al instante, mirando hacia atrás de nosotros con esperanza.

—¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Ya la encontraron?

Y ese último hilo de esperanza se rompió.

* * *

 **Chicos, perdón por la tardanza pero tenía varias cosas que hacer, pero aquí está el capítulo nuevo.**

 **Ahora sí, llegamos al climax de la historia, parece ser que Janine no está preocupada ni un poquito, por lo visto parece que es sólo otra locura más de Rose, sin embargo Dimitri y su sexto sentido hacia su Roza, sabe que algo está muy mal. ¿Qué sucederá con éstos dos cuándo se enteren que los muchachos se fueron a Spokane? ¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Tasha?**

 **El capítulo siguiente lo subiré a los 1100, sé que son bastantes, pero ustedes han estado superando la meta de los 70 en menos de un día, y estoy segura que podrán alcanzar esta cantidad en muy poco tiempo ;)**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos el próximo capítulo;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—Princesa, —habló la Guardiana Hathaway, sin siquiera un temblor en su voz—, creo que debería sentarse. Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

Lissa me miró un momento, frunciendo el ceño inquisitivamente. Asentí con la cabeza, animándola a hacer lo que Janine le había pedido.

Justo en el momento en que Lissa se sentó en su cama, mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Mi corazón saltó con la esperanza de que de alguna manera fuera Rose, en contra de todas las posibilidades. O Alberta llamando para decirme que habían encontrado a Rose. En cambio, era Yuri.

—Belikov, acabo de hablar con el asistente de turno aquí, y dice que no ha visto a ninguno. El problema es que comenzó su turno a las 3:00.

Me volví hacia el despertador en la mesita de noche entre la cama donde Vasilisa estaba sentada y la que estaba deshecha a su lado. Eran las 3:23 de la tarde. El hombre había estado trabajando por menos de media hora. Si Roza o cualquiera de los otros habían estado allí, probablemente se habían ido antes de que él entrara a trabajar.

—¿Puedes contactarte con quien estuvo trabajando en el turno anterior?

—Intentamos llamarla, pero no responde. Trataremos de llamarla nuevamente dentro de otros quince minutos. También traté de obtener autorización para ver las cintas de seguridad, pero el gerente dice que las que están en la estación de autobuses están fuera de servicio, programadas para ser reparadas en tres días. Podría intentar obtener algunos videos de las cámaras de tráfico o algo así, pero eso implicaría involucrar a la policía local. Alberta no está demasiado interesada en involucrarlos a ellos o a los alquimistas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Se necesitaba mucho para causarme un dolor de cabeza, pero Roza tenía una manera única de hacerlo. Me senté pesadamente en su cama antes de dirigirme a Yuri otra vez.

—Bueno, no le veo el punto a esperar demasiado si vamos a tener que involucrarlos de todos modos. A este punto, esa es nuestra única pista. ¿Cuánto tiempo quiere esperar Alberta hasta que hagamos la llamada?

—No quiere arriesgarse. Si no conseguimos contactar al otro asistente en quince minutos, se pondrá en contacto con los alquimistas y verá si pueden resolver algo.

—Por favor mantenme informado.

—Lo haré, Belikov. No te preocupes, recuperaremos a esa chica tuya. Es todo un caso, pero es una buena estudiante. Ninguno de nosotros quiere perderla.

Terminé la llamada, sin molestarme en responder. Las palabras de Yuri repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Mi chica, mi estudiante. Él no tenía ni idea.

Pasé mi mano sobre la extensión de la cama, pero en lugar de sentir el algodón que esperaba tocar, sentí seda bajo mi palma. Miré hacia abajo, solo para encontrar mis dedos enredados en el material liso rojo del vestido que Rose había estado usando anteriormente. La última vez que la había visto.

—¿Alguna novedad?

El tono profesional de la Guardiana Hathaway me devolvió a la realidad—. No. Ha habido un cambio de turno en la estación. Están tratando de localizar a la persona que podría haberlos visto.

Janine asintió y se giró hacia Lisa otra vez, como si no hubiera sido testigo de la conversación un momento antes.

—Princesa, ¿tiene alguna idea de dónde podría estar Rose?

—No, ya se los había dicho antes a usted y a la Guardiana Petrov.

—¿Qué hay de Christian? ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? —Si no sabía dónde estaba Rose, seguramente sabía dónde estaba su novio. Habían estado juntos a todas horas desde antes de Navidad.

Mi teoría se desmoronó rápidamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. ¿Christian también se fue?

—Sí. —La voz estable de la Guardiana Hathaway estaba empezando a molestarme. ¿Cómo era posible que no mostrara más preocupación en un momento como este?—. El señor Ozera fue visto por última vez saliendo de la puerta norte en compañía de Rosemarie, justo antes de que ella agrediera al guardián de turno.

—¿Rose agredió a un guardián? —La voz de Lissa imitaba la voz interna que se había reproducido en mi mente cuando me había enterado de las noticias—. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estamos tratando de discernir. Además de Rose y Christian, parece que también desaparecieron Mason Ashford, Edison Castile y Mia Rinaldi. No los vieron con Rose y Christian, pero se fueron una pocas horas antes. ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde podrían estar?

Vasilisa parecía casi… abatida—. No, no tengo idea de dónde están. Nadie me dijo nada.

No parecía que los estuviera encubriendo, pero esperaba desesperadamente que ese fuera el caso de todos modos—. Sabemos que solo está tratando de protegerlos, —le aseguré suavemente—, pero necesitamos saber dónde están.

Lissa me miró, sin una pizca de mentira en sus ojos—. Ya se los dije, no sé. No sé lo que pasó.

—No puedo creer que no le hubieran dicho a dónde iban. —Janine había empezado a pasearse detrás de mí. Tal vez no estaba tan estoica sobre la situación como aparentaba por fuera—. Especialmente con su… vínculo.

—Solo funciona en una dirección, —espetó Lissa, o lo más cerca que la había visto a ella de chasquear. Parecía más triste que cualquier otra cosa—. Usted lo sabe.

Me arrodillé junto a ella, frente a la cama donde estaba sentada, hasta que estuvimos frente a frente—. ¿Está segura de que no hay nada? ¿Absolutamente nada que pueda decirnos? —No quería decirle a Lissa que ella era prácticamente nuestra última esperanza de encontrarlos. Sin la asistente que podría haberles vendido los tickets, no teníamos mucho más. Incluso los videos de las cámaras de tráfico solo servirían para mostrarnos que habían estado en la zona, no para saber a donde podrían haberse dirigido. Ni siquiera quería pensar qué pasaría si encontrábamos a la asistente y ella no recordaba a Rose ni a los demás. Necesitábamos que Lissa nos dijera algo. Necesitaba que ella me dijera algo—. No están en ninguna parte de la ciudad. El hombre de la estación no los vio... aunque estamos bastante seguros de que es allí donde deben haber ido. Necesitamos algo, cualquier cosa para continuar. —Vagamente me pregunté si mi desesperación era obvia para alguien más aparte de mí.

Lissa respondió mirándome, casi siseando entre dientes mientras hablaba—. ¿No cree que si lo supiera, se lo diría? ¿No cree que también estoy preocupada por ellos? No tengo idea de dónde están. Ninguno de ellos. —Su voz se calmó un poco cuando se encerró en sus propios pensamientos—. Y ni siquiera sé por qué se fueron… no tiene sentido. Especialmente por qué se irían con Mia, entre todas las personas.

La miré con incredulidad, sorprendido y un poco molesto porque, entre todas las cosas, tenía la capacidad emocional de sentirse herida por no haber sido involucrada en sus planes. Me senté sobre mis talones, conteniendo un suspiro y resistiendo el impulso de frotar mis cansados ojos. Al menos tenía mi respuesta ahora. Lissa no tenía información para nosotros. Desafortunadamente, sabía que en sí mismo, esto era una pequeña pista sobre lo que Rose estaba haciendo. Si no involucraba a la princesa, era porque lo que Rose estaba haciendo era demasiado peligroso para involucrarla. Roza nunca pondría en peligro a su mejor amiga, a quién debíamos proteger. Podía sentir que mis niveles de ansiedad aumentaban cuando intenté una vez más descifrar a dónde habían ido Rose y los demás.

La idea apenas había pasado por mi mente cuando la Guardiana Hathaway contestó su teléfono con un reflejo tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo había oído sonar.

Solo habló dos o tres palabras antes de colgar. Ninguna de ellas me dio ninguna indicación sobre lo que su llamada podría haber implicado. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas a mí.

—Guardián Belikov, tenemos una reunión en cinco minutos. Han conseguido contactar a la asistente.

—Disculpen… —Estaba ansioso por que la reunión empezara y saber qué información tenían tan pronto como fuera posible, pero podía escuchar a Lissa haciéndonos preguntas.

—¿La encontraron? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Christian está con ella? ¿Por qué se fue?

Eran las mismas preguntas que estaban corriendo por mi propia mente, así que no tenía una respuesta para ella. Afortunadamente, Janine se hizo cargo.

—Princesa, la informaremos en cuanto sepamos algo, pero primero tenemos que ir a la reunión.

Lissa asintió, permitiéndonos irnos pero mirándonos con esperanzas mientras nos alejábamos.

Una vez más, la sala estaba llena de gente, todos ellos esperando novedades sobre los estudiantes desaparecidos. Me di cuenta de que se le había permitido a Tasha asistir, pero aparte de la directora Kirova, ella era la única Moroi en la reunión.

Tan pronto como me senté en el asiento vacío al lado de Tasha, la reunión empezó.

—Gracias por su pronta llegada. Ahora más que nunca el tiempo es esencial. El Guardián Novakovic finalmente pudo ponerse en contacto con la encargada de la estación de autobuses que estaba de servicio. Afortunadamente, recuerda haber visto a los estudiantes y hacia dónde se dirigían. Sin embargo las noticias no son buenas, todos compraron boletos para Spokane, Washington.

Varios guardianes, la Guardiana Hathaway y yo incluido, retrocedimos mientras la noticia nos golpeaba. Solo aproximadamente la mitad de nosotros tenía acceso a la información sobre lo que posiblemente podría estar oculto allí.

—Como algunos de ustedes saben, —continuó Alberta—, Spokane es el lugar donde sospechamos que se esconde una gran población de Strigoi. Este es el mismo grupo que creemos es el responsable de los ataques de los Badica y los Drozdov. Sin ninguna otra información sobre los motivos de los estudiantes, tenemos que tratar la situación como si estuvieran buscando a este grupo.

Pude oír a Tasha jadear suavemente junto a mí, y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello. _No..._

—¿Cómo se enteraron del grupo Strigoi? —Preguntó un guardián en la parte posterior—. Ni siquiera todos nosotros sabíamos de ello.

Alberta sacudió la cabeza con frustración—. A la larga eso no importa y no ganamos nada averiguándolo. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haber obtenido la información como resultado de la compulsión. La principal necesidad ahora es armar un plan para traerlos de vuelta, tan pronto como sea posible.

 _Mi culpa… era mi culpa. Yo se lo había dicho. Esto era mi culpa._

Sentí que el hilo final de cordura que me mantenía unido se rompía con esa comprensión, y yo no fui el único que estalló.

—¿Mi hija se dirige hacia un nido de Strigoi y crees que no vale la pena averiguar quién la envió allí?

—Janine…

—¡No! —Varios de los guardianes a mi alrededor parecían sorprendidos por su arrebato—. ¡Rose es tan tuya como mía, Alberta! ¡Tienes que estar lívida al respecto! ¡Quien sea quién haya roto el protocolo debe rendir cuentas!

—¡No importa! —Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la Academia, nunca había visto a nuestra capitana perder el control. Por los rostros de los demás, ellos tampoco lo habían hecho. Alberta tomó aire y volvió a componerse—. No importa, Janine. Lo que importa ahora es recuperar a Rose... recuperarlos a todos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo. Necesitamos organizar un plan de acción y lograr que el consejo lo apruebe.

—Esto sería un rescate, —hablé de repente, sin darme cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo su discusión—, ¿por qué necesitaríamos la aprobación del consejo?

—Por lo general, estarías en lo correcto, no la necesitaríamos. No solemos necesitar aprobación para los rescates, pero como esta operación nos llevaría directamente a la guarida de los Strigoi, el consejo quiere asegurarse de que cualquier plan que tengamos sea lo suficientemente sólido como para arriesgar la vida de los guardianes asignados a Moroi para recuperar a un pequeño número de estudiantes que se fueron por su propia voluntad.

—¿Incluso con un Moroi real entre ellos? —Me volví hacia Tasha mientras el guardián aleatorio hacía su pregunta. Ella siempre había sido pálida, pero parecía enferma de preocupación en este momento y no la culpaba. Yo sentía la misma desesperanza. Cogí su mano, un gesto de solidaridad más que cualquier otra cosa, y ella me devolvió el apretón con una mirada vacía que me hizo sentir incluso más culpable que antes. No solo había puesto la vida de mi Roza en peligro, también había puesto inadvertidamente en peligro a Christian.

—Lo siento, incluso con el señor Ozera como parte del grupo desaparecido, no puedo garantizar que nos aprueben la misión. Lo máximo que podemos hacer a este punto es recopilar tanta información como podamos, crear un plan de acción sólido, y esperar lo mejor. —La Guardian Petrov parecía desconsolada de que no hubiera nada más que hacer.

Detrás de ella, Janine parecía terriblemente tranquila mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Sin moverse de su posición de estatua contra la pared, miró a los guardianes presentes—. Quien sea que haya dejado correr esta información, su sangre estará en sus manos. Si un estudiante sale lastimado por esto, si mi hija muere… —negó con la cabeza otra vez, incapaz de continuar.

Necesité cada gramo de mi fuerza de voluntad para no eludir su mirada mientras me miraba. Si Rose salía lastimada, yo sería el único culpable. Si ella moría, sería mi culpa. Necesitaba recuperarla. Ella no podía morir por mi culpa...

Tomó aproximadamente una hora organizar un plan. Era simple y vago, pero con la poca información que teníamos, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. El grupo que saldría para recuperar a Roza, Christian y los demás serían todos voluntarios. Diez de nosotros habían sido elegidos, aunque más del doble estaban dispuestos a ir. Sabíamos que el Consejo no aprobaría más que eso, si es que incluso aprobaban esta cantidad. Alberta, Janine y yo estábamos en el grupo designado para ir tan pronto como obtuviéramos el visto bueno.

El plan, limitado como era, fue aprobado casi de inmediato por el Consejo de Guardianes. La espera se produjo cuando fue el turno de los líderes Moroi para analizarlo. Era una victoria el hecho de que no lo hubieran rechazado de inmediato, pero se tomaron su tiempo para revisar cada detalle. La espera resultante me estaba matando lentamente.

Varias horas después, estaba agotado por el estrés mental de la preocupación y el ritmo que esto había tomado desde el momento en que enviamos la propuesta a la corte. Necesitaba aire fresco o me enloquecería antes de tener la oportunidad de llegar a Spokane.

Sin embargo, parecía que yo no era el único con esa idea. Tan pronto como pisé la terraza posterior, pude escuchar varias voces, incluida una que se volvía cada vez más reconocible. La Guardiana Hathaway estaba hablando con un caballero Moroi mayor. Por su ropa, podía decir que era bastante rico, pero fueron sus ojos los que confirmaron que era de la realeza. El azul oscuro era un claro indicio de su linaje Szelsky.

—¿Ha habido alguna respuesta, Guardiana Hathaway?

—No señor, todavía estamos esperando la aprobación. —Janine se mantenía firme, pero sus hombros parecían llevar un peso invisible que luchaba por mantener. Por su aparente familiaridad e interacción, deduje que este hombre era a quién protegía. Rose me había dicho que su madre había estado cuidando a un Szelsky durante más de diez años.

El rostro de Lord Szelsky cayó ligeramente mientras suspiraba—. He llamado a algunos de mis contactos en la Corte. Espero que puedan acelerar la decisión pronto.

—Gracias, señor.

—Aún no he terminado del todo, querida, —su sonrisa contenía un poco de travesura—. Si el consejo no envía un mensaje pronto, o el cielo no lo permita, que esos idiotas niegan la solicitud, entonces me gustaría ofrecerte esas vacaciones que te he estado sugiriendo durante años. Haz lo que necesites hacer para salvar a tu hija y a sus amigos. He hablado con mis dos hijos y con sus guardianes, y tanto el Guardian Marsh como el Guardian Brown están dispuestos a acompañarte.

Janine asintió en silencio en respuesta mientras yo pensaba: _Tal vez debería tomarme unas vacaciones yo mismo…_

—Pero quiero que me prometas algo, Janine. Cuando recuperes a tu hija, no la vuelvas a perder. Quiero que te tomes un tiempo para ti y la conozcas. Has estado fuera de su vida durante demasiado tiempo, a pesar de que siempre te alenté a hacer lo contrario, y esta vez no recibiré un no como respuesta. Contrataré a otro guardián mientras no estés, pero quiero que conozcas a la joven Rosemarie. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Una mano en mi antebrazo me distrajo. Lissa estaba parada a mi lado, mirándome vacilante y esperanzada. Detrás de ella, Tasha parecía que apenas se mantenía en pie.

— ¿Se ha contactado Rose con usted?

—Lo siento, princesa. No hemos sabido nada de Rose ni de los demás y todavía estamos esperando la aprobación final antes de que podamos salir a buscarlos. Sin embargo, le prometo que los encontraremos. —Levanté la vista hacia Tasha—. Aprobación o no, haré todo lo que pueda para llevarlos a casa.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No. Lo siento Tasha, pero ir sin aprobación ya será bastante ilegal. Llevar un Moroi, un Moroi de la realeza a eso, probablemente nos demarcaría a todos. Además, si la situación es tan mala como tememos, debemos concentrarnos en recuperar a los estudiantes. No podré hacer eso si me preocupo por protegerte a ti también.

—¡Al diablo con eso! —Sabía que su arrebato no era personal, solo el resultado de toda la tensión que nos rodeaba—. Aparentemente no les importa que Christian sea de sangre real, ¿por qué les importaría que yo lo fuera? Y no me vengas con eso de protegerme, sabes que puedo defenderme…

—No contra algo como esto. Un grupo de Strigoi es algo que es desconocido para todos nosotros. Por su seguridad, por la seguridad de todos nosotros, necesito que te quedes aquí y que me dejes a mí y a los demás hacer lo que mejor hacemos.

Tasha apenas parecía satisfecha, pero contuvo su frustración.

Lissa fue quien finalmente la calmó—. Tasha, por favor, mírame. —En el momento en que lo hizo, Tasha pareció relajarse—. Quédate conmigo. Deja que el Guardián Belikov y los demás los encuentren. Él logrará que Christian y Rose regresen. Quédate conmigo.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que Tasha estuvo de acuerdo con Vasilisa, pero no iba a discutir con ella. En cambio, volví a mi habitación y comencé a reunir los suministros necesarios que necesitaría. Si obteníamos o no la aprobación, iba a traerlos de vuelta. No abandonaría a mi Roza.

* * *

 **Chicos, no puedo creer que hayan logrado 100 reviews en un día, aunque una que otra persona se quejó al respecto. Pero bueno, la mayoría de sus reviews fueron positivos y eso es lo importante, saben que me encanta leer su opinión con respecto a nuestro Dios Ruso.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Tal parece que Janine no es tan de piedra cómo pensamos al principio, y Dimitri se siente culpable, no sé por qué nunca pensé que él también se sentiría culpable. Finalmente puso a Tasha en su sitio, aunque sólo lo haya hecho para "protegerla" creo que no hubiera aguantado que la llevara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, el próximo lo subiré a los 1180, sé que para mañana ya lo habrán logrado;) Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Nos llevó casi seis horas obtener la aprobación que necesitábamos de la Corte. Menos de una hora más tarde, estábamos en camino a Spokane. El viaje duraba poco más de dos horas, pero se sentía como toda una vida. Apreté el volante hasta el punto en que mis dedos estaban acalambrados. Conducir me mantenía enfocado en algo más que el bienestar de Roza y mi propia culpa por causar todo esto. Si me permitiera ceder a ese miedo y preocupación, entonces no sería de ninguna utilidad para ella.

Un par de alquimistas nos recibieron en la entrada del centro comercial. Estaba ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad, justo al lado de un hermoso parque con un río que lo atravesaba. Cualquier otro día me hubiera gustado explorar la zona sin prisa, tal vez disfrutando de la vista con Rose a mi lado. Incluso podía ver un carrusel anticuado en la distancia, muy parecido al que mis hermanas y yo disfrutábamos en la juguetería Detsky Mir de Moscú cuando era un niño. Hubiera sido divertido revivir esos buenos recuerdos y crear nuevos con Roza, pero hoy mi razón para estar aquí era mucho más oscura.

No estaba al tanto de la historia que los alquimistas les habían contado a los oficiales de policía y al dueño del centro comercial para que aceptaran abrir las puertas del centro comercial pasada la medianoche, pero no lo cuestioné. Había habido unos cuantos debates sobre cuándo deberíamos explorar la ubicación, especialmente dado que la aprobación tardía significaba que no tendríamos inmediatamente la luz del día como una herramienta adicional en nuestro arsenal. Sin embargo, se acordó que los riesgos de incursionar durante la noche no superaban el riesgo de poner en peligro a cientos de clientes de la tienda durante las horas de operación del centro comercial. Sobre todo, estaba la sensación de que ya habíamos esperado demasiado para comenzar esta misión, y ninguno de nosotros quería perder un momento más.

El centro comercial estaba completamente oscuro, salvo por las pocas luces de seguridad. Incluso las ventanas grandes cerca de la entrada principal no ofrecían mucha más luz debido a los edificios circundantes. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, mientras entrábamos con cautela. El gerente del centro comercial, un humano, avanzaba al frente. Los alquimistas sabiamente se mantenían detrás de nosotros, sabiendo exactamente lo que estábamos buscando.

—Estamos buscando el almacén del sótano. Nos dijeron que hay túneles abandonados que podrían estar en peligro y hospedando ocupantes ilegales. —Esa debía de ser la historia de cubierta que habían ofrecido los alquimistas.

—Están por aquí, —dijo el gerente, no muy contento por la hora tardía—. Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto a las dos de la mañana.

—Bueno, la persona específica que estamos buscando tiene una orden de arresto y asumimos que esta sería la mejor oportunidad para garantizar que estuviera aquí. —El oficial habló con autoridad y determinación, deteniendo cualquier protesta del propietario. Sabía que los alquimistas tenían muchos funcionarios gubernamentales diferentes y otros contactos a su disposición, y este oficial de policía debía de ser uno de ellos. No quería saber qué habría merecido tanta atención de los alquimistas. Los Guardianes y Alquimistas normalmente intentaban mantenerse alejados unos de los otros, incluso cuando trabajaban lado a lado.

—Bueno, espero que esto valga la pena entonces, —escupió el propietario amargamente.

 _Yo también…_ pensé.

La entrada a los túneles bajaba por unas escaleras y se dividía en forma de "T". En un lado había un armario de conserjería, en el otro, un centro de actividades para niños. Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal al saber qué tan cerca estaban esas almas inocentes de lo que yo sabía que eran los seres más malvados de la faz de la tierra. Después de insistir en que los alquimistas, el dueño del centro comercial y el oficial de policía se quedaran atrás por el momento, entramos por la puerta marcada como "Sólo Personal" y bajamos otro tramo de escaleras. Olía a humedad y el aire aquí hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser fresco. La única luz provenía de las luces fluorescentes parpadeando en lo alto. No parecía haber mucho más que algunas cajas de suministros de limpieza extra que probablemente habían sido olvidadas por aquellos que las usarían.

Nuestro grupo lentamente registró el área, sin encontrar a nadie, Strigoi o de otra raza. Era una extraña mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Pude respirar más tranquilo sabiendo que nuestra pista, la pista que le había contado a Rose, era incorrecta. No había evidencia de Strigoi aquí. Sin embargo, eso también significaba que no teníamos ni idea si Rose y los otros realmente estaban aquí.

Con toda la zona del sótano despejada, descansé contra una de las paredes mientras Janine y Alberta discutían la siguiente fase de nuestro plan. Técnicamente, el consejo querría que volviéramos al complejo de inmediato, pero todos sabían que eso no iba a suceder en realidad.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de graffiti. La mayor parte de ellos estaban desgastados por el tiempo y sospechaba que nadie había estado aquí en bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, había una escritura en la pared que estaba significativamente menos desteñida que las otras. De hecho, parecía increíblemente reciente.

D

B

C

O

T

D

V

L

D

Z

S

I

Parecía una extraña configuración de caracteres, especialmente con la "B" y una de las "D" tachadas. Algo parecía... casi familiar al respecto, pero no podía ubicar qué. Lo miré durante más de cinco minutos, conté las letras, traté de reorganizarlas en una palabra, pero nada parecía encajar bien. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando una extraña idea me tomó por sorpresa…

 _Ivashkov, Szelsky, Zeklos..._

—Guardiana Petrov, Guardiana Hathaway, es posible que deseen venir a ver esto.

Las mujeres interrumpieron su conversación de repente, tensándose como si estuvieran listas para la batalla en cualquier momento. Caminaron hacia mí y miraron las marcas.

—¿Qué es esto Guardián Belikov? — preguntó Alberta—. No parece nada más que graffiti.

—Eso es lo que pensé también, pero mire otra vez. Cada letra representa el apellido de las familias reales.

Ambas se tomaron un momento para revisar las letras antes de que Alberta soltara un pequeño grito ahogado—. Él tiene razón.

—¿No cree que esto podría ser una simple coincidencia? —la Guardiana Hathaway no parecía creer en su propia teoría.

—No lo creo, —respondí—. Mire las dos letras tachadas. B para los Badica. D para los Drozdov.

—Creo que nuestra pista era correcta. —Janine no parecía tan emocionada como creería que debería haber sido al enterarse de que nuestra información era correcta. No la culpé ni un poco.

Después de hacer una búsqueda final para ver si había algún otro signo de los estudiantes, volvimos a subir las escaleras. Después de una breve conversación entre Alberta y uno de los alquimistas, dio un paso al frente para dirigirse al grupo.

—No pudimos encontrar al hombre que estábamos buscando, sin embargo, encontramos evidencia de actividad reciente allí. Sugerimos sellar la puerta para mantener fuera al personal no autorizado.

El dueño asintió con la cabeza y uno de los alquimistas extendió una sustancia espesa en la puerta. Tenían una gran colección de sustancias químicas que podían hacer cualquier cosa, desde fundir un cuerpo Strigoi hasta crear un elixir para hacer que un testigo olvidara las últimas horas. No me sorprendía mucho que tuvieran algo en ese repertorio de químicos que pudiera soldar una puerta de metal.

Tan pronto como todos estuvimos completamente fuera del sótano, escuché el sonido de tres teléfonos celulares sonando a la vez. Uno me pertenecía, mientras que los otros dos pertenecían a las guardianas Petrov y Hathaway. Nos miramos el uno al otro, sabiendo que no era casualidad.

Escuché el mensaje en mi teléfono mientras ellas hacían lo mismo. Fue la voz frenética de Tasha la que llegó por el altavoz.

 _Dimka. Por favor, llámame tan pronto como recibas este mensaje. Adrián Ivashkov pudo contactar a Rose. Aparentemente no pudo transmitir un mensaje, pero está en problemas. Todos lo están. Yo… no… no puedo perder a Christian. Por favor, Dimitri, no puedo perderlo. Él es la única familia que me queda. Por favor, oh Dios, por favor llámame tan pronto como puedas._

Tasha casi había estado llorando al final, y solo escuchar su preocupación por su sobrino fue suficiente para reavivar mi propio miedo acerca de Rose. Estaba viva, o lo había estado recientemente. Debería encontrar algo de paz en eso, pero no podía sentirme en paz cuando todo lo que sabía ahora era que estaban en peligro.

Por las miradas en las caras de Janine y Alberta, aparentemente habían recibido mensajes similares. Alberta comenzó a llamar a alguien de inmediato. Levanté mi teléfono en dirección a Janine—. Era Lady Ozera.

—Sí, el mío era de la Princesa Dragomir. Al parecer, Rose pudo contactar a Lord Ivashkov. Creo que no fue capaz de sacarle más información excepto que estaban en problemas. Ni siquiera sé si fue capaz de determinar su ubicación. —Ella apartó la mirada de mí, perdiéndose en su propia cabeza mientras se mordía distraídamente la uña.

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que ya no miraba hacia mí, luego pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, sentía cómo si estuviera caminando sobre clavos mientras esperaba que la acalorada conversación de Alberta terminara. Los otros siete guardianes que nos rodeaban hicieron lo mismo, mirando ocasionalmente hacia mí y a la Guardiana Hathaway.

Finalmente, cuando sentía que ya no podía contener la respiración por más tiempo, Alberta bajó el teléfono y levantó la cabeza con un profundo suspiro—. Bueno, no es mucho, pero hace poco más de una hora y media, el Señor Adrian Ivashkov fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con Rose Hathaway de alguna manera. Por desgracia, la conversación duró pocos minutos y no fue capaz de obtener mucha información de ella antes de que la comunicación fuera cortada Todo lo que sabemos es que están en una situación peligrosa, que Christian Ozera y Mia Rinaldi parecen estar vivos, pero comprometidos, y que están en el sótano de una casa.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo, —confirmó Alberta de una manera que no sonaba completamente derrotada, pero tampoco estaba lejos de ello—. No es mucho, pero afortunadamente, nos ofrece alguna pista sobre dónde pueden estar.

—¿Un sótano? —Uno de los otros guardianes exclamó con exasperación. Era otro instructor de la academia y sabía que apreciaba a Rose, Mason y Eddie—. Debe haber cientos de miles de hogares en el área metropolitana de Spokane. Eso no lo reduce a nada.

—Cierto, pero los Alquimistas y el Consejo de Guardianes ha recibido varios avisos de avistamientos de Strigoi en un vecindario en particular al este de aquí. —La forma en que hablaba Alberta lo hacía parecer como si fuera un área pequeña, pero los tiempos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas—. No es mucho, pero es el siguiente paso lógico. ¿Están todos dispuestos a continuar?

Todos asentimos en silencio. Darnos por vencidos era tan bueno como firmar sus sentencias de muerte. Ni siquier los guardianes que no tenían una relación personal con los estudiantes no los abandonarían.

—Bien. Entonces vayamos hacia allá.

El vecindario en cuestión estaba a menos de media hora de distancia. Permití que alguien más manejara esta vez y llamé a Tasha en el camino. Sabía que estaría caminando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba saber de mí. La habría llamado antes, pero quería tener tanta información como fuera posible y un plan de acción antes de hacerlo. Respondió al primer tono.

—Dimitri. ¿Ya los encontraron? ¿Christian está a salvo?

—Tash. Lo siento, aún no los hemos encontrado, pero tenemos una pista basada en lo que Adrián nos dijo y ahora estamos en camino. ¿Como estás?

Podía escuchar unos pocos sollozos mudos al otro lado de la línea—. Estoy ... aguantando. Adrián está intentando ponerse en contacto con Rose o cualquiera de los demás. Lissa no me dio demasiados detalles…

—Solo trata de respirar. —La naturaleza protectora en mí me llevó a tranquilizarla a pesar de estar tan nervioso como ella—. Christian tiene a su lado a tres novicios casi graduados que son algunos de los mejores en su clase. Rose es la mejor en su año, y Mason y Eddie están cerca. A falta de tener un guardián prometido a su lado, Christian está en las mejores manos en que pudiera estar. —No le dije mucho, pero sabía que Rose y los demás ya estaban completamente dedicados a su oficio y que cualquiera de ellos sacrificaría su vida por los Moroi con ellos. Tal vez la hubiera hecho sentir mejor, pero la idea me enfermó más.

—Lo sé. Entrenaste a Rose tu mismo. Sé que hará todo lo que pueda para proteger a mi muchacho. Simplemente no entiendo por qué permitió que fuera con ella en primer lugar. ¿Por qué lo arrastró a esto?

Esperé un largo rato, tratando de encontrar qué decirle. No tenía idea de por qué Rose haría muchas de las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora, incluida la participación de Christian en esto. No tenía respuesta para Tasha—. No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarte que confío plenamente en Roza. Lo que sea que hizo, lo hizo por una razón.

—¿Roza? —La pregunta fue clara en su voz.

—Lo siento. Rose, me refiero a Rose. —Una rápida mirada alrededor de la cabina del SUV me aseguró que ninguno de los otros guardianes había tenido en cuenta mi error, o si lo habían hecho, no estaban pensando en nada de eso—. Tasha, trata de descansar un poco si puedes. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga más información. Si sabes algo más, llámame o ponte en contacto con un guardián para que pueda transmitírselo a la Guardiana Petrov.

—Cuídate mucho, Dimka.

—Lo haré. Trata de no estresarte demasiado si puedes.

No me prometió nada, pero sabía que era tan probable que ella descansara como yo en este momento. Sabía que no estaba en mi mejor momento. Apenas había tenido descanso, mucho menos sueño real, en más de 24 horas, pero no podría cerrar los ojos en este momento si lo intentara.

Cuando llegamos al vecindario en cuestión, repasamos el plan con Alberta. Nos dividiríamos en parejas y comenzaríamos a revisar el área. No teníamos una casa específica para buscar, pero se nos ordenó buscar cualquier señal de Strigoi o cualquier otra cosa que pareciera fuera de lo común. Me sentía casi listo para comenzar a llamar a todas las puertas y exigir a la gente que nos dejara revisar sus sótanos, pero sabía que el esfuerzo sería inútil. Aunque no es que esto fuera mucho mejor...

Mi pareja era Yuri y cada uno tomamos un lado de la tranquila calle residencial. No amanecería hasta dentro de una hora más o menos, por lo que era difícil ver algo, pero estaba claro que necesitaríamos un milagro para que esto funcionara. Recordé cómo Rose me había dicho que no creía en los milagros. Afortunadamente, yo si lo hacía. Repetía una oración silenciosa una y otra vez en mi mente mientras pasábamos una casa tras otra. Cada una se veía exactamente como la anterior. La mayoría de las casas eran decentemente grandes, pero todas eran bastante viejas. Casi todas tenían ventanas pequeñas cerca del piso que indicaban que tenían sótano. En la oscuridad de la madrugada, no podía decir si alguna de las ventanas estaba cubierta o tapiada, pero no dudaría de que varias lo estuvieran. Era una zona bastante deteriorada de la ciudad y muchas de las casas necesitaban una reparación de un tipo u otro.

Pasaron tres horas de búsqueda. Podía ver la luz del amanecer brillando detrás de las montañas cercanas, pero cuanto más claro se hacía, más disminuía mi propia esperanza. Rose y los demás se habían ido hacía casi dos días. Habían pasado horas desde que alguien había sabido algo sobre ellos. Aparentemente, Adrián no había tenido éxito en ponerse en contacto con ella de nuevo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos probabilidades teníamos de encontrarlos.

Nos habíamos estado manteniendo en contacto con los demás guardianes cada hora. Hasta el momento, los demás grupos habían tenido tanto éxito como Yuri y yo, y todos sonábamos un poco más abatidos cada vez. La próxima ronda terminaría en diez minutos, y no estaba seguro de poder escuchar a todos decir que no había ninguna novedad. Escuché la radio crepitar y mi estómago se revolvió ante las malas noticias.

—¡Tenemos novedades! Hemos localizado a Christian Ozera y Eddison Castile.

Corrí a la gasolinera donde los estudiantes habían sido encontrados. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, hasta que entré por la puerta de cristal de la tienda, que solo se habían mencionado dos nombres. Yuri estaba un minuto detrás de mí y los otros equipos entraron unos minutos después, corriendo tan urgentemente como yo.

Uno de los otros guardianes que había informado sobre la localización estaba mirando a Eddie, que parecía bastante aturdido y débil. Estaba casi tan pálido como Christian parado detrás de él. Ambos muchachos parecían apenas capaces de mantenerse en pie y estaban funcionando por la pura adrenalina.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —Alberta pronunció la pregunta que yo tenía miedo de hacer.

—Mia y Mason estaban justo detrás de nosotros. Deben haber regresado por Rose.

Sentí que el mundo dejaba de girar a mi alrededor mientras procesaba lo que Christian había dicho. Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta, mi corazón dejó de latir, se me heló la sangre—. ¿Dónde está Rose?

—Ella se quedó atrás, luchando contra ellos para que pudiéramos escapar. —Christian bajó los ojos mientras hablaba, y eso, además de su tono, dejó en claro que no creía que aún estuviera viva. Ya estaba ofreciendo sus respetos por su sacrificio.

—¿Dónde está Rose? —Supliqué—. ¿Dónde está la casa?

—Dos cuadras al este, y hacia la izquierda. Una casa blanca con borde azul. Hay un gran árbol en el patio delantero.

Ya había salido por la puerta antes de que terminara su descripción. Sabía a dónde ir. Ya había visto esa casa. Yuri y yo la habíamos pasado hace más de una hora. Había pasado junto a ella y ahora…

—¡Ustedes dos! Quédense con ellos y contacten a los Alquimistas. ¡El resto de ustedes muévanse! —Podía oír a Alberta gritando órdenes detrás de mí, pero las ignoré por completo. Yo tenía mi propia misión.

Corrí más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, rezando por que todavía estuviera a tiempo. Cada vez que mis pies tocaban el suelo, marcaban otro momento en el que me podían arrebatar a Rose... si es que no la había perdido ya. Menos de un minuto después, estaba dando la vuelta a la izquierda.

Una joven rubia estaba sentada junto a unos arbustos, sosteniendo sus rodillas contra el pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Su cabeza se levantó cuando me acerqué más y pude ver que era Mia. Parecía estar escondida tanto del sol de la mañana como de posibles perseguidores. Cuando me reconoció, señaló detrás de ella, directamente a la casa que recordaba vívidamente haber pasado antes, y gritó algo que era indistinguible para mí. Quizás, en cualquier otra situación, me hubiera detenido un momento para escuchar cualquier advertencia o información que intentaba darme. Hoy no. Hoy, la vida de Rose estaba en la balanza y no perdería segundos que podrían marcar la diferencia entre su vida y su muerte.

Aún podía escuchar los sonidos de mis compañeros detrás de mí cuando llegué al patio de la casa, pero el silencio relativo me puso nervioso. La puerta estaba abierta, y yo había esperado escuchar los sonidos de una lucha dentro. El silencio significaba que la batalla ya había terminado, y cualquier cosa que estuviera más allá de ese umbral estaría más allá de mi capacidad para solucionarlo.

Me detuve en el camino de entrada, literalmente asustado por lo que vendría después. La escena de la masacre de los Badica cruzó por mi mente, pero esta vez era el cuerpo de Rose el que estaba en un charco de su propia sangre. La voz de Iván susurró cruelmente en mi mente: _"Llegas demasiado tarde. Siempre llegas demasiado tarde._ " Solo fue un momento de vacilación, pero fue justo el tiempo suficiente para que Janine, Alberta y el resto pudieran alcanzarme. Juntos avanzamos, acercándonos con cuidado ya que no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.

Entré primero, dando tres pasos antes de ver una imagen que nunca olvidaría. El agua empapaba el suelo cubierto de vidrios rotos. En el medio de la sala de estar había cuatro cuerpos. Dos estaban decapitados por completo. Pero esos no eran los que me preocupaban. En el centro de la habitación, acurrucados en un bulto en el suelo y completamente inmóviles, estaban Rose y Mason.

Mason yacía boca abajo, con los ojos abiertos y sin pestañear. Su cabeza estaba torcida en un ángulo antinatural, confirmando que ya no estaba entre los vivos.

—Oh… Oh Dios. —La voz detrás de mí apenas era audible, un mero susurro que viajó en el viento.

Sin embargo, encendió el fuego en Rose. Levantó la cabeza de donde había estado descansando contra el corazón insondable de Mason. Miró hacia nosotros, pero sus ojos parecieron mirar a través de nosotros.

Alberta dio un paso hacia ella y Rose se levantó, preparada y lista para la batalla. Apuntó amenazadoramente con una espada de ornamento a Alberta, desafiándola a ella y a cada uno de nosotros a hacer algún movimiento contra ella.

—¡No se acerquen! —gruñó amenazadoramente, prácticamente salvaje por la forma en que nos miraba—. ¡Aléjense de él!

* * *

 **Chicos, éste capítulo rompe mi corazón. Ver a Rose de esa manera, sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Mason, es simplemente muy doloroso. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Cuál escena es más cruel para ustedes, ésta o la de Dimitri? Para mí, la de Dimitri porque ésta de Mason es triste, pero lo de Dimitri fue brutal.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, ya solamente nos quedan 3 más para finalizar. El capítulo 20 lo subiré a los 1260 reviews. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Alberta le indicó a los demás que se detuvieran. Rose obviamente estaba sufriendo algún tipo de shock. No reconocía que éramos aliados, no enemigos. Lentamente, Alberta, Janine y yo avanzamos con cuidado nuevamente.

—¡Aléjense! —Rose miró frenéticamente entre nosotros, viendo y sin ver al mismo tiempo. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero estaba eclipsado por la determinación. Lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario.

—Rose, —avancé de nuevo, hablando suavemente para no asustarla—. Suelta la espada.

La espada, empuñada firmemente hacia mí, tembló en su mano—. ¡Aléjense de nosotros!

—Rose, —supliqué.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en esta horrible casa, ella me miró. Quiero decir, realmente me miró. Sus hombros se relajaron, y bajó su arma un poco cuando me reconoció.

—Está bien, —le prometí, hablando con calma para no asustarla otra vez—. Todo va a estar bien. Puedes soltar la espada.

Agarró la empuñadura con más fuerza, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar—. No puedo. —Su voz se quebró, como si las palabras fueran físicamente dolorosas para ella. Pude oírla rogándome para que la entendiera—. No puedo dejarlo solo. Tengo que protegerlo.

Miró hacia Mason. Rose lo había visto morir, el muchacho con el que había crecido y al que había amado de una forma u otra, lo había visto ser asesinado frente a ella y no había sido capaz de detenerlo. Había visto a mis compañeros caer en la batalla. Había visto a gente ser asesinada justo enfrente de mí. Había sentido el dolor de mi mejor amigo al morir y había sentido que debería haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa, para detenerlo. Había sentido esa necesidad de proteger, incluso cuando ya no había nadie a quien proteger. Yo había estado en esa situación, todos lo habíamos hecho, pero no era justo que ella experimentara este dolor tan joven.

Rose parecía tan frágil, tan rota—. Ya lo has hecho.

La espada cayó de su agarre, golpeando el suelo momentos antes que ella. Pateé la espada lejos de Rose antes de atraparla entre mis brazos. Ella no permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran, pero jadeó en busca de aire y escondió su rostro contra mi pecho. De vez en cuando se asomaba, reconociendo una voz, pero seguía agarrando mi camisa en sus puños. Traté de llevarla hacia otra habitación, fuera del camino de los demás y donde pudiera hablar con ella en privado y tal vez calmarla, pero aún estaba congelada en su lugar.

En cambio, hice lo que pude para calmarla allí. Nadie miraba el hecho de que me estaba sujetando a ella tan fuerte como ella me estaba sujetando a mí. Con el trauma que Rose acababa de soportar, si alguien pensaba que era inapropiado, sabiamente se lo guardaban para sí mismos. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, asegurándome que realmente estaba aquí conmigo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás viva, —susurré suavemente en ruso, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella pudiera escucharme, aunque no me entendiera—. Pensé que te había perdido. Lo siento mucho, Roza. Estás a salvo ahora. Estoy aquí. Estarás bien. Te tengo. Estás a salvo. Gracias a Dios, estás a salvo.

Pude escuchar a los otros guardianes trabajando a nuestro alrededor, juntando las piezas de la escena. No podría importarme menos. Lo único que me importaba estaba ahora en mis brazos. Los demás podrían encargarse del resto.

Rose se sobresaltó un poco cuando dos guardianes se acercaron más, arrodillándose al lado de la espada que había pateado.

—¿Ella hizo eso? ¿Mató a ambos? —El primer guardián habló, mirando hacia atrás a uno de los cuerpos Strigoi a su lado. Era femenino, la cabeza completamente desprendida, aunque de ninguna manera era un corte limpio. La piel alrededor de la herida estaba rasgada, hecha trizas, sugiriendo que Rose había tenido que trabajar y cercenar varias veces para matar por completo a su atacante. El hombre, que estaba un poco más alejado, había muerto de la misma manera.

Yuri, arrodillado junto al primer guardián, examinó la espada y luego miró a Rose con sorpresa. Después de un momento, miró hacia mí—. Esta espada no ha sido afilada en años…

Rose dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, presionándose aún más contra mí como si de alguna manera pudiera ocultarse de los eventos de las últimas horas... de los últimos días. Apreté mi agarre sobre ella, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser el escudo que ella necesitaba.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, tocándome casi tan suavemente como la voz que la acompañaba—. Sácala de aquí, Belikov. —Asentí con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de Alberta, mirando hacia atrás para ver su expresión preocupada. Podía ver a Janine en la habitación contigua, mirando a Rose mientras intentaba catalogar la información. Ambas mujeres parecían desconsoladas y no podía culparlas ni un poco. Rose cambiaría irrevocablemente por esta experiencia, y era demasiado pronto para decir si alguna vez podría superar el horror.

Presioné a Rose fuertemente una vez más, esperando que mi abrazo le ofreciera algo parecido al consuelo en este momento—. Vamos, Roza. Es hora de irnos.

Rose asintió, alejándose medio paso para que pudiera guiarla afuera. Los refuerzos ya estaban llegando. Los alquimistas y otros guardianes estaban llegando a la casa, preparándose para sellar la escena y tomar declaraciones. Los vecinos ya se estaban asomando desde sus casas, tratando de ver de qué se trataba el alboroto. Abrí mi abrigo y metí su cuerpo bajo mi brazo, protegiéndola del frío aire invernal y evitando que otros vieran toda la sangre que manchaba su ropa. No tenía idea de cuánta podría ser de ella.

Caminaba a mi lado vacía y aturdida, siguiendo mi guía hacia la ambulancia que estaba estacionada al final del camino de entrada. Le dije que se sentara, y ella lo hizo sin darse cuenta ni protestar. Cuando el paramédico, un pálido caballero Moroi, tomó sus manos para examinarlas, Rose saltó. Ella se retiró, y pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de miedo mientras se preparaba para un ataque. El paramédico extendió sus manos en un gesto pacificador, pero Rose no pareció ver o entender su rendición. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Rose, Roza. Está bien, solo va a revisarte por si estás lastimada y a limpiarte.

Rose negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, presionándose contra la pared tan lejos como podía.

Miré al joven, que parecía inseguro de cómo proceder ante ésta situación—. Yo me ocuparé de ella, —le aseguré.

—¿Está entrenado?

Cada guardián tenía entrenamiento de primeros auxilios. Normalmente lo utilizábamos más en el gimnasio que en el trabajo, pero nos enseñaban todo, desde limpiar y vendar heridas, hasta tratar el shock y la hipotermia. Asentí con la cabeza y él se fue.

Me acerqué a Rose lentamente, como si me acercara a un animal acorralado—. Roza, soy yo. Soy Dimitri…

Se concentró en mis ojos por un momento, reconociendo que no era una amenaza—. ¿Dimitri?

La vacilación en su voz, su incertidumbre, hirió mi alma—. Sí, Roza. Voy a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedo mirarte las manos?

Lenta y vacilantemente asintió y extendió sus manos hacia mí. Una de ellas, la derecha, tenía una cortada en la palma. Era poco profunda, y no debería tener ningún daño a largo plazo. Limpié la sangre y la suciedad del corte y lo envolví en vendas antes de revisarla por completo. Tenía algunos cortes y rasguños en la cara y los brazos, incluido uno más grande con un trozo de cristal incrustado en el mismo de cuando la pecera se había roto, pero por lo demás parecía estar sana. Sin conmoción cerebral, sin huesos rotos, sin marcas de mordiscos. La única otra lesión rara eran las quemaduras en sus muñecas, pero tenía ampollas bastante severas en algunas áreas y necesitarían un tratamiento adecuado en la academia. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era limpiarlas y envolverlas sin apretarlas.

Todas esas lesiones físicas no me preocuparon tanto como otra cosa. Incluso durante nuestros entrenamientos, cuando dirigía sus movimientos y ajustaba su técnica, Rose se resistía un poco. Sin embargo, mientras la revisaba ahora, estaba completamente flexible. No hablaba, no reaccionaba, simplemente seguía todas las instrucciones que le daba mientras miraba a la nada. Era como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir, y para alguien que normalmente estaba tan viva, verla muerta en vida era doloroso.

Esperaba desesperadamente que fuera solo la falta de comida, agua y sueño. No tenía nada para darle de comer, pero sí encontré una botella de agua. Solo tomó dos sorbos pequeños antes de dejarla a un lado. No tenía intención de dejarla, ni siquiera por un momento, así que la envolví con mi abrigo, sujetándola contra mi costado y dejándola descansar su cabeza en mi hombro. Disfruté con el sonido de su respiración, sabiendo que no importaba cuán inestable fuera en ese momento, significaba que aún estaba viva.

Eventualmente, se estabilizó y se durmió. Continué abrazándola, susurrándole disculpas y promesas al oído y depositando pequeños besos entre los mechones de su cabello mientras estábamos sentados en la relativa privacidad de la cabina de la ambulancia.

Fue Alberta quien nos encontró media hora más tarde.

—Belikov, —susurró, cuidando de no despertar a la muchacha dormida en mis brazos—. ¿Cómo está?

—Está... —Me detuve. Quería decir que Rose estaba bien, pero sabía que no era así. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Rose lograra estar bien—. Está viva.

—Eso es casi más de lo que podríamos haber esperado.

Asentí, sabiendo lo cerca que Rose y los demás habían estado de la muerte, y cómo uno de ellos no había escapado de sus garras—. ¿Cómo están los otros? ¿Cómo está Christian?

—Christian y los demás están bien. Abatidos, hambrientos, deshidratados y cansados, pero por lo demás están bien. Pude tomar sus declaraciones y parece que sus historias coinciden. Mason había sido el que sugirió venir a Spokane, y Mia y Eddie estuvieron de acuerdo. Aparentemente, él había tratado de convencer a Rose de venir en algún momento, pero ella había insistido en que no estaban listos y se negó a marcharse sin la aprobación del consejo y otros Guardianes. Mason tomó el rechazo personalmente y quiso probarse a sí mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza con pesar. Mason es… no, era un buen chico, pero como muchos jóvenes de su edad, solía tener momentos en los que creía que era invencible.

—Christian dijo que Rose recurrió a él cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros se habían ido. Se suponía que solo debía usar la compulsión con el Guardián Peterson, pero cuando eso no funcionó y Rose tuvo que recurrir a otros medios, Christian insistió en ir con ella. Rose rastreó a los primeros tres estudiantes hasta el centro comercial y les hizo llegar a un acuerdo para volver a casa, pero querían mostrarle los túneles subterráneos. Supongo que habían entrado antes y pensaban que estaban abandonados. Cuando Rose vio la escritura en la pared, insistió en que se marcharan de inmediato.

Ella también había entendido lo que significaba…

—Aparentemente, fueron secuestrados a plena luz del día en el camino a la estación de autobuses, y los humanos que encontramos atados en el sótano usaron a Mia como rehén para que los novicios se rindieran. Los retuvieron sin comida ni agua. Mia y Christian recibieron un ultimátum para matar a uno de los novicios o morir. El líder Strigoi, Isaiah, se burló de ellos bebiendo regularmente de Eddie. Eddie aún no se ha recuperado por completo, pero debería recuperar su fuerza y su ingenio pronto. Finalmente, Christian y Rose encontraron una forma de liberarse de sus ataduras. Christian fingió beber de Rose, usando su magia para quemar las ataduras de sus muñecas.

Eso explicaba las quemaduras...

—Una vez libres, ella y los demás pudieron dominar a los humanos y escapar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran salir de la casa, Isaiah y la mujer los acorralaron. Según Mia, Rose le dijo a Mason que se llevara a los demás y corriera a la seguridad de la luz mientras ella luchaba por contenerlos. Christian ayudó a llevar a Eddie a la tienda de la esquina donde los encontramos, pero Mason le dijo a Mia que los siguiera y regresó para ayudar a Rose.

Alberta miró a Rose con simpatía.

—No sabemos qué pasó después. Eventualmente tendremos que preguntarle a Rose, pero para cuando Mia regresó a la casa, Mason ya estaba muerto. Quedándose en el sol, Mia rompió el acuario y usó el agua para sofocar a Isaiah mientras Rose usaba un trozo de vidrio para incapacitarlo. Luego usó la espada para decapitarlos. Mia intentó que Rose se fuera después de eso, pero Rose se negó a dejar a Mason. Llegamos menos de diez minutos después.

Diez minutos... habíamos llegado diez minutos tarde. Alisé el cabello de Rose otra vez y le dediqué otra disculpa silenciosa. No importaba al final. Habíamos estado en esta área durante horas, había caminado por esa casa al menos una vez, y no había tenido ni idea de que estaban dentro. Si Rose no hubiera encontrado la manera para que los demás escaparan, era posible que no los hubiéramos encontrado. Necesitaba estar agradecido de que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran vivos, de que Rose estuviera a salvo ahora.

Alberta parecía estar perdida en su propia mente, tal vez pensando lo mismo que yo. Finalmente habló—. Hemos sido autorizados para irnos. Un equipo local se encargará del resto de la escena. Un avión nos está esperando en el aeropuerto.

Por lo que a mí respecta, cuanto antes nos fuéramos, mejor. Suavemente sacudí a Rose, pero aún así se sobresaltó y necesitó un momento para calmarse antes de que pudiéramos dirigirnos hacia los SUV. Christian, Eddie y Mia estaban en el vehículo delante de nosotros, y pude ver a los guardianes cargando una bolsa para cadáveres en el vehículo que estaba detrás de nosotros. Alberta se deslizó solemnemente en el asiento del pasajero, y por una vez, estuve agradecido de que Rose pareciera ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de aterrizaje privada, sostuve a Rose cerca, rezando para que se quedara dormida mientras cargaban el cuerpo de Mason en el avión. Los otros estudiantes fueron escoltados después de eso y guié a una Rose casi catatónica a su asiento. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Tasha y Lissa se aferraban a Christian. Le di un asentimiento de reconocimiento a Tasha cuando pasamos junto a ella, y me murmuró un "gracias" por encima del hombro. Desvié la mirada. Yo no había hecho gran cosa. Había sido Rose quien los había sacado. Había sido Mason quien había perdido su vida en la pelea.

Sin nadie más que lo hiciera, Mia y Eddie parecían apoyarse el uno al otro. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su brazo y él tomó su mano entre las suyas. Ambos estaban derramando lágrimas, y todavía tenían una mirada aturdida en sus ojos. Todos ellos habían visto más de lo que deberían haber visto a su edad y dudaba que volvieran a ser los mismos. Pero estaban vivos... aunque esa tranquilidad empezaba a parecer cada vez menos reconfortante.

Cuando los motores de los aviones se encendieron y comenzamos nuestro ascenso, Rose miró el vacío frente a ella. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por el hecho de que Rose aún no hubiera mostrado ninguna emoción, más allá del ocasional miedo, desde que la había sacado de la casa. Sin lágrimas, sin conversación, nada. Nunca la había visto tan distante y eso me asustó.

Miré alrededor de la cabina y vi a Janine cerca de la parte trasera del avión. Estaba mirando fijamente a Rose, pero de repente se me ocurrió que aún no se había acercado a su hija. Hubiera pensado que ella habría sido una de las primeras en asegurarse de que Rose estaba bien y tranquilizarla. Incluso Alberta ya había venido a ver a Rose, pero no Janine.

—Roza, ¿estarás bien por un momento? Regresaré enseguida. —Ella asintió, pero no hizo ni dijo nada más para reconocer que yo había hablado.

Los ojos de Janine parpadearon cuando me interpuse entre su línea de visión y Rose, y rápidamente reemplazó su expresión de preocupación con una que casi carecía de sentimiento.

—Guardiana Hathaway. —Traté de evitar que la molestia se reflejara en mi voz, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado por completo. Y si así fue, la Guardiana Hathaway no le prestó atención.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Incluso si no estaba dispuesta a mostrarlo en su rostro, Janine no podía ocultar por completo su preocupación. Sus ojos revelaban todo.

—Debería preguntarle usted misma.

—No... no, —negó con la cabeza suavemente, pero sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a mí—. Rose lo necesita. Usted la entiende, y ella confía en usted. Ella no me necesita a mí.

Podría decir que debajo de todo lo demás, tenía miedo de ser rechazada por su hija. En circunstancias normales, tal vez eso podría suceder, pero ahora más que nunca era muy probable que Rose ni siquiera supiera que su madre estaba sentada a su lado.

Miré hacia donde Rose estaba sentada, pero me sorprendí al ver a Mia en el lugar que yo había desocupado. Más sorprendente fue el hecho de que ella realmente había podido llamar la atención de Rose. Estaba hablando con Mia, no animadamente como solía hacerlo, pero al menos estaba hablando. Unos momentos más tarde, sin embargo, volvió a poner su expresión en blanco.

Mia se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros—. Rose está preguntando por usted.

—Estaré allí en un momento…

—En realidad, lo siento, pero estaba hablando con la Guardiana Hathaway, —Mia parecía un poco avergonzada por corregirme.

—¿Estás... segura? —Janine miró entre nosotros, como pidiendo permiso.

Toqué su brazo, animándola suavemente—. Guardiana Hathaway... vaya. Rose necesita a su madre.

Con una última vacilación, Janine levantó su barbilla y se sentó al lado de su hija. Momentos después, Rose estaba envuelta en su abrazo, buscando el consuelo que solo una madre podía brindar. Mientras Rose finalmente sucumbía a la realidad de todo lo que había pasado, llorando la pérdida de su amigo y la pérdida de su inocencia con sollozos desesperados, tomé un nuevo asiento y lloré silenciosamente junto a ella.

* * *

 **Chicos, que desesperados son, no ha pasado ni un día desde que les actualicé y ya llegaron a la meta. Si no actualicé antes es porque era Domingo, y pues era día familiar. Pero finalmente aquí tienen el capítulo 20.**

 **Este capítulo está lleno de sufrimiento por parte de ambos, creo que se me parte el corazón junto con Dimitri por ver el estado de Rose desde afuera. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Ya solamente nos faltan 2 capítulos, lo cual probablemente significa que ésta historia llegará a su final el próximo martes. Ya estoy empezando a traducir Shadow Kiss, pero aún no sé cuándo lo comience a publicar, pero si me tienen agregada a sus alertas, la notificación de cuando comience a publicar les llegará automáticamente, además también lo estaré anuncio en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Muchas gracias chicos de nuevo, por todo su apoyo. El capítulo 21 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 1340 reviews ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Rose se aferró a su madre por el resto del breve vuelo de regreso a la academia. Por más difícil que fuera verla desecha y jadeando entre sollozos, tenía una pequeña sensación de alivio al ver que en realidad estaba procesando lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Mis instintos me hacían querer correr a su lado, pero sabía que era importante para Rose y Janine estar juntas en este momento. Cuando Rose me necesitara, estaría allí para ella.

En cuánto el avión aterrizó y bajamos, observé a Rose mientras se alejaba con su madre por un lado y Mia por el otro. Christian y Lissa caminaban detrás de ellas, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Eddie iba al último, raramente levantando la vista del suelo. Todo el grupo parecía estar abrumado por la tristeza.

—Me voy al final de la semana. He pedido permiso para que dejen que Christian regrese a casa por unos días hasta que el semestre comience de nuevo. Tengo la documentación lista para enviarla a la Corte tan pronto como la firmes.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en que el grupo se hacia pequeño lentamente a lo lejos, y me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que Tasha no necesitaba la aprobación de la Corte para llevarse a Christian a casa el fin de semana.

—¿Qué?

—La documentación para tu transferencia. Tienes que firmarlo, así como la Guardiana Petrov, fuera de eso, todo está listo para enviarlo a la corte. Si lo tenemos listo para mañana, todo debería estar resuelto para cuando salga nuestro vuelo.

Oh, la transferencia. En la prisa de los últimos días, no había pensado sobre eso ni una sola vez. Todo lo que había podido pensar era en Rose. La comprensión me brindó una extraña sensación de claridad.

—No.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no"? —Parecía sorprendida por mi brusquedad.

—Quiero decir, no, Tasha. No iré contigo. Me necesitan aquí.

—Dimitri, por favor, piensa en lo que estás diciendo. —En su favor, ella me miraba con simpatía en lugar de ira—. Tienes que irte. Si alguien descubriera lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos, podrías perderlo todo.

—Lo sé, pero ella me necesita en este momento.

—Lo que ella necesita es que la dejes ir antes de que termines arruinando la vida de los dos. Me agrada Rose, de verdad. Ella es inteligente, dedicada y leal. La has entrenado bien. Será una guardiana increíble una vez que se gradúe, pero en este momento todavía es una estudiante, todavía es una niña. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero ¿quién sabe qué es lo que querrá dentro de un año? Rose es apasionada, pero también es impulsiva y ésta tragedia es solo un ejemplo de eso.

—No uses la muerte de Mason para justificar que me vaya. —Aún estaba bastante agotado después de todo lo sucedido, y mi temperamento menguante era solo un síntoma de eso.

—No es esa mi intención, —insistió ella rápidamente antes de tomar una respiración profunda y soltar un suspiro—. De verdad Dimitri, todos estamos muy alterados. Un muchacho murió, una muerte innecesaria. Casi pierdes a Rose. Yo pensé que había perdido a Christian. Entiendo por qué quieres estar aquí para apoyarla, pero ¿estás pensando con la cabeza o con el corazón sobre esto?

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Antes de la desaparición de los muchachos, había estado listo para irme con Tasha. Habría sido muy difícil, pero pensaba que era lo mejor. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro. De lo que estaba seguro, era que Rose necesitaba alguien con quien contar, alguien que estuviera allí a su lado para apoyarla. Yo quería ser esa persona.

—Eso no importa, Tash. Necesito estar aquí para ella.

—¿Que pasa contigo? Siempre pones a los demás primero, y amo eso de ti, pero ¿qué hay de todo lo que querías? Una relación real, una familia, libertad. No puedes tener eso aquí, pero yo sí puedo dártelo. Otros pueden apoyar a Rose y ayudarla a superar esto, pero nadie más puede ofrecerte lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Tasha me estaba ofreciendo más de lo que jamás podría soñar, más de lo que nunca me había atrevido a soñar. Pero esos sueños no significaban mucho si no los compartía con la persona adecuada. Cuando pensaba en vivir mi vida, en crear una familia con mi esposa, sabía que era algo que no podría compartir con cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta. Ahora solo podía imaginarme compartiendo esa vida con una sola mujer en específico.

—Tasha, eres una persona maravillosa. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por estar dispuesta a hacer todo eso por mí, pero ambos merecemos vivir una vida sin comprometer a la persona con quién vivamos esa vida.

—¿Qué pasa si yo no lo veo como un compromiso? —Dijo dócilmente. Tasha, fuerte, vivaz y habladora. Parecía completamente vulnerable y de repente me sentí como un idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

—Oh Tasha, —susurré, mi voz perdida en la repentina comprensión. Había asumido que su oferta había sido por nuestra amistad y su inherente naturaleza desinteresada. Había supuesto que era una disposición de conveniencia y respeto mutuo. Había atracción entre nosotros, sí, pero nunca había pensado que el amor fuera un factor en la ecuación—. No... lo siento pero…

Tasha me interrumpió, girando su rostro lejos de mí para ocultar sus emociones—. Está bien Dimitri. Lo descubrí bastante rápido. No me amas, al menos, no como amas a Rose. Pensé que tal vez podrías llegar a quererme pero...

—Ella tiene mi corazón, —terminé por ella—. Me importas Tasha, de verdad, pero Roza me robó el corazón sin que me diera cuenta y no creo que lo quiera de vuelta. Incluso si no sucede nada entre ella y yo, me sería imposible amar a alguien más. Te mereces algo mejor que eso. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

Soltó una pequeña risa, sin humor, y me sonrió—. Bueno, tendremos que aceptar que nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en eso, Dimka.

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa a cambio, sabiendo que mi apodo era una señal de tregua entre nosotros.

—No puedo apoyar tus sentimientos por ella, no cuando tiene la misma edad que Christian. Espero que lo entiendas. Pero, mientras prometas no hacer nada estúpido hasta que tenga dieciocho años y se gradúe, no diré nada. Puede que no me guste lo que está pasando, pero obviamente te hace feliz y lo menos que puedo hacer es no arrebatarte eso. Por favor, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Odiaría que algo te pasara.

—Lo prometo. Gracias. —Sabía que Tasha estaba incómoda, pero considerando todo, su silencio era más de lo que podía haber esperado. Miré hacia Rose y los demás, que ahora estaban casi fuera de vista—. ¿Cómo está Christian con todo lo sucedido?

—Lo está sobrellevando, o al menos lo está intentando. Creo que una parte de él se siente culpable por no haber pensado en el fuego antes cuando todos tenían su fuerza.

Era una pena que estuviéramos tan condicionados a no utilizar la magia como para no pensar en una forma sencilla de escapar, hasta varios días después. Por supuesto, al menos Rose y Christian lo habían pensado. No podría decir que yo lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en la misma situación—. No puede culparse a sí mismo por eso.

—Lo sé, yo también se lo dije. Quizás esto podría ser una lección de por qué deberíamos considerar la magia ofensiva. Se podrían haber evitado tantas cosas si hubieran podido salir antes.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo con ella. Habían estado en contra de probabilidades difíciles, y creo que la suerte había tenido tanto que ver con su escape como su habilidad. Sin embargo, Tasha estaba dispuesta a utilizar cualquier argumento que considerara necesario para promover la causa por la que era tan apasionada.

—Sin embargo, eso no es lo que realmente le molesta, —continuó Tasha con tristeza, añadiendo una oscuridad sombría distinta subyacente a su tono—. Aparentemente el hombre conocía a Lucas y Moira y los usó para burlarse de él. Le habló de cómo sus padres habían querido convertirlo cuando fuera mayor. Le sugirió que podría hacerlo en su honor.

Estaba asqueado solo con pensarlo. Tratar con Strigoi siempre era desagradable, pero tener una conexión personal con ellos empeoraba las cosas. Te hacía dudar de ti mismo, te volvía vulnerable y más susceptible a cometer errores. Fue desafortunado que Christian tuviera que ser torturado psicológicamente además de todo lo demás que habían sufrido todos.

—¿Va a estar bien? —No tenía dudas de que Christian era fuerte, pero incluso los hombres fuertes tenían sus debilidades.

—Sí. —Tasha inhaló y se sacudió del aturdimiento en el que había caído antes de mirarme—. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo. Él sabe quién es y de lo que es capaz. Muchas personas lo subestiman, incluso lo malinterpretan, pero él no se deja influir por los demás. Y ahora que tiene personas que lo quieren y lo apoyan, y él les permite hacerlo, estará bien. Él es fuerte.

Él no era el único—. Sabes, mucho de eso es gracias a ti Tasha. Hiciste un buen trabajo criándolo. Lo educaste bien.

La vi alegrarse un poco por mi cumplido. No llamaría a Tasha una mujer orgullosa, pero cuando se trataba de Christian, se mostraba orgullosa, protectora y poderosa. Ella movería cielo y tierra por él.

—Gracias, —respondió sinceramente—. No puedo llevarme todo el crédito sin embargo. Tuve algunos buenos amigos que me ayudaron en mis momentos difíciles.

Recordé las conversaciones entre nosotros que habían tenido lugar hace tanto tiempo y sentí un poco de paz. Tasha estaría bien. Este no era el final de nuestra amistad. Tomé su mano en la mía antes de inclinarme para besarla en la mejilla, no en un adiós, sino en agradecimiento—. Nos vemos, Tasha. Gracias por todo.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Dimka.

Con un último apretón de su mano, nos separamos. Ella se dirigió hacia los dormitorios Moroi donde los otros se habían dirigido y yo me fui a mi pequeño departamento. Necesitaba dormir un poco antes de todo el papeleo que vendría mañana.

Pensé brevemente en volver a revisar a Rose. Por mucho que quisiera, decidí no hacerlo. Ella aún tenía que responderme realmente. Cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella, me encontraba con la distancia y el silencio. Por ahora, parecía que estaba mejor con Janine y los demás. Le daría espacio por el momento e intentaría contactarla mañana.

Rose tardó tres días en salir de su dormitorio. Considerando todo, nadie la había forzado a salir de ahí. Alberta había aprobado que le llevaran las comidas a su dormitorio, y yo me había ofrecido para llevárselas. Fueron las únicas veces que la vi en esos días. Rose no le habría la puerta a nadie más que a Lissa. Había usado mi llave para llevarle sus comidas, pero nunca me respondía si intentaba hablar con ella. Ni siquiera podía decir que me estaba ignorando, porque parecía que no podía verme. El mundo oscuro en el que estaba atrapada la estaba cegando.

Debía de haberse levantado de la cama para comer, porque siempre había algunos bocados de comida faltantes en su bandeja cuando volvía por ella, pero nunca la vi hacer otra cosa que tumbarse en la cama de cara a la pared. El primer día, me senté en la cama junto a ella y alisé su cabello mientras trataba de susurrarle palabras reconfortantes. Me quedé por más de dos horas hasta que mi turno había comenzado. No se movió en todo el rato, no habló. Empecé a preguntarme si alguna vez volvería a mí. Mi corazón se rompió, preguntándome inútilmente qué podría hacer para ayudarla.

Al final, no fui yo quien la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, sino Mason. El día de su funeral, ella entró a la capilla momentos antes de que comenzara el servicio. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que había llevado el día que fuimos a la casa de los Badica para su prueba. Aún podía ver su mirada aturdida, pero el hecho de que estuviera allí era monumental.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras ella caminaba hacia el frente de la capilla donde se exhibía el ataúd de Mason. Sus padres habían elegido mantener el ataúd cerrado durante funeral, pero una imagen de él sonriendo bajo un revoltijo de cabello rizado estaba sobre el ataúd. Pasó la mano por la madera lisa y brillante antes de sacar algo del bolsillo y ponerlo encima suavemente. No sabía qué era lo que había puesto allí, pero hacerlo pareció aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros, solo un poco.

Rose no habló con nadie durante o después del funeral. Tan pronto como se ofreció la oración final, se fue de la iglesia antes de que pudiera llegar a ella. Quería seguirla, pero sentí la necesidad de darle mis últimos respetos a Mason primero.

Para cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, varias personas habían dejado varias cosas en su ataúd. Algunos dejaron una flor. Otros dejaron una baratija de algún tipo u otro. Eddie dejó un par de muñequeras azules, del tipo que se usaban para practicar combate o con sacos de box pesados. Nadie cuestionó el por qué, pero estaba claro que tenían un significado personal para él. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero cuando revisé los objetos, uno en especial llamó mi atención. Era una fotografía de dos niños que no podían tener más de cinco o seis años; uno con rizos rojos brillantes, la otra con cabello largo y oscuro. Incluso entonces, se podía decir que Mason adoraba a Rose por la forma en que la miraba. Había pasado su vida amándola y si me preguntaban, había formas mucho peores de pasar tu vida que amando a Roza. Quizás lo único que podría ser mejor que eso, sería tener su amor a cambio.

El anuncio para la ceremonia de las marcas molnija de Rose llegó a la mañana siguiente. Supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido, pero se me había escapado por completo que recibiría sus primeros tatuajes. Parecían un detalle demasiado pequeño a la luz de todo lo que había sucedido. El significado detrás de ellas, sin embargo, bueno, eso era casi demasiado para poder manejarlo. Rose era demasiado joven, pero ya se había enfrentado a la muerte.

En realidad no hay mucha fanfarria alrededor de una ceremonia de marcas. La mayoría de los guardianes aprendían rápidamente que no era algo para celebrar, al menos no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Algunos colegas cercanos podían asistir a la ceremonia de las primeras marcas de un guardián, pero eso era todo. Era raro que un Moroi, incluido el que estaba a nuestro cargo, estuviera allí. Era algo que era difícil de entender a menos que tú mismo hubieras estado bajo la aguja. Todo el evento era típicamente tranquilo y solemne, y ofrecía la oportunidad de reflexionar más que cualquier otra cosa.

Así que me sorprendí mucho cuando entré al salón de Guardianes y vi a casi todos los guardianes en el campus presentes. Sabía que debían faltar algunos. Alguien tenía que estar de patrulla por el momento, pero no pude identificar fácilmente quién no estaba allí como muestra de apoyo a Rose. Estaba claro que aunque ella no podía creer que tenía una familia, todos aquí la queríamos, y la considerábamos parte de nuestra propia familia.

En el momento en que Rose entró a la habitación con su madre, todos asumimos una formación bastante ordenada alrededor de la silla del tatuador. Alberta, Janine y yo estábamos más cerca. Un guardián de nombre Lionel era el encargado del tatuaje. No había muchos guardianes entrenados para tatuar las marcas, pero el Consejo Guardián trataba de asegurarse de que siempre hubiera uno cerca de un gran grupo de Moroi y Dhampirs.

Nadie habló mientras Rose se sentaba en el taburete, tirando de su cabello hacia un lado para exponer su cuello. Estaba vacío, como un lienzo en blanco. En unos instantes, tendría un recordatorio permanente de su pesadilla. Una cicatriz física que coincidiría con sus emociones.

Una conversación a susurros comenzó entre Lionel y Alberta.

—No tiene la marca de la promesa. Aún no se ha graduado. —Podía entender el por qué de su preocupación, pero sentí una pequeña punzada de enojo por sus palabras. Todos éramos dolorosamente conscientes de que Rose era demasiado joven para experimentar esto.

Parecía ser que no era el único molesto por sus palabras. La respuesta de Alberta estaba llena de irritación—. Puede suceder. —Su voz se suavizó un poco, en evidente preocupación por Rose—. Ella los mató. Haz las molnijas, ya obtendrá la marca de la promesa después.

Cuando la aguja comenzó a zumbar, pude ver los músculos de Rose tensarse. Aún parecía un poco asustadiza, aunque parecía estar ocultándolo mejor. A los pocos minutos de que la tinta negra comenzara a dejar su marca, el labio inferior de Rose quedó atrapado entre sus dientes y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, aunque no hizo ningún sonido. Recuerdo el sorprendente aguijón de dolor que me produjo mi primera marca. Había sido mi marca de la promesa, por supuesto, pero dado que me había graduado con los mejores puntajes ese año, había sido el primero en recibirla en mi clase. Era un tipo de dolor muy diferente al que estábamos acostumbrados, y sabía que nadie le reprocharía su reacción. Ella ya había demostrado su fortaleza en el campo de batalla.

Solo se necesitaron unos diez minutos para completar las marcas. Lionel levantó un espejo para que Rose pudiera verlas, y observé su rostro decaer ligeramente. Rose había visto una vez las marcas como una insignia de honor. Había admirado las mías, y anhelaba tener la suya propia. Ahora... pude ver que cambiaría esas marcas en un instante si con eso pudiera evitar las circunstancias que la habían llevado hasta ellas. Ambos sentimos un poco de alivio cuando le vendaron los tatuajes.

Rose estrechó cortésmente la mano de Lionel y Alberta dio un paso adelante. Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Rose, le dio silenciosamente la bienvenida a nuestras filas antes de abrazarla fuertemente. Todo el mundo sabía lo cercanas que eran Rose y Alberta, y cómo Alberta la veía como la hija que nunca tuvo. Por lo tanto, aunque era muy inusual, nadie encontró este cambio en la ceremonia fuera de lo normal o inoportuno.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar demasiado, me encontraba detrás de la Guardiana Petrov. No abracé a Roza porque no estaba seguro de poder soltarla si lo hacía. Traté de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, para decirle, pero cuando me miró, quedó claro que no era necesario pronunciar ninguna palabra entre nosotros. Como tantas veces antes, entendimos lo que no dijimos en voz alta. Estaba orgulloso de ella por haber sobrevivido, no solo su batalla, sino todo lo que vino después. Lamentaba no haber llegado antes para evitarlo. Pero ahora estaba aquí para ella cuando estuviera lista.

Hubo un pequeño temblor en su mandíbula mientras trataba de mantenerse firme frente a mí. Mi mano se extendió para calmar la tensión, ahuecando su mejilla suavemente. En el momento en que la toqué, sentí que se apoyaba en mi palma y cerró los ojos como si mi gesto pudiera proporcionarle el consuelo tan necesario que se merecía. Cuando volvió a mirarme, solo un momento después, pude ver el calor que había estado ausente en su mirada desde el momento en que la encontramos. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Rose estaría bien. No sucedería de la noche a la mañana, y tal vez nunca sería la misma persona que había sido antes, pero no estaría atrapada en su dolor por siempre. Mi Roza volvería.

Vi como Janine le ofrecía sus propias palabras de sabiduría a su hija antes de que el Guardián Stan Alto se adelantara. Con sus personalidades a menudo enfrentadas, no esperaba que él la abrazara. Por la expresión en el rostro de Rose, ella tampoco lo esperaba. Él le susurró algo al oído y la expresión de sorpresa creció. Mi cuerpo se tensó, preocupado de que hubiera dicho algo que pudiera desatar un desacuerdo, pero cuando lo vio alejarse y dejó que la siguiente persona le ofreciera su apoyo, vi que los labios de Rose se torcían hacia arriba. No era una sonrisa, pero era lo más cercano a una que alguien había podido sacarle durante toda la semana. Sentí una pequeña oleada de gratitud hacía el estricto instructor.

El personal de la escuela había preparado un pequeño almuerzo para todos, y mientras Rose hablaba con la gente aquí y allá, se podía decir que era más robótico y automático que cualquier otra cosa. Pude ver cómo cerraba los ojos y se frotaba las sienes, como si luchara contra un dolor de cabeza. O tal vez simplemente estaba luchando contra sus pesadillas. Pude verla relajarse un poco mientras los guardianes comenzaban a irse para su próximo turno, quizás ansiosos de buscar la paz y la tranquilidad de la soledad. Esperaba que Rose volviera a su dormitorio, pero me sorprendí cuando la vi dirigirse hacia el gimnasio y las clases de novicios en su lugar.

Mis pies no habían dado ni tres pasos hacia la puerta antes de sentir una mano en mi hombro—. Guardián Belikov, creo que deberíamos sentarnos y hablar por un momento.

* * *

 **Chicos estamos apunto de terminar Frostbit, sólo falta un capítulo más y sí, es el capítulo del beso de Rose y Dimitri. Por din, un poquito de tranquilidad para éstos dos que han sufrido bastante.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Es Tasha, tratando de robarse a Dimitri hasta el final, y lo peor es que no se quedará de brazos cruzados aceptando la decisión de Dimitri como él piensa.**

 **El último capítulo lo subiré a los 1420 reviews, ya es el final, y no puedo evitar la nostalgia. Aunque estoy emocionada porque ya va a empezar Shadow Kiss, que es uno de mis libros favoritos de la serie. Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Me puse nervioso en el momento en que ella se dirigió a mí. Fuera de una situación profesional, Alberta nunca era tan formal conmigo. No estaba seguro de qué necesitaba hablar conmigo, pero definitivamente podría sacar un par de conjeturas. Cuando cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de nosotros, estaba bastante seguro de que la conversación no sería a mi favor.

—Por favor toma asiento.

Me senté en la silla frente a ella, con su escritorio entre nosotros. No escapó a mi atención que ella se negaba a mirarme a los ojos. Después de varios momentos tensos y silenciosos, finalmente levantó la vista y habló.

—Esto es lo que va a suceder. Vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, responder honestamente a todas las preguntas que tengo, y después me harás una promesa. ¿De acuerdo?

Acepté vacilantemente, sabiendo que realmente no tenía otra opción.

—Sé que hay algo más entre tú y Rose.

Abrí la boca para hablar. No estaba seguro de si estaba a punto de pronunciar una negación o una defensa, pero no importó porque Alberta levantó la mano para detenerme antes de que pudiera comenzar.

—Por favor. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos por la forma en que ustedes dos actúan uno alrededor del otro. Conozco a Rose desde casi toda su vida y no tardé en darme cuenta de que eras más que un mentor para ella. Y tú... podrías haber pasado inadvertido en lo que respecta a tu afecto por ella, pero alguien tendría que estar ciego para no ver cuánto has cambiado desde que entró en tu vida. Entonces, por favor, no me insultes negándolo. No estoy aquí para condenarte por eso.

—¿No? —Este era un giro sorprendente de los acontecimientos… o una trampa peligrosa.

—No. Realmente no puedo decir que estoy contenta con la situación, no es ideal, pero ustedes dos parecen sacar lo mejor del otro. Más importante aún, la haces feliz y eso es algo que significa más para mí que casi cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, necesito asegurarme de que entiendas algunas cosas.

Asentí, silenciosamente, aún un poco receloso por la conversación.

—¿Alguna vez la has incitado o forzado a algo indebido? —Pronunció su pregunta con una actitud tranquila, pero sabía que era una fachada que escondía algo mucho más mortífero. Horrorizado de que sintiera la necesidad de preguntar eso, le respondí rápidamente.

—No, nunca. Yo…

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber sobre el tema. No quiero detalles. Solo asegúrate de que la respuesta nunca cambie.

Nunca forzaría a Rose, ni a ninguna otra mujer para el caso, a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Crecer en una casa llena de mujeres no solo me había vuelto protector con mi familia, sino que también me había hecho crecer con un gran respeto por las mujeres en general.

—¿Has considerado lo que sucederá después de su graduación? —Presionó, continuando con su interrogatorio.

Esta vez miré hacia otro lado avergonzado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la misma razón inminente por la que teníamos que estar separados seguía asomándose como una oscura nube de tormenta en el horizonte. Nuestros sentimientos pondrían a Lissa en riesgo.

—Los dos entendemos nuestro deber, —respondí, tratando de poner convicción en mis palabras—. Rose y yo pondremos la vida de la Princesa Vasilisa por encima de la nuestra.

Aunque sabía que era la respuesta que necesitaba dar, me sorprendió ver la decepción plasmada en su semblante—. Entonces creo que todo lo que puedo pedirte es que no la lastimes, al menos no más de lo que es inevitable. No envidio la situación difícil en la que ustedes dos se encuentran, pero también entiendo lo raro que es el amor para los de nuestra raza. —Alberta miró por la ventana y sonrió por un segundo, como si saboreara un recuerdo precioso solo por un momento—. No puedo culparlos por amarse el uno al otro, pero prométeme que no le causarás más dolor que felicidad.

—Lo juro. —No prometí esto por Alberta, sino por mí mismo. No podía soportar la idea de hacer sufrir a Rose voluntariamente si había otra opción.

—Gracias, Dimitri. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando mi mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, Alberta despertó de sus recuerdos perdidos una última vez con una última petición—. Cuídala, Dimitri, pero por favor trata de ser un poco más sutil cuando lo hagas.

Me congelé por la implicación, pero me tranquilizó su sonrisa juguetona. Respondí con un rápido asentimiento y me fui a buscar a Rose.

No pude encontrarla de inmediato. No estaba en su dormitorio, así que a menos que se hubiera quedado en sus clases de la tarde, solo podría pensar en otro lugar para encontrarla en este momento.

Me senté en un pequeño banco de piedra que daba hacia al estanque al borde del cementerio. Sabía que pronto se agregaría una placa con el nombre de Mason. Sus padres habían querido llevar su cuerpo a casa para que fuera enterrado cerca de ellos, pero la Guardiana Petrov había insistido en que se hiciera algo en su memoria aquí también. No estaba seguro de si ella había apreciado al muchacho o si esto era una extensión del amor que sentía por Rose. Él había muerto por ella, y eso sin duda lo había convertido en alguien especial para mí.

—Gracias, Mason. —Susurré, sintiéndome un poco incómodo hablando con el aire frío que me rodeaba. Aun así, necesitaba decir estas cosas, y solo esperaba que él pudiera escucharme de alguna manera—. Gracias por estar allí para Rose cuando yo no pude estarlo, por protegerla cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Hay tantas cosas que desearía poder cambiar. Tal vez si no hubiera dicho nada en el complejo, tal vez todavía estarías aquí. Eras demasiado joven para morir, pero lo hiciste salvando a Rose y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por eso.

—No te conocía bien, pero sé que la amabas. Tenemos eso en común. Ella también te quiere, tú lo sabes. No ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que te fuiste, y dudo que lo vuelva a ser. No te preocupes, estaré allí para ella de ahora en adelante. La protegeré como tú lo hiciste. Sin embargo, si puedes vigilarla, y quizás ofrecerle algo de consuelo, creo que le ayudaría mucho.

—Nunca podré demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy, pero por favor, quiero que sepas que tienes mi mayor respeto.

Todo parecía tan inadecuado. Nada de lo que pudiera decir sería suficiente para agradecer lo que él había hecho. No tuvo la oportunidad de graduarse, pero dio su vida protegiendo a otros. En lo que a mí respecta, eso lo hacía digno del título.

—Descansa en paz Guardián Ashford, y gracias por tu sacrificio. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Como Rose aparentemente había asistido a todas sus clases de la tarde, pensé que hoy también podría ser el día en que también se presentara para la práctica. No tenía intención de dirigir ninguna sesión de entrenamiento esta tarde, pero esperaba que finalmente tuviéramos unos minutos para hablar sobre Mason, sobre sus primeras muertes, sobre nosotros.

Salió de los vestidores, exactamente a tiempo por una vez, vestida con su equipo completo de entrenamiento. Deslicé mi separador en el libro que estaba leyendo, aunque en realidad no había podido leer una sola línea mientras la esperaba, y lo dejé de lado.

—Pensé que tal vez vendrías.

—Es la hora de nuestro entrenamiento, —respondió sin comprender, como si fuera cualquier otro día... como si no hubiera estado mentalmente ausente por casi una semana.

Solo sacudí mi cabeza—. No, hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Aún necesitas recuperarte.

—Estoy bien de salud. Ya estoy lista para comenzar. —Me di cuenta de que estaba forzando una cara valiente y una sonrisa, porque ninguna de las dos llegó a sus ojos. Todavía estaban llenos de dolor.

Hice un gesto hacia el asiento a mi lado—. Siéntate, Rose.

Vaciló un momento, pero finalmente se sentó. Giré mi propia silla para quedar de frente a ella, cara a cara. Podía ver que estaba teniendo dificultades para mirarme a los ojos, pero por un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, y juro que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Incluso si ella estaba sufriendo en este momento, me sentí afortunado una vez más por que todavía estuviera aquí. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, y la idea aún me mantenía despierto por la noche.

—Nadie supera su primer asesinato, —me detuve y me corregí—, ...asesinatos ...fácilmente. Incluso si se trata de Strigoi... bueno, técnicamente es arrebatar una vida. Eso es difícil de aceptar. Y después de todo lo demás que pasaste... —No podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Rose acunada sobre el cuerpo de Mason. Me atormentaba en pesadillas, y cuando despertaba, no me encontraba con nada más que silencio y miradas perdidas. Tomé sus manos, necesitando ese pequeño consuelo y esperando que le ofreciera algo a cambio—. Cuando vi tu cara... cuando te encontramos en esa casa... no puedes ni imaginar cómo me sentí.

Rose miró mi mano entrelazada con la suya, mi pulgar acariciando suavemente sus nudillos—. ¿Cómo... cómo te sentiste?

En un instante, estaba de vuelta en esa puerta. El impacto de verla quieta y ese momento, ese momento que se sintió más largo que la eternidad, donde pensé que ella se había ido de este mundo. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho si esa hubiera sido la verdad. Podría vivir amando a Rose silenciosamente desde las sombras. Podría sufrir viéndola feliz y seguir adelante sin mí. Pero no estaba seguro de poder existir en un mundo dónde ella no existiera. Recé para que nunca tuviera que averiguarlo, aunque nuestra profesión no era exactamente conocida por su tasa de supervivencia.

Entonces, cuando me di cuenta que estaba viva pero tan rota por dentro... me sentí morir. Había visto a nuevos guardianes quebrarse de manera similar. No hablábamos de eso a menudo, pero esos guardianes eran conocidos por renunciar y nunca más regresar. Por lo general, no duraban mucho después de eso. Un viejo compañero mío se había suicidado menos de una semana después de que su compañero muriera en combate. Dijeron que la culpa del sobreviviente había sido demasiado para él. Había querido poner a Rose bajo vigilancia las 24 horas los primeros días, pero entre Lissa, Alberta, Janine, y yo pudimos vigilarla de cerca sin necesidad de nada oficial.

—Devastado, —admití—. Afligido por el dolor. Estabas viva, pero por la forma en que te veías... no pensé que alguna vez te recuperarías. Y me desgarró pensar que eso te había sucedido siendo tan joven. —Apreté su mano, usando mis próximas palabras como una declaración para los dos—. Te recuperarás, ahora lo sé, y estoy feliz. Pero aún no. Todavía no. Perder a alguien que te importa no es fácil.

Bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro de mí y murmuró algo que no pude entender aparte de la palabra "culpa."

—¿Hmmm? —Traté de hacer que mirara hacia arriba, pero ella se negó.

—Mason, —susurró, acurrucándose sobre sí misma—. Que haya sido asesinado.

—Oh, Roza. No… —Se culpaba a sí misma. Dios, cómo no lo había visto antes. Estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de que había perdido a alguien que nunca me detuve a pensar que podría sentirse culpable por esa pérdida. Estuve a punto de abrazarla, pero no estaba segura de si el contacto físico la volvería a aislar de mí. Elegí cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras. No quería ser demasiado duro con ella, pero también sabía que algo cómo esto no podía ser tomado a la ligera—. Tomaste algunas malas decisiones, deberías habernos informado del asunto cuando te enteraste que él se había ido, pero no puedes culparte, tú no lo mataste.

Cuando levantó la vista, estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Es como si lo hubiera hecho. Él fue allí por… por mi culpa, —insistió, apartando sus manos de las mías y dejando que su rostro cayera sobre ellas—. Tuvimos una pelea... y le conté lo de Spokane, a pesar de que me pediste que no se lo contara a nadie…

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar por sus sollozos silenciosos, y le rocé el hombro para probar cómo se sentía con mi toque. Se negó a mirarme hasta que le sequé las lágrimas de la mejilla. No soportaba verlas ahí, su dolor era el mío.

—No puedes culparte por eso, —le aseguré, aceptando la verdad de que tampoco podía culparme por la muerte de Mason—. Puedes arrepentirte de tus decisiones y desearía que hubieses hecho las cosas de manera diferente, pero al final, Mason tomó sus propias decisiones también. Eso es lo que eligió hacer. Al final fue su decisión, sin importar lo que tú hayas hecho.

Me odiaba por ello, pero estaba agradecido de que Mason hubiera regresado por ella. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Le había costado la vida a Mason, pero probablemente había salvado a Roza. Sin embargo, este era un excelente ejemplo de cómo nuestras emociones podían interferir con nuestro deber y ponernos a nosotros y al Moroi a nuestro cuidado en peligro.

—Solo desearía poder haber sido capaz de… no sé… hacer algo.

Entendía exactamente lo que quería decir. Yo me sentía de la misma manera. Antes de que pudiera decírselo, vi que su mirada se endurecía. Se apartó de mí, se puso de pie y se sacudió las manos en su camisa. Se estaba cerrando de nuevo, al menos conmigo, yendo tan lejos como para limpiar mi toque de su piel.

—Debería irme. Hazme saber cuándo quieres comenzar a practicar nuevamente. Y gracias por… —se detuvo y se ablandó un poco—, la conversación.

No podía dejar que se alejara otra vez. Esto era lo más abierta que había estado conmigo en días. Honestamente, esto era probablemente lo más abierta que había estado conmigo en semanas, sin incluir ese momento en el techo del complejo. Todo comenzó a empeorar entre nosotros en el momento en que la aparté ese día que me besó en el gimnasio. Necesitaba que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí.

—No. —Lo dije tan abruptamente, no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente por lo que estaba protestando. No quería que se fuera, pero había algo más que eso...

Rose se volvió hacia mí, comprensiblemente confundida—. ¿Qué?

Sostuve su mirada, instintivamente sabiendo qué decirle, y sintiendo que mi corazón se hinchaba por eso—. No. Le dije que no, a Tasha.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y rápidamente se acercó hacia mí—. Yo… pero... ¿por qué? Era una oportunidad única en la vida. Podrías haber tenido un bebé y… —se detuvo de repente, luciendo un poco incómoda antes de continuar—, y ella estaba, ya sabes, enamorada de ti…

Por supuesto, Rose se daría cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Tasha antes que yo—. Sí, lo estaba. Lo está, —corregí—. Y es por eso que tuve que decirle que no. No podía corresponder sus sentimientos. —Me acerqué un paso, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros a algo que normalmente consideraría inapropiado para lo que debería haber significado nuestra relación profesional. Parecía ridículo tener cuidado con algo así dada la conversación que estábamos teniendo—. No podía darle lo que ella quería. No cuando mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Sus cejas se fruncieron por un momento, antes de levantar la cabeza con sus grandes ojos llenos comprensión—. Pero parecías tan interesado en ella. Y siempre estabas hablando de que actúo como una niña.

Me encogí un poco, reconociendo que no había tenido algunos de mis mejores momentos en esas discusiones con ella—. Actúas como una adolescente porque eso es lo que eres, —le dije—, pero sabes cosas, Roza. Cosas que ni siquiera las personas mayores que tú saben. Ese día... —Hice un gesto hacia el lugar donde la había presionado contra el muro en un momento de ciega desesperación—. Tenías razón, acerca de cómo lucho para mantener el control. Nadie más se ha dado cuenta de eso, y me asustó. Tú me asustas. —Era difícil admitir eso ante ella. Había construido un muro a mi alrededor para controlar mis emociones. Al final, supongo que no importaba. Rose podía ver a través de mí como nadie más podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa?

Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, como si no tuviera miedo de admitirle estas cosas—. Si lo saben o no, no importa. Lo que importa es que alguien, que tú, me conoces muy bien. Cuando una persona puede ver tu alma, es difícil. Te obliga a ser abierto, vulnerable. Es mucho más fácil estar con alguien que sólo es un amigo casual.

—Como Tasha. —No era una pregunta.

—Tasha Ozera es una mujer increíble. —Sentí la necesidad de defender a la persona que tanto me había ofrecido y que ahora estaba guardando mi secreto—. Es hermosa y valiente, pero no…

—No te entiende, —terminó Rose, mostrando una vez más lo mucho que me entendía.

Asentí, mirándola con asombro—. Lo sabía, pero aún así quería intentar tener una relación con ella. Sabía que sería fácil y que podría alejarme de ti. —Estaba tan cerca que no me costó mucho rozar mis dedos contra la suave piel de su brazo—. Pensé que ella podría hacer que me olvidara de ti.

—Pero no pudo.

Ahora parecía una idea tan ridícula, que casi no podía creer que lo hubiera considerado en absoluto. Rose apartó la vista, y pude ver un pequeño rastro de tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba pensando en Mason, me di cuenta, y me pregunté si Rose y yo éramos más parecidos de lo que había pensado.

—Sí, —admití, —y bueno… ese es el problema.

—Porque no podemos estar juntos.

—Sí.

—Debido a la diferencia de edad.

—Sí.

—Pero más importante aún, porque vamos a ser los guardianes de Lissa y necesitamos centrarnos en ella, no en nosotros.

—Sí.

Rose apartó la vista, y todo lo que podía pensar era cuán injusto era el destino. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Roza, pero había tantos obstáculos en nuestro camino. Era prácticamente cruel.

—Bueno, —dijo, mirando hacia mí—, por la forma en que lo veo, todavía no somos los guardianes de Lissa. —Podía ver el pequeño destello de esperanza en sus ojos desvaneciéndose. Ella esperaba que la apartara una vez más.

No podía culparla por suponer que lo haría. Todas las razones por las que debería haberlo hecho acababan de ser listadas para mí. Pero ya no podía soportar ser la causa de su dolor, y maldita sea, estaba cansado de sufrir también.

Así que la besé.

Fue gentil al principio, pero era tan difícil contenerme. Estaba tan listo para deshacerme de mis inhibiciones y mostrarle cuánto me importaba. Sosteniendo suavemente su rostro en mis manos, rocé sus labios con los míos tentativamente, permitiéndole alejarse si así lo quería. Sin embargo, cuando sentí que sus manos me acercaban más, me permití profundizar más, perderme en el beso y solo permitirnos sentir esas emociones que habíamos retenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente, retrocedí. Me estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Dejando la comodidad de sus labios, presioné un beso en su frente y la sostuve cerca de mí, prolongando la feliz sensación tanto como pude. Esperaba que esto fuera garantía suficiente para ella, para los dos, de que este era solo el comienzo para nosotros. Que estaba planeando apoyarla y de alguna manera... de alguna manera encontraríamos una forma de resolver esto. No tenía intención de dejarla ir.

Bueno, en sentido figurado. Literalmente, se estaba haciendo tarde y ella necesitaba regresar a su dormitorio antes del toque de queda. Con un último beso, di un paso atrás—. Nos veremos luego, Roza.

—¿En nuestra próxima práctica? Seguiremos practicando, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todavía tienes cosas que enseñarme.

Me quedé en la puerta y solo pude verla. Admiré sus mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados, el pelo que era un desastre por el trabajo de mis dedos a través de él, y lo más importante, la primera sonrisa verdadera que había visto adornar sus labios en un largo tiempo. Rose era absolutamente hermosa.

— Sí, —le prometí—. Muchas cosas.

* * *

 **¡Chicos! ¡Por fin hemos llegado al final! Espero que les haya gustado ésta historia desde el punto de vista de Dimitri. Es uno de mis libros favoritos, y aún más contado por Dimitri.**

 **Cuéntenme qué les pareció la historia en general, cuáles fueron sus escenas favoritas y qué les pareció éste desenlace.**

 **Esperen Shadow Kiss para la próxima semana, aproximadamente para el viernes.**

 **Finalmente quiero darles mi más profundo agradecimiento por haber comentado tanto y por siempre haber apoyado para llegar a las metas de los reviews, gracias a eso y a ustedes Frostbite terminó en menos de un mes, espero que apoyen de la misma manera el libro de Shadow Kiss.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**


End file.
